Sniper Ready, Give Me a Target
by thelittletaco
Summary: After her father's death, Harley is the last part of warmth within her conscience. To keep that warmth, she vows to protect her little brother from harm. But Lesley can't always be there for her brother. So when fate unexpectedly steals the last part of her warmth, will Lesley be able to get it back?
1. Warmth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: So I've finally decided to make my own Mobile Legends story. This story was supposed to be published earlier, but then I had this idea which involves changing the whole plot. Now, the story is going to be longer than I had planned.**

 **Updates will be every month. Once I finish my other story and my exams, I'll start updating this every two weeks. If this story isn't updated when it's supposed to, try checking my profile. I usually post there if I can't update my stories.**

 **Warning: This story will contain violence. Not all the time, but there will be violence.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Warmth**

* * *

A gunshot could be heard, followed by the sound of glass shattering. Soon, there was another three.

In the distance, there was a girl with pink hair. Her hair was long; reaching below her waist. It was tied into a high ponytail. She had blue eyes. One was covered with an eyepatch, while the other focused through the scope of her rifle. Her name was Lesley. She was only eleven years old, and her father had already taught her on how to use a rifle. She didn't mind learning how to shoot from her father at a young age, because she was old enough to know that monsters and demons were around the area she lived in.

In the Land of Dawn, she lived in a small area, placed next to Magical City. It was called Bakea.

Lesley lived with her father. She was an infant when her mother died, but her father's love proved her that she didn't need a mother to live. With just her father caring for her, it was enough. He taught her how to read, fed her, showed her how the world was like. And when he introduced to her his rifle for the first time, she couldn't help but gasp in awe when she found out he was going to teach her how to shoot. She had seen how her father uses the weapon. His aiming was fast and precise. She wished to be like her father one day.

"You are improving, Lesley," she heard Father say. She turned her head to the side and found her father nodding in approval. "One day, you will be as good as me. Though, I'd say that it would be difficult to beat your old man."

She laughed and removed her eyepatch. She kept the tiny black piece of fabric in the pocket of her jeans. She lowered her father's rifle and handed it to him. "Are we done for the day, Father?"

"Yes." He took the rifle from her and slung the strap over his shoulder. He looked back at the scattered glass that were once glass bottles. "We should head back. I don't want to deal with monsters, not that I couldn't handle them or anything."

There was no doubt that her father could shoot every monster down. But she knew that her father hated dealing with monsters, so he tends to avoid getting near one.

They both exited the forest that sat near the land of their cottage. The wide field that greeted her urged her to run, so she did. She pushed her legs to reach the cottage faster, and she felt the wind blow against her hair as she ran. Within seconds, she reached the front of her cottage. She glanced back just in time to see her father panting behind her.

"You're becoming quite fast lately, kiddo. I can barely keep up with you nowadays," Father rasped, his hands on his knees.

Lesley laughed. "You're just becoming old, Father."

He pretended to be shocked and placed a hand over his chest. "I'm offended. I'm still a handsome, young man you know."

She laughed again as they both entered. Father placed his rifle near the door and headed to the kitchen. Lesley waited for the sound of pots and pans clanging as she wore her apron, but only heard silence. That was unusual. She walked over to the kitchen and found her father holding a white envelope. On the envelope, she could see a word written. _Vance_ , it said. Wait, the Vance family? She was aware that it was a noble family. How did her father manage to get in contact with them?

"Lesley, I have good news." Her father's gleeful voice calmed Lesley. She neared him and peered from behind. He opened the envelope and a letter was taken out. The letter couldn't be considered long, but Lesley was too lazy to read it all. The only thing she could focus on was the signature from Dives Vance. No way. "I have received a job from the Vance family. You know them, right?"

Lesley nodded.

He grinned, showing his white teeth. "They have hired me to be in charge of their security. All the times when I've been gone, I was actually looking for a solid job. Finally, I've found one."

Lesley frowned. She tilted her head up to meet her father's eyes. "You don't like being a hunter?"

Usually, her father would hunt down animals to sell them off at the market. He never complained being a hunter, so why was he changing his job now?

His face softened. "Not that I don't like being a hunter, sweetie. But with this job, we can earn enough money to live in Magical City. We don't have to live in solitude like this. You want friends, right?"

"I can live without them," she said and held his arm. "The only one I can't live without is with you, Father."

There was silence for a while. Then, unexpectedly, warmth engulfed her. She looked up to see her father embracing her tightly. Slowly, she moved her arms to encircle her father. Everything she said was true. She didn't need a mother to live. She didn't need friends. Hell, she didn't need to live in a city. All she needed was her father, and she would feel safe. She would miss the times where she was able to have target practice with her father in the forest. But if her father would like this job, then she would approve it. She would follow her father anywhere. Always.

* * *

What she didn't expect was to live _with_ the Vance family. She couldn't help but gasp inside the mansion. Standing next to her father was a servant. _Maggie_ , the name the woman had told them. Earlier, she had given them a quick tour around the Vance Mansion. Lesley still had trouble memorising the layout of the whole residence, but she didn't have to worry. Soon, they would be given a proper tour around the _whole_ place.

"This will be your room, sir."

The servant unlocked the door. Lesley was shocked to find the room at least six times bigger than her father's previous bedroom. The bed was a king sized, and she could share it with her father no problem. The floor was covered in white marble. There was a large, furry carpet that laid at the center of the room. In front of the bed were two couches and a television. Lesley couldn't help but feel excited that she was going to sleep here.

Maggie smiled at her father's surprised expression. Her eyes then fell onto Lesley. "Miss, your room will be next to your father's."

Wait, she won't be sharing with her father? She followed the servant to the room that sat beside her father's. The servant unlocked it, and Lesley had to keep her jaw from dropping. The room was slightly smaller than her father's, but it was four times bigger than her bedroom back at the cottage. Her bed was a queen sized. For her, who would be sleeping alone, that was big enough for her to roll around. She gasped in awe and trailed her hand onto a white, wooden dresser. Her bedroom was decorated with mostly pink and white hue. It was _way_ better than her dream bedroom.

"Lord Dives hopes that this room is to your liking," the servant said, interrupting her thoughts. Lesley looked at the servant with her brows furrowed. This is _beyond_ to her liking. The servant simply smiled at her expression and walked back to where Father was standing. He was still frozen. "Sir?" Maggie called, clearing her throat to catch Father's attention. It worked. "Lord Dives would like to see you at four, along with your daughter. He will be waiting at the living room."

"That gives us at least an hour to prepare." Father glanced at Lesley with a grin. He faced the servant again. "Thank you."

The servant bowed before leaving. Lesley was still standing near her bedroom door, unable to process the upgrade from her old bedroom. She couldn't say she didn't miss her old bedroom back at the cottage, but _this_... she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

The clock showed _3:59_ , and Lesley was already waiting at the living room, along with her father. Her father was the kind of person who would usually be on time, and she ended up inheriting that part of his personality too. As she waited for the Vance family to show up, she couldn't help but take note of her surroundings. There was a large staircase at the main entrance. The living room was located on the left if one was standing at the front door. The kitchen was on the right. She wasn't sure where the other paths would lead her, but she knew that she was going explore them soon. Right now, she would memorise what she can take.

"Have you been waiting?"

She looked to the side and found a man, a woman, and a child walking down the steps. She couldn't tell whether the small figure was a girl or a boy. The top hat they were wearing was covering their face. But, judging by the oversized clothes the kid was wearing, she could assume that it was a boy. The family approached the living room, and Father reached his hand out to shake the man's hand.

The man had golden hair with curls. His face looked like he was in his late thirties and was clean from any facial hair. The woman beside him also had golden hair, but they were straight. The child, who she could see clearly now was a boy, had golden hair with curls sticking out from under his hat. Definitely his father's genetics. Upon examining the boy, she noted the features of the young boy. Rosy cheeks, and big, green eyes.

The man noticed that she was staring at his son. He gave her a heartwarming smile. "Ah, this is Harley." He tilted his head downwards to look at the boy. "Harley, this is the young maiden I've been talking about." He faced her and said, "Miss...?"

"Just Lesley is fine," she responded kindly. She extended her hand, and the man shook it. She gave him an apologetic smile. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare." She then looked at the small boy beside the man. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

The man had a wide smile on his face. Friendly. Nonthreatening. "I'm Dives Vance. This is my wife, Mollis Vance." He gestured at the woman beside him.

Lesley shook her hand and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "A pleasure meeting you, Lady Mollis."

The woman smiled at her, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, dear."

"You're called Andy Conner?" Lord Dives said, shaking Father's hand.

Father beamed as he nodded his head.

After giving proper introductions, the Vance family decided to give a tour around the mansion. Lesley was awestruck. Such a large place, yet only the three of them lived here. She soon realised that a lot of rooms belonged to the servants. Lord Dives explained that none of the guards had a room for themselves because they would switch shifts. But it was different for Father because he was the one in charge of security, so he needed to be present at all times.

As Lesley was busy looking around the whole house, she caught movement at her side. She whipped her head and found Harley walking beside her. Wait, wasn't he standing beside Lady Mollis?

He gave her a cheeky grin at her dumbfounded expression. "I can teleport using magic."

Satisfied that she had an explanation, she replied, "Ah, I've heard about the Vance family's heir able to use magic. So it's true that you are a mage?"

He nodded excitedly. "My father is an assassin while my mother is a mage." His gaze then landed onto Lady Mollis. Lesley looked at the woman in confusion, not knowing why Harley was staring at his mother. She then heard him whisper, "Watch this."

In an instant, he vanished, leaving his top hat behind. Lesley's brows furrowed. Where did he go? All of a sudden, she heard a scream. She found Lady Mollis running towards her husband when there's a cockroach heading to her way. Lesley then saw through the corner of her eye that someone was standing close to her. She realised that Harley had reappeared. Right now, the young boy was busy holding back a laugh.

Lord Dives sighed. He spun around and looked at his son, who was now smiling innocently beside Lesley. "Harley, don't scare your mother."

"I didn't do anything," Harley said.

If one hadn't paid attention to Harley's tone, they would think that Harley was telling the truth. Unfortunately, Lesley caught the amusement in his voice. She shook her head and headed over to Lady Mollis; who was trying to keep some distance from the cockroach.

With quick movements, the cockroach was in between Lesley's fingers. She lifted the cockroach up and glanced at her father. "Where should I throw this?"

She noticed that Harley and Lord Dives looked surprised. Lord Dives turned his head to look at Father. "She isn't afraid of cockroaches?"

Father smiled. "We live near the forest, so bugs and insects are bound to enter our house. She's used to it already."

"Impressive. Not all women are willing to pick up a cockroach," Lord Dives said with a laugh before glaring at his son with a stern look. "Harley, stop scaring your mother. It's the fifth time this week." Harley grimaced and mumbled _sorry_ to the traumatised Lady Mollis. Lord Dives shook his head and said, "Harley is one troublemaker. For only five years old, I can't imagine what happens when he's older."

* * *

 _Two weeks later._

* * *

Lesley was busy exploring the whole mansion while her father worked. It had been two weeks since she lived with the Vance family. She found out that the reason why the Vance family hired her father is because they had some kind of conflict with another family. Lord Dives and Lady Mollis were actually capable in dealing with enemies if there was one; since one was an assassin and one was a mage. But, as a safety precaution, they still searched for a good sniper that could assist Lord Dives when shooting. They even upgraded their security. They didn't want to risk their only child getting harmed.

A statue caught Lesley's attention. She walked closer to inspect it. The statue was made out of pure gold, a testament for the Vance's wealth. A movement at the statue's reflection caused Lesley to shift into an offensive stance. Her father had taught her a lot of moves for self-defense, so she wouldn't hesitate to use them.

She spotted a shadow and instantly motioned to it. Her hands slowly moved towards the curtain, and, in an instant, she pushed it aside. She was relieved when she found nothing. Must be her imagination–

"Boo!"

Lesley was able to keep herself from screaming, but the backward jump she made was evidence itself that she was startled. Her eyes narrowed as Harley started laughing. It had been peaceful for the first two weeks, but, now, it seemed that his troublesome nature had arise.

"You should've seen your face," Harley laughed as he fell onto his back. He wiped the tears that came out from the corner of his eyes. "I didn't know that I could scare you!"

Lesley's eye twitched. She took a deep breath before exhaling. She closed her eyes. He was only a child, she reminded herself. She inhaled through her nose. Absentmindedly, she started singing in a low voice, " _Crosshair lock you down... Death kisses you on the forehead._ "

That instantly made Harley stop laughing. She opened her eyes, raised a brow, and looked at the mage. His face was blank, devoid of any emotion. A few seconds later, he seemed to snap out of his stupor. "That's creepy. What song was that?"

"It's the Song of Death," Lesley joked. She chuckled softly at his expression. "I sing that before target practice. It helps me focus on my target."

He was silent for a while. "You can use a gun too?"

"Yes," she replied. "Everyday, I would go to the forest with my father to practice my skills. When I'm older, I'm planning to become a professional sniper."

He looked up to her, and his face was filled with discomfort when he said, "Don't sing that again. It's creeping me out."

Lesley grinned. "I'll try."

* * *

 _Four years later._

* * *

Lesley was busy polishing her rifle. After her skills with a rifle had been acknowledged, they hired her to guard the mansion walls. Her father didn't mind her having a job at a young age. As long as she stays indoors where he can see her, he was fine with it.

It had been six months since Lesley had last seen Harley. The house felt empty without him here. Lord Dives and Lady Mollis had sent him to Lion Academy in the city. They sent him there so that he could train on how to use his magic there. She was glad that he would be returning home soon. She had missed his presence deeply. Luckily for her, since Harley was a mage genius, they decided to graduate him earlier than the others. She glanced at the clock over the wall. He should be arriving home in a few more hours.

She heard a knock coming from her bedroom door. She lowered her rifle. "Come in," she said. The door opened, and she watched as her father peered from the door. She smiled. "Good afternoon, Father. Is everything all right?"

Father gave her a _meh_ face before entering. His forehead was covered in sweat, and in his hand was his rifle. "The guards securing around the perimeter has detected a few spies observing the mansion. We've managed to catch them and eliminate."

"That's good news," Lesley stated.

"Yes, but that also means they're up to something. We don't know how much they had reported back to... wherever they came from." Father walked closer to her and sat beside her on the bed. The mattress bounced due to his weight. "Lesley, I want you to know... if anything happens to me, you have to move on, okay?"

She frowned. "Why are you saying this now?"

"My mistake. I should've said it the moment I accepted this job," he said and placed a hand at her cheek. She sighed in content and smiled faintly at him. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Joining the Vance's security is a risky thing, Lesley. I'm only lucky that no one has been able to kill me yet."

Lesley looked up to him. "I don't want you to die."

"Me too. But, sometimes, we can't always escape the inevitable."

* * *

Lesley was busy passing the living room when she heard the front doors opened. She motioned to the entrance to see who it was. She was surprised to find Harley entering.

"Harley, you're back," Lesley greeted. Words couldn't describe how happy she was to see him back. He gave her a weak smile before sitting on the couch. She noticed that he looked tired. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

He shook his head. A deep sigh escaped from his lips as he leaned back on the sofa. "I accidentally opened up a space portal at the Land of Dawn."

Curious, Lesley sat beside him. She placed her rifle aside and crossed her legs. He noticed that she was waiting to hear his full story, so he continued explaining.

"I was with my friends one day. We heard that there was an organisation, called the Dark Wizards, planning to rule the world. We planned to go and tell the headmaster, but I..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I opened a space portal to Scholar City, at the other side of the Land of Dawn. I don't know how... it just sort of happened. I ended up meeting new people there. Lolita, Bruno, Alpha, Saber, and this guy called Rooney. We ended up destroying the Dark Wizards together."

"That's... good," Lesley said, slowly. She wasn't sure what she should feel right now. The way Harley was talking; it was as if something bad had happened. "So how were you able to get back here?"

He shrugged. "After defeating the Dark Wizards, I was teleported back to Magical City. I didn't know how I made the portal, but at least I could return. Though, I wasn't able to say goodbye to them." The sadness in his voice told Lesley that _this_ was why Harley looked gloomy. He still tried to look happy though. "But even if I couldn't say goodbye to them, I still had fun. It was a great adventure searching for the Dark Wizards' base."

Lesley opened her mouth to respond, but noticed that something was wrong with the mage. He looked pale; his shoulders slumped. She signalled a servant to bring her a glass of water. The servant instantly ran into the kitchen. Lesley inched closer to Harley and, without him expecting, she placed a hand over his forehead.

He flinched at her touch. "What are you doing?"

"You look exhausted," Lesley stated and removed her hand. She observed his face carefully and reached a conclusion. "You ran out of Mana, isn't it?"

He lowered his head. It was enough for Lesley to know that he had drained himself. She doesn't know much about mages, but one thing she _does_ know is that; if they ran out of Mana, they'll start feeling sick.

"The space portal," Lesley said all of a sudden. Her eyes widened as she looked at Harley. "The portal must've cost you a lot of Mana, and you made it... _twice_."

Harley bobbed his head. A servant came to him and handed him a glass of water. He greedily drank all of it. He placed the empty glass onto the coffee table and exhaled deeply. "I'll just need some sleep and I'll be back to normal."

"Yeah, you should rest," Lesley said and watched as he headed upstairs.

* * *

Lesley turned around to sleep on her side. She pulled the blankets over her shoulder and nuzzled her face at the pillow she was hugging. On some nights, she realised, she just couldn't sleep.

A few days ago, after Harley's return, someone tried to break into the Vance's mansion. Luckily for everyone, her father was in charge, and, in an instant, the intruders were caught and executed. Father just shot all of them in the shadows. They didn't even realise a thing until they were dead. That was how good Father was with a rifle.

She was about to fall into slumber, when the sound of the alarm went off. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed her rifle. She ran out of her bedroom and headed over to Harley's room. Harley was her priority. She had been given a task; that if anything happens, she should find him first.

She slammed the door open, and found him in a baggy t-shirt and pants that reached his knees. He was out of bed— _yawning_ —obviously not fazed by the intruder that had entered his home.

"Harley, hurry up! We need to bring you to the basement!" Lesley yelled.

She wanted to groan out loud when he searched for his hat first. Seriously, when there's danger, the first thing he reaches for is his _hat_?! Maybe he was still half-asleep.

Eventually, she had to yank his arm in order for him to move faster. The action suddenly made him aware of what was going on. He asked, "Wait, someone broke in?"

"Only _now_ you noticed?" Lesley hissed. She turned to the left, right, then right again. The mansion's layout was imprinted in her brain. She knew every path, every area around the place. "Come on, we're supposed to bring you to the basement."

Harley made sure his hold with her hand was firm. He looked around as he ran. "Where are the guards?"

Lesley made an abrupt halt. Harley's right. Where _are_ the guards? She frantically searched for at least one of them, but none of them appeared. She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about the guards. She had to bring Harley to safety.

She spotted a shadow, and she immediately had her rifle ready over her shoulder. She pulled the trigger, and a figure fell lifelessly on the ground, revealing a man wearing a mask. Shoot, she had no idea how many more intruders were there.

"Come on! The basement's–"

A gunshot.

It came from downstairs, and she was already near it. She noticed something lying on the floor in the dark. It seemed Harley noticed it too. He squinted his eyes and his face paled. "Lesley, those are the guards."

Wait, what?

Harley was right. There were six, ten, no, _fifteen_ guards lying around at where they were standing. They were all stabbed in the chest. This is the work of assassins. No wonder she didn't hear a thing.

And if there were gunshots now, then that would mean...

Oh no.

The gunshot... it must've came from Father. Or it could be from Lord Dives. But she had a feeling that it was from Father.

It was too dark to tell where her father was at right now. But she could hear it, the sound of someone fighting. Even with no light, she could make out a few figures fighting in the dark. She noticed that some of them were the guards. She couldn't spot her father, but it was good to know that he was somewhere fighting.

"Come on, while they're distracted," Lesley said and dragged Harley behind her. He was being quiet as they moved, and she prayed he couldn't see the sight of the dead bodies lying around. He was too young to witness all of this. They finally reached the hatch door of the basement, and she opened it. "Hurry."

Lord Dives had showed her a secret passage at the basement. The passage would lead her outside of the mansion, and she would be able to cross the city to call for help if anything happens.

Harley entered, his footsteps echoing as he went down the steps. She followed him from behind and silently closed the hatch door. A deep sigh escaped her as she walked down the stairs. Her eyes then widened when she saw a masked figure placing a dagger right beside Harley's neck. Harley, on the other hand, was frozen on the spot, his body tensed. The fear written on his face was enough for Lesley to know that he was beyond terrified.

"Let him go," Lesley said, aiming her rifle towards the person dressed in black. "Why are you doing this? He's just a child."

" _Just_ a child? Oh _no_. My client says that he has the potential to be a _very_ powerful mage." The voice was deep, feminine. A woman. Her eyes were like a snake's. Sharp. Slitted. "He says to kill everyone in the Vance family _except_ the child."

Lesley's grip onto her rifle tightened. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You will release him."

"I'm afraid that I cannot do—especially when your rifle is on me." The woman moved closer, forcing Harley to move forward as well. Lesley took a step back. She had to keep her distance. She had no idea how powerful this person was in hand-to-hand combat. "If you pull the trigger, he dies. I assure you, lower the gun, and we can negotiate."

"There's nothing to negotiate!" Lesley shouted.

The woman moved the dagger closer towards Harley's skin, the blade touching him. He winced and had his eyes shut tightly. It took all for Lesley not to fire at the woman there and then. She wished she could, but the promixity the woman had with Harley was enough to end his life the moment she fired her bullet.

The woman gave her a wicked smile, hidden behind the black mask she was wearing. "Lower the gun, and I will lower my blade."

Lesley narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think I'll trust you?"

"What makes you think I won't end his life now?" the woman shot back. Her brows were raised as if she was enjoying this. "My client may say not to kill the child, but if there are... _complications_ , he said not to spare anyone."

They were going nowhere like this. Mind made up, Lesley slowly lowered the gun.

Harley noticed her intentions and he started panicking. "Lesley, don't do it!"

"Silence, child." The blade was poking his skin, threatening to draw blood. "Do not make things harder than it already is."

The rifle was already on the floor. Lesley raised both hands as a sign of surrender. The woman looked pleased, and, to Lesley's relief, removed the dagger from Harley's neck. _Now_. In one swift movement, Lesley had her rifle in her hands and shot the woman when the woman was caught off guard. The woman fell behind Harley, her blood pooling on the floor. Harley instantly ran towards her and clutched her leg. His breathing was heavy and his body was shaking.

She understood how he felt. The bullet she fired was close to hitting him. In fact, one wrong move and she could've shot him instead. But years of practicing had given her confidence in her ability. So the moment the woman removed the knife from Harley's neck, it was enough time for her to grab her rifle and end the woman's life.

She bent down and hugged his tiny frame. "You're not hurt are you?"

He shook his head and pulled away. He looked up to meet her in the eye. "No. Thanks for saving me."

She gave him a smile. But then, she heard footsteps. Her eyes widened and she whirled around— _too late_ —but as she expected a stab at her body, she was shocked to find none. She realised there was a gunshot. A masked figure dropped to the ground, and she found Father standing behind the corpse. His face looked worried. "Are you two okay?"

Lesley was relieved. "Father! We're fine. I–"

"Look out!"

Harley's warning was a second too late. Lesley's eyes widened as the scene unfolded in front of her seemingly in slow motion. Someone behind Father had stabbed him at the back, the dagger piercing his chest. It made his eyes widen and caused his body to drop to the ground. She screamed in horror as blood started flowing out of him. No, no, _no_! This _can't_ be happening!

She didn't realise when Harley threw his poker cards at the assailant—who was about to attack her. His cards were powerful enough to immediately end the assassin. But that wasn't what caught Lesley's attention. Right now, her mind was locked onto the dead body that belonged to her father's.

"Lesley!" Harley shouted. He grabbed her hand. His voice sounded frantic. "We have to go!"

Her brain couldn't fuction. The only thing that was projecting in her mind was the image of the lifeless body of her father's. The warmth that he would usually emit... it was gone. All gone. She found herself stoned to the ground. She couldn't move. Couldn't think. This was too much. Was her father really dead?

"Lesley!" There was a waver in Harley's voice. "More people are coming!"

 _"Lesley, do you want to hear a song?"_

She grabbed her father's rifle.

 _"Your mother used to sing it before hitting her targets. She was an assassin before she met me."_

She aimed her father's rifle at the stairs.

 _"She calls it the Song of Death."_

Harley stared at her wide-eye by her side. She knew what he was thinking. This wasn't the plan. They were supposed to escape and call for backup.

But.

 _Crosshair lock you down..._

Lesley fired. Two were instantly down. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

 _...death kisses you on the forehead..._

Three more were dead. She waited for someone else to make an appearance. Footsteps. Her finger was ready to pull the trigger, but her action was paused when it was Lord Dives and Lady Mollis.

Lady Mollis gasped. "Andy..."

Lesley felt her shoulders quiver. She dropped to the ground and buried her face into her hands.

Her father had died three days before her fifteenth birthday.

* * *

She was empty.

The warmth from her father was gone. Without her father, she felt like she had no purpose here.

She was sitting on her bed. There was food at her bedside table, but it was left untouched. She didn't feel hungry. She couldn't feel anything. Her father's rifle sat near her dresser. She stared at it before averting her gaze. How many days had passed since her father died? Before she realised it, her birthday had already passed. She could tell that the Vance family tried to celebrate during her birthday, but she was in no mood. Why were they keeping her here anyway? She was _nothing_. In her current state, she won't be able to do her job. She couldn't protect anyone; not anymore.

Especially after she couldn't even protect her own father.

She heard a knock coming from the door. Seconds later, it opened. Harley came in, wearing his usual top hat. His face was one that expressed concern. He sat at the chair that was placed next to her bed. He had left the chair like that ever since she became... _this_. She realised that he would visit her everyday.

"Lesley, you have to eat," he said. His voice was quiet. It lacked the playfulness she remembered. He walked over to the tray of food and placed it on her lap. He pleaded in a low voice, "Please eat."

She looked at him, and her face was blank. Meanwhile, he was filled with sorrow and misery. Why was he feeling like that when _she_ was the one who lost someone she loved?

She couldn't stand the sadness that he was showing to her. She forced herself to speak. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't been eating." Harley fidgeted with his fingers. His voice was a whisper when he said, "I don't want you to die."

She was surprised. It was the first emotion she felt in days. "Why would you care if I died? I'm just someone your family hired."

"No." He shook his head. "You're more than that. You... To me, you're like a big sister. You're not _just_ _someone_ my father hired."

She fisted her hands against the blanket. She opened her mouth. She wanted to say something; anything. Tell him to go away or whatever, but the words were stuck inside her throat.

He noticed that she was lacking a response. He looked like he was contemplating whether to tell her something. "You protected me, Lesley. I almost got killed. _You_ almost got killed because of me. But you were still able to shoot that woman. I... I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save your father like how you'd saved me. I just... I wish I was a lot stronger when this happened."

Slowly, her vision became blurry because of the tears that had formed in her eyes. She sniffed before inviting Harley into her open arms. He motioned towards her and threw his arms around her. She closed her eyes, and she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. He was so warm. It reminded her of Father. She pulled away and she noticed that he was holding back from crying. She gave him a watery smile. "It's not your fault, Harley. My father was aware of the risk he took when he accepted to be a part of your family's security."

He gave her a small nod. He then looked down and stared at his feet. His hat was blocking his face, and she tilted her head to see his expression right now. He muttered, "My family had been discussing. Of course, they won't force you if you don't want to, but they're wondering if... if you wanted to be a part of this family?" He looked up, his eyes brimming with anticipation.

Lesley was shocked. "They want to adopt me?"

"Yeah," he said and averted his gaze from her. "I mean... if you–"

He didn't have enough time to finish. She had already scooted over to pull him into a tight hug. Her voice was a whisper when she said, "I would love to be your sister."

He let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you would say no."

On other days, maybe she would've said no. But after five days of pondering in her room, she realised one thing; her father would _hate_ seeing her grief for the rest of her life without moving on. He had always told her to keep going on no matter what happens. Besides, she had realised one thing. She may have thought she had lost everything, but, in reality, she still had Harley. It took her long enough to register that _he_ was also a part of the warmth within her conscience.

She looked down at him and smiled.

As long as she was alive, she was going to protect Harley no matter what.

Always.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Please leave some feedback if you do enjoy it. The next chapter will take place after a two-year time jump. And just to let you know that some of the heroes' background won't be accurate for this story. I mean, I will still try to follow it, but there is a possibility that there would be some slight changes.**


	2. Moonton Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: Thank you so much for the reviews on the prologue. It really motivated me to write the next chapter faster than I had planned. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Moonton Academy**

* * *

Lesley was humming when she placed her folded clothes into her knapsack. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, checking the list of items in a piece of paper. Clothes, _check_. Food, _check_. Map, _check_. Good. She had everything. She gave a nod of satisfaction to herself before standing up. All she needed to do left was check on her little brother and see whether they were ready to leave or not.

She exited her bedroom and motioned to Harley's room. His bedroom door was left ajar, allowing her to see a glimpse of what he was doing inside. In there, she could see her little brother dressed in magician-like clothes. However, she was surprised to find him with an annoyed look on his face. His eyes kept glancing onto a small line drawn on the wall. Under that small line were other lines drawn below each other. It was to keep track of his growing height.

"Harley?" she called, peering from his bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

He spun around, surprised. He relaxed his posture when he noticed that it was only her. Then, abruptly, he pointed his index finger towards the wall. "For the past six months, I only grew about half a centimetre!"

Unfortunately for Harley, his growth in height was almost... _nonexistent_.

Lesley gave him a sympathetic smile. "Half a centimetre isn't _that_ bad."

"Lesley, I'm eleven this year, and I had just reached your waist!"

Ah, how to tell her brother that it was not that bad even if it was _very_ obvious that he was barely growing. She tried coming up with reasons that would explain with his lack of growth. "I mean, you don't like milk, and you hated vegetables."

His lips twitched downwards into a frown as he lowered his head in disappointment. _Nice going, Lesley_ , she thought inwardly. She was supposed to make him feel better, not make him regret on what he should've done in the past. Luckily for her, she had the most suitable reason on why he wouldn't grow.

"Trust me," Lesley said and placed a hand over her brother's shoulder, "When you reach puberty, you'll probably be taller than me."

"Really?" His eyes glimmered with hope.

 _In the next three years_. But she didn't say that thought out loud. She just nodded, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. It eventually satisfied her brother, because he was now grinning as he glanced at the wall that recorded his height. Secretly, she hoped that her brother _does_ grow taller than her when he was older. Compared to the other kids in the city, her brother was... well... a _little_ shorter than the average. She was actually worried that he wouldn't be as tall as he had hoped for, but she'll have to wait a few more years before she could confirm her worries.

Harley walked over to his backpack and checked the contents inside. His head bobbed as if he was internally confirming that he had everything, before he slung the straps of his backpack over his shoulders. Lesley took that as a sign that he was ready, and quickly headed over to her room to pick up her knapsack.

They both went downstairs and found Mr. and Mrs. Vance watching television. The couple took notice of their children and stood up. Mr. Vance gave them both a small smile. "You two leaving already?"

"Yes, Father," Harley said. He had to look up in order to meet his father in the eye. Wordlessly, he threw his arms around his father and did the same with his mother. "Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye, dear." Mrs. Vance gave her son a watery smile. She then flicked her gaze towards Lesley. She invited her into her open arms. "Come here, child."

A lone tear slid down her cheek as Lesley embraced the woman she referred to as her mother. Words couldn't describe how grateful she was for the Vance family to adopt her. She had the opportunity to feel what it was like to have a mother. It was the same with Mr. Vance too. Of course, she couldn't call him a replacement for Father, but he had taken care of her like his own daughter for all the years her father was gone. He often made sure she had everything she needed; food, clothes, education, just like with Harley. She was overwhelmed to be treated like his own child.

"Thank you for everything, Mother," Lesley whispered. They eventually pulled away and she was surprised when Mrs. Vance was in tears. She smiled at the woman, before facing Mr. Vance. She gave him a nod of gratitude. "Thank you, Father."

Without having to say anything, Mr. Vance pulled her into a tight hug; reminding Lesley of her own father's warmth. She closed her eyes as she indulged the feeling. She heard Mr. Vance say, "We'll be waiting for your return. Do visit us sometimes when you two have the chance."

Lesley nodded. She mentally noted to visit them whenever she could. They had done so much for her. Paying them a visit was the least she could do to return back their kindness.

* * *

Lesley adjusted the sling of her rifle. Looking through the corner of her eye, she noticed that Harley was silent. He hadn't said a word ever since they left the mansion. His feet shuffled noisily against the dirt path, his head hung low. It was obvious that he was starting to miss his family. Somehow, Lesley had known that this would have happened.

"Do you miss your family?" Lesley questioned. She then realised that Harley's eyes were shimmering when she bent down to look at his face. "Are you crying?"

" _No_ ," Harley said a little too quickly. He lowered his head, wiped his face with his hand, before looking at her. His eyes were no longer glistening. Though, his voice was evident enough that he was sad. "But... I do miss my family."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "You don't have to follow me, you know. I'm only doing this to improve my skills. Sure, I'll be busy protecting the world, but I _am_ going to return once in a while."

Harley shook his head. She knew. Once he had made a decision, his decision was firm. "I want to improve my skills too; that's why I'm following." He stopped and took out a flyer from his backpack. "Besides, I want to use my power to help the world too."

Lesley was proud of her little brother. Right now, they were on their way to a building called Moonton Academy. It was in Scholar City, a place where Harley had once traveled because he accidentally opened up a space portal there. She _had_ heard about the well-known academy. But only now she was planning to go because, recently, she and Harley found a flyer about the academy on the ground in Magical City. The flyer looked old; judging by the dull colours and the wrinkles on the paper. But it didn't stop her from wanting to sign herself up. The flyer said that if anyone wanted to be a hero to protect the Land of Dawn, and the world, they can come and visit Moonton Academy. It would train their heroes to unlock their full potential and give a monthly salary for their service.

So far, Lesley found out that she could go semi-invisible. That form would increase her movement speed and damage when attacking. She also had this move where she could forcefully push enemies that are too close to her by throwing a grenade.

Meanwhile, Harley was improving with his magic and abilities. He could throw poker cards at an enemy and teleport to a short distance ahead, leaving his hat behind. Within three seconds after he teleported, he could decide whether to teleport back to his hat. She had always hated that teleportation ability of his. Every time he wanted to play a prank on her, before she could catch him, he would already disappear, leaving his hat.

* * *

It took almost four days by foot to reach Scholar City. In between their journey, they took breaks by resting in abandoned places they could find. It wasn't a problem if they accidentally stumbled upon people with ill intentions. It only took them minutes to defeat them. With Lesley's good aiming skills, and Harley's magic, they both were able to deal thugs in a short matter of time. Of course, they would have to leave the place immediately after that.

After hours of walking, the two finally reached the city that Harley was familiar with. Lesley couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the city. Compared to Magical City, which was filled with magicians and magical items, Scholar City was filled with normal human beings and regular machines.

"So it says here that Moonton Academy is located here," Lesley said as she crouched. Since Harley was short – she didn't say that thought out loud though – he couldn't see the map if she was seeing it while standing. Harley nodded his head by her side as he looked at the map. "That should take about twenty minutes from–"

The two of them were startled when they heard a woman scream, followed by the sounds of items dropping. Lesley shoved the map into her knapsack and prepared her rifle. She glanced at Harley, who was also ready with his staff. All of a sudden, they see something purple flying as if someone had pushed it with a mighty force. The purple person crashed into a wall in the distance, his body falling limp.

The next thing they heard was a the sound of someone fighting. A female voice. The person fighting was a woman. Lesley and Harley gave a nod to each other, before heading into different directions. Lesley would try to assist whoever was fighting, while Harley would check out the person who had just crashed into a wall.

Lesley had faith in Harley's abilities. Hence, the reason why she wasn't worried for her brother's safety. Her little brother may be small, but his magic was something someone shouldn't take lightly. If he ended up dealing with an enemy stronger than him, he could always teleport to flee from the enemy.

As Lesley was sprinting to where the female voice was coming from, she took out her eyepatch from the pocket of her pants and wore it. The eyepatch usually helps her aim better, or at least, that was what she thought. Frankly, she could always close one eye while shooting, but the eyepatch somewhat made her feel more confident.

She found a woman swinging two swords at the group of armed men. She had red hair tied into a messy ponytail. Lesley couldn't help but gasp when the woman threw a cable to a wall, before flying to the men's direction. As she was flying, the moment she was in range with the men, she immediately swung her swords; dealing damage to the men. Lesley had never seen such an amazing move before.

Unfortunately for the woman, one of the cables she shot missed the wall, and it allowed the men to take advantage of her situation. In one swift movement, Lesley shot one of the men, giving the woman the opportunity to create some distance from them. The woman looked surprised at her presence, but focused on attacking the men before saying anything.

Once all the men was successfully defeated, the redhead approached Lesley. She was the same height as her. By the look on her face, Lesley could only assume that the woman was her age, if not, maybe a little older than her.

The woman smiled at her. "You have my thanks. You really helped me back there."

"No problem," Lesley said, slinging the rifle over her shoulder. "I'm Lesley. What you did just now was amazing. You look like you were flying."

"Fanny," the woman introduced herself before blushing. She kept both of her swords into the sheath at her hips. "Like you said, the thing I did just now was sort of like flying. I use cables to move around the area. It's _way_ faster than running. Took me years to master it, but I did it."

"All those years must have really paid off."

"It sure did," Fanny said with a nod. She then looked around. "Have you seen a really short, purple guy? He's my friend. We got seperated while fighting these people."

It must've been the figure Lesley saw just now; the one that was slammed into a wall. Lesley pointed to the direction where her brother had gone. "We saw him flying over there, crashing into a wall. My brother went there to check– Oh, there he is."

In front of her was Harley and a small guy in purple. The purple guy had a large scarf wrapped around his neck and wore a wizard hat. The little fellow carried a large hourglass behind him. Why he had an hourglass attached to him, Lesley would never know. But on a side note, something told her that the person was a mage just like her little brother.

"Cyclops, there you are! Where have you been? You were supposed to fight by my side," Fanny said as the two neared them.

"Hmph! While you were _so_ busy fighting, I had to deal with a really big guy. He threw me to a wall. It was a good thing Harley came, he helped me deal with the man." Cyclops turned around to face Harley. "Thanks again for saving me!"

Harley nodded with a grin. "No problem."

Cyclops then looked up to see Lesley. "Hello! I'm Cyclops!"

Lesley gave a heartwarming smile at the small being in front of her. Cyclops was about two inches shorter than her brother. "Hello, I'm Lesley."

Fanny grinned at the two of them. "What brings you two here? I've never seen you before."

"Oh, we're actually on our way to Moonton Academy. I think it's about twenty minutes from here?" Lesley said, turning her head to a direction where she thought the academy was at. "We're going to go there to sign up as heroes. We found an old flyer, and would like to see if they would still accept us."

"Do you still have the flyer?" Lesley nodded and threw a glance at Harley. He instantly searched inside his backpack for the flyer and passed it to Fanny. "Oh, this one. This was like, a year ago? They've stopped employing new heroes due to enemies faking their identities. _But_ , with a Hero's recommendation, you can get inside no problem. I'll be happy to recommend you guys."

"Really? Thank you so much," Lesley said as Fanny started leading the way to the academy.

"Don't mention it," Fanny said and glanced at Cyclops. "It seems you'll have a new friend."

"Yes, _finally_ another mage. We've been getting a lot of assassins lately." Cyclops gave a huge sigh of relief. "Besides, Harley and I are almost the same height. It's about time we have a new member for our midget squad."

Lesley tensed before looking at her little brother. She watched as the grip on his staff tightened. Uh oh. That _definitely_ struck a nerve. "Hey! I'm not _that_ short!"

Cyclops chuckled and Fanny laughed. The redhead then looked at Harley. "Where do you two come from?"

Harley shrugged. "Magical City."

"Wait," Fanny stopped walking and examined Harley from head to toe. Her eyes then flickered to Lesley. "Harley and Lesley... from Magical City?"

Harley and Lesley looked at each other in confusion. They both then nodded their heads in sync.

"Wait, are you two from the Vance family?"

Cyclops snapped his head at Harley's direction. "Wait, you're from the Vance family?!"

Baffled, Harley answered, "Yes?"

Cyclops gasped. "Oh my stars."

Fanny shook her head in disbelief. "Two years ago, your family got attacked by a group of assassins, isn't it? It was all over the news. The whole city knew about it."

"Really?" Lesley asked.

"Yeah," Fanny looked up thoughtfully. "Your family is actually really famous here. I mean, what do you expect? Your parents love to help the people around here whenever they visit. It's only natural for them to be respected by everyone. So when the news came out, everyone was concerned."

"Oh, actually, Mr. and Mrs. Vance aren't my biological–" Lesley stopped when Harley nudged her arm. He gave her a disapproving stare. He had always hated it whenever she tells someone that they aren't actually related. The problem is that it was the truth. Lesley sighed. "The Vance family adopted me after my father got killed."

Surprisingly, Fanny doesn't seem fazed by the news. Instead, she gave her an apologetic smile. "Yeah, we heard about that too. You have my condolences for what happened to your father."

They all begun their journey to Moonton Academy. The rest of the way was awkward silence. Or at least, it was awkward silence for Lesley. Subconsciously, she frowned at the memory of her father getting killed in front of her very eyes. There was blood everywhere. She could see his blue eyes – that were usually full of life – lifeless. She clenched her fists. It was her fault. If only she was faster. If only she had watched her father's back. If only–

She tilted her head when she felt someone intertwining their fingers with hers. She found Harley holding her hand, his face filled with remorse. Features softening, she moved her fingers to return his hold. He noticed and looked up to meet her in the eye. She smiled at him.

 _Thank you._

He smiled back.

* * *

Lesley and Harley both gasped in awe as they entered Moonton Academy's compound. The area the building took was bigger than the Vance family's residence. Behind the academy, they could see numerous of houses lined up side by side in several rows. It was as if the area doesn't belong to the academy, but more to a town.

Lesley noted the hundreds of guards motioning around the academy. It seemed that they were just normal humans. Her eyes then drifted to the large building in front of her. Compared to the other buildings in Scholar City, the academy was way modern-looking. She could tell that just by looking outside of the building, this academy uses high-tech machines to train their heroes.

It took them five minutes to reach the entrance of the academy. Once they entered, Lesley shivered as the cool air from the air conditioners blew against her clothed skin. She was used to the heat, so having to stand in a cold environment, she was sure to be freezing very soon.

Fanny looked down to Cyclops. "You should go to Rafaela. I'm sure there are bruises under there after you had just been slammed into a wall."

"I'm okay," Cyclops said. Fanny raised a brow and poked one of his arm. "Ow! What the– that hurts!"

"You should _definitely_ see Rafaela," Fanny insisted and watched as Cyclops grumbled something inaudible before leaving. She chuckled. "Poor guy."

All of a sudden, a girl with a giant hammer approached them. Upon closer inspection, Lesley realised that she wasn't really human. Her ears were pointy like an elf's. Lesley had heard about elves. They were very kind and lovable creatures, unless if they were a Night Elf. But judging by the elf she was seeing right now, she doesn't look like she was a Night Elf. She was a little taller than Harley, wearing some armour with jean shorts. She must be acquaintances with her little brother, because her eyes widened when she saw Harley, and she let out a squeal before running towards him.

" _Haaaaaarleeeey_!" she shrieked and threw her arms around the mage. Without the elf realising, she had lifted Harley, his feet dangling above the ground. Lesley held back a laugh when Harley's eyes turned into large saucers. "It's you, right? I missed you! You didn't even say goodbye to us after we defeated the Dark Wizards!"

Harley's face flushed a crimson shade. Panicking, he tried to get the elf to release him. "It's nice to see you too, Lolita. Now can you _please_ put me down?!"

With a huge grin, the elf placed Harley down. Her amber eyes then landed on Lesley. "Hello! I'm Lolita! Who might you be?"

"I'm Lesley," Lesley greeted with a nod of acknowledgement.

Lolita gasped before jumping excitedly. "Oh, so this is your big sister that you had been talking about!" Harley's face couldn't turn any redder. Lolita, who didn't notice the mage's reaction, continued, "When Harley was with us, he kept telling me how great you are at shooting!"

Lesley grinned, before turning to look at her brother. He ducked his gaze before her eyes could meet his. She chuckled. "Really? Well, he certainly never tells _me_ that."

Lolita opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Fanny said that the _Leaders_ are coming. The elf immediately stepped aside as three people approached them. Two women and one man. One of the women had her whole body covered under a cloak. Lesley could see nothing through her shadowed face. The other woman wore a simple, long, white dress. Her blonde hair was tied into a neat bun. The man beside the two ladies was wearing a black suit. He had dark, short hair. From the way he was standing, he looked like some high-class or something.

"Welcome to Moonton Academy," the woman in the white dress greeted. She had a small smile on her face that seemed genuine enough. But Lesley still felt suspicious. "I was not aware that we will have guests until the guards told me."

"Lady Callidus," Fanny said with a nod of acknowledgement. "This is Lesley and Harley." The redhead pointed to the two respectively. "During my mission with Cyclops, they have come and assisted us even if they barely know us. Their background is enough for me to assure you that they are worthy to become a Hero. I would like to recommend you to employ them."

The woman called Lady Callidus raised a brow. "Their background? Do give us a brief explanation."

"Harley Vance and Lesley Vance, children from the well-known family of nobility."

Lady Callidus at the man exchanged surprised looks. It seemed they were aware of the Vance family too. However, the cloak figure didn't even twitch.

"Well, we accept everyone our Heroes recommend, especially if they are from a family who helps the people here. Come, let us register you in the system," Lady Callidus said before leading them to the front desk at the center of the entrance.

As they were walking, Lesley couldn't help but notice the cloak figure staring at Harley. Her instincts started kicking in, and she forced herself to calm down. Making a fuss was the last thing she wanted to do. But protecting Harley was her priority. Should the woman be a threat to him, she wouldn't hesitate to eliminate.

Her fingers brushed her rifle.

"You alright?"

Lesley moved her head to the side and found Fanny concerned. She tried to pretend nothing was bothering her. "It's nothing."

It was obvious that the redhead didn't believe her. It only took the woman one look at the cloak figure to understand what really was on her mind. "Ah, I see. Rest assured. Lady Arcanus isn't a threat or anything. She's just, well," Fanny leaned closer before whispering, " _mysterious_."

"Oh," Lesley said, keeping her gaze at the front, but her mind focused onto Harley, who was currently talking with Lolita beside her. "For now, I'll take your word. And may I ask who the man is?"

"Oh, that's Sir Fortis. He's the trainer for mages, and the only teacher that's actually human. The teachers for other roles are all AI."

An artificial intelligence as a trainer? They must be using some really advanced technology if an AI could actually train them.

All seven of them motioned towards the front desk. While waiting for Lesley and Harley's names to be registered, Lady Callidus gave a brief explaination on how the academy works. After registering the siblings' names in the system, they were brought into an empty room with nothing but a machine at the center. Harley gasped at the unusual-looking thing. He almost touched it, but thankfully, Lolita stopped him before he could do so. It was just in time before the man started speaking.

"This machine will scan your whole body, inside out, to determine which role you fit in. We have six roles; tank, support, marksman, fighter, assassin and mage." The man looked at Lesley and Harley. "Who wants to try first?"

Lesley swung her rifle off her shoulder and passed it to Harley. He took it with both of his hands. "Me."

The man opened the door of the machine and Lesley entered. The door closed the moment she stepped inside the machine. She watched as the machine started scanning her.

" _Attack speed and physical attack can be increased_ _. Abilities have not been maxed. System has successfully determined Hero's role: marksman and assassin._ "

"Woah, a marksman _and_ an assassin?! We never had one of those before," Lolita commented.

Lesley could've sworn that she was going to end up as a marksman, but she didn't expect to be an assassin as well. Maybe it was because of her ability to go semi-invisible?

Lesley took her gun from Harley when it was his turn. He grinned as he entered the machine. She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. He was just so excited to see which role he would fit in. But it was pretty obvious that her little brother would be a mage, but who knows? Maybe he could be some mage marksman or something.

" _Magic power can be increased. Abilities have not been maxed. System has successfully determined Hero's role: full mage._ "

Disappointed, Harley exited the machine. "It would've been cool if I was some mage assassin or something."

"Actually," Sir Fortis begun, "We have two of those. Karina and Gusion. Excellent mage assassins, but also terrifying if they end up as an enemy. We're lucky that the two decided to join Moonton Academy."

Lady Callidus rolled her eyes. "Things end up even scarier if they both become enemies _with_ each other. Destroyed at least half of the field last time, only because Gusion finished Karina's chocolate bar. The guy received the damage he deserved, but we had to stop Karina from actually killing him."

Fanny shook her head and rubbed her temple. "Gusion had been friends with Karina for a while now. He should've known _never_ to touch any of her chocolates."

"Someone called?"

At the doorway of the room was a woman with purplish skin and blue hair tied into a ponytail. Like Lolita, she also had pointy ears, which means she must also be an elf. She was currently chewing something in her mouth, while her hand was holding a chocolate bar. Lesley assumed that this was Karina.

"Pretend you didn't hear anything," Fanny said and patted on the elf's shoulder. She looked at Harley and Lesley. "This is the person we mentioned about." She glanced at Karina. "Congrats, you have a new member in the mage category. Karina, meet Harley."

Harley was already standing behind Lesley, keeping a safe distance from Karina. Of course he would be afraid to approach her. After he had heard that she had wiped out half of the field for only some food, it was expected that he would think Karina was dangerous.

"Karina may look and sound dangerous, but she's actually really nice," Lolita reassured, standing beside Karina to prove that said elf was harmless. But she continued in a low voice, which, unfortunately, Karina could clearly hear, "As long as you don't steal her chocolates, everything's going to be fine."

Karina glared at the shorter elf in front of her, before averting her gaze to Harley. Lesley noticed that Harley stiffened as Karina's eyes landed on him. Karina gave him a friendly smile. "Do not fear, child. I don't bite."

"Except if you're a piece of chocolate," Lolita added.

"Alright everyone," Lady Callidus interrupted as she clapped her hands. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Since Harley and Lesley had just signed up to be Heroes of Moonton Academy, that means they will be staying here. Who wants to show them their homes?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Lolita volunteered.

"Then I'll leave it to you, Lolita." Lady Callidus titled her head when a guard came in. He whispered something into her ear, and she nodded. She announced, "It seems Squad 13 is back."

"Already?" Sir Fortis asked.

"We're talking about Zilong here," Lady Callidus said and looked back at Lesley and Harley. "Lolita will show you around and answer your questions regarding the academy. I would love to know more about you two, but it seems that will have to wait. If you will excuse us."

Sir Fortis gave a nod to Harley and Lesley before following the woman. Lady Arcanus, however, only looked at them. Chills sent down Lesley's spine as her shadowed face landed on her. She didn't say a thing, didn't move. For a few seconds, the two just stared at each other. Then, finally, Lady Arcanus went out to join Lady Callidus and Sir Fortis. Lesley let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping.

"She's creepy," Harley stated, wrinkling his nose.

"I know," Karina said and took a bite of her chocolate. "But trust me, she isn't called a Leader without reason. She has aided us, guided us in our time of need. She may not speak much, but I can assure you that she's a very good leader."

"Okay you two," Lolita said, lifting her hammer so that it rested nicely against her shoulder. "Let me show you where you will be staying. Since you two are new here, you get your own home. But soon, after you meet the other Heroes, you can always choose to live with those that have spare rooms. But that is optional."

"Why would someone want to live with another if they get their own house?" Harley asked.

Lolita shrugged. "It's kinda lonely living alone. Of course, you two have each other, so I doubt you want to live with others. But other Heroes who come here by themselves would like to have a housemate."

Harley nodded in understanding. Lolita smiled and gestured for them to follow her. They both started walking, and Lesley noticed that Karina was following behind her. Lolita realised it too, because the elf spun around and crossed her arms at the assassin mage.

"Um, Karina, what are you doing?" Lolita asked.

Karina gave her a half-shrug. "Following?" Another bite from her chocolate. "My break is until one."

"Eh, okay then."

They exited the building through the sliding doors at the back of the place. Lesley and Harley's eyes were widened as they see many houses behind the academy. They followed a dirt path that led to the row of houses. Some people, who Lesley wasn't familiar with, exited their homes before walking towards the academy building. Lesley squinted her eyes when the sunlight shone into her eyes. From the academy to the houses here, it almost took them ten minutes to reach.

Lolita turned to the left, walked past a few houses, before stopping in front of a house. She extended her hands to show them their home. "This is where you will be living."

"Isn't it a bit too big for just the two of us?" Lesley questioned.

"It's the standard size of a Hero's home. But there are only three rooms in it, so one will be left empty for you guys," Lolita explained and pointed to a house on the right. "That's where I live. I live with Layla and Miya."

"Layla and Miya?"

"Both of them are marksmen, just like you. You'll meet them soon. Right now, you'll have to go out in town to buy food, clothes, items that you'll need to live here. Tomorrow is when you'll begin your training. I'll show you where the assassins, mages, and marksmen train."

"Since you're a marksman and an assassin," Karina interfered, looking at Lesley, "you'll have to train in two sections. That means you'll spend more time for training since you'll have to master both roles. But don't worry, once you master both of them, you'll need to spend less time at each section. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Lesley nodded at the assassin mage. She didn't mind having to train more. Her goal here _was_ to improve her abilities. She placed a hand over her rifle and gave it a squeeze.

She couldn't wait to start her training tomorrow.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. For the next chapter, we'll meet more heroes. It'll take about a few chapters before the whole story starts to move, because I want you guys to get to know the people inside this story (even if some of you had read the heroes' background). Oh, and if you want a certain hero to make an appearance, you can suggest them in the comments. I can't promise that they'll make an appearance immediately, but I'll keep in mind to put them in this story.**

 **I'm not sure if every hero will appear, since there are too many of them, but I'll try my best to put everyone here.**

* * *

 **Anon Replies**

* * *

 **Odette:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you liked the prologue!


	3. New People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: Editing this chapter took a while because I had to re-edit a whole scene. Finally, after editing a million times, I'm satisfied with this chapter.**

 **Also, special thanks to _ajii_ for always sending me kind messages and motivating me to write this story! I hope you can be patient with this story. I promise I'll give you the angst you deserve in the future chapters. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **New People**

* * *

The street market at Scholar City was full of people. Lesley was amazed by how hardworking everyone was to promote their business. Harley and her had been approached by a few people already, offering samples of their products for them to try. Unfortunately, they couldn't buy them because their priority was to buy some groceries first. After they buy the important items, only then they could go on a shopping spree.

Lolita had wanted to follow them, but realised she had training. She was so reluctant to head back to training, that Karina had to practically drag the elf back to the academy. Lesley couldn't help but feel sorry towards Lolita as she was being pulled by Karina. She looked like she had really wanted to go.

"There are so many people here," Harley stated as he looked around. Most of the stalls at the market sells food.

"I guess the prices here are reasonable if many wants to buy here." She spotted a stall that sells vegetables and some fruits. "Come, let's go over there."

Harley followed her at her side, making sure that he was close enough for her to see him. She didn't want to lose him in the crowd. It happened once before, and she basically went berserk. Back then, she had thought that her brother was kidnapped, and it took all she could not to fire at anyone. It was a good thing Harley then reappeared. But she was so traumatised, that he had to swear to never disappear from her sight ever again. Ever since then, he had made sure not to wander off without telling her.

Lesley grabbed a basket and started choosing the vegetables. She looked through the corner of her eye, and found Harley looking at the greens with disgust. The corner of her lips twitched upwards. "Harley, if you want to grow taller, you need to have enough nutrients."

Harley made a noise at the back of his throat as a sign of protest, but didn't say anything. He waited patiently as she picked the necessary fruits. He didn't notice when the woman who worked at the stall smiled at him.

"Haven't seen you around before," the lady said. Lesley lifted her gaze to meet the woman in the eye. She had grey hair and wrinkles at her cheeks. Lesley smiled at the elderly woman. "Are you from around here?"

"No, ma'am," Lesley responded kindly before picking the last of the fruits. She handed the woman the basket with her fruits and vegetables. "We've just arrived here today."

"Oh, I see," the lady said, placing the vegetables into a plastic bag. She glanced at Harley. "Your brother?"

Before Lesley could answer, Harley had opened his mouth first. "Yup."

The woman must be wondering why they don't look alike. Nonetheless, she didn't express her thought out loud. She wordlessly kept Lesley's chosen vegetables inside a plastic bag. Once she was done, Lesley handed the amount of gold the vegetables cost and took the plastic bag from the woman. The woman thanked her as she left the stall. Harley continued following her from behind.

"Lesley," Harley called. He was looking at her while walking, a deep frown carving his lips. Lesley wondered what was on his mind, so she hummed in response. "You have to stop telling people we aren't exactly related."

Lesley sighed. He had never spoken to her about this before. But even if he had never voice it, it was obvious that he hated it every time she tells people that she wasn't his biological sister. She was surprised that only now he was expressing his thoughts verbally. She guessed that he brought this topic up because she told Fanny a while ago that they weren't related. And now that the woman at the stall had given the confused look, he must've been reminded of what she had said.

She gave her rifle a squeeze, her heart beating faster all of a sudden. "I'm sorry. But people sometimes wonder why we don't... you know... look alike. It's not that I don't see you like my own brother, but people sometimes question it."

"Well, if they question it, only then you should tell them. If not, don't say anything," he mumbled. She had to admit, this was the first time in a while she had seen him hurt. Or had he always felt this way whenever she tells people that she was adopted? "You keep acting as if you're protecting me because it's like your job or something–"

"I'm not!" Lesley shouted, shocked and horrified at the words her brother was saying. Her brother flinched and she immediately regretted raising her voice at him. She released a shuddering breath before crouching in front of him. She forced herself to look at him in the eyes, which made him lower his head. Slowly, she placed a hand over his cheek and spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I guess... it seems I still haven't gotten over my father's death. Please don't think that I'm taking care of you because it's my job. Yes, it's my job, but not the kind that I expect payment from it. I'm taking care of you because I _love_ you. I just... sometimes it's hard to accept the fact that I'm a part of your family. I'm sorry that it hurts you. I promise I won't say it again."

He pressed his hand over the hand that she used to touch his cheek, and nodded. She gave him a small smile, before standing straight up. She felt guilty now that she knew her statement had affected her brother. She couldn't believe that all this time, she was hurting him by telling people that they weren't related. Why does she keep telling people that anyway? Was it because she was afraid that the Vance family would one day abandon her? She should know by now that they were better than that. But now that she was aware of how much it actually hurts her brother – that she tells people they weren't biologically related – she won't _ever_ repeat it again.

The rest of the way, Harley didn't say a thing. Whether he was still mad at her, she couldn't tell by the sombre look on his face. It was only when he tugged at the sleeve of her shirt was when she was able to look at him again. He looked longingly at a store, before looking at her questioningly.

With a faint smile, she gestured for her brother to enter the store. Since she couldn't bring the vegetables inside, she gave him the pouch of gold their parents had given to them for him to buy whatever he wanted. She waited for him outside, scanning the area in case of any potential threats. There was no way she was going to allow someone suspicious enter the store with her brother inside.

Suddenly, she heard her brother's voice, yelling. A few seconds later, she was roughly pushed aside when a man dressed in black ran out of the store. His hand was holding the pouch that contained their money. Shortly after, Harley ran out of the store and pointed towards the man running in the distance. "Lesley, he stole our money!"

That does it.

"Hold these," Lesley said, handing the plastic bag to Harley. She swung the rifle off her shoulder. Someone was going to die today. If they were lucky, she would only shoot them in the leg. She looked through the scope of her rifle and aimed for the man currently running. "Enemy at range–"

Her uncovered eye widened when she saw the thief getting beaten up by another man. The man, who had just arrived, threw about five daggers in the distance, before somewhat dashing to the thief. Next, all five daggers returned to the man, piercing the thief at the same time. The thief cried in pain and clutched his leg on the ground, immediately dropping the pouch of gold he was holding. The dagger man called for some guards, and they instantly ran forward to capture the thief.

The man who shot out daggers picked the pouch and headed to Lesley's way. He was a brunette, his attire consisting of a purple shirt, pants, and a scarf around his neck. His other hand was twirling a dagger; a sign that he was used to such a weapon. Lesley lowered her rifle and watched as the man handed her the pouch in front of her.

"Thank you," Lesley said, the awe in her voice evident. It seemed that the people in Scholar City has some unique fighting techniques. She gently took the pouch from him. "There was no need, though. I was going to shoot him anyway."

"Such a fine maiden shouldn't dirty her hands for someone like him," the man said with a slight smirk. He then gave her a salute. "Later."

Before she could say anything else, the man dashed away and made a sharp turn into an alleyway, leaving Lesley flabbergasted. Who was the man, Lesley never had the chance to get his name. Oh well. It wasn't as if they were going to meet again. If they did, then she was lucky. Maybe she could pay him some food or something for saving their money.

Lesley then remembered about her little brother. She looked down and found him staring at the direction where the dagger man left. She asked, "What happened back there?"

Harley seemed to snap out of his stupor, before pointing at the store he entered. "I was busy choosing some clothes just now. I _did_ notice the man staring at me, but I ignored him, thinking, he wouldn't make a fuss with all the people inside. Then, all of a sudden, he snatched our money and made a run for it. I wanted to teleport to him, but there were too many display items in the shop. And I didn't want to make a mess by throwing my cards."

"I'm sorry. I should've went there in you." Lesley patted the top of his hat. "Have you paid the items?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

"Then go. I'll wait for you here." He nodded and went back inside the shop, a grin on his face. She smiled at his reaction, before her expression grew serious. This time, she wasn't going to allow someone else to handle her enemies. She loaded her rifle, making a woman, who was entering the store, shriek. She gave the woman an apologetic smile. "Oh, sorry. There was a thief just now, so I'm preparing to shoot if there's any more."

The woman nodded, slowly, with both hands in the air. Awkwardly, the woman entered the store, trying her best not to get close to Lesley. Lesley kept watch at her surroundings, taking note of the people's faces who were passing by. It didn't take long before her brother appeared again. He was now carrying three giant shopping bags.

"Want me to help you?" Lesley asked, shifting the rifle in her hand so that it slung behind her. Harley shook his head when she offered her hand. "Here, you look like you need some help."

He scowled at her. "Lesley, I can do it. Besides, you're already carrying the vegetables."

With a hum, she grabbed the bags from him. She was glad that he was independent, but the shopping bags were so big, that he could possibly end up tripping because of them. She didn't want that to happen. When she took the bags from him, she earned herself a glower and puffed cheeks. She held back a laugh at his sulking.

They decided to head to the grocery store next. Now that they have fresh vegetables, all she needed left was some ingredients like salt and pepper, and she could cook them both a meal. Back at their new house, she found some unused pots and pans, so they don't have to buy those. She gave her little brother a side glance and found him admiring the street he was walking. It was weird how he had been here before, yet he looked like this was his first time here. Maybe he had never passed this street before.

"Harley?" Lesley said, earning her brother's attention. She contemplated on her next words. "I'm really sorry if I had hurt your feelings because of what I said about our familial relationship. I know you've taken it seriously, but it's just me that can never move on. From now on, I promise not to say anything about us not being related, alright?"

"It's okay," he muttered and stared down at his feet. "It's not your fault. It's been two years since my family adopted you anyway. I know it's hard to get used to it."

"Still, I should've considered your feelings when I tell people that," Lesley said, and frowned. "I haven't noticed that it had bothered you. I really am a bad sister, aren't I?"

He whipped his head to look at her. He stared at her wide-eye. "Don't say that! You're the best sister I could've ever ask for."

His sentence managed to form a grin on her face. On impulse, she placed the shopping bags down and hugged his small frame. They _had_ arguments before. Sometimes it was because Harley put salt in her water, or other times it was because Lesley would make fun of his height. But in the end of the day, they would end up apologising to each other. It reminded her that _this_ was family. No matter what happens, you're still related. Maybe Lesley had been worried because she wasn't _actually_ related. But now...

She pulled away and laughed at Harley's embarrassed expression. He was always telling her how mature he was, so this must be a blow towards his appearance. She smiled. "And you're the best brother I could've ever ask for."

Yes, she wouldn't exchange him for the world. Harley was everything to her. As long as she was alive, she would protect him no matter what.

If only she knew what fate has in store.

* * *

Lesley was busy making scrambled eggs. She used the spatula to stir the eggs, the sound of grilling echoing in her ears. She lowered the temperature of the stove and waited a few more seconds before turning the thing off. She scraped all the eggs onto a plate and placed a slice of cheese on top of it. It was one of Harley's favourite meals. She had noticed back at the mansion that he loves to order scrambled eggs with cheese from the cooks. One day, when she had nothing better to do, she decided to learn from the chefs in case she could cook for Harley. It seemed all those lessons really paid off.

"Harley, your food's ready." Lesley carried two plates filled with scrambled eggs to the table. One was with the cheese on top, while the other was just plain scrambled eggs. She would eat the plain one with bread. "Harley!"

"Coming!" she heard her brother respond. His footsteps thumped against the flooring and a few seconds later, he had already appeared. He was wearing one of his giant t-shirts again. Because he didn't want to appear small, he requested Mother to buy him clothes that were at least twice his size. Unfortunately, it only made him look smaller. But she had never once commented on it because – well – whatever makes her brother happy. "Woah! You made this?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile, placing the plates down. "Who else is here? Of course I'm the one who made it."

He hopped onto a chair and grabbed a spoon. Quickly, he devoured the meal she had cooked for him. " _How yew know I lie these_?"

"Swallow your food first, then talk," Lesley said with a laugh. She started putting the scrambled eggs onto her bread. "I can barely understand what you're saying."

Harley swallowed the food in his mouth. "How do you know I like these? These are my favourite food."

"I'm your sister, of course I know what you like," Lesley teased. Harley was still curious, but he didn't press her on how she knew. He then continued eating his food. Lesley couldn't help but grin. Her next words were surely going to earn herself a groan. "Don't forget your vegetables–"

Harley groaned. He stopped eating and slowly turned his head to face the vegetables. He glared daggers at the greens that sat in front of him. She could've sworn that if looks could kill, Harley would've buried those vegetables right back under the ground. She held back a laugh when he reluctantly took a brocolli. As he was about to eat it, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, I wonder who it is," Lesley said, standing up. Harley followed behind her. She knew; he was trying to escape the vegetables. It doesn't matter anyway, he was still going to eat them no matter what. The two of them approached the door, and Lesley unlocked it. She was surprised to find the dagger man, the one who had helped her before, standing in front of her door. "Oh, it's you!"

The man seemed to be in shock himself. Just like before, he was twirling a dagger in between his fingers. But the moment his eyes locked onto hers, he stopped twirling it. " _You're_ the new girl that they told me about?"

"Yes, that's me," Lesley said, giving him a smile. She moved aside to introduce him to her brother. "This is my brother, Harley. We've just arrived here today."

"Gusion," the guy said, nodding at both; Harley and Lesley. He offered his hand and Lesley shook it. "And you are?"

"Lesley," she responded. She looked up thoughtfully. Why does the name Gusion sound familiar? And then she remembered about the story Lady Callidus had told them. "So you must be the guy Lady Callidus talked about."

Gusion ran a hand through his hair. "The good-looking one?"

"The one that almost got killed by Karina." Gusion almost choked himself at the statement. Lesley smiled apologetically at him. "I didn't know you're from Moonton Academy too."

"Well," Gusion coughed. "The best heroes _are_ from Moonton Academy."

Whether he was praising himself, or the heroes in Moonton Academy, Lesley wasn't sure. Still, she decided to ask, "Do you want to join us for dinner? I know it's a little early, but we're planning to sleep early tonight for tomorrow's training. We're having scrambled eggs."

Gusion shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I actually have training myself. Just stopped by to have a shower. After Lancelot told me that we have a new neighbour, I _had_ to stop by and say hi."

"Lancelot?"

Gusion had an annoyed look on his face. "An assassin. And one of the most annoying people to ever exist too. Do you know how many times he repeated that he's beautiful _and_ handsome today?"

" _Says the one that'd just said he was good looking_ ," Harley whispered at Lesley's side. She almost bursted out laughing. The funny part of her brother's sentence is that, he, too, thinks he's handsome. He had never once mentioned about his looks in front of her, though, Lesley sometimes caught him staring at the mirror and admiring himself. Not that she thinks he isn't handsome, but frankly, he was more on the cute side.

"Well, thank you for visiting. I would love to get to know more about you," Lesley said, giving him a small wave. "Good luck with your training."

"Thanks," Gusion saluted her. "See ya."

The moment Gusion was gone, only then Harley spoke something without whispering. "I don't like him."

"Why not?" Lesley asked, closing the door.

Harley shrugged. "Not sure. I just don't like him."

"Well, maybe if you get to know him more, you'll change your mind?" Lesley said, motioning towards the dining table. "And come, I know you tried to escape from eating your vegetables."

She laughed when she heard another groan.

* * *

Lesley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She slammed her palm onto the button before stretching her arms. She couldn't sleep much yesterday because she had been thinking about her training. How many new people will she meet? Will she be able to unlock an ability she didn't know she had by training? So many questions because of her curiosity, but it takes only one action to get her answers.

She walked out of her bedroom and knocked onto her brother's door. "Harley, are you awake?" No answer. She knocked again, but this time, she slowly opened the door, "Harley...?"

Under the blankets, surrounded by a mountain of pillows, was her brother; snoring lightly. He shifted a little, before continuing with his snore. Lesley shook her head at the sight of her brother, before gently shaking his body. He started stirring, and finally, after a few minutes, his brother's eyes were opened.

Correction; half-opened.

"Wake up, Harley," Lesley said in a sing-song voice. He stared at her with his half-lidded eyes. It was obvious he wasn't fully awake. She sighed and shook his shoulder lightly. "We have training, remember? You should hurry up and get dressed."

Her brother wasn't really an early bird, so she had expected the difficulty in waking him up. Slowly, Harley moved to get off the bed. He yawned and rubbed both of his eyes. He headed to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, he was walking straight to a wall. Lesley opened her mouth to warn him, "Harley, look out–!"

There was a loud thud, followed by the sound of Harley crying out in pain. "Ow! What the–" He rubbed his forehead, which was starting to turn red. He glanced around and spotted Lesley. He squinted his eyes. "Lesley? What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up, of course," Lesley said, pushing herself off from her brother's bed. "And it's a good thing I did. Had I left, you probably would've showered with your eyes closed."

After Harley had washed his face, and was officially awake, only then Lesley left him to get ready. The two of them had a quick shower, ate some bread with butter, before leaving the house. Lesley was surprised to find Lolita standing in front of their house, her body leaning onto her gigantic hammer. She saw the two of them and waved.

"I've been waiting for you guys," Lolita greeted, lifting her hammer. "Come on, let me show you where your training sections are."

They walked towards the academy building. A few heroes, who Lesley did not recognise, passed by. Some of them were friendly, giving a quick _hello_ or _hi_ as they saw them. Others probably didn't even notice that they were new here. Not that she minded though. There were so many heroes here, that she wondered how she was going to remember all.

"Okay, here are where the mages train." Lolita stopped in front of a sliding door, looking at Harley. "I think the ones with the same training time as you today are Kagura and Odette. You should go meet them, they're really nice."

"Okay," Harley said, motioning towards the sliding doors. He grinned and Lesley and Lolita. "See you later."

Lesley watched as her brother disappeared into the Mages Section. Usually, she would be worried if she was seperated from her brother for too long. But this time, she could tell that everything would be fine. This academy was well-known, and she had judged its security enough to know that it was safe.

It seemed she would reunite with her brother again during lunch, where she had a break the same time as Harley. Their schedules basically had the same training time, except, Lesley's lasted longer. Like Karina had said, Heroes who play more than one role are going to spend more time at training in the beginning.

"Come on, Lesley. I'll show you where the marksmen train, since your schedule says that you'll be heading to the Marksmen Section first," Lolita said, leading Lesley the way to where the marksmen were at. "If you see someone named Layla, she's one of my housemates. You won't meet my other housemate, Miya, though. She isn't here at the moment because she's out on a mission."

Lolita stopped at a section that had a sign that wrote _Marksmen_. Lesley thanked the elf, before waving goodbye to her. After Lolita was gone, only then Lesley entered through the glass sliding doors. She held her rifle, allowing it to give her the reassurance she needed. She was finally going to train and improve herself. She _had_ been improving herself by joining target practices at the Vance mansion, but she knew that it was nothing compared to this.

Lesley whipped her head to the side when she felt something move at her side. A hologram that had an image of a girl appeared, her hands clasped at her front. " _Welcome. I am Janice, the trainer in the Marksmen Section. Please give me your name for attendance._ "

"Oh," Lesley continued, "Lesley Vance."

" _Attendance has successfully been taken. System is currently analyzing battle performance. Please wait for a few seconds as the battlefield changes according to your fighting style_ ," Janice said, a loading screen appearing in front of her. It wrote _70%_ , then it reached _100%_. " _Loading complete. Battlefield is ready for training._ "

The whole place shifted into a place filled with rocks and walls. The room was so spacious all of a sudden. Did the walls really shapeshift, or was this all an illusion? Lesley didn't wait to find out. All she could focus on was the excitement in trying out her training.

A few seconds later, there was a light beam, and ten holograms, resembling soldiers, started running towards her. One was able to approach her, but Lesley pushed it back by throwing a tactical grenade she brought. The moment the hologram bounced back, Lesley fired, and the thing dispersed into the air. She dodged a few attacks coming from another three soldiers. Knowing that she couldn't fight in a close-distanced battle, Lesley decided to turn semi-invisible and run to a nearby wall. She took this opportunity to fire at the three soldiers in the distance. Not long after, she was able to shoot the remaining holograms.

" _Level one; complete_ ," Janice announced. The battlefield shifted into a wide open area, with only a few rocks and no walls. " _Preparing level two battlefield..._ "

* * *

Harley gasped in awe at the really large space. He found a woman with golden hair talking to a man with long, wavy hair. Wait, or was that a woman? Harley didn't have enough time to think which gender the person was, because the woman spotted him and was now motioning to him.

"Oh my!" the woman said, crouching in front of him. The woman had a gentle voice, and it instantly reminded him of Lesley. "Look at you! Such an adorable little thing. Are you the new mage they talk about? Harley, is it?"

Harley gave a reluctant nod. This woman was staring at him with big, blue eyes. Then, unexpectedly, she outstretched her hands and pinched lightly at his cheeks. Suddenly, Harley was frozen on the spot. What in the world–?

"Forgive her." A masculine voice said. It turned out that the person the woman was talking to was a male. He flipped his hair and gave Harley a smile. "Odette loves children. If you're a kid and ends up being a mage, your cheeks will end up being a victim to her pinches."

The woman – Odette – stood up and nudged at the man's elbow. "There's no such thing as _victims_ , Lancelot." She gave Harley an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I just couldn't help myself."

So this was the assassin Gusion mentioned. Was he an assassin _mage_? Is that why he was here? But Harley felt like that doesn't seem to be the case. He quietly observed the two and reached a conclusion. The two looked like they had something going on with each other. Harley may be young, but he had watched enough movies to know who was having a relationship with who.

"Anyway," Lancelot said, and, again, flipped his hair. What was with him and flipping his hair? "How old are you, kid? Seven? Eight?"

Harley took a sharp intake of breath. This man... "I'm _eleven_."

Odette and Lancelot stared at him as if he had grown a second head. It was obvious that the two expected him to be a lot younger. Their reaction right now was an indirect insult to Harley, and now, he felt miserable. Why can't he be taller? He should've listened to Lesley when she told him to eat more vegetables.

"No offense, Harley," Odette said, slowly and carefully, as if she was trying her best not to hurt him. The problem is, he was already offended. "But... don't you look like you're a little too young to be... eleven?"

"Guys, you do know you're insulting his height, right?"

All of them turned their heads to see a girl in blue, twirling an umbrella in her hand. She had platinum hair, her eyes also blue like her clothes. She was wearing something that looked like some Japanese type of clothing. Harley had no idea who she was, but he was thankful that she had expressed what he had been thinking.

"Hello, Kagura," Odette greeted, giving the girl a wave. "I didn't know you have training right now too."

The girl named Kagura smiled at Odette, before glancing at Harley. "Hi, you're new here, right? I'm Kagura."

"Harley," Harley replied. His eyes flickered from Kagura to Odette. "So you're the mages Lolita mentioned."

Kagura grinned. "We have the same training time for today. But since you're new here, Sir Fortis would definitely want to focus on you more." She gasped when said man entered the training area. She bowed. "Good morning, Sir Fortis!"

"Good morning," Sir Fortis said, mainly to everyone. He raised a brow when his eyes landed on Lancelot. "Lancelot? Don't you have training?"

"It starts in another half an hour, sir," Lancelot replied and ran a hand through his hair. "Since my training hasn't started yet, I'll be _accompanying_ Odette."

Sir Fortis chuckled. "I see." He clapped his hands. "Alright. Harley, since you're new here, I'm not quite sure what your abilities are. So, is it fine with you if I put a spell to see how your magic works? It helps me figure out how to train your powers."

Harley nodded. "Okay."

"Come here." Harley took a few steps forward. Sir Fortis knelt on one knee and raised one hand. The hand he held up started glowing and he waved it around Harley. He chanted something inaudible under his breath, before standing back up. "The spell's done. Now, we will begin training."

The space suddenly shifted into an empty space. The only items that Harley could see were the leather couches in the distance. Odette, Lancelot and Kagura were watching him from afar, giving him a thumbs up. His face turned red at the unexpected audience, but he forced himself to focus.

A few minutes later, several holograms appeared and started attacking him. He teleported a little to the back and threw his poker cards at it. Two disappeared, but another three charged forward. He then teleported to the hat he left and attacked the holograms from behind. Soon, he managed to defeat all twelve of them in the span of five minutes.

"They don't lie when they say you're a Mage Genius. I heard it from Lion Academy," Sir Fortis said with a beam. Then, his face grew serious. "Your power can greatly improve with the right training. But there's something else, Harley. You have yet to unlock an ability hidden inside you. I'm not sure what kind of power it is, but judging by the traces of magic I'm receiving, it's a power that can be used at one person at a time. And, it's the strongest ability, if combined with your poker card trick."

"Really?" Harley asked. "How do I unlock it?"

Sir Fortis clapped his hands and the almost empty space returned back to how it looked when Harley first entered. Sir Fortis started concentrating with his hands to form some kind of power. "First, you must call upon that power. As a mage, our magic can be very dangerous. And because our power can be dangerous, without us knowing, our bodies create invisible barriers to prevent magic that can possibly harm our bodies. The magic may or may not end up hurting us, but either way, that barrier will still be there if it thinks our body couldn't handle it."

"So the reason why I can't use it is because it's dangerous for me?"

" _Possibly_ dangerous for you. But do not fear. In reality, we can handle all magic we produce from our bodies. It's just a matter of whether we can control it or not," Sir Fortis explained. "You must slowly break the barrier so that your body won't be in shock. Try calling for the power _slowly_."

Harley nodded and focused on his magic. Inside him, he could feel it; a foreign trace of magic that he had never felt before. Following Sir Fortis' instructions, he called for that power. Slowly, his hands started forming an orange glow and his eyes widened. Sir Fortis was right. This magic was some kind of ability he had never used before.

"Slowly," Sir Fortis reminded and moved his face closer to inspect the orange glow. "Do not be hasty. Magic takes time to master. If you force it out, there will be consequences towards your body."

Harley bobbed his head, before freaking out when a small flame appeared in his hand. He immediately stopped working with the magic and stared at his hand – that was wearing a glove – for any burn marks. He was surprised to find none.

Sir Fortis chuckled. "If you control it, your own power won't burn you. Trust me. Now, try again."

* * *

It had been two hours since she had started her training. Right now, she was on a level seven battlefield. She heard that the hardest level was level fifteen, and she was determined to stop when she reaches there. She only had more than halfway left to go.

She shot the last remaining holograms, and the battlefield started clearing up. Janice asked, " _Would you like to take a break?_ "

Lesley was about to answer, but was interrupted when she heard someone clapping. She spun around and found a girl with two giant ponytails sticking out of her head. She was currently sitting on the leather couches in the distance, a weapon – which looked like a canon – resting at her feet. She stood up and approached Lesley, a friendly smile on her face.

"That was amazing!" the girl said. "This is my first time seeing someone complete level one until seven within two hours."

A faint blush dusted Lesley's cheeks. She shifted her father's rifle in her hand. "Oh, it's actually nothing. I just have a lot of practice back at home before I came here."

"I see," the girl said with a nod of her head. "I'm Layla by the way."

"Lesley," Lesley introduced, before her eyes widened. "Oh! You must be Lolita's housemate. I guess that means we're neighbours."

Layla's smile stretched even wider. "We're neighbours? Sweet! It's been a while since the house on our right was empty. Kagura used to stay in there, but after she met Hayabusa," Layla waggled her eyebrows knowingly, "they moved in together after that, if you _know_ what I mean."

Judging by the expression the blonde was wearing, Lesley could just tell what she meant by _that_. Nonetheless, she decided not to discuss it any further. She changed the subject. "Where are the other marksmen?"

Thankfully, Layla immediately forgot about the previous topic. "Actually, it's just you and me today. The others don't have training and some are out on a mission," Layla said and grinned. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one here though! For a second, I thought I was going to be alone. But then I saw you."

Lesley smiled. She was glad that she had someone here too. She was hoping to get to know everyone. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been training here?"

"For about a year now," Layla answered with a bob of her head. She rubbed her chin and looked up thoughtfully. "I've been into nine missions now. I can't wait for my tenth. Since the number of attacks in the Land of Dawn had been increasing, there's no doubt that they would call my name soon."

"Oh yeah, I would like to ask you something about that too," Lesley shifted her rifle so that it slung behind her back. "When I first arrived at Scholar City, I found Fanny and Cyclops getting attacked by a group of men. Then, yesterday, our money almost got stolen. Has the city always been full of crimes?"

"No, not really." Layla shook her head. "I'm not really sure myself, but I heard rumours that evil is spreading only because Alice is planning to make her next move. You know how her evil aura can affect people."

"Alice?"

"You don't know? She's the Queen of the Apocalypse. She's a really powerful mage who sucks on blood. Long ago, she was the most powerful demon alive. But after a battle with Argus and Rafaela – two angels, though, Argus had fallen – Alice was defeated. The demons who follow her decided to seal her body so that she can heal," Layla frowned. "Alice slept for about a thousand years. When she awakened, she ended up being so powerful, that the Lord had to extract half of her power, thus, creating the Wings of the Apocalypse Queen. Alice was so furious that the Lord seperated her power, that she suddenly disappeared for years."

"Why can't she just take the wings?"

"It's not that simple," Layla explained. "The Wings of the Apocalypse Queen is trapped in a temple surrounded by a barrier. To unlock it, you'll need–"

" _Attention! System has located a horde of demons approaching Scholar City. The Leaders will send Squad 5; Layla, Lesley, Ruby, Lolita, Gusion, Cyclops and Diggie. Please gather at the main hall._ "

"Wait, what?" Lesley couldn't believe it. There was no mistakening it that they had mentioned _her_ name. "How is it possible? I've just arrived here."

"For marksmen, it's normal to start our first mission early. The reason why they send you is so that you can get the experience of joining a battle," Layla said and inspected her gun. She tilted the thing a few times before smiling at Lesley. "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you. Come on, it's your first mission after all!"

Layla and Lesley exited the Marksmen Section. A crowd had formed in the main hall, murmuring about the invasion in Scholar City. Lesley looked around for her brother. She spotted him talking to Cyclops, and a girl with pink hair and cat ears. He met her gaze and ran towards her.

"Lesley, did you hear? You'll be joining in the battle," Harley said, worried. The idea of her fighting on the battlefield doesn't seem too appealing to him. "But why did they call your name? You've just started training here."

"Apparently, it's normal for a marksman to join a mission early," Lesley said, and found her brother frowning. Smiling, she crouched to look at her brother in the eye. "Are you worried about me?"

His brows furrowed. "Of course I'm worried! What kind of question is that?"

"Do you doubt my skill?"

He shook his head vigorously. "No! But–"

"Then, there's nothing to worry about. I'll return, I promise," Lesley reassured and showed him her pinky finger. He was reluctant to agree with her promise. "I know we usually fight together, side by side, but this time, have faith in me, alright?"

With a small nod, he showed her his pinky. The two of them intertwined their fingers as a sign that a promise had been made. "You better keep your promise."

Lesley gave him a gentle smile. "You know I _never_ break my promises.

* * *

 **Finally, this chapter is done. I can't wait to write the next chapter, because things will start to stir from there. Sorry that only a few heroes get to appear in this chapter. I just found out how hard it is to write everyone in the story. So forgive me that not every hero is able to have a lot of screen time.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review! It really motivates me to write the next chapter faster. And thank you to those that left a review.**

 **You must be wondering why I was able to update even though it hasn't been a month. Right now, I'm on a holiday, so that means... no school! But, after school holidays, there's a chance that updates will be way slower because I won't be able to use my phone very often. My exams are getting nearer, and my parents won't allow me to use my phone much. But don't worry, I'll try to find a way to work on the next chapter (even if I have to secretly go onto my laptop LOL). Hope you guys can understand if the updates are suddenly slow. Thank you for reading!**


	4. The Holy Blade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **The Holy Blade**

* * *

Lesley inspected her rifle as she waited for the other members of her squad to arrive. Right now, the only one with her was Cyclops. Layla had left a few minutes ago in order to fetch a girl named Ruby. So now, it was only the two of them at the moment. The mage was currently pacing back and forth, obviously becoming restless at having to wait for the other members. He looked like he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Wanting to lighten his mood, Lesley decided to start a conversation. "It seems we will be battling together."

He stopped walking around and looked at her. There was a small bob of his head. "Yes, but why do _I_ have to go? I've just returned from a mission with Fanny."

Lesley gave him a sympathetic smile. "You should think it like this; the academy acknowledges your power, which means, they know you are powerful to handle this mission. Shouldn't you be proud that they can see how great you are?"

Cyclops gasped in awe and nodded his head vigorously. Lesley beamed. She had enough experiences with her little brother to know which phrases are able to lift his mood. Since Cyclops seemed to be around her brother's age – or at least, she assumed he was her brother's age – she knows how to choose the right words in order to lift his spirits. She was glad that her words worked the same with the small mage.

Lesley spotted Gusion approaching her, along with Lolita and a birdlike creature. The bird was currently carrying a clock. Lesley had no idea what kind of weapon the clock could be, but it must be something the creature was compatible with if it was bringing it to battle.

Gusion met her gaze and grinned. He was currently twirling a dagger with his left hand. "Hey, it seems we're in the same squad."

"I guess so," Lesley said with a smile. She then flickered her gaze towards the birdlike creature. "Hello."

"Hello! Diggie is my name," the birdlike creature answered. He used his free hand to push back his round glasses. "You must be Lesley; the first marksman assassin here."

Lesley nodded, and smiled.

All five of them turned their heads when they heard footsteps running to their direction. Layla approached them with a girl dressed in a red hood by her side. Lesley's eye widened at the sight of the huge scythe the girl was carrying. The girl was younger and shorter than her; probably around fifteen. Like her, she was also wearing an eyepatch. Something told Lesley that the girl was nothing to be worried about, but the scythe she carried had an ominous aura. So this must be the girl Ruby.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Ruby said and rubbed the back of her head. She smiled sheepishly at them. "If Layla hadn't woke me up, I wouldn't have known that I was involved in this battle."

Layla rolled her eyes, before looking at Lesley. "So this is Ruby. She loves taking a nap after training, but her definition of nap is more like sleeping like the dead. If no one wakes her up forcefully, she wouldn't even be here by the end of the battle."

Ruby nudged Layla's arm with a glower. She then glanced at Lesley and grinned. "Hi! You're Lesley, right?"

Lesley had no idea how her name was known, although she hadn't introduced herself, but she nodded anyway. She responded with a smile, "Yes. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Alright guys," Lolita said, interrupting any further discussion. "Since all of us are here, let's start moving."

They all exited the academy building and made their way towards the city. Lesley found the city deserted, and realised that the citizens there had been temporarily evacuated. In the distance, she could see a horde of demons approaching. Judging by the size of the crowd, there were about two hundred to five hundred demons. As long as she was fighting in the distance, Lesley should be able to help. Not that she couldn't deal with them if they ended up being too near to her, but she preferred fighting them from afar.

"Great, another horde of demons," Ruby mumbled and lifted her scythe so that it rested above her shoulder. "Oh well," she smiled, " _the hunt begins_."

"Things are about to become way messy if Ruby is involved," Gusion suddenly whispered at Lesley's side, causing her to whip her head to his direction. She furrowed her brows in confusion at his statement. He continued, "You'll see what I mean."

"We can do it!" Layla said to everyone, and shifted into a battle stance. She aimed her gun at the horde of demons approaching. "Everyone, get into your positions!"

Lesley watched as Lolita, Gusion, Ruby and Diggie advanced. Lolita lifted her hammer and the thing started glowing. There was a fan-shaped outline on the ground; displaying how large Lolita's area of attack is. Lesley could see the energy building inside the elf's weapon, before it was released to the demons in front of her. The demons in front of them didn't move – somewhat stunned – and gave Gusion the opportunity to finish them with his daggers. Some demons, who saw Lolita as a threat, started retreating, but Ruby immediately pulled them towards her with her scythe, allowing Gusion and Lolita to beat them up.

Lesley, Cyclops and Layla sat at the back, shooting the demons from afar. Lesley looked through the scope of her rifle and headshot each demon that tries to attack her teammates from behind. A demon, whose body was battered, tried running away to save itself. Lesley wouldn't allow it. She aimed her rifle and a red laser was targeted towards the demon. The next thing she knew, four bullets were shot at the demon, earning herself a corpse.

"Woah, I've never shoot a target that far before," Lesley said to herself. Did the training she had just now somewhat enhanced her aiming?

Layla grinned. "That's why you're out here even if you've just got here. Sometimes, it helps you improve your skills. Unlike mages, they have a harder time practicing their skills."

Lolita lifted her hammer again, charging it. The demons that were in her range of attack started running away, but Ruby pulled them again with her scythe. This allowed Lolita to land her attack on the demons, stunning them. Meanwhile, Gusion and Diggie were doing some kind of combo. Diggie's magic would pull back a demon that tries to run away, and this gave Gusion the chance to finish the demon. Lesley observed as Diggie threw some kind of alarm clock on the ground. A few seconds later, the thing exploded and left the nearby demons stunned. It seemed that Diggie's magic looked like it revolves around time.

Layla and Cyclops were having a blast at Lesley's side. Layla was basically pulling the trigger of her gun every few seconds, shooting all the demons that tried to get near to the ones fighting at the frontline. Meanwhile, Cyclops shot some blue spheres at the demons. All of a sudden, a demon, that somehow gotten close, leapt towards Layla. Lesley instantly aimed her rifle, and the thing was dead. Layla thanked her, but then shouted for her to look out. Lesley spun around when she felt her instincts kicking it, but realised that she was already too late to deal with the demon behind her.

Fortunately for her, Gusion had dashed towards her and threw daggers at the demon. He gave her a smirk before fighting the demons that were now getting closer to them. Lesley sent a grateful smile at him and continued shooting the demons that were in the distance. "Thank you. You helped me twice now."

"Ah, it's no problem," Gusion said nonchantly, but there was a tinge of self-satisfaction in his voice. He looked at her, Cyclops and Layla. "Move back, the demons are starting to push forward."

Ruby swung her scythe and sliced three demons in one swing. Blood splattered onto her red cloak, but it was the least of her concern. Her attack speed increased as she continued getting rid of the demons around her. A sadistic smile appeared on her lips. "I _love_ the feeling of chasing prey."

"Sorry, but she becomes a maniac when she kills too many at a time," Layla whispered at Lesley's side. Her body jolted backwards when she fired a large laser beam at a group of demons. "She becomes like this because of some bad history with wolves. I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, we have to get rid of these things."

* * *

Harley and Nana were busy exploring the academy. Since the Leaders had to go out to handle a horde of demons at another area in the Land of Dawn, their training had been cancelled. Harley felt disappointed that he couldn't train his new ability, but Sir Fortis had advised him not to use it until he was properly trained.

"So they call you a Mage Genius in Lion Academy?" Nana questioned, casually swinging her arm that held her boomerang. "How great were you?"

"The best," Harley said jokingly and waved his hand. "Only the one as handsome as I is worthy of such beautiful magic."

Nana rolled her eyes and snorted. The two of them crossed the long, empty hallway and passed in front of two glass sliding doors; that were left opened. Harley noticed a sign that wrote _Assassins_. So this must be the Assassins Section. The room was dark, but he noticed a glowing red light in there. He stopped walking, and grabbed Nana's arm in order to stop her. She halted and looked at him in confusion. "What–?"

Harley raised his index finger to silence her. She immediately clamped her mouth shut, and turned around when he pointed towards the dark room. At first, she didn't react, but then, her eyes widened.

" _There shouldn't be any assassins today_ ," Nana whispered as she peeked inside the dark room. She squinted her eyes and frowned. "I've never seen her before. I wonder who she is?"

Harley grabbed her hand and they both tiptoed inside the room. Inside the dark room, was a woman Harley had never seen before. If it wasn't for the red light that illuminated at the woman's side, Harley wouldn't have been able to see how the woman looked like. She had black hair tied into a ponytail, and was dressed in black and red. The back of her outfit had a giant bow; reminding Harley of Kagura's outfit. The woman had her back turned against them; her face staring onto a wall filled with names of the assassins in the academy. Harley and Nana sneaked close towards the woman, hiding behind an object Harley couldn't make out in the dark.

"Hmph," the woman said, "I won't lose to that snot nosed shadow."

In a blink of an eye, the woman was gone, leaving a puff of smoke behind. Harley and Nana came out of their hiding place and stared onto the wall with the names of the assassins. When they realised they couldn't see much in the dark, only then they decided to just leave the room. They _could_ turn the lights on, but the sight of the woman spooked them, thus, making them decide to leave the room instead.

Harley glanced at Nana, before looking back at the dark room. "You sure she's not one of the Heroes here?"

Nana shook her head. "I swear I've never seen her before." She looked up thoughtfully and tapped her chin. "She said 'shadow', right? We _do_ have an assassin called the Shadow of Iga. His name is Hayabusa; a ninja from Iga. I wonder if he knows her?"

"Hopefully, he does. If not, then that means–" Harley's eyes widened when he saw three familiar people. _No_ way. It had been so long since he had last seen them. Instantly forgetting about the woman, he called towards the three individuals, "Saber, Alpha, Bruno!"

* * *

The battle was until late in the afternoon. Surprisingly, the city wasn't covered in corpses, but blood were everywhere. One thing that was convenient to them after killing demons is that the corpses would disappear a few minutes after. That meant they didn't have to dispose the corpses. Though, the citizens would have to clean up the blood that was all over the ground.

Lesley had some blood on her too, but it was minimal compared to the amount of blood Ruby had on her clothes. The fighter merely wiped some blood that had gotten onto her face and grinned. Cyclops, on the other hand, looked disgusted that his scarf was stained with red. Meanwhile, Layla, Gusion, Diggie and Lolita weren't fazed.

Lesley slung the rifle over her shoulder once she had confirmed that there weren't any demons left. The experience she felt just now took at least five times more the effort than what she would experience during training back at the mansion. She had never used so many bullets in her life. She glanced at Diggie and Lolita, who had their hands glowed with green. They were currently using some kind of magic against Gusion, who had been careless and allowed a demon to graze his arm.

"It's called Healing Spell," Ruby said. Lesley turned her head to look at the girl. It seemed that she was emotionally balanced right now. During the battle, Lesley couldn't help but feel worried when Ruby started giggling as she chopped off the demons. But now that the girl looked okay, Lesley felt relieved. "Only supports or semi-supports are able to use them. Though, if you're a full support, your Healing Spell works better."

"So, other than supports, like mages or marksmen, they can't use the spell?" Lesley asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. You _have_ to have at least a support role with you. Or else, you won't be able to use it."

Cyclops and Layla approached them. Cyclops looked frustrated, and Layla seemed as frustrated as he was. Layla said, "It's not _that_ bad, Cyclops. Just put it in the washer and the blood will go away."

Cyclops grunted. "But this is the third time this month that I got my scarf dirty. And you _know_ that it won't go away like that. Now I have to scrub it thoroughly and–"

"Okay, okay, we get it. Too much work," Layla interrupted and rubbed her temple. "Look, we all have blood on us, alright? And how about you look at Ruby. She isn't the least concerned about all that blood on her!"

"Alright, enough arguing," Gusion interfered as he made his way to them. Lolita and Diggie followed behind him, looking like they were ready to go home as soon as possible. Lesley glanced at his arm, and she had to admit, it was better than just now. "Come on, let's go home."

All seven of them headed back to the academy. Lesley watched as the citizens slowly start to appear. She couldn't help but ask, "Where did all the citizens go during battle?"

"During a battle, it's the Leaders' job to form a route for the people to hide. They would create exits and take care of the citizens until the battle is over. Barriers will be made at the gathered citizens, and it would disappear after the battle is over," Gusion, who happened to be walking beside Lesley, explained. "It's a good thing that all three of our Leaders are experienced mages. They learn much more complicated magic, so all three of them are able to create barriers."

"I see," Lesley said and glanced at the mage assassin. "Where do the citizens hide though?"

"Usually, in places that has a huge area. Like a stadium or an open field. It would be easier to gather all the citizens there."

The whole squad soon returned to Moonton Academy. Since they had just been into a battle, they could skip the rest of the training for the day. That was one of the rules; if someone returns from a battle, they could skip training for the day. If their battle ends late at night, they don't have to go training the next day.

Lesley waved goodbye to the members of her squad before motioning towards her house. She opened the front door and was surprised to find Harley cracking some eggs into a bowl.

"Harley?" Lesley said, closing the door. He gave her a quick _welcome back_ before continuing with what he was making. She watched as his legs trembled to stand on the tip of his toes. Ah, if only the kitchen counters weren't as tall as him. "What are you cooking? And why aren't you at training?"

"Well, since Sir Fortis had to leave to handle a battle with demons, he cancelled today's training," Harley answered as he cracked the final egg. Letting out a sigh, he stood on his soles; a sign that he was tired of tiptoeing. "Since you were fighting, I thought of cooking us lunch."

"That's really sweet of you," Lesley said with a smile. She placed her father's rifle next to the kitchen counter. "I'll take it from here. You must be starving while I was gone."

Lesley knew what her little brother was trying to make, and she was intent to finish it. She beat the eggs before pouring them into a pan. She turned on the stove and used the spatula to mix the eggs. It looked like they were having scrambled eggs again. Not that she minded. As long as her brother was happy, that was enough for her.

While she was cooking, Harley talked about meeting Alpha, Bruno and Saber. Lesley listened as he told her that they were the ones he met when he accidentally teleported to Scholar City. She smiled. Judging by how happy her little brother was, it seemed he had missed his friends dearly.

She served the scrambled eggs with cheese for her little brother. She observed in content as her brother devoured his scrambled eggs with cheese. She wanted to join him, but her lunch would have to wait. The first thing she wanted to do was get out of her bloody clothes.

"Lesley, aren't you going to eat with me?" Harley asked as she started climbing up the stairs.

"Oh, I'll join you later. As you can see," Lesley gestured at her clothes, "I'm covered in demon blood. Don't want to ruin your appetite with my stench."

Her little brother shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Unfortunately, _I_ do," Lesley said and smiled gently at him. "I'll join you after this. Just let me take a shower."

* * *

A shower and some lunch with her little brother was all she needed to feel comfortable. Right now, she was watching a movie with Harley at her side. She couldn't help but smile when Harley leaned closer to lay his head on her shoulder. They could choose to head out and explore more of Scholar City, since both of their training were cut short for today, but Lesley had decided to stay at home. After using her rifle too much, she was starting to experience sore muscles.

The doorbell rang just as the movie reached the credits. Lesley and Harley exchanged looks, before Lesley stood up to answer the door. She was surprised to find Gusion in some shirt and pants, with a scarf wrapped around his neck. His clothes were free from blood; a sign that he also had taken a much-needed bath.

"Hey," Gusion greeted. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Well..." Lesley glanced at Harley for his consent. She didn't want to leave him alone if he wanted her company. She knew that he could easily get bored, and that would usually lead him to wandering off on his own. "Harley, is it fine with you if I head out with Gusion?"

He looked reluctant to let her go, but he ended up nodding his head. "Okay."

Lesley gave him a small smile, before nodding at Gusion. "Alright. Let me get ready first. Meet you in the city in an hour?"

"Sure," Gusion responded and saluted. "See you there."

Lesley closed the door when the assassin mage was gone. She turned around and found Harley with a gloomy look. She moved over to sit beside him. "Are you _sure_ you want me to go? I can stay with you here if you want. I don't want to leave you alone if you don't want me to."

"No, it's fine," Harley said and gave her a faint grin. "I'll hang out with Nana or Cyclops, or do something."

Lesley eyed him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure."

" _Really_ sure?"

He rolled his eyes before pulling her arm. "Yes, now hurry up and get ready."

Lesley smiled at her little brother and went upstairs. She changed into some casual clothes before proceeding to do her hair. She decided to just tie her hair into a high ponytail since doing a braid would take too long. She went downstairs and found her brother sitting in front of the TV, watching some cartoon show.

"I'll be going," Lesley announced. Harley got off the couch and approached her. Since he wasn't wearing his hat, she took this opportunity to tousle his hair. "I'll be back as soon as possible. If you want to go somewhere, bring a friend. Make sure you leave a note so that I can find you. If you need something to eat, buy something at the cafeteria – I don't want you handling the stove. If you need me, I'll be at the city, alright?"

"Okay, _Mom_ ," Harley said with a laugh. He waved at her as she went through the door. As she was a few steps away from their houses, she heard him say, "Try not to hang out with him for too long. I still don't like him!"

* * *

Lesley and Gusion walked around the city. As they ambled around, he talked about himself. He was from the Paxley family; a family filled with powerful mages. His family considered those that uses a sword in battle weak and dim-witted fools. Gusion was determined to break that concept. He would spend his days enchanting swords with powerful light magic, which led him to create a unique fighting style. Unfortunately, due to his family's hatred towards physical combat, they offered him two options. The first is to abandon his fighting style, and the second is to be banished from the family. Gusion, with his rebellious nature, chose the latter. It saddened Lesley that he had to leave his family, but judging by the way he told her about his family members, he doesn't seem too fond of them.

In return for his story, Lesley shared her tale. She told him where she came from, her memories with her father, and the part where the Vance family hired her father to guard the mansion. She told him about how she first met Harley, and how he would always disturb her while she was on duty. But when she reached the part where a group of assassins attacked the mansion, her smile disappeared. She explained to Gusion how her father had saved her, but ended up dying right after that.

"I was depressed for a few days. I barely ate and didn't talk to any of the Vance family members," Lesley said and looked up at the sky. "Mr. and Mrs. Vance understood that I needed space and left me alone, but Harley continously visited me. He never stopped trying to give me the comfort I didn't know I needed. One day, I remembered my father's words; _if anything happens to me, move on_. At first, I didn't want to move on because I felt like I had no purpose here anymore, but then I came to a realisation. I've realised that Harley was someone precious to me, and was still here with me; alive and growing. Truth be told, he was the reason why I haven't lost my sanity yet. So, after the Vance family adopted me, I swore to protect him with all my life."

Gusion smiled. "He means that much to you, huh?"

"He's _everything_ to me," Lesley said and found herself grinning. Usually, she would squeeze her rifle when she's happy, but since she had left her weapon at home, she clutched her hand instead. "Even if I'm not his real sister, Harley treats me like one. He's very sweet too." Lesley recollected a memory she had been keeping. "There are times when I would just cry over my father's death. I would spend hours in my room, grieving. Harley would enter my room and try to cheer me up. He would do magic tricks, tell some jokes just to make me smile again – even if it takes him _hours_ to do so."

"He sounds like a great brother," Gusion commented.

"He's the _best_ brother," Lesley said and sighed in content. She wondered what her little brother was doing right now. She spotted an icecream stall near a shop and pointed towards it. "Want some icecream?"

"I was just about to ask you," Gusion said, taking out a pouch. "Come on, my treat."

The two of them went to the stall and bought themselves icecream. Lesley gave Gusion a grateful smile, before licking her food. They both motioned towards a bench near the stall, wanting to sit down as they eat their treat. As they eat, they both shared some interesting experiences they both had.

Gusion chuckled as Lesley told him a story where she once stole Harley's hat. It happened when the whole family was about to head out for a holiday. Her little brother's reaction was priceless. During that time, Harley freaked out because his hat was the one thing that helped him appear taller. So, without it, he would become anxious around people. He had asked the servants to start searching for it, and even the guards ended up getting involved. Only after Lesley felt like Harley had enough, was when she returned him his hat. Harley was so upset, he didn't talk to her for a day, even after they had arrived at their holiday location. Ever since then, Lesley didn't hide his hat because she realised how low her brother's confidence was without the thing. At last, she ended up buying him a lot of hats, with the same design. So if her brother ended up losing his current hat, he always have another one.

"He's _that_ sensitive about his height?" Gusion asked, eating the cone of his icecream.

Lesley nodded. "I pity him. The other kids in the city are taller than him, even his friends. That's why I'm hoping he grows taller when he matures. Though," she smiled faintly, "from the looks of it, it would take a while before he can reach my height. _If_ he reaches my height."

They both finished their icecream and leaned back on the bench. They both continued to talk about themselves, getting to know each other more. Gusion ended up talking about Karina, and moments they both shared together. He told her how Karina would steal his Honey Butter Chips – that were hard to find in the Land of Dawn – and finish them. That was why Gusion would steal Karina's chocolates. But Lesley knew that he was just as guilty as Karina was. The two of them were close, it was no surprise if they end up fighting with each other.

"So, how's your relationship with Karina?" From Lesley's point of view, it seemed that Gusion and Karina were more than friends. She was happy for the two of them, and would support their relationship. But her statement instantly earned herself a horrified expression from Gusion. Now, she was puzzled. "You and Karina _are_ together, right?"

" _No_?!" Gusion exclaimed. "I would probably stab myself ten times and jump off a cliff before I even _start_ a relationship with that witch."

"O-Oh, alright," Lesley said and gave him an apologetic smile. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you two were together."

Gusion shook his head vigorously. "We can be friends, but we can never be more than that." He then relaxed his posture, that was previously tensed. "Besides, she's already with someone. His name is–"

Gusion's words were cut off when he shivered. Lesley raised a brow at him and watched as he looked around. Seeing his odd reaction, she started glancing around. Finding nothing, she faced him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just," he continued looking around, "my instincts are kicking in. Do you feel like someone is watching us?"

That was weird. Lesley had strong instincts too, but she wasn't getting anything. Maybe it was nothing to be worried about? "I'm sure it's nothing. I'm not feeling anything."

Gusion doesn't seem too sure, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's just my imagination."

* * *

In the distance, hidden from Lesley and Gusion, was Harley glaring daggers at Gusion. He had quietly followed Lesley from behind, watching what the two were doing. Lesley didn't even notice him. If there was one thing he was good at, it was following people from behind and disappearing without a trace. He thanked his ability to leave his hat for that.

"Geez, you look like you want to shoot lasers out of your eyes at him."

Harley turned his head and glowered at Lolita. Yes, she was here with him. While he was out sneaking behind Lesley, Lolita had accidentally spotted him and followed him here. She was very interested to see what he was planning to do. Not that Harley minded if she wanted to follow, but the elf sometimes was just too loud. On his way here, he had to remind her a lot of times for her to keep her voice low.

"I _wish_ I have lasers shooting out of my eyes," Harley mumbled and narrowed his eyes as Gusion and Lesley continued chatting with each other. "Look at him, trying his best to make her laugh."

The corner of Lolita's lips twitched upwards. She scooted closer to him and smiled teasingly, "Harley, are you... _jealous_?"

"What? No!" Harley said, a little too quickly. He wanted to slap himself for responding too fast. By the smirk Lolita was giving, it was obvious she knew. He ended up ignoring her expression and continued to spy on Gusion and Lesley. "I'm just trying to protect my sister from some suspicious-looking guy."

"First of all, Gusion is _not_ suspicious-looking," Lolita said, amused. "Secondly, I don't think you have to protect her from him. I know Gusion for months now, and, let me tell you, he's someone that can be trusted. He's a nice guy. A little too self-loving, but nice." Lolita crossed her legs and leaned back onto a wall. "You should support their relationship. Your sister looks happy, you know?"

Harley stared at the elf before looking back at his sister and the mage assassin. He propped his chin in his hand and sighed. Okay, maybe he was a _little_ jealous that Gusion had temporarily stole Lesley's attention. But if Lesley was happy with him, then that should be good, right? He _should_ be happy if Gusion was _the one_ for Lesley.

But what would happen to him? What if Lesley abandons him because of Gusion? Harley inwardly shook his head. Lesley wouldn't abandon him. She said he was family to her, so that meant she wouldn't leave him... right?

"Hey, you okay?" Lolita asked all of a sudden. He was startled when she suddenly shook his shoulder. Lesley and Gusion were already out of his view, but he made no attempt to follow them. "Aren't you going to keep stalking them?"

He shook his head and grabbed his staff. He looked up to Lolita's concerned face. She must be wondering why he suddenly decided to stop following them. He was determined at the beginning, but all of that changed after Lolita's sentence. "You're right."

Lolita's brows furrowed. "About what?"

"Lesley _does_ look happy with Gusion. So... I want her to be happy with him." Harley spun around and started heading back to the academy. "I'm only going to leave them alone for today. On other days, it won't be easy for Gusion."

The elf chuckled and caught up to him in seconds. She lightly swung her arm that held her giant hammer. "So you're going to be the third wheeler, huh?"

Harley had a large grin on his face. "You bet I am!"

* * *

Harley watched from afar as Gusion was talking to Lesley at the cafeteria. For four days in a row, Gusion did nothing but hang out with his sister after training. Harley felt a bit lonely whenever his sister was gone, but it was always fun to interrupt the two before actually giving them space. Lesley may not be aware, but Gusion often shot him looks of annoyance whenever he makes an appearance. It was funny to watch as Gusion's jaw clench and his eyes narrowed to slits. The best part was that; Lesley never once asked him to leave, and instead, invited him to join them. Without her noticing, Gusion's whole expression would be a huge _no_ whenever she asks him to join them.

"Operation to annoy Gusion; starts _now_ ," Harley said to himself before sprinting towards the two. They were both currently having lunch they bought from the cafeteria lady. The moment he made an appearance, he could already see Gusion glaring at him. He ignored the man and grinned at Lesley. "Hey sis!"

"Hello, Harley," Lesley said with a heartwarming smile. She placed her fork and spoon down, before taking out her pouch of money. "Have you eaten? You can come join us if you want."

At the corner of his eye, Harley could see Gusion burying his face in frustration. His grin grew wider. "Sure! Can I buy anything?"

Lesley's smile never disappeared. "Of course."

Harley thanked his sister and spent a few minutes choosing his food. He came back with an egg sandwich and some iced chocolate. The table that Lesley and Gusion sat was actually for two, but while he was gone, Lesley had dragged an extra chair for him to join them. Again, ignoring Gusion's piercing glare, Harley started eating his food. Lesley smiled at him, before she continued eating her meal. Gusion looked like he wanted to say something, but decided to just stuff his mouth with whatever was left of his burrito.

Lesley wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Be right back, I'm going to buy myself a smoothie."

The moment Lesley left, Gusion's eyes were narrowed at him. "You sneaky, little _devil_. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

Harley wasn't fazed. He started drinking his iced chocolate, purposely slurrping the thing loudly. "If you think it's going to be _that_ easy to get my sister, you have another thing coming."

"Why, you little piece of–" Gusion closed his mouth at the swear word that almost came out. He inhaled through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. "We'll see. I'm going to win her heart."

Harley shrugged. "Never said you won't, just said it wasn't going to be easy."

A vein popped through Gusion's forehead as he took another deep breath. "You're annoying, you know that?"

" _You're_ annoying."

"No, you're annoying."

"No, _you're_ annoying."

"You know what? Wait 'til I win her heart, and you'll see," Gusion threatened.

Harley rolled his eyes. "What are _you_ going to do?"

Gusion gave him a wicked smirk. "When I win her heart, I'll bring her on dates and you'll be left _all_ alone."

Harley scowled at him. "She won't leave me."

"Are you sure about that?" Gusion said and raised his eyebrows. "How many times has she left you alone to hang out with me?"

Harley stopped eating and stared at his food. All of a sudden, his appetite was gone. Gusion was right. Lesley had left him alone a few times to hang out with Gusion for the past four days. Sure, she would ask him first whether he was okay with it or not, but that was because she still cared about him. What if she stopped caring about him when she gets closer with Gusion? Was he so sure that Lesley wouldn't leave him? Well, _yeah_ , they were family, and family means no one gets left behind, but Lesley and him both knew that they weren't exactly related. What if Lesley _does_ abandon him one day for Gusion?

For some weird reason, Gusion doesn't look all that smug anymore. His eyes widened before he visibly paled. "Hey, I'm sorry, alright? I was just jo–"

Harley didn't stay to hear the rest of his words. He got off his chair and quickly left the place. He knew at the back of his mind that he shouldn't take it seriously, but because he had been worrying about this ever since Lesley hung out with Gusion, Gusion's statement was able to affect him.

* * *

Lesley returned with a banana smoothie. It took longer than she expected because the queue was quite long. Though, it was worth the wait because the smoothie tasted delicious. She went back to her place and was surprised when she found Harley's seat empty. That was odd. Where did her little brother go? His food wasn't finish too. She glanced at Gusion, and found his face filled with remorse.

Okay, what happened while she was gone?

"Where's Harley?" Lesley asked, slowly. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she forced herself to calm down and find out the truth first. Gusion seemed reluctant to respond to her, so she had to repeat her question, "Gusion, _where's Harley_?"

"Lesley, I'm sorry, I–" He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I said something stupid and caused him to leave."

Lesley frowned. That wasn't good. "What did you say?"

"Well... it was about–"

"Lesley, Gusion."

The two of them turned their heads and found Lady Callidus standing near them. Beside her, was a person dressed like a ninja. It was Hayabusa. Lesley had met him while training at the Assassins Section. She couldn't see much of his face, but judging by the furrowing of his brows, she could tell that he was unhappy.

"Good afternoon, Lady Callidus," Lesley greeted. Her eyes flickered from the woman to the ninja beside her. "Is there something wrong?"

"It seems so," Lady Callidus said, and sighed. "Before Nana went out on a mission, she gave a word to Fanny; saying that, a few days ago, she remembered being with Harley and seeing an unfamiliar woman inside the Assassins Section. She said that the woman muttered something about 'shadow', and believed that it has something to do with Hayabusa. Unfortunately, we couldn't get much details from her because she had to leave immediately. I would like to know if we can have a word with your brother?"

"Of course. But because of _somebody_ ," Lesley eyed sharply at the man responsible for her brother's disappearance, "it seems we have to find him. He's probably hiding somewhere in the academy."

"If he's in the academy, then it's no problem to find him. Come, let us search for him."

Eventually, they had to ask multiple people for her brother's location. First, they had to ask Karina, who saw him heading towards the second floor. Then, they had to ask a mage named Kagura, who pointed that she had last seen him with Odette. After Odette, it was a tank named Akai. Then, it was Harley's friends; Bruno and Alpha. At last, they found him hiding in a corner; his back leaned against the wall, and his legs crossed.

"Harley!" Lesley exclaimed and hugged her little brother. She pulled away seconds later. "I was so worried about you! What's wrong? What did Gusion say to you?"

Hayabusa raised a brow and looked at Gusion. "What _did_ you say to him?"

Gusion crossed his arms. "It's none of your business, alright? This is between me and _him_."

Lesley inwardly shook her head at the two men behind her, before looking down at her brother. His face was emotionless. Whether he was hiding what he was feeling, or he was in deep thought, Lesley wasn't sure. But one thing she _was_ sure was that; if her brother was silent, then it can't be good.

"Harley," Lesley spoke softly and gently removed his hat, revealing the golden curls he had under it. She brushed his hair and forced him to look at her in the eye. "Please tell me what's wrong."

His voice was quiet when he asked, "You're not going to leave me, right? Even... Even after you're with Gusion?"

"Wha–" Lesley's cheeks were flushed at her brother's sentence. But then his words registered in her mind. Her eyes darted at Gusion, before it narrowed dangerously. " _What_ did you say to him?"

"I was just joking!" Gusion said as he waved his hands around. "I didn't know he would take that seriously! I only said–" He opened and closed his mouth, hesitating in completing his sentence. Then, his cheeks turned slightly red.

Lesley had no idea what he had said to her brother, but it seemed that it would take years until Gusion would reveal on what he had said. She shook her head and focused back onto her brother. Harley was not one to easily be offended by jokes, so if he was, then that would mean the issue had been on his mind for a while. Why hadn't he talked about this to her if it had been bothering him? "Listen to me, Harley. I would never, _ever_ abandon you. No matter who I meet, who I end up with, and what happens. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If they do, tell me, and I promise they won't live to see another day."

Gusion gulped nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. Hayabusa only patted his friend's shoulder.

Harley nodded and gave her a small smile. Lesley felt relieved when he wore his hat and stood up. It seemed Harley was worried about the same thing as she was. Long ago, she used to worry that the Vance family would one day leave her, but they proved her assumptions wrong when they continued to shower her with their never ending love. She was going to do the same thing with Harley. She would prove to him that she would never abandon him. Though, Lesley _still_ had no idea what Gusion had said, but she would find out about it soon. They were going to have a nice, private _talk_ on what kind of nonsense he had said to her brother.

Harley seemed to have recovered from his earlier anxiety and was finally aware of Lady Callidus' presence. He looked surprised, before glancing at Lesley, "Why is one of the Leaders here?"

"Actually, I have something to ask of you, Harley," Lady Callidus begun as she stepped forward. "Nana told me that, four days ago, you both spotted an unfamiliar woman inside the Assassins Section?"

Harley's eyes widened. It looked like he had forgotten all about it. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about it."

Lesley whipped her head to her brother's direction. When Hayabusa and Lady Callidus first mentioned about it, she wasn't aware about the dangers of someone unfamiliar entering the building. But now, the realisation occured to her. "How can you forget something as important as someone breaking in?!"

"Sorry," Harley said with a grimace and scratched the back of his head. "I was so distracted meeting Alpha, Bruno and Saber, I totally forgot about her."

Lady Callidus shook her head and sighed. "The only information I received was that the woman spoke something that relates to 'shadow'?" Lady Callidus asked. Harley nodded again. "Can you please describe how this woman looks like? Without some details, Hayabusa is unable to determine whether he knows her or not."

Harley looked up thoughtfully. "She has black hair tied into a ponytail, and she wears a mask, I think. She also wears clothes like Kagura, so she's probably Japanese too. And she holds this weird, red-glowing blade in her hand. Oh, and she's also a ninja, because she uses a smoke bomb like one."

Hayabusa's eyes widened. Lesley raised a brow. From his expression, it may look like he knew who Harley was talking about. The next thing he said was, " _Hanabi_."

Lady Callidus' lips were pressed into a thin line. "So you do know who she is."

Hayabusa nodded. "She's one of the ninjas in the Scarlet Shadow Ninja sect. I haven't seen her for a few years now. I only heard that she stole the forbidden weapon, the Higanbana, and disappeared. We both grew up together, and we would always battle each other." His brows furrowed. "What was she doing here?"

"I think _how_ was she here would be a more suitable question," Lady Callidus said, before her eyes narrowed. "This is serious. Someone is able to infiltrate the building without a trace."

Gusion shrugged. "What's so surprising? She's a ninja, of course she would disappear without a trace."

Lady Callidus let out an exhausted sigh, before massaging her temple. "I must report this to the other Leaders. It seems someone is able to break in without a problem." She glanced at Harley. "Thank you for your explanation, Harley. All we need to do now is find out who she works for. If she ends up being an ally – which I doubt – is fine. But if she's a rival..."

"Moreover, Alice's ally," Gusion added.

"Then _that_ would be a problem," Lady Callidus said and let out another sigh. "It seems this calls for a meeting. Please notify your friends that the building isn't secured at the moment. Try to walk in pairs, and avoid walking alone. We don't know exactly how many is able to break into our building."

All four of them nodded as Lady Callidus left. Even with his mask on, Lesley could see Hayabusa frowning. Seeing his solemn expression, she asked, "Do you really think she's your friend?"

Hayabusa shook her head. "I don't know. Hanabi is aware that, as a ninja, betraying others is an unforgivable sin. But... I'm not sure if it's the same Hanabi I know anymore. It's possible that her mind may have been corrupted during her disappearance."

"But she didn't attack me or Nana," Harley commented. "Our hiding spot was actually pretty lame, and she's a ninja. I feel like she knew we were actually there, but didn't attack us."

"Didn't attack you _yet_ ," Gusion said and crossed his arms. "We don't know what's her plan. Until the Leaders could determine whether she's a friend or a foe, I say we watch out for her."

* * *

 **Can't wait to write the next chapter. Not like something bad is going to happen soon... And, again, thank you so much to those that read this story and leave a review. Even if school is starting for me, and I'll be really busy, I'll try my best to make progress of the next chapter. (You can check the progress of the next chapter on my profile.) Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: I can't believe this chapter reached more than 10k words. This is the first time I've written a chapter this long. Well, I hope your patience was worth it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Suspicions**

* * *

Before Harley knew it, a month had passed since Lesley and him had first arrived at Moonton Academy. During that one month, they were able to get to know all the Heroes there. Lesley was getting closer with Gusion (much to his disapproval, but as long as his sister was happy, he didn't try to destroy their relationship). And, he was finally able to master his strongest ability; which is creating a fire ring around a target.

Hanabi hadn't make an appearance ever since he and Nana encountered her. Unfortunately, the Leaders couldn't determine whether she was an enemy or an ally, so they've decided to advice the Heroes to watch out for her. But the most dangerous part was that they couldn't tell what her intentions were when coming here. All they could do was increase the security of the academy, and it proved to be fruitful when no one had reported someone breaking in.

Overall, everything was great at Moonton Academy. His skills had improved greatly, his sister seemed much happier, and he had met new friends.

And now, he was on his first mission; to defeat a horde of demons and monsters that had approached Scholar City.

Unfortunately, things weren't doing so great for that part.

"Cyclops, now! We can't hold on much longer!" Nana yelled as she threw another tiny cat—Molina—in the middle of the battlefield. The monster roared, planning to charge forward to them, but was temporarily turned into a cat when it stepped in range with Molina. When it reverted back to its normal form, it started increasing its speed towards them, obviously furious at the transformation. "Cyclops!"

"Wait! I still need thirty more seconds!" Cyclops said as a glowing blue light appeared in his hands. "Just buy me some time!"

"We don't _have_ time, Cyclops!" Harley shouted as he took the risk to close the distance with the monster by leaving his hat. He created a fire ring around the monster, threw some poker cards, before teleporting back to his hat. The fire ring shrunk and damaged the monster's skin, but, sadly, it was still pretty much alive. The thing let out another loud roar, and started charging at them. "Cyclops, we need it _now_!"

"It's ready! It's finally ready!" Cyclops exclaimed as he jumped up and down happily. The next thing the mages knew, a large sphere was directed at the monster. When the sphere hit its target, the huge monster was immobolised, giving them the opportunity to get close and attack. "Attack! Show what the Midget Squad can do!"

All three of them let out a battle cry as they inflict as much damage as they can. Cyclops threw purple spheres at the monster, Harley made another fire ring and threw his cards, and Nana landed three giant paws—additionally stunning the monster—before throwing her boomerang. When the monster was no longer immobolised, its body collapsed to the ground; a sign that their attacks were successful in ending the monster.

"We did it!" Nana cheered and high fived Harley and Cyclops. "We–"

All three of them stiffened when they heard another roar. Slowly, they turned their heads and found another large monster behind them, shifting its stance to prepare for an attack. Their jaws dropped at the sight of another monster ready to fight them.

"Are you kidding me?! There's _two_ of them?!" Harley shouted.

"Actually," Cyclops begun nervously, "there's more than that."

In the distance, was more than ten huge monsters approaching them. The ground shook as their large feet stomped on it. One of them roared, before the others joined too. It looked like they were planning to take revenge for killing one of their kind.

"What the–" Nana took a step back. She shook her head in disbelief, before looking at the other two mages. "It took all three of us to defeat one of them. _Three_. We can't possibly fight all ten!"

"It's not that they're strong," Harley commented as he fidgeted nervously with his staff in his hand. "It's just that their level of defense is too high. It's like getting surrounded by tanks!"

Someone chuckled, making all three of them spin around. They found Zilong beaming with a spear in his hand. He was one of their current squad members—along with a few other assassins—but they had to seperate a while ago to handle a group of demons. Now, one of their assassins had returned. "So this will be my fight, huh?"

Cyclops blinked. "Zilong, what are you–?"

Zilong sprinted towards the group of monsters, lifting his spear. From the looks of it, he was planning to fight all of them, whether the mages followed him or not. "It would take an army to stop me!"

Before the mages could stop him from foolishly fighting the monsters alone, Zilong had advanced. The trio watched in horror as the warrior ran closer towards the monsters. He dashed towards a monster and flipped it. He then hit it with his spear a few times, causing it to cry out in pain, before flipping it again. All three mages couldn't believe it. Zilong was easily inflicting damage onto the monster, which meant, the monster had high magic resistance, and low armour.

"Wait, Zilong's a fighter assassin," Harley said as he started heading towards the warrior to assist him. Nana and Cyclops followed beside him. "He can't possibly be planning to fight all of them alone, right?"

"That's why we have to help him!" Nana responded, preparing to throw her boomerang. "I can't believe he went alone like that. He can't fight more than one– Woah."

The mages watched in awe as Zilong's body was on fire— _literally_ on fire. His movement speed increased as his body was lightened up with flames. It was Zilong's strongest ability.

" _Heroes never fade!_ "

But the mages' jaws dropped when, instead of fighting the monsters, Zilong did a 180 and started running to their direction; his hands gesturing for them to retreat. The next thing they knew, Zilong had thrown Nana over his shoulder, picked Harley up with one arm by the waist, and Cyclops by the other. Then, he started running back to the direction of the academy.

"What the– What _was_ that?!" Harley yelled as he struggled to see how far the monsters were from behind them. "Why are we retreating?!"

"I've just remembered that I'm almost out of Mana," Zilong said as he continued carrying them.

"Then why bring us? Shouldn't we _fight_ them?!" Cyclops said.

Zilong shook his head, his eyes focused onto the building ahead of him. "You guys have done well, but it's obvious that the magic resistance the monsters have is too high. We'll leave them to the marksmen and assassins." Zilong spotted a woman with platinum hair tied into a ponytail, holding a bow. She was motioning towards the monsters' direction. "Miya, where are the others?"

"Layla, Natalia, Hayabusa and Irithel are on their way," Miya said, momentarily halting. "We just got orders from the Leaders that the monsters have high magic resistance, and that you need some help." She looked down at the three mages in Zilong's grasp, before her eyes widened. "Wait, where are the tanks? Don't tell me they were fighting all alone?!"

Harley shrugged, still being held by the warrior. "Hilda and Balmond had to help the assassins handle the demons."

"And leave you _defenseless_?!"

"Well... the monsters aren't _that_ strong," Nana said and waved her hand nonchantly. "We just have a hard time killing them."

"Actually, they're still with us, just helping out the assassins," Cyclops said, trying to defend the tanks. "I mean, the demons _are_ much stronger than the monsters we're handling. They had no choice. The assassins didn't get any backup."

"Alright, alright," Miya said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She glanced at the trio. "You guys return to the academy, alright? You've done a great job." She then looked specifically at Harley. "Oh, and your sister says that it's dinner time."

Harley gave the elf a thumbs up. Zilong nodded to Miya, before running back to the academy. All three of them relaxed as they could finally take a break after a long battle.

Cyclops broke the silence. "Zilong, you _do_ know that we have legs, right?"

"I know."

"Then... why are you carrying us?" Harley asked.

The assassin rolled his eyes. "Is it wrong that I'm helping you guys save your energy?"

Nana shook her head. "It's not wrong. We were just asking."

Internally, all three mages knew why Zilong did it. The answer was simple. It was because of a woman named Freya—a fighter who Zilong had his eyes on for a while now. Firstly, she loves children. Secondly, he wanted to impress her that he can carry all three kids at once.

* * *

Lesley was busy cooking some pasta. She had an apron over her clothes, and her hair tied into a neat bun. She hummed a song her father used to sing as she waited for the pasta to be ready. When she heard a knock on the door, she quickly wiped her hands onto her apron and hurried to greet her little brother. She smiled widely at Harley, who was now entering the house.

"Welcome home," Lesley said. All of a sudden, she noticed something. She crouched and inspected Harley's face. He had dirt stains on his cheeks and clothes. It seemed he needed a bath after this. She took out a cloth from the front pocket of her apron and, gently, she wiped some of the dirt off his face with it. "How was your first battle? Was it alright?"

Harley grinned as she wiped his face. "It was great! We were fighting some monsters, but then this _huge_ monster appeared. Nana, Cyclops and I had to work together to defeat it. But then, it turns out that there were ten of them!"

Lesley smiled at her brother's excited expression. "So how did you manage to defeat them?"

"Unfortunately, we couldn't. It turns out that the monsters have high magic resistance, so we couldn't do much damage. The Leaders had to send some assassins and marksmen to handle them."

"I see," Lesley said and shifted to stand up. Her brother's face was all clean now. "I've cooked dinner. Would you like to shower first, or have dinner?"

Harley looked up. "Can I shower first?"

"Of course," Lesley said, and patted the top of his hat. "Don't shower too long though. I _know_ you sometimes like to waste water."

Harley looked down in embarrassment as his actions were caught. He gave a nod to her, before heading upstairs. Lesley watched as her little brother disappeared with a smile on her face. She then motioned to turn on the television. Hopefully, Harley wouldn't take too long. Sometimes, when he was bored, Harley would stay in the bathroom for about an hour, only to play with soap and water. Mrs. Vance used to complain that Harley was the cause of their bills going sky high. Not that they couldn't pay for it, but Mr and Mrs. Vance aren't the type that loves wasting money.

Lesley was busy searching through the channels, when she heard the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door to answer it. She couldn't help but smile when it was Gusion. As always, he was busy twirling a dagger in his hand.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Lesley responded, the corner of her lips twitching upwards.

He grinned sheepishly. "So... what's up?"

Lesley raised a brow and gave him a knowing look. "What? Karina is out again, and you have no one to mess with?"

"Sadly and happily, yes," Gusion answered and scratched his head. "Lancelot is out too; having a date with Odette. It's kinda lonely at my place. Mind if I crash at yours?"

"Sure," Lesley said and stepped aside so that Gusion could pass through the door. He entered, and she closed the door. "I was just about to have dinner. Do you want to join us?"

Gusion's grin faltered. " _Us_ –?"

"Okay, I'm done!" Harley's voice echoed as he rushed down the stairs. He was in a t-shirt and pants. He wasn't wearing his hat, so Lesley could see that his hair was slightly damped. The moment he locked eyes with Gusion, his facial expression immediately turned grim. "Why is _he_ here?"

"Now, now, Harley. Please be nice to him," Lesley said and found her little brother giving her a pleading look. She gave him an apologetic smile and placed a hand over his shoulder. "Gusion is just lonely, alright? Both of his housemates are out, so, he'll be having dinner with us." Harley averted his gaze from her, before looking at Gusion. His eyes narrowed when he was facing the assassin mage. Lesley sighed. "I promise he won't say anything mean to you, okay? But in return, you must behave." She glanced at Gusion. "You won't say anything mean to him, won't you, Gusion?"

Gusion raised his hand as if he was making an oath. "You have my word."

Lesley smiled. "Then, let's eat."

As Lesley turned around to prepare the table, Harley and Gusion exchanged glares at each other. The two insulted each other as silently as possible as they made their way to the table. It was futile though, because Lesley could still hear them.

" _Shortie_."

" _Jerk_."

" _Brat_."

" _Loner_."

" _Ahem_ ," Lesley cleared her throat. The two were startled when they found her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed, and her chin held up high. Her foot tapped impatiently against the wooden flooring. Harley and Gusion were frozen as Lesley's eyes flickered from one to another. She raised a brow at them, daring for them to continue with their insults. " _What_ did I just say?"

"Sorry," Harley and Gusion mumbled at the same time. They gave one more glare to each other, before moving to sit down.

Lesley sighed as she placed the bowl of pasta on the table. Sometimes, the two of them were just so immature. Lesley understood why Harley would act that way, but what she didn't understand was why Gusion was behaving like Harley's age...? Oh well. It _was_ entertaining to watch the two of them argue. A smile made its way to her lips—even when Gusion and Harley looked at each other as if planning to strangle each other's throats. One day, she hoped the two of them could get along nicely.

But her smile instantly faded, and a vein popped through her forehead when she could feel the two of them kick each other from under the table.

* * *

It was another day, which meant, another training session.

Lesley hid behind a wall, and looked through the scope of her rifle. She spotted one of the holograms, which was her target, and shot it. The hologram dispersed, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. Right now, her mind was like an assassin. Avoid engaging into close battles, eliminate her target from afar, and disappear. She pretty much preferred this fighting style if she was in a battlefield.

While Lesley was training, she couldn't help but think about Gusion. Gusion had been on her mind lately, and she hated how the thought of him would sometimes leave her cheeks red. Yesterday, when he visited, words couldn't describe how happy she was. The feeling was nice. Although he and Harley had _some_ arguments, but as long as it left nothing too serious, she was fine with it.

A few weeks ago, she found out what Gusion had said to Harley that made her little brother miserable. She couldn't help but laugh—not in a sarcastic way—at Gusion's statement about them being together, but then, her face grew serious. She had advised the mage assassin to not say anything that might be a delicate topic to Harley, and she was relieved when Gusion had told her that he only intended to joke, and didn't mean it that time. He also promised not to say anything that would affect her brother negatively, and Lesley was glad with that, because if she finds Harley even _close_ to crying, someone was going to have a rifle aimed at their backside.

She checked the time and realised that it was four in the evening. She wondered if Gusion's training was done. Gusion would often hang out with her after training. And when Gusion had some free time, he would sometimes visit her while she trains. At first, she would be easily embarrassed whenever he watches her, but now, she enjoyed his company. In fact, his presence would motivate her to train even more.

Time flew so fast, she couldn't believe that it had been a month since she first met Gusion. Ever since she hung out with him, there was this odd feeling inside of her. She didn't want to think about it too much yet. It was too early to declare _that_ emotion, but she could tell that it would make itself prominent soon. _But_ , only after she felt like she had known Gusion enough, only then she would confirm whether or not she was in lo–

"Oh my god," Lesley said as she lowered her rifle. She wanted to slap herself. How could she had forgotten? Harley's birthday was in two days, and she hadn't bought him anything yet. She looked at Trista, the AI that trains the assassins. "Trista, am I done?"

" _Yes_ ," Trista answered, and the holograms—that were Lesley's targets—disappeared. " _You have trained enough. It is optional if you want to continue training._ "

Lesley shook her head. "No, thank you."

" _Then, have a good evening, Lesley_ ," Trista said. Her holographic form wavered before it disappeared.

Lesley slung her rifle behind her and hastily exited the Assassins Section. Harley was still at training, since he started training later than her today, so that meant she could head out to the city for a while. She hoped that the city had something special she could buy for her little brother. If she couldn't find anything for him, then that would mean she would have to return home a little late. And with the possibility of her returning late, it looked like she would have to buy Harley dinner.

Lesley went to the cafeteria and bought some macaroni and cheese. Now, all she had to do was pass this to someone. Luckily for her, she spotted Layla, who looked like she was heading back to her house. She waved at the blonde. "Layla!"

The marksman spun around and was surprised to find her. "Oh, hey Lesley! What's up?"

"Can you do me a favour?" Lesley asked. Layla nodded with a smile. Lesley raised the plastic bag that contained her brother's macaroni and cheese. "Can you please give this to Harley when he comes home? And tell him that I'll probably be home late."

"Sure," Layla said and took the food from her. But then, she raised a brow. "Where are you going though?"

Lesley looked around for any signs of her brother, before whispering, " _Harley's birthday is in two days, and I just remembered I haven't bought him a gift!_ "

"Two days?" Layla waved her hand nonchantly. "Relax, girl. That's plenty of time."

"It's not! Unlike Magical City, Scholar City doesn't sell stuff that Harley likes," Lesley said, and ran a hand through her hair. "It'll take a while before I can find the right gift for him." She checked the time again; _4:10_. "I have to go. I don't want to end up not buying anything. Again, thank you so much. Oh, and please don't tell Harley why I'm going to be home late!"

Layla gave her a reassuring smile. "No problem. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll find the perfect gift for him. Well... good luck!"

With a wave and a nod of gratitude, Lesley paced quickly out of the academy. She checked whether she had enough money, and was glad that she brought the pouch of money with her. She could feel the anxiety building inside of her at the thought of not being able to find a present for her little brother. She shook her head. She _was_ going to find Harley a gift.

Lesley was so worried about Harley's gift, she didn't notice when Gusion called her name. Only when Gusion was right in front of her was when she finally took note of his presence. She stopped to greet him. "Oh, hello, Gusion."

"What's wrong?" Gusion asked, gazing at her. "You look really worried."

Lesley bit her bottom lip. "I almost forgot about Harley's birthday. It's in two days, and I still haven't bought him anything!"

"Don't worry. We can search for one at the city. I'll show you which shop has the best items for him," Gusion said and gestured for her to follow him. "I've been here for a while now, so I know what they sell."

Lesley and Gusion went to the middle of the city. Gusion showed Lesley a few shops that contained items that were suitable for kids, but Lesley knew that it wasn't enough for her brother. She wanted the best for Harley, and, until she found the perfect gift for him, she wouldn't spend a single piece of gold. She didn't mind if the gift was expensive—she had enough money to pay for them—as long as it was the best.

Since the city was large, it took them hours to search around it. Lesley could feel her anxiety increasing when none of the shops offered anything that her brother would like. The sun had long set, and now, a lot of shops had closed. Lesley let out a huff of frustration. If she was at Magical City, it was way easier to find a gift for her brother. Magical City sells magical items that would interest her brother, since he loved items that were related to magic. But since she was no longer in Magical City, finding a gift for Harley was a bit of a challenge.

"Lesley, we should head back. Almost all the shops are closed. We should continue finding your brother's gift tomorrow," Gusion said, placing a hand over her shoulder. "Besides, it's getting pretty late."

Lesley shook her head, and tilted her head up to look at him. "What if I can't find anything tomorrow?"

"Trust me, you will," Gusion said as he held her hand. He urged for her to head back. "Come on, we should go, Lesley."

Reluctantly, Lesley nodded. Gusion _does_ seem to have a point. It was getting late, and she didn't want Harley to be worried. Who knows what Layla had told him to avoid him from asking questions?

When they arrived at their homes, Gusion waved goodbye and they parted ways. As he stepped at the front of his house, Lesley didn't miss the chance to thank him for accompanying her. He smirked at her, before entering his house. Lesley smiled as he disappeared and started motioning towards her house. She was about to enter her house, when she felt like someone was watching her.

Spinning around, she found Lady Arcanus, with her shadowed face, staring at her from the distance. She didn't move, nor say a word; just kept staring at her. Lesley gripped the doorknob and contemplated whether she should talk to the woman or not. Even if she had been in this academy for a month, that doesn't mean she trusted the woman. Sure, the woman had helped them evacuate the citizens whenever there was danger, but Lady Arcanus' strange behaviour would always leave her to doubt that she was trustworthy.

All of a sudden, Lady Arcanus lifted her face and looked directly at Lesley. Lesley couldn't see her eyes—that were hidden under her hood—but she could feel her stare. She shivered involuntarily as the woman continued looking at her. What was the woman trying to do? Why was she looking at her like that? Should she say something; tell her to go away?

Relief washed over her like a wave when the Leader walked away. Lesley waited until the woman was actually gone, before letting out a deep breath. She had no idea what the woman's intention was, but she could tell that, had the woman move an _inch_ closer, she wouldn't hesitate to aim her rifle and shoot.

 _What an odd person_ , she thought as she slowly opened the door. In a low voice, she said, "I'm home." She looked around and found none of the lights turned on. Where was her little brother?

In the dark, her eyes caught the plastic bag that used to contain Harley's macaroni and cheese. She assumed Harley had eaten it. She went upstairs and was relieved to find her little brother sleeping. The clock on his bedroom wall showed _9:45_. It wasn't _that_ late, and Lesley half-expected her brother to be awake, but maybe his training had left him exhausted, until he instantly fell asleep. Oh well. With a small smile, she exited his room and closed the door. She didn't want to disturb her little brother.

She took a quick shower and dressed in her pyjamas. She let her hair loose, took her eyepatch out and climbed onto her bed. The room felt cold, so Lesley ended up pulling the covers over her body. She stared onto the ceiling for a while, thinking about Harley's birthday. Her brother would turn eleven this year, and she couldn't wait for him to open her gift— _after_ she buys him one. She wanted see his excited expression. He had always loved it whenever she gives him presents. It was a good thing she hadn't forgotten about his birthday. She couldn't bear to see his dejected expression if he found out she had forgotten.

She was about to fall into slumber, when something caused her to be wide awake. All of a sudden, she had a bad feeling. She sat straight up, and got off her bed. Quietly, she walked over to her brother's room. It wasn't helping that the atmosphere was gloomy because the house was dark. Her heart started beating faster when her hand touched the doorknob.

 _Why am I feeling like this?_

She opened the door, slowly and carefully. It was weird. Harley's bedroom was empty. The only thing inside was him, standing at the center of the room. His back was facing her, and he was wearing his magician clothes and top hat. The light above him was dim, and it shone right above him. Lesley felt more nervous when her brother didn't move or say a thing.

Lesley crept closer to her brother's form. She hesitated at first, but at last, she gathered enough courage to kneel down and place a hand over her brother's shoulder. She felt her brother stiffened, and he turned around to face her. Lesley's eyes widened.

Harley's eyes were somewhat shadowed, but she could see the rest of his features. There were scratches and blood on his cheeks—as if someone had scratched them—and only now Lesley noticed that his clothes were stained with blood too. She was much taken aback, that she took a few steps backwards.

Before she knew it, she had let out a scream.

* * *

Lesley jolted into an upright position, and found herself screaming. Her breathing was heavy, and her forehead was covered in sweat. She clutched at the front of her shirt when she realised that it was all a dream. Without thinking, she jumped out of bed and ran towards her brother's room.

She had to make sure he was okay—and that none of it was real.

She slammed Harley's bedroom door open, and found her brother already awake; sitting in an upright position. He must've heard her scream. His eyes were widened as she rushed towards him. "Lesley, what's–"

She embraced her brother as she sobbed. _He's okay, Harley's safe_ , she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around him. The dream felt so real, to the point that she thought her little brother was actually hurt. It was the first time she dreamt something like that—about Harley. She was actually used to nightmares; this wasn't the first time. She would sometimes dream about her father getting shot, but it never left her awake and screaming. But seeing Harley hurt, it was just a big, fat _no_. She couldn't bear at the thought of her brother covered in blood like that.

At some point, she didn't realise when Harley had returned her embrace. With a sniff, she pulled away and inspected her brother for any injuries. Finding none, she let out a shaky breath. She wiped the tears with the heel of her palm and looked at Harley, who was looking at her questioningly.

"Lesley, what happened?" Harley finally spoke. He was looking at her with very concerned eyes. "You were screaming."

"I..." Lesley inhaled, then exhaled. "I had a nightmare. You were hurt, and I... I just..." She shook her head and, on impulse, she checked if his palms were covered in blood. "You're not hurt, right?"

He shook his head, before giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Lesley. See? I would never get hurt, especially when you're always there to protect me."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she gave her brother another tight hug. She had no idea how she could dream something so horrible, but she would make sure nothing like that happens to her little brother. As long as she was around, no harm would befall on Harley.

Once she had calmed down, only then she pulled away. She looked at her brother, "Do you mind if I stay here? I probably won't be able to sleep until I get that nightmare off my mind."

"Sure," Harley said, and moved aside to make some space. Thankfully, since he was small, there was enough space for her to join him. He patted at the spot beside him and grinned, "Hop in."

Smiling gratefully, Lesley joined her brother on the bed. She laid down and pulled the covers over their bodies. Staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but say, "It's weird how things had changed. When you were little, _you_ used to come to my room when you couldn't sleep, or have nightmares."

"True," Harley said with a small laugh. All of a sudden, he yawned. He blinked a few times, and it left his eyes half-opened. He continued in a sleepy voice, "I used to have nightmares, but after going to your room, it will always— _yawn_ —disappear..."

Noticing his sleepy expression, Lesley smiled. "Goodnight, Harley."

Harley gave a tiny nod, before his eyes closed. "Goodnight, Lesley."

Lesley turned to lay on her side. She stared at her brother's peaceful face for about an hour, before she, too, was able to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lesley headed straight to Scholar City after she had finished training. The nightmare she had yesterday was still on her mind, and it took all she could not to follow Harley around today because of it. But, after her brother reassured her many times that he would be fine in the academy, only then she was able to leave him.

Since she still hadn't gotten Harley a gift, she had completed her training as fast as she could. Harley was most likely still training, since his training started late today. So that meant her brother would be occupied until late in the evening. Gusion, on the other hand, wasn't able to accompany her today. His training was until night because he had training for both roles; mage and assassin. It saddened her that he couldn't join her, but that didn't stop her from searching a gift for Harley.

Earlier, before she left the academy, she had met Lolita. She requested if the elf could tell Harley to eat some leftovers in the fridge, and she was glad when the elf was okay with it. She disliked the thought of her brother eating whatever was left in the fridge, but she felt like she had no time to buy him some food, especially when there was a huge queue since it was lunchtime. Hopefully, her brother would be fine. She also had to tell Lolita not to tell Harley about her plan in buying him a gift.

As Lesley was wandering around the city, she spotted a familiar figure wearing a red cloak. Her eyes widened when, it was indeed, Ruby. The Little Red Riding Hood saw her, and waved her hand. She called, "Lesley!"

Lesley motioned towards the teen. She gave a smile in greeting. "Hello, Ruby. I didn't know you were at the city too."

Ruby grinned as she casually swung her scythe over her shoulder. "I was bored, so I've decided to explore the city. What brings you here?"

Lesley moved closer to whisper to her. "Don't tell Harley, but I'm trying to search a gift for his birthday." Then, she sighed. "It's much easier to find one at Magical City, since there are many magic shops there, but here, it's a bit of a challenge."

Ruby looked up thoughtfully and tapped her chin. "Hmm... I think I've seen a shop that sells magical items here. I'm not sure where it is, but I know it's here. I can help you look for it, if you want."

"If it's not too much trouble," Lesley said with a nod.

With a large grin, Ruby started looking around the city as she walked. Lesley listened as the girl told her which restaurants suck, what food she likes, which songs she listens to, and many more. Only now, Lesley found out that Ruby was the talkative type when she wants to open up. The next thing she knew, Ruby was already talking about relationships.

"Speaking of boys, how are you and Gusion?" Ruby asked as she waggled her eyebrows. A wide, sneaky grin appeared on her face. "Are you guys already dating? When are you two going to start living together?"

Lesley chuckled. "We're just friends, Ruby. I don't even know if he has feelings for me." A lie. Gusion made it _very_ obvious that he _has_ feelings for her. But she wasn't going to tell Ruby that. Then, she inched closer to the girl, a smirk on her lips. "What about you and _Alucard_?"

Ruby's face instantly matched the colour of her cloak. She gripped her scythe and fidgeted nervously. "N-Nothing's going on between us. Like you and Gusion, we're just friends."

" _Just_ friends?" Lesley teased.

"Y-Yeah! I mean, you and Gusion are friends too, so..." she pulled her hood so that it covered her flushed cheeks. She continued with a mumble, " _It's not like I_ like _him or anything._ "

Lesley chuckled and decided to drop the topic for now. Unlike Ruby, her reaction about Gusion was barely embarrassment. Maybe it was because she had passed the stage where the mention of him would cause her to become all red. But it was odd how Alucard and Ruby were together way longer than her and Gusion, but they haven't started anything yet. Oh well. Everyone should take their own pace.

They ended up spending hours searching around the city. Finally, after walking aimlessly, Ruby immediately exclaimed and pointed to a shop when she recognised it as the magic shop she had seen. Lesley was glad that they had found it. She was starting to get worried when they couldn't find it after the sun had long set. But now that the shop was right in front of their eyes, she could start picking out the perfect gift for her little brother.

It wasn't hard to choose since the shop sells items that interests Harley. All it took was a few minutes of her looking around, and she could instantly see something Harley would like. The shopkeeper told her that it was a Glowing Wand. He said that the wand could help Harley increase his magic power. Lesley knew that Harley had his staff, but she felt like her little brother would like it if this was given to him. The shopkeeper was surprised when she handed a large amount of gold for it, but he only smiled and thanked her for purchasing it.

Lesley and Ruby were now on their way back to the academy. Lesley checked the medium-sized paper bag—that contained her brother's wand—one more time, just to make sure that it was there. Ruby eyed her actions and smiled. "You really do care about him if you're willing to spend so much money for him."

"Of course," Lesley said and met Ruby's gaze. "Money isn't everything to me. To me, Harley's happiness is. That's why I won't use any of my money until I find the right gift for him."

Ruby grinned. "He's so lucky to have you."

Ruby knew about her not being biologically related to Harley. Everyone does. But they all know that they both treat each other like they actually are. Lesley smiled at the girl, "And I'm lucky to have him."

They both passed the front gate of the academy. Once they entered the building, Ruby made an abrupt stop near the elevator. The fighter glanced at the large clock on the wall and frowned. "I actually have training right now until two in the morning." She sighed. "I hate training late at night, but at least I get the whole day off tomorrow."

Lesley's eyes widened. "You have training tonight? I'm so sorry for taking your free time. If I had known–"

Ruby quickly waved her hands to reassure her. "No, no, it's fine! I don't mind helping you out. I was bored anyway, and helping you search that shop just now was fun." She eyed the clock again, before looking back at her with a grin. "Well, I have to go now."

Lesley nodded at the girl. "Thank you for helping me find that shop."

"No problem!" Ruby said and waved goodbye at her. "See you!"

In seconds, the fighter was gone. Lesley couldn't help but smile for what happened today. She was so glad that Ruby was there to help her, because she had no idea what she would do if she couldn't find Harley a gift. She was lucky that the Heroes in the academy were so friendly.

But her smile disappeared when she saw Helcurt, a Shadowbringer, crawling around in the distance. His head tilted back every few seconds; as if he was checking to make sure no one was around. Then, he vanished. What was he doing? Lesley wasn't quite close to him, but she _did_ share a few words with him during her training at the Assassins Section. He was quite—to put it nicely—an interesting creature. He would chuckle sometimes, even when no one is around, but she thought that it was only because it was in his nature to do so. But now, it looked like she would have to keep an eye on him.

Lesley decided that it was time to go home. She walked out of the back sliding doors, and was greeted with the view of the houses. It took her a few minutes to reach the front of her house. While walking, she searched for Lady Arcanus, and to her relief, she found the woman's presence nonexistent.

Lesley was surprised to see light illuminating from behind the curtains through the window. Harley wasn't asleep yet? She unlocked the door and, in that moment, a laughter that sounded like it belonged to a maniac resonated around the house. The next thing she knew, she found Lolita falling off the chair, tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed, and her hands over her stomach. She was also surprised to find Karina here, who had her head thrown back when she laughed. Harley was sitting in the middle, his face expressing confusion. He didn't realise that she had returned due to the loud noises coming from the television.

Lesley carefully placed the paper bag she was holding under the table next to the door. She didn't want Harley to notice it. "I'm back," Lesley announced, and Harley was finally aware of her return. He immediately got off the couch to greet her. She tousled his hair and laughed at his very perplexed expression. "Having fun?"

Lolita was still laughing, but was approaching her. The elf's whole form was shaking as she tried her best to control another howl of laughter from escaping. After a few seconds, only then she could talk without gasping in between. "Welcome back, Lesley!"

Lesley smiled and looked at Karina, who was standing up from the couch. Her eyes then flickered from Lolita to Karina. "I didn't know you two would stay here. Thank you for accompanying Harley."

"My pleasure," Karina said and pointed her thumb at the direction of the kitchen. "Lolita tried to cook for him, but you have no idea how bad she is at cooking. It was a good thing I came just in time before she burned the house down."

Lolita whipped her head at the taller elf. "Hey! I had things under control."

Harley shook her head, and looked at Lesley to clarify things, "The pan was on fire."

"Well," Lolita crossed her arms defensively, "I _didn't_ burn the house down, didn't I? Besides, I could've handled it."

"The fire grew twice the size after you said things were under control."

Lolita scratched the back of her head, before giving a sheepish smile. "Ah, well..."

Karina shook her head, then placed a hand on top of Harley's head. "Don't worry, I came by just in time to stop the fire. I ended up cooking for him too. So you don't have to worry about him not being fed."

"Thank you so, so much," Lesley said, relieved that Karina had stopped by at her house. She actually hated Harley eating leftovers, but because she was in such a hurry, she felt like today should be the only exception. She was glad to find out that Karina had cooked him a proper meal. She then looked at Lolita and found the elf crestfallen. Smiling, she placed a hand on top of the elf's shoulder. "Thank you to you too, Lolita. My brother wasn't all alone because of you."

Instantly, Lolita's face lightened up. She gave her a toothy grin. "No problem!"

They shared a few more words, before the elves went back to their homes. Lesley could see the two of them laughing as they headed back, obviously not done yet with whatever they saw on the television screen. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two, before closing the front door. She turned around, only to find Harley still with a confused look.

"What was so funny?" Lesley decided to ask, motioning towards the kitchen. Her stomach was growling, and, as much as she hated eating late at night, she had no choice but to find something to eat. "Lolita looks like she was going to explode."

"I have _no_ idea," Harley admitted and shook his head. He glanced at the television, which was airing something that looked like a TV show. "We were watching this comedy show with elves, and when one of them said this word—I had no idea what it was, it was in their language—they started laughing like crazy."

Lesley found some instant noodles she bought. She was aware that instant noodles weren't really healthy, but she bought it just in case they ever run out of food, or she was too lazy to cook. Though, if she was lazy to cook, she would never give this to Harley. Her brother lacked enough nutrients already, and there was no need to make him unhealthier. A smile made its way on her face at Harley's statement, and she said, "I guess we'll never know what the joke's about."

Lesley took out the cup of noodles and placed it on the counter. She boiled the water in the kettle and watched as Harley approached her. When he saw what she was making, a disapproving look made its way to his features. "Hey, that's not fair! I thought you said we can't eat instant noodles. Because," he purposely pitched his voice, "they're _unhealthy_."

"I know," Lesley said, amused. She raised a brow, and at the same time, waited for the water to boil. "But it's late, and I'm too tired to cook."

Harley opened, then closed his mouth. He looked at the instant noodles thoughtfully, before responding, "Can I have one too?"

"Harley, you know that this is unhealthy," Lesley said, giving him an apologetic smile.

Unfortunately, he was stubborn, and that meant, it would take a while before he would back down. "But _you_ can eat it."

"Yes, but–" _I'm not the one who's short_ , she thought. She knew that if she said that out loud, she was going to earn herself a sullen brother for the rest of the night. And she didn't want that, especially when his birthday was tomorrow. She reconsidered her answer. Her brother's birthday _was_ tomorrow, and it had been months since he last ate instant noodles, so she couldn't see the harm in letting him eat it just this time. At last, she nodded with a smile. "Alright, but just this once. Mother isn't going to like it if she finds out you eat this often."

Harley grinned happily and hurried to get another cup of instant noodles. Lesley helped him prepare his, and after a few minutes, they sat at the table to eat it. She watched in content as her little brother slurped the noodles into his mouth, his grin never leaving his face. It seemed she had made a good choice in allowing her brother to eat it.

"So..." Harley finished chewing the noodles in his mouth first, before continuing, "Where did you guys go? Lolita said you were hanging out with Gusion."

Lesley's face turned slightly red. For some weird reason, if others mentioned about Gusion to her, she wouldn't feel this embarrassed. But when it was Harley who was asking about it, it was sort of embarrassing. Why did Lolita have to say she was hanging out with Gusion? "Oh, we went to many places. It was a bit stressing during training, so I've decided to wander around in the city. I'm surprised you didn't end up searching for me." And she was glad that he didn't, or she won't be able to find a gift for him.

"Actually, I wanted to find you, but Lolita then wanted to hang out with me. Then she asked whether I wanted lunch, and made an attempt to cook," Harley explained. Oh, no wonder Lolita ended up staying at their place for a while. It was all to distract Harley. Lesley inwardly thanked the elf for that. "That's when she almost burn the house down, and Karina came to the rescue."

"I see," Lesley said with a laugh. She started eating what was left of her noodles. She checked the time; _10:20_. "We should finish this quickly. It's getting pretty late, and I don't want you to sleep late."

* * *

Lesley woke up to the sound of some metal clanging. Still half-asleep, she checked the time and found her clock displaying _4:07_ in the morning. Only after a few seconds later, was when she realised that someone had broken into her house. The sound couldn't be from her brother—because there was _no_ way Harley was awake _this_ early. Swiftly, she got off her bed and reached for her rifle. She then crept out of her room and could hear some murmurs coming from downstairs. There were more than one person in her house, she concluded. The grasp on her rifle tightened, and, as quietly as possible, she motioned down the steps to confront the intruders.

She reached the last of the steps and could see shadowed figures moving around in the dark. Her fingers twitched before she looked through the scope of her rifle. She aimed towards one of the figure, her finger hovering above the trigger.

 _Dead before they knew me_ –

"Lesley, it's us, it's us!" Wait, that sounded like—Layla? Lesley reached out for the light switch, and flipped it. Her eyes widened when she saw Lolita, Cyclops, Miya, Layla, Nana and Fanny standing in the living room, which she realised, was decorated in balloons and streamers. Layla laughed nervously. "Um... surprise?"

Lesley lowered her rifle, her eyes widening. "What's all this?"

"Why, it's for Harley of course!" Lolita said with a beam. Her hands were holding onto a box, along with Cyclops'. She then gave the mage a sharp look. "Now, Cyclops, _I_ will handle the cake."

"The last time you were in charge of cake, we had to buy a new one, Lolita!" Cyclops half-shouted and tried to pull the box from her. "Let _me_ handle it."

Lesley observed as the two of them argued to place the cake. She was so enthralled with the two, she didn't realise when Layla approached her. "So... what do you think?"

"I never thought anyone would break into my house at four in the morning to prepare a surprise birthday party," Lesley said in awe, and glanced at the marksman. "Thank you."

"Actually, we didn't break in. You _kinda_ forgot to lock the front door." Whoops, her bad. Layla continued, "And no problem! We usually just hold birthday parties for Nana and Cyclops since, well, they _are_ kids. But now that Harley's here, we've decided to hold one for him as well."

"What about Diggie?"

"Oh, he doesn't care much about these things," Layla said with a shrug. "I guess his kind doesn't celebrate birthdays."

Miya ended up needing some help, so Layla had to head over to her. Lesley searched for something to do. She ended up sitting beside Fanny, who was blowing balloons. The assassin looked like she was out of breath, and it was no wonder, because next to her, were about twenty balloons. She must've been the only one blowing them, because Lolita and Cyclops were occupied with the cake, and Layla, Miya and Nana were busy with the decorations.

"Need some help?" Lesley asked with a smile. She took a deflated balloon from a packet that said _100 Balloons_.

"Thanks," Fanny said, giving a nod of gratitude. She let out a deep sigh. "I was in a deep sleep when Nana and Cyclops entered my room. They woke me up and jumped around, saying that they wanted to head over to your house and make a surprise birthday party for Harley. I didn't know it was his birthday today. So, of course, I couldn't say no."

Lesley gave the assassin an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if this is causing you too much trouble."

Fanny shook her head vigorously. "You don't have to worry. It's always like this with Cyclops and Nana. I'm just glad Layla, Miya and Lolita would come and visit my house to help me decorate for their party. Miya is very fond of Nana, so she–"

"Left, Miss Miya! Left!" Nana exclaimed. She buried her hands in frustration when Miya moved the streamers a bit too high. "Let me–"

"I can do this!" Miya, who was standing on a ladder, said with determination. Carefully, she adjusted the streamers so that it was even. "See?"

The streamers fell when Miya accidentally let go of it. The two of them watched as it slowly landed on the floor. In sync, both of them groaned in frustration.

"Well, they both have their arguments," Fanny chuckled, and took another piece of balloon. She glanced onto the clock and her eyes widened. "Shoot, it's 4:30 already? Guys, we have to hurry!"

All seven of them quickly did their tasks. Cyclops and Lolita ended up working together to help prepare the cake, Miya and Nana did the last few decorations, and Layla ended up helping Lesley and Fanny with the balloons. Soon, after one by one had finished their task, they joined Lesley and Fanny to blow the remaining balloons. Though, Nana and Cyclops weren't able to help much because they couldn't put in a lot of air to expand their balloons.

Once everything was done, Miya handed each of them party hats. Lesley wore hers, and received a nod from Layla and Fanny. Now, it was time to wake up the birthday boy. Lesley could feel the excitement building inside of her when she climbed up the stairs. She couldn't wait to see her little brother happy. She entered his room and, gently, she shook Harley's shoulder. He shifted a little, murmured something inaudible, before continued snoring softly.

Lesley shook her head and patted his shoulder. In a soft voice, she said, "Harley, wake up. I have something to show you."

He lifted his head slightly to look at the time, then, his head dropped back onto the pillow. "Lesley," he mumbled sleepily, "we don't have training today. Can't you show me later?"

It was obvious that he had forgotten about his birthday, or maybe it was his sleepy state that prevented him from reminding him. Nonetheless, she playfully tugged at his hand, a smile on her face. "Come on, Harley. I can't wait any longer. _Please_?"

With a muffled grunt, Harley kicked the covers off and hesitantly pushed himself out of bed. His hair was sticking out in many places—Lesley just _loved_ his bedhead—and he yawned when he slowly headed to the door. She ended up dragging him by the arm so that he could walk faster. He gave a look of annoyance from behind her, but he allowed her to drag her.

The moment they reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone—who had been hiding—jumped out and wished him a happy birthday. Harley's eyes immediately widened when he finally noticed the decorations and the balloons. He glanced at Lesley, and only now he was aware of the party hat she was wearing. She chuckled and took this opportunity to mess with his hair. "Happy birthday!"

In an instant, a large grin took over his face. He thanked everyone for the surprise, and they all took out the cake. After a happy birthday song and some cake, everyone started giving him presents. They eventually had to leave when the clock showed _6:10_ because, unlike Lesley and Harley, they all had training today. Hence, the reason why they decorated the house four in the morning. Lesley made sure to thank each and every one of her friends for throwing her brother a birthday party. She couldn't have done it all by herself, especially when she went into a lot of trouble only to search a gift for him.

Once everyone had left, Harley quickly sat down, cross-legged, on the floor and grabbed one of his presents. Lesley joined at his side to watch him open his presents. The first gift was a snowglobe with tiny purple spheres flying around. It must've been from Cyclops. "Woah," Harley said in awe, and shook the globe, "this is _so_ cool!"

The next gift was a giant toy hammer—probably from Lolita—and Lesley had to move a bit to the back when her little brother started swinging the thing happily. Hopefully, he wouldn't start running around with that in the house, or she'll have to deal with a huge mess. The other gifts were some game cards, a toy cat, a magician kit...

The two of them glanced at the door when they heard the doorbell rang. Lesley stood up and opened it, only to find Gusion with a wrapped present in his hand. He greeted, "Hey. Is your brother here?"

Lesley nodded with a smile. She stepped aside to show him her brother, who was still admiring the gifts he received. "He's right there."

Gusion tensed when he and Harley locked eyes. Clearing his throat, he reluctantly extended his arms for Harley to take the gift. Harley slowly stood up, and motioned towards him. Lesley watched as Harley eyed the gift suspiciously, before hesitantly accepting it. Gusion rolled his eyes, "Happy birthday, I guess."

"Thank you..." Harley said hesitantly. Lesley had to hold back a laugh when he eyed the gift as if it contained a bomb. He had to use two hands to hold the giant box in his hand. Then, he shook it and placed an ear onto it; expressing his curiosity. "What's inside it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you now, wouldn't it?" Gusion said and chuckled. He then looked at Lesley and saluted. "See ya. Gotta go and train."

Lesley nodded to him, a smile spreading on her face. "Thank you again."

Gusion waved goodbye, not forgetting to give Harley a _happy birthday again, you little brat_ —which, surprisingly, earned him a small smile—before he headed off.

Lesley closed the door and turned around, only to find that Harley was already unwrapping Gusion's present to him. He gasped when it was a giant crystal ball with a lovely white smoke inside. It was such a simple thing, yet Harley couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

"Woah, this is actually beautiful," Harley said and placed the crystal ball on the floor. He laid on his stomach and propped his face with both hands. "I wonder if the smoke can change colour?"

Lesley grinned as her brother kept staring at the crystal ball. She took out the paper bag with Harley's wand in it, and placed it beside her brother. "I also have a gift for you."

Harley quickly hurried to see what she had bought for him. He unwrapped her present and his eyes widened when he saw the Glowing Wand. Judging by his expression, Lesley could tell that she had bought the right gift. He looked at her, before throwing his arms around her. "Thanks, Lesley! I love it!"

Lesley laughed and rubbed his head. "Happy birthday, Harley."

The rest of the day, the two of them walked around the city. Lesley spent a lot of money to buy the food that Harley wants. For some weird reason, Harley had a great appetite on his birthday, therefore, he would ask for anything he sees. He had icecream, waffles, chocolate chip cookies, and other sweet things. Lesley was aware of Harley's sugar intake, but it was his birthday, and there was no way she could say no.

A few Heroes from the academy wished Harley a happy birthday when they saw him. Some, like Alpha, Bruno, Karina and Lancelot, gave Harley gifts when they spotted them. It turned out that they wanted to drop them at their house, but found nobody home. Harley made sure to thank each and every one who gave him gifts and wished him.

Soon, evening fell, and they both found each other returning home. Lesley was surprised to find Harley grinning the whole time, and she wondered how his cheeks were able to last for so long. Nonetheless, she was glad that he had a wonderful birthday.

As they were about to reach the front of their house, Lesley spotted one of the guards putting something into their mailbox, before leaving. Lesley raised a brow. This was the first time they had mail.

Lesley placed down Harley's gifts that she had been carrying, before taking out an envelope from the mailbox and opened it. Harley peered from beside her, "What does it say?"

 _Lesley_ , the letter wrote, _you are requested to assemble along with the other marksmen in the main hall 06:30 sharp. We have detected a large amount of flying troops, who are our enemies, already at the border of Nost Gal. We ask of you to start packing your items, for you will be leaving the academy for four days. We hope you understand, and we apologise for the sudden notice. The Leaders._

* * *

 **First of all, yes, I ship Alucard with Ruby and I hope all of you don't mind. I know some of you ship Miya and Alucard, but I just can't see the two of them together. But you don't have to worry, because Alucard/Ruby will barely be present in this story. This story mainly focuses on Harley and Lesley, so, to AluYa shippers, you don't have to see AluBy together all the time.**

 **Secondly, I can't wait to write the next chapter because... oh boy, it's going to be a WONDERFUL ride. :)**


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Decisions**

* * *

Lesley stared at the letter in her hand, her mind taking a while to process the things it said. In disbelief, she reread the letter, only to find that there was no mistakening what it said. She would be leaving the academy for four days, and that meant only one thing.

She was going to leave Harley behind.

"Lesley?" Harley called. She glanced at him and found him worried. He must be wondering why she fell silent all of a sudden. He eyed the letter in her hand. "What does it say?"

"It says," she begun hesitantly, "that I'll be joining a battle for four days in Nost Gal. I have to leave... tomorrow."

Harley's eyes widened. " _Tomorrow_?!"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

Inwardly, she was actually worried. She was going to leave Harley behind, which meant, he was going to be left unprotected. It wasn't as if they hadn't seperate from each other before, but this time was different. This time, she had a nightmare about Harley, and it was the first time she had dreamt something like that. She wasn't sure how true the nightmare was, but one thing she _does_ know was that; she wasn't taking any risks.

Absentmindedly, she looked at Harley. It was either she wasn't going to this battle, or her brother would have to follow her. Though, as much as bringing him to a battle wasn't appealing, at least he would be kept in her range of sight.

"But four days is so long!" Harley complained, unaware of the fact that she was more worried about his safety than the number of days she would be gone. He looked up to her with his brows furrowed. "Can I follow you or something?"

Lesley smiled faintly. "I'll ask the Leaders. If possible, I _want_ you to follow."

Harley nodded, grinning. "We can do our combo if we fight together!"

"Yes," Lesley said with a laugh, and smiled softly at her brother. Subconciously, she placed her hand on top of her brother's hat. "We can do our combo—our _deadly_ combo."

* * *

Lesley looked around the academy. This was the first time she was going to talk to the Leaders one-to-one. She couldn't say that she wasn't nervous, but she felt more anxious leaving her brother here than asking. She hoped that the Leaders would understand. It was just—she couldn't think of what would happen if anything bad happens to Harley. Harley was all she had left, and if she ended up losing him, she would probably, and most likely, go insane. She shook her head. Harley wasn't going to be in danger, not if she could help it.

She spotted one of the Leaders, Sir Fortis, and waved at him. He noticed her and approached her, a smile on his face. It had been a while since she had last talked to him. The last time they had a conversation was when he wanted to inform her about Harley's new ability.

"Lesley," he said, and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Is everything alright? Do you have questions regarding the battle you will be joining tomorrow?"

"Yes, actually," Lesley said and took a deep breath. Straightening her posture, she looked at the Leader in the eye. "I would like to ask if it's possible for my brother to tag along?"

Sir Fortis raised a brow. "You want Harley to fight alongside with you?"

Lesley nodded. "Yes."

Sir Fortis gave her an apologetic smile. "I have nothing against you bringing your brother, but I would like to tell you that the battlefield you're involved isn't quite safe for him."

"What do you mean?"

"The enemies you will be dealing are flying troops, which are demons who can fly, and can attack you from up in the air," Sir Fortis explained. "The reason why all marksmen are involved is because mages or assassins couldn't reach them—especially when they're high in the air. Another reason why all of the marksmen are following is because we are actually outnumbered. Don't worry though, some tanks will be following to protect you to block the enemy's attacks from hitting you."

Lesley frowned. So if Harley decided to follow her, then he could only fight if the enemies come close to the ground. And since he couldn't hit enemies that are in the air, that could only mean he would be on the defensive, and has to be protected most of the time.

Noticing her solemn expression, Sir Fortis added, "I'm just telling you that it's risky if you bring your brother, but the decision is really in your hands. I'm aware of how close you are with Harley, and I understand if you are worried to leave him while you're gone."

Lesley nodded, sending a grateful smile at him. "Thank you for telling me all this. It seems I have to think about this first."

With a nod, Sir Fortis left. Lesley stood at the hallway and sighed. She started making her way back at her house.

Should she bring Harley along? Was it a wise choice to do so? But if she left Harley here, she couldn't keep an eye on him. But bringing him would also endanger him, and she didn't want that. But–

Lesley massaged her temple. So many 'but's', yet she had no idea which one she should choose. This was all because of that nightmare. If she hadn't seen it, her decision would definitely be leaving Harley at the academy. But what if the dream she saw was true _if_ she brought Harley along? Now that she thought about it, that would be a more logical outcome. Leaving Harley here wasn't such a big risk, since all the Heroes would be here. But bringing him to a battle was a guarantee that she was endangering him.

She blinked in surprise when she spotted Gusion standing outside of her house. He was leaning against the mailbox, twirling a dagger. He noticed her and headed towards her. There was a frown on his face, and Lesley wondered why he looked unhappy.

"Hey," Gusion said and shoved the dagger he was holding into the pocket of his pants. "I heard that all marksmen will be leaving tomorrow for a battle."

"Yeah," Lesley answered, the exhaustion in her voice evident. She squeezed her rifle and looked at the man in front of her. Maybe Gusion could help her out? "Gusion, do you mind if I ask you to do me a favour?"

He smirked. "Anything."

"Can you keep an eye on Harley while I'm gone?"

His smirk instantly faded. "I take that back." He crossed his arms and held his chin high. "I will not, and will never, _ever_ take care of that little devil–"

Lesley lightly punched his arm, a small smile on her face. She knew Gusion was joking, and he confirmed her assumption when he opened one eye; the corners of his lips twitching upwards. Lesley folded her arms across her chest. "My brother is not a _little devil_. He is very sweet, kind-hearted, and innocent."

Gusion placed a hand over his chest, and he feigned a shocked expression. "Say that again, and I might die from a heart attack from all that bull you're saying–"

Gusion let out something that resembled like a yelp—when a toy hammer was thrown directly at his face. He rubbed his nose and found Harley with his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed. Lesley was surprised that Harley appeared without her noticing. Well, her brother _was_ capable of sneaking up on people, so she shouldn't have been surprised that she didn't notice him coming here.

"Harley," Lesley begun and glanced at Gusion, who was still rubbing his nose. "That wasn't very nice."

Harley looked to the side with a _hmph_. "Calling someone a _devil_ isn't nice either."

Gusion pointed an accusatory finger towards Harley. "What did I tell you? He's far from _sweet, kind-hearted_ and _innocent_!"

Harley rolled his eyes, before he and Gusion started a glaring contest. Lesley sighed. This morning, she thought the two of them were at least going to act a little nicer towards each other. But the scene she was witnessing right now proved her otherwise.

"Anyway," Harley said, flicking his gaze to Lesley. His eyes twinkled with hope as he said, "What did the Leaders say? Are they okay with me following you?"

"About that..." Lesley said, and continued reluctantly, "I think it's best if you stay here."

His eyes widened. "What?! Why?"

"The battlefield I'm going is really dangerous, Harley," Lesley said, giving him an apologetic look at his downhearted expression. "If I bring you, you'll be in continous danger, because the enemies we'll be dealing with will be up in the air. I'm sorry."

She had made the decision to leave him here. As much as she hated leaving her brother behind, Harley was much safer here with the other Heroes.

Harley gave a small nod, but the sadness in his voice was there when he said, "Okay."

"I'm _really_ sorry," Lesley said, kneeling on one leg. She placed a hand over his cheek and thought about something that could cheer him up. Her face lightened up as an idea hit her. "How about I make you some scrambled eggs with cheese tonight?"

Harley grinned, before nodding vigorously. "Can you make twice as much than usual?"

"Of course," Lesley said, remembering that her brother's appetite is more than usual on his birthday. She then tapped her cheek thoughtfully, before focusing back onto her brother. "Also, how about you decide which movie we should watch tonight? It _is_ your birthday after all. You can sleep late tonight, but _only_ for tonight."

Harley looked up to her hopefully. "Can we watch more than one movie?"

Lesley chuckled. "We can watch _all_ the movies you want until you fall asleep."

She watched as her brother ran inside the house happily. Lesley smiled and turned around to look at Gusion, who seemed amused with her conversation between her brother. He had both of his brows raised, and a smile on his face. "Geez, you baby him a lot."

"That's not true," Lesley said with her arms crossed defensively. But one corner of her lips twitched upwards. She looked back at the direction where Harley disappeared, and a frown suddenly appeared on her lips. "I _am_ leaving him tomorrow. And I want him to be happy on his birthday."

"Damn, what a lucky brat he is—to have you," Gusion commented. "Oh, that reminds me," he said, taking a piece of paper out of the pocket of his pants. "You wanted me to look out for your brother, right? Unfortunately," he showed her the paper, and it turned out to be a letter from the Leaders, "I'll be joining a battle in the Eastern Lands."

"You too?" Lesley said, taking a moment to read what the letter said. She shook her head at what was written on it. "So many demons attacking at the same time. Should we be worried?"

"My instincts are telling me that Alice is making a move," Gusion said, keeping the paper back inside the pocket of his pants. "I mean, it can't be no coincidence that the demons are attacking at the same time. I'm just wondering what she's planning to do. She keeps making these demons attack, yet she doesn't make an appearance. My guess is that she's trying to get all the Heroes to leave the academy, so that she can target it, but that won't be possible."

"Does the academy have something she is aiming for?"

"Well, we do have some artifacts, but I don't think she's interested in those," Gusion said, thinking. "That's why I've been thinking. What exactly is she aiming for?"

* * *

Lesley was watching her third movie with Harley by her side. She was currently sharing a giant blanket with her brother; which covered their waist and below. She threw some popcorn into her mouth and glanced at the clock; _12:57_. She then looked to her side, and found Harley continously bobbing his head—trying his best to stay awake. His eyes were half-lidded, and the yawn that escaped from his mouth told her that he was going to fall asleep any second now. She smiled, placed the box of popcorn aside, and stood up.

"That's enough movies for the night," Lesley said, reaching for the remote. She heard some sounds of protest coming from her brother, but other than that, he didn't stop her from turning the movie off. She then turned around, only to find that Harley had laid his head onto the armrest of the couch. She shook her head, and gently shook his shoulder. "Harley, you should sleep in your room."

He nodded his head, but made no move to get up.

Lesley placed her hands onto her hips and sighed. "How about I carry you upstairs?"

"I can walk— _yawn_ —myself..." he mumbled.

She shifted into a crouching position and placed her hands behind her back. She glanced back to look at her brother. "Come on, Harley, let me carry you."

"Lesley, you don't have to," he muttered and got up. Even though he was refusing her offer, he still moved to allow her to give him a piggyback ride. He wrapped his hands around her neck and pressed his cheek onto her shoulder. He added sleepily, "Just drop me if I'm too heavy."

Lesley laughed. "We both know you're anything but heavy." She stood up, supported his legs, and started carrying him up the stairs. He was only sixty pounds, so she had no trouble carrying him.

She entered his room and slowly put him down. Once he gained his footing, he didn't waste any time to climb onto the bed and immediately drop his head onto his pillow. She couldn't help but shake her head at his eagerness to sleep. Carefully, she pulled the blankets from under him, and pulled it over his body. She then arranged the pillows on his bed so that he could lie down comfortably. Once she was done, she bent down, brushed his hair, and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Harley," she whispered.

Before she stepped out of his room, she heard him call, "Lesley."

She turned around. "Yes?"

His eyes were half-lidded, but she could tell that he was looking at her. There was a small smile on his face. "Thanks for carrying me," he covered his mouth when he yawned, and added, "Goodnight."

"You're welcome," she said, and smiled. "Goodnight, Harley."

* * *

The next morning, Lesley found herself light-headed.

Maybe she shouldn't have stayed up late at night if she knew she was going to wake up early in the morning. But she didn't regret it. Her brother was happy that she had watched all the movies he had suggested, and seeing him happy was ten times better than having enough sleep. Besides, the feeling would wear off soon. All she had to do was wash her face, drink something, and she should be okay.

After a shower, she woke Harley up. Unlike other days, he woke up way faster than usual. It was a sign that he didn't want to miss saying goodbye. She cooked breakfast and ate with him; discussing about some random topics that could lighten his mood. As she was talking to him, Harley just kept smiling. He may be able to hide it, but she could see the well-hidden sorrow he had behind his grin. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him. Even though she was only leaving for four days, but to him, it looked like she was leaving for years.

He wasn't the only one who felt like that. Ever since her father died, Lesley was stuck to Harley like glue. She would follow him around; whether he was trying to practice his magic, or head over to the market to buy something. She would always be there for him. There _were_ times when she didn't follow him, but that was because he was still within her range if anything happens. But now—now was different.

Harley put on his top hat and grabbed his staff. He looked up to her and hesitated with what he was going to say. "Lesley... be careful when you're battling, alright?"

"I will," she said, and knelt in front of him. She placed her rifle next to her, on the floor, and invited him to her open arms. He didn't waste a second to hug her, and she gently rubbed his back as his embrace tightened. "I promise I'll be back. Now, you take care of yourself, okay?"

She could feel him nod his head. "Okay."

"And, I want you to promise me something," she said as she pulled away. She looked at him into his eyes. "Please, _please_ promise me you won't leave the academy. I know you love to wander around, but just this once, can you please not explore the city while I'm gone? I can't protect you if anything happens."

He was surprised at her request. Nonetheless, he nodded.

"Good, and one more thing," she said, before frowning. "Please stay away from Lady Arcanus. I don't know if she's good or bad, but she's just... suspicious. While I'm gone, try not to go near her, okay?"

He bobbed his head. "I promise."

"Thank you," Lesley said, and sighed in relief. She took both of her brother's hands and squeezed them; smiling sadly as she faced her brother. "I'm going to miss you while I'm gone. I'll leave the money on the table, so you can buy any food you want at the cafeteria. There are also some tomatoes and vegetables if you want to make a sandwich." She thought of what else to say, and added, "I trust that you can take care of yourself at home. I tried asking Gusion to look out after you while I'm gone, but–"

"That _jerk_?!"

"– _but_ he's out on a mission," Lesley finished and shook her head when her brother let out a sigh of relief. Of course her brother would prefer being home alone than having Gusion babysit him. The two were a bad combination after all. She wanted to ask someone else to look after him, but she didn't have much time to do so. Oh well. Her brother could always invite anyone if he ever feels lonely. Lesley stood up and took a deep breath, before saying, "I guess we should head to the academy now."

Harley had training early in the morning, so he would be following her to the academy building. He nodded, and they both went out of the house.

While walking, subconsciously, Lesley clenched and unclenched her first.

Why was her heart beating so fast?

* * *

It was hard to say goodbye to Harley. They had never been apart for more than a day, and for the first time, they were going to do just that. Lesley had sent him to his training section, gave him one last hug, said goodbye, before leaving him. It took all she could not to change her mind and ask him to follow her instead. She had to keep reminding herself that she was only leaving for four days. Four days, and she would return back to the academy. Four days. What could happen in four days?

She wanted to say goodbye to Gusion, but only now she remembered that he had left earlier than her. He had to assemble four in the morning, so he should be at the Eastern Lands by now. She had forgotten that she had given her goodbyes to him yesterday. Thinking about yesterday, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush when she recollected the moment where Gusion kissed her hand. Quickly, she shook her head to stop herself from turning red—before someone sees her.

Soon, Lesley found Layla at the main hall, stroking one of her blonde locks. The marksman spotted her and waved her hand. "Hey, Lesley!"

She smiled. "Good morning, Layla."

"I guess when they said all marksmen are going, they also meant half-marksmen too," Layla said and poked her thumb to Roger's direction; a marksman fighter. "Since Roger is coming too."

"Well, Sir Fortis _did_ say we're actually outnumbered."

"Yeah, which sucks," Layla said, and looked around the academy. "But if all marksmen are going, that means this academy has to rely on mages if an enemy attacks."

Lesley paled. Gusion said something about Alice attacking the academy too yesterday, but she didn't focus about it much because she was too distracted with other things. But now; "How often does the academy get attacked?"

Seeing her expression, Layla immediately shook her head while waving her hands. "I mean, _if_ an enemy attacks. Don't worry though. The last attack we received was two years ago, and they failed miserably." Noticing that she was still disturbed, Layla reassured her, "It's okay, Lesley. Really. It's hard to land an attack on this academy—especially when there's a barrier protecting it."

Now this was news to her. Her worried expression instantly turned into a bewildred one. "A barrier?"

"Haven't you known? There's a barrier around this academy to keep enemies with demonic energy outside," Layla explained, with more confidence. "As far as I know, no demons were able to break the barrier with their attacks."

"So that means the academy's safe... right?"

Layla nodded her head with a smile. "Really safe."

Lesley placed a hand over her chest and sighed. If there was a barrier, then that meant leaving Harley here was a good decision. Though, even if there _was_ a barrier around the academy, she really hoped that there were no enemies planning to attack it while she was gone.

"Attention," someone said through the microphone. Lesley recognised the voice belonging to Lady Callidus. "May I have your attention?"

The crowd—who were making muffled noises—immediately fell silent. All eyes flickered to the person standing on top of a makeshift stage; which was Lady Callidus. She was holding a paper in her hand; the other holding the microphone. Her face was neutral; expressing no particular emotion. However, her lips were pressed into a thin line, which hinted her dissatisfaction.

"I apologise for the sudden notice, especially to those that actually applied a holiday today," Lady Callidus said, before her eyes fell onto the paper in her hand. "As much as I like for things to be running normally, unfortunately, we have a serious matter at hand." She lifted her gaze from the paper to the crowd. "As you all know, all marksmen—including semi ones—are involved in this battle to fight enemies in the air. Some tanks will be accompanying to help defend you. We will be travelling to Nost Gal in half an hour, so make sure you have brought enough food with you. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask."

A guy wearing a visor—Bruno—raised his hand. "I have a question!"

"What is it, Bruno?"

"Can we get the whole week off?"

Some marksmen like Irithel, Miya and Layla were excited with the idea. Others like Yi-Sun Shin and Karrie just shook their heads. Lady Callidus, however, only sighed. "You'll get four days off."

"But–"

" _Alright_ ," Lady Callidus said, clasping her hands. She completely ignored Bruno, who was about to ask another question that was of no importance. "If there isn't anything else, you are dismissed. Please wait for your rides seven fifteen sharp. We cannot afford any more delays."

The whole crowd scattered. Some went to the cafeteria to buy more food, some exited the building to wait for their carriages. Lesley looked around while playing with the strap of her knapsack. She felt like she had enough food, so there was no need to buy more.

She didn't realise that Layla was almost at the exit. The blonde found her still standing at the same spot and waved her hand at her. "You coming?"

"Oh, right." She quickly caught up to the marksman, and they both passed the glass sliding doors. She was surprised to find Miya and Bruno arguing, with Johnson—a tank—standing behind them. He looked like he was enjoying their bickering. Lesley couldn't help but ask, "What are they doing?"

As they got closer towards the two marksmen, only then Lesley could hear their conversation more clearly. Miya said with a firm tone, "Bruno, you've rode Johnson on the last mission. I think it's my turn now."

"Hey! You didn't follow on our last mission! It doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

Johnson noticed Lesley and Layla staring, so he waved his hand. "Good morning, ladies."

Layla shook her head. "They're arguing about who's getting the car, isn't it?"

Lesley finally understood what they were arguing about. At first, she wondered when Moonton Academy has cars, but then she remembered that Johnson could transform into one. In Magical City, cars already existed. It wasn't exactly as modern as Johnson, but there _were_ cars. Scholar City, on the other hand, doesn't look like they had cars created. Maybe their development in cars was a little slower than Magical City.

Miya and Bruno were still arguing childishly. Finally, Johnson said something that broke the two's argument, "Lesley, have you ever tried riding me?"

Lesley shook her head with a smile. "No."

"Then, it settles," Johnson said, looking at Miya and Bruno. The two marksmen crossed their arms and let out a huff of frustration. They both turned their heads to look at the opposite direction. "Lesley will be riding me."

"It's going to be my turn next time," Miya said, her face determined to win the argument.

Bruno looked at her in disbelief. "No, my turn!"

"My turn!"

"Mine!"

Johnson, Lesley and Layla only shook their heads as Miya and Bruno continued with their childish arguments. It was weird having to see this part of their personality. Lesley had seen both; Bruno and Miya's personality while battling, and she had to admit, if she had met the two back then, she thought they didn't have any sense of humour. During battles, both marksmen are so serious, it felt like she was seeing a different person.

All of a sudden, Lesley remembered that she left some of her grenades on the table next to the front door. She checked the time on her wristwatch—that she decided to wear, only for this occasion—and found the time shown _7:01_. If she sprinted back to the house now, she would most likely be able to make it back here at the promised time.

Lesley lowered her knapsack and placed it on the ground. Layla eyed her actions and asked, "Lesley? Where are you going?"

"I forgot to bring my grenades," Lesley said, inwardly wanting to slap herself for forgetting something so important for a battle. She headed back to the entrance, but then halted momentarily and spun on her heel just to say, "Can you keep an eye out on my bag while I quickly grab them?"

Layla laughed. "No one's going to steal your things, Lesley, but sure, I'll watch over your knapsack."

Lesley gave the blonde an appreciative nod, then ran straight towards the residential area of the academy. She continously used her camouflage ability just to increase her movement speed. She reached her house in only five minutes—a new record—and instantly headed back to the front of the academy.

While she was passing through the halls, she almost bumped into Lady Arcanus. _Almost_. It was a good thing she saw the lady before it was too late. Her feet came to an abrupt stop, and she realised that she was standing only inches away from the Leader. The woman saw her—Lesley guessed that she was, since her hood _was_ facing her direction—and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

Lady Arcanus tilted her head to the side, as if inspecting her, and, somehow, Lesley could tell that there was a smile under that hood. Whether it was a genuine or a sinister one, Lesley would never know. But what made her encounter with the woman more shocking was when she said in a low voice, "Let me tell you something—something worth remembering."

Lesley couldn't help with the waver in her voice, "What is it?"

The woman moved closer, and Lesley considered taking a step back. But she stood her ground. She became agitated when Lady Arcanus' hooded face came closer, and she felt relieved when it stopped right next to her ear. Her next words caused Lesley's eyes to widen. " _How much do you trust your allies? Because within these walls, lie a betrayer._ "

Lesley didn't realise when the woman moved away, giving her some space. Lesley blinked. One time. Two times. Then, the words the woman whispered finally registered inside her head. A betrayer? They had a betrayer? But who? She looked up, and found Lady Arcanus turning her head to a certain direction. She followed the woman's gaze, and found Helcurt wandering in the halls again.

Just like two days ago, Helcurt was being cautious. He kept turning his head back, and, luckily for Lesley, she was blocked by a wall from Helcurt's vision. She glanced back at Lady Arcanus to see what kind of reaction the Leader would give, only to find that the woman was already gone. She contemplated on whether to go back to the other marksmen, but felt like she should see what the assassin was up to. Even though she found Lady Arcanus' words hard to believe—since _she_ was the most suspicious one—but she felt like maybe, just maybe, the Leader wasn't the one she should be most worried about. There _was_ another five minutes left anyway. That was enough time to go and see what Helcurt was up to. So, quietly, she followed the Shadowbringer, and held back a gasp when she spotted Alucard; seemingly waiting for someone, which turned out to be Helcurt.

Now Lesley was really confused. She focused on her hearing and tried to eavesdrop what the two were saying, but she couldn't make out the words that uttered from their mouth. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but one thing she _was_ sure was that; the two were definitely up to something—and it probably wasn't good.

Lesley knew Alucard. They didn't talk much, but it wasn't as if they were strangers. He seemed like a nice guy. He was really close to Ruby, but, sadly, he had never announced their relationship official. As much as she wanted to ship Alucard with Ruby, Lesley was having doubts with him now. Maybe it was Lady Arcanus' words that was corrupting her thoughts? She shook her head. She shouldn't let the woman's words sway her. It wasn't fair for Alucard. Lady Arcanus' behaviour was more suspicious, therefore, she should be more careful with her instead of Alucard.

Lesley recoiled when she heard her name being called. She quickly headed over to the front of the academy and found Layla, Miya and Bruno waiting for her. Some marksmen had left, but others were still waiting for their carriages to be fully prepared.

"Girl, where were you?" Layla asked, observing as she picked up her knapsack. "I thought you decided to abort mission and join your brother instead."

"No," Lesley said with a small laugh. She wanted to tell Layla about Helcurt and Alucard, but that should wait after their battle. "Sorry, I got distracted. Now, am I riding a carriage, or a car?"

"Car." Johnson beamed, before he transformed into a car. The engines roared, and Lesley opened the door to enter the vehicle. There was only one seat, and a lot of space for her to put her knapsack and stretch her legs. Johnson added, "You can put your things anywhere, but don't forget to take them before you head out. Don't want to lose your items when I transform back."

"Alright," Lesley said and took off her knapsack. She placed it at her ankle. "Thank you, Johnson."

"Lucky," Miya said as she crossed her arms. Even though there was some slight jealousy in her voice, she was smiling. "You get to sleep in there; fully air-conditioned and all."

"Oh, thank god," Lesley said and shifted so that she was in a more comfortable position. She leaned back and stretched her legs. "I think I only got three hours of sleep yesterday. I was watching movies with Harley because it was his birthday and all."

"Then, I guess you deserve it," Bruno said, closing the door. The window was automatically pulled down by Johnson so that the marksman can continue, "Have some rest. You'll need it for the battle."

"Your rides are ready," a man said, interrupting their conversation. "Lady Callidus wants everyone to leave now."

"Man, that woman can be so impatient," Bruno commented, motioning towards his carriage, along with Layla and Miya.

"Quiet! Do you want her to hear us?" Miya asked, looking around.

Lesley chuckled as she watched the trio enter the carriage. Honestly, she didn't mind if she had to ride a carriage, but since Johnson had offered to ride him, she couldn't refuse. This was her first time having to experience riding a modern car, and she couldn't help but feel excited.

But even with all the excitement for this battle, she couldn't help but feel worried as the car started moving away.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Harley returned home. The sun was just about to set on the horizon, and the sky right now was filled with shades of orange, red and yellow. His eyes drifted from the scenery towards his shadow. It seemed like it was stretching as he walked.

His training had actually ended a few hours ago, but since Lesley was gone, he decided to stay at the academy longer so that he wouldn't be so lonely. And now that he reached the front of his house, he wished he had stayed at the academy instead.

"I'm home," he said to himself. Even if Lesley had just left hours ago, but he already missed her greeting him at the front door. This time, no one greeted him back as he entered the house. He sighed and closed the front door. Without thinking, he muttered, "If only I was following her."

He decided to take a quick shower. He wore some comfortable clothes and brought down his blanket and pillow. Tonight, he was sleeping on the couch in front of the television. If he left the TV on, it wouldn't be so quiet at night, and, maybe, he would feel less lonely.

He was about to make himself a sandwich, when the sound of the doorbell made him jump. He exhaled deeply to calm himself, and answered the door. He blinked in surprise when he found Lolita standing at the doorway. She was wearing some casual clothes—a t-shirt and pants—and had her hair loose. This was the first time Harley was seeing her without her cap. Only now he found out that her hair was short, which should've been obvious; given that the cap fits smoothly on her head.

"Hi!" Lolita said, and smiled sheepishly at him. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "So... since Layla and Miya are out... I was wondering if I could crash at your place?"

Harley grinned at the fact that he was going to have some company. He moved to the side and gestured for her to enter. "Sure." She entered and he closed the door. He added, "You can also sleep here if you want. Lesley's gone too, so... it's kind of lonely without her."

"Oh, right. I forgot that she's joining the marksmen battle too," Lolita said, giving him a sympathetic smile. Then, her eyes glimmered with hope. "You sure you're okay with me sleeping here?"

Harley nodded with a grin. "Yup!"

"Sweet!" Lolita said, and placed both hands onto his shoulders. She had to look down so that she could look to him eye-to-eye. "We can have like some kind of slumber party!"

Harley shook his head. "I can't stay up too late. Lesley doesn't like it when I sleep later than ten."

"That sucks," Lolita said, teasingly, and had a mischievous smile on her face. "Why not break the rules? I mean, she isn't _here_ at the moment."

Harley shrugged. "I want to, but Lesley will know if I sleep late. Besides, she also said that having enough sleep will help me grow taller." He crossed his arms and looked at the elf. "You know, you're not much of a good influence, Lolita."

Lolita had a toothy grin and looked around. She eyed the kitchen, before she focused back onto him. "Have you eaten?"

Harley knew what was coming when those words left her mouth. "No, you are _not_ going to cook tonight."

Lolita pouted. "You're so mean, Harley! I've been learning how to cook from Miya, you know. Trust me, I'm better at cooking than before."

He raised a brow. "So you're telling me that you've improved in one day? I'm pretty sure that's not much of an improvement."

"Trust me!" Lolita said with determination, and raised a fist in front of her face. "I can do this. That's what Layla always says to me."

"That's what she says to everyone."

" _Pleaseeeeee_?" Lolita said and clasped her hands together in front of her face. Harley shook his head, and she got closer to him; still having that pleading look on her face. "I promise, if things get bad, we'll instantly stop, and we can make whatever that doesn't involve the stove."

Harley was reluctant. "I don't know..."

" _Pleaseeeeee_?"

Harley sighed. "Fine," he said, and raised his index finger in front of her face. "But you only have one chance. The moment I see the fire grow twice the size, we're stopping."

"Yes!" Lolita said and hopped happily. "Thanks, Harley! Now," she rolled the short-sleeves of her t-shirt, and rubbed her palms, "let me show you what this elf can do."

* * *

Fanny wrapped a bandage around Harley's slightly burnt hand. He hissed when the bandages touched him, but forced himself not to pull away. Fanny gave him an apologetic smile, and gently tied the bandages so that it wasn't loose. Beside him, Lolita was using the Healing Spell to heal his injury. He could still feel the pain from his wound, but at least it doesn't hurt as much as before.

Earlier, before Fanny came, Lolita and Harley were making some chicken soup. It all went well, until the two of them got distracted by the TV, and left the soup to burn. Harley panicked when he smell smoke, and, without thinking, made an attempt to remove the pot from the stove. It was the most idiotic thing he had ever done, because the handles of the pot was scorching hot, and he cried out in pain the moment his hand touched the thing. During that exact moment, Fanny rang the doorbell, and Lolita turned off the stove, before quickly inviting her in. That was when Fanny smell the smoke and inspected his hand. She also brought along Cyclops and Nana, but the two weren't much help, because all they did was freak out when they saw his hand.

"You should really be more careful," Fanny said, and tilted his hand to examine it. She stood up from her kneeling position and looked at him. "It could've been really serious if the pot had fallen on you."

Harley looked down. "Sorry."

"There's nothing you should apologise for," Lolita said, interrupting Fanny before she could say the same thing. Her hand stopped glowing green. She had healed him as much as she could. She glanced at him with a guilty look. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have become distracted like that."

"I don't blame you," Harley said, before he snickered. A large grin took over his face in an attempt to hold himself from laughing. "That show _was_ really funny."

Lolita covered her mouth as a snort escaped her. Her shoulders stared quivering, and it looked like it took all she could not to burst into a fit of laughter. "I can't believe that guy actually did it."

The next thing they knew, Lolita and Harley were laughing. Fanny looked at Cyclops and Nana in confusion, and the two merely shrugged with an equally confused look. It took a few minutes of laughter, before the two finally calmed down.

"Anyway," Harley said, using a finger—that wasn't wrapped in a bandage—to wipe a tear that had slid out of the corner of his eye. "What brought you guys here?"

"Oh, we thought you might be lonely, since—well, Lesley _is_ out for a battle. We wondered if you wanted some company," Nana said, and looked at Lolita, "But it looks like you already have Lolita."

"No, you guys can stay," Harley said, and stood up. "Wait, does that mean you guys are going to sleep here?"

Fanny smiled. "If you don't mind. We just thought you might feel lonely without Lesley around."

Harley nodded as a sign that he wanted them to stay. He then thought about where they were going to sleep. "We only have three bedrooms though," he looked at Nana and Cyclops, "Is it okay if you guys share?"

"Where will you be sleeping?" Cyclops asked.

Harley shrugged. "The couch."

"Well, I'm going to sleep _here_ ," Lolita said, dropping onto the floor—right in front of the couch. She meant the area in between the couch and the TV. "I wanna watch the TV the _wholeee_ night."

"Me too! Me too!" Nana said and raised her hand as if she was offering herself. "I want to sleep here too!"

Cyclops hopped with one of his hand raised too. "Me three!"

Harley frowned. Lesley wouldn't like it if he allowed guests to sleep on the floor. But what if they were the ones that wanted that themselves? "Are you guys _sure_ you want to sleep here? I mean, we have beds you know."

Lolita waved her hand around. "Sleeping here is much more fun." Nana and Cyclops nodded beside her.

"Okay then," Harley said. He then turned around to look at Fanny, who looked like she was thinking about something. "What about you, Fanny?"

"Do you mind if I sleep in your guestroom? As much as I want to join all of you, I don't want to hurt my back."

"Sure, Fanny," Harley said. He knew how important it was for her to keep her body in good condition. If Fanny has an aching back during her flying, it was going to be a serious problem. "The guestroom is on the left."

"So..." Lolita said, glancing at Harley, "Since our chicken soup is burnt, I guess we'll just have to make sandwiches?"

"I can cook some pasta if you want," Fanny said. Harley and Lolita nodded vigorously at her offer. The assassin smiled and moved her hands to tie her hair into a ponytail. "Who's going to help me?"

Nana, Cyclops and Harley raised their hands. Lolita was a second later to raise hers, and it caused Nana to whip her head at the elf's direction. "Um, Lolita? I think it's best if you stay here and watch TV."

Lolita protuded her bottom lip as Cyclops, Harley and Fanny laughed. "You guys are so mean!"

* * *

Harley found himself unable to sleep. His eyes kept staring onto the ceiling above him. He could hear the faint _tick tock_ coming from the clock on the wall. It was half past one, and he still wasn't asleep. He let out a sigh and shifted a little on the couch. From up here, he could hear the sounds of snoring coming from Nana and Cyclops. The two of them, and Lolita, were currently sleeping on top of a large blanket that he had laid out on the floor. It was rude if he let them sleep on the cold floor, so the least he could do was put something to avoid them from feeling cold.

"Can't sleep?"

Harley sat up with a start. Lolita chuckled softly and apologised for startling him. As she sat into a sitting position, her short, blonde hair fell just above her shoulders; covering most of her pointy ears. Harley shook his head at her statement, then looked at her. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Lolita said in a low voice, careful not to wake the other two up. She crawled closer towards the couch—avoiding stepping onto Nana's hand or Cyclops' leg—so that it would be easier for him to hear what she was going to say. "Why aren't _you_ asleep?"

Honestly, he wasn't sure himself. He looked down at his injured hand and stared right through it. He had already taken the bandages off after Nana had healed him. It hasn't fully healed yet, but it wasn't so bad to the point that he needed bandages. "I don't know."

Lolita gave him a small smile. "Is it because you miss your sister?"

"Maybe," he answered, but now that Lolita had mentioned it, it was the _whole_ reason why he couldn't sleep. He turned his body so that he could dangle his legs above the floor, and face Lolita. He repeated his earlier question, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm not sure. I just can't sleep," Lolita said and looked up thoughtfully. She tapped her finger onto her cheek. "Maybe it's because I have a lot of things on my mind."

Harley raised both of his eyebrows. "Like?"

"Like—what am I going to eat for breakfast tomorrow?" When he gave her a glower, she held back a chuckle. She waved her hands around. "I'm just kidding. Okay, maybe not. But my mind can get real busy at night, you know."

Harley made some noise at the back of his throat as a sign that he listened, but other than that, his mouth remained shut. He had no idea what else to say. He was tired, but his mind wasn't. He tried coming up with anything that he could talk to Lolita with, but his mind offered nothing. So then, things ended up in an awkward silence.

Fortunately for him, Lolita broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

He glanced at her. "What?"

"Did Lesley change her name?"

Harley blinked a few times, not understanding the purpose of her question. "No? Why do you ask?"

"Well," Lolita said, extending her arms so that both hands were held in front of her face. "You both have, like, the same name. Har- _ley_ and Les- _ley_. I thought she changed her name to match with yours?"

"No," Harley said with a small laugh. "It's just a coincidence that we end with the same syllable. I guess fate knew that we were going to end up as siblings?"

"I guess so," Lolita said and grinned. "Well," she said, slowly standing up, "I'm going to sleep now. I think my mind has calmed a bit—so I _should_ be able to fall asleep."

Lolita crept from the couch to where her spot was on the floor. She stretched her arms and legs, before lying on top of her back. She placed her hands behind her head and glanced at the ceiling.

Harley was finally starting to feel sleepy, so he laid back onto the couch. He pulled the blanket over his body, just below his chin, and laid on his side. "Goodnight, Lolita."

He heard her whisper back, "Goodnight, Harley."

* * *

Three days had passed and Harley couldn't wait for his sister to return tomorrow. While Lesley was gone, Fanny, Cyclops, Nana and Lolita had slept at his house to accompany him. Words couldn't describe how grateful he was for them to stay with him. He had been so worried that he was going to be all alone, but thanks to his friends, he doesn't feel lonely the slightest. It was nice having them around; with Fanny cooking dinner and breakfast, while Lolita, Cyclops, Nana and himself helped around the house. They were like one, happy family. If only Lesley was here with them too.

Right now, Harley was currently exiting his training section. It was four in the evening, and his stomach was growling because he hadn't eaten lunch. Lesley would've scolded him if she found out he hadn't eaten, so thank goodness she wasn't here at the moment. Because he had definitely forgotten all about lunch.

"Harley!" He stopped and turned around, only to find Lolita waving her hand at him. She approached him with a large grin and her hammer in her other hand. "Have you finished training?"

Harley nodded and stuck his thumb at the cafeteria's direction. "I'm going to have lunch now."

Lolita's jaw dropped. "You haven't eaten lunch yet? What's wrong with you?!" She grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the cafeteria. "Come on."

Harley bought himself spaghetti bolognese and a bottle of cold water. The cafeteria barely had any people, so it was easy finding a spot. He could only see Gatotkaca and Chou in the corner, and another table taken by Argus and Rafaela. Wait, Rafaela and Argus? He squinted his eyes and found them actually talking to each other. Huh. He heard that they had some kind of complicated relationship with each other, and had a serious argument last week, but maybe they had made up with each other.

Lolita had been the one to explain things to him, and the story about the two was quite shocking. Argus was a fallen angel. He had fallen into darkness once, and betrayed Rafaela. But after she used her magic on him, he was able to see the light again, and they both got together. However, his form will forever be remained as a fallen angel. Not that it mattered. As long as he wasn't evil anymore, the academy doesn't see him as a threat.

Lolita was waiting for him at an empty seat. He motioned towards it, placed his food down, and started eating it. He noticed that Lolita was staring at him with her face propped in her hands. He asked, "Do you want some?"

"No thanks, I'm full," Lolita said and leaned back at her seat. Absentmindedly, she traced her finger onto the surface of the smooth, wooden table. "I'm bored."

The moment she uttered those words, the alarm started to sound. Harley stopped eating—he only ate like two spoons—and watched as the guards started exiting the building. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Lolita said, instantly getting off her chair. She grabbed her hammer and turned to the direction where a crowd was forming. "We should go–"

 _"Attention! This is an urgent announcement! System has detected a large horde of demons already passing Scholar City—heading towards Moonton Academy—in rapid speed. Heroes will be placed in squads now to handle the demons. Please gather at the front hall. Once all your squad members have arrived, please head into the battlefield immediately. Squad 3 will be Argus, Rafaela, Alpha, Saber, and Cyclops. Squad 7; Fanny, Nana, Chou, Lancelot and Odette..."_

Harley and Lolita listened to the speaker as they walked towards the front hall. So far, their names hadn't been mentioned yet.

 _"...Squad 16; Harley, Lolita, Zilong, Alucard and Ruby..."_

"That's our cue," Lolita said and spotted their squad members. She waved her hand to catch their attention. "Alucard, Ruby, Zilong!"

Alucard noticed them as they approached. "Good, we're all here. Let's go."

A lot of Heroes had already exited the academy to fight the demons. They were probably the last three or four squads to head into battle. They quickly made their way to the front of the academy, and found some demons already trying to break the barrier surrounding the academy. Some Heroes got rid of them, but others were too distracted with other demons to notice that some were already at the barrier. Alucard, Ruby, Harley, Lolita and Zilong passed through the barrier to handle those demons.

"Why are the demons suddenly attacking the academy? Usually it's the city," Ruby said and advanced. She pulled three demons closer to her, and sliced their heads off with her scythe. "This is all too sudden. Why didn't they notice that the demons had gotten this close?"

"I'm wondering that myself," Zilong said, flipping a demon. Alucard finished it by piecing his sword at the demon's body. Zilong then discarded the body by using the end of his spear; throwing it away from him. "We should've been able to see the demons at the border of the city, so why didn't they warn us earlier?"

"Alice must've done something to avoid us from seeing the demons approach," Alucard said, swinging his sword horizontally at the demons that tried to get close to him. "What do we have now that makes her suddenly attack us? This attack seems different than the rest."

"Maybe we have some kind of item that she wants," Lolita commented, swinging her hammer onto a demon's head, and stunning it. Harley helped her end the demon by throwing his cards. "I mean, she's only attacking the academy now. Why _now_?"

"That's what I was wondering," Zilong said and continued attacking the demons that tried to get closer towards the barrier. "It has been a while since we brought an artifact back at the academy. So what do we have now that is making her target the academy?"

"I don't know why she's attacking the academy, but I know why she chose this moment," Harley said, and casted a fire ring onto a demon. He threw his cards, and the demon cried in pain when the fire ring shrunk; giving it an instant death. "I mean, she's attacking us when most of the Heroes are gone. Why _wouldn't_ she attack us when we're at the lowest in defense?"

Ruby gasped. "You're right. Then that means, this is all part of a plan. She purposely seperated us just for this moment. Maybe we _do_ have something she wants; we just don't know what it is."

Alucard shook his head, dodging when a demon tried to attack him with its claws. He swung his sword right onto the demon's head. "None of you lower your guard. It's only a matter of time before she makes some kind of move to get into the academy."

Even while they were confused, they still focused on fighting off the demons. Harley had a point. Now that he had mentioned about most of the Heroes out for a battle, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to launch an attack. The Heroes did their best to continue fighting the never ending of demons approaching, but all hell broke loose when someone yelled that the barrier was cracking.

"The barrier's cracking?!" Lolita shouted and whipped her head at the barrier. The person was right; the barrier _was_ cracking. There was a large crack at where a group of demons were attacking. Jawhead—who had seperated from his squad—along with Chou and Lancelot ran towards the demons' direction to get rid of them. "There's too many of them! We can't fight _all_ of them!"

Harley turned his head and found another part of the barrier having a large crack. Determined, he moved to end the demons over there, but was forcefully pulled back when someone pulled the back of his clothes. He spun around and found Zilong shaking his head. "Oh no you don't. I will _not_ be the one to face Lesley's wrath if anything happens to you, thank you very much."

"But the demons are breaking the barrier!" Harley shouted.

"He's right, Zilong, we can't just fight at one spot. If we don't seperate, the barrier will collapse. Let him go," Alucard said, but was hesitant when he said that. Zilong was about to protest, but Alucard added, "Lolita will go with him." He looked at said elf. "You'll go with Harley, Lolita."

"Okay," Lolita said and gestured for Harley to follow him. She gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, I will protect you!"

They both re-entered the barrier to run across the academy, and got to the group of demons at the other side of the barrier. Together, they ended the demons one by one. More were coming towards the barrier, so Lolita and Harley used twice the amount of effort to defeat them. But what they didn't expect was for a woman to emerge from the forest outside of the academy's barrier. She was wearing a cloak over her head, and a mask that covered everything but her eyes. She was wearing something like Natalia would wear, which meant, she must be an assassin.

"Who are you?" Lolita said, narrowing her eyes. The woman didn't say anything, but continued walking with a challenging posture. Lolita gritted her teeth and took a step back so that she was standing side by side with Harley. She said in a low voice so that only he could hear, "This shouldn't be a problem with the two of us fighting her. You just stand behind me and–"

Harley yelped when a whip wrapped around his waist. He cried out when he was suddenly being thrown towards a tree. It happened so fast, Lolita didn't have time to stop him from flying. "Harley–!"

How could she not notice?

There were actually _two_ of them.

Lolita couldn't think when the other woman had appeared. The only thing that she was focusing right now was Harley getting slammed into a tree; his back crashing harshly against the bark. She couldn't help but wince when she heard the loud _thud_ that emitted. His body slumped against the tree and his head lolled forward. Lolita didn't have to check on him to know that he was unconscious. If it was her that had been thrown, it would've only be a slight injury. But for him, it was more than enough to knock him out.

Lolita was about to dash to the mage, but was stopped when a blade was placed right in front of her neck. She froze in between her movements, and caught the sound of someone breathing directly next to her. The woman's voice was deep and muffled when she said directly into her ear, "Call your friends, and he dies. Move an inch, and he dies. Disobey what we say..." Lolita watched helplessly as the other woman picked Harley up, "and he dies."

* * *

 **I know. I left you guys at the best cliffhanger in the world. Also, this will be a huge turning point in this story. I would like to remind you guys that this story is labeled angst for a reason. ;) Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

 **Anon Replies**

* * *

 **Guest:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like the story and the interactions between Gusion, Lesley and Harley. I hope the previous suspense hasn't killed you, because we will be getting more, and I mean _more_ of those soon. :)


	7. Alice's Goal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: I had so much fun writing this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Alice's Goal**

* * *

Lesley leaned back at the seat of the carriage. Subconsiously, she let out an exhausted sigh. The battle between the flying demons was finally over, and she couldn't wait to see her brother again. While battling, all she could think of was Harley. She wondered what he was doing right now. She hoped that he was okay. He had to live all by himself while she was gone. However, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that everything was fine, the rapid beating of her heart kept telling her that something wasn't right.

Layla held the frame of the open window, and watched as Johnson drove in a medium speed beside them. Inside the car was Miya, who was probably all smug after she had won the rock-paper-scissors game against Bruno. Bruno, on the other hand, was currently sulking in the carriage. He had his arms crossed, and he had refused to talk to anybody. Why was everyone such kids when they were not battling?

"Weird," Layla said, all of a sudden. Her eyes were looking out of the window. She was not focusing on Johnson, but the city. "People are starting to appear."

Lesley scooted closer to Layla to see the outside view. She glanced outside, and, just like Layla had said, people were appearing as if they had been hiding. She questioned, "Do you think demons had attacked?"

Layla shook head, before turning her head to look at her. "I'm not sure. But if people were hiding, then _maybe_ demons had attacked?"

Lesley's heart rate suddenly increased. She swallowed thickly, before nodding. Unknowingly to her, she had gripped her father's rifle for some reassurance. Right now, she should not have negative thoughts. Maybe demons _did_ attack the city, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. Demons attack all the time. It wasn't as if they hadn't fought before–

Lesley's eyes widened when she spotted the academy.

Moonton Academy was surrounded with corpses—demon corpses. Blood was everywhere, and she could see some Heroes trying to clean them up. But that wasn't the thing that shocked her. What caused her to be taken aback was when she realised that the demon corpses were already _inside_ the academy compound. This was not good. Didn't Layla say that there was a barrier to keep the demons at bay?

Layla noticed it too, because the next thing she did was curse right under her breath. "What the _hell_ happened to the barrier?"

Bruno, who was supposed to be moping, instantly sat up straight. He looked at the window on the other side of the carriage. A deep frown carved his lips. "This does _not_ look good."

Soon, the carriages stopped and everyone was eager to find out what had taken place. When Lesley entered the academy, she found a lot of Heroes getting treated by the supports. Frantically, she started searching for Harley. She scanned around the academy and found him missing. Maybe he was at home? Does that mean he got hurt?

She spotted Gusion and instantly ran towards him. Gusion must've returned earlier than her, because from the looks of it, it doesn't look like he had recently arrived. He probably got back to the academy about a few hours ago. She asked him, "What happened here? Have you seen Harley?"

"While we were gone, a horde of demons attacked the academy," Gusion said, before he averted his gaze. "Lesley, about your brother..."

He didn't finish his sentence, and it caused her to snap. "Gusion, _where is Harley_? Where is he?!"

"Lesley, you have to calm down first," Gusion said, eyes widening when he saw her breathing heavily. All of a sudden, the bad feeling she had been having grew tenfold. He placed a hand lightly over her shoulder, before he spoke, "Lesley, I'm sorry. Your brother... he–"

 _No._

Lesley took a step back. She took the time to examine his face, and found him with his head bowed. She slowly shook her head, before she could feel the energy draining inside of her. "No... that didn't– This isn't funny, Gusion. Tell me where Harley is!"

"Lesley, we're so, so sorry."

Lesley whipped her head to the side, and found Alucard, Zilong and Ruby with their heads hung low. Ruby took a deep breath, before she took a step forward towards her. She continued, "We were fighting demons, and then, the barrier started cracking. We couldn't just defend one spot, so we sent Harley and Lolita to handle the other side of the barrier. The next thing we knew... they were gone."

 _Harley is..._

Lesley shook her head in disbelief, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. No, that couldn't be. After all this time; after _everything_ she had done to keep him safe, he couldn't have just disappeared.

Zilong added, "Eudora and Gord saw two people taking them away. One was carrying Harley, while the other looked like they were giving orders to Lolita. Lolita probably couldn't do anything because they took Harley as hostage. Eudora and Gord tried to stop them, but the horde of demons just kept on coming." He looked up to meet Lesley in the eyes. "We didn't reach them in time. By the time we were able to pass through the demons, they already left."

 _ **Harley is in danger.**_

Lesley spun on her heel and started heading towards the entrance of the academy. She had heard enough. She was going to find her brother no matter what. But she was stopped when someone pulled her arm. It turned out to be Gusion.

"Let go of me!" Lesley screamed, her voice hysterical. She yanked her arm away from his grip. "I have to find him! He's probably out there. I just have to–"

"We've searched him for _hours_ , Lesley! It's no use. Without any kind of clue, we can't find him. He could be _anywhere_ by now."

"I don't care!" Lesley shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them angrily with her hand. Her face was filled with despair when she shouted, "I have to find him, Gusion! I _have_ to. If anything happens to him, I can't–" She shook her head. "I will never forgive myself. He's the only person I have left. I already lost my father, I can't lose him too!"

"Lesley, we know how much you care about Harley, but–" Alucard was about to finish his sentence, but was cut off when Lesley marched to him and pressed her rifle against his forehead. Everyone gasped, and Alucard's eyes widened when he heard the faint _click_. Lesley's eyes were burning onto him when she looked at him. Her face was filled with sadness and grief, but it was all overpowered by a new set of emotions. Anger. Alucard knew that making one mistake would lead to his head getting blown off. So, he raised both hands as a sign that he was harmless. "Lesley–"

" _What_ were you saying to Helcurt the other day?" Lesley said, her voice darkening.

Alucard stared at her wide-eye. "What do you–"

"I said," Lesley said, pressing her gun further into Alucard's forehead, " _what_ were you saying to Helcurt the other day? Answer. My. Question."

Ruby was now panicking when she saw Alucard being so close to death. She tried to stand in between him and Lesley, but it was no use. The taller girl had her hands set on the trigger, and if she tried to seperate them, she was afraid that Lesley wouldn't hesitate to fire. Gusion, on the other hand, was trying to get Lesley to reconsider her options, but the sniper flat out ignored everything he said.

"Just answer her question, man!" Gusion yelled at Alucard; who had paled and was sweating nervously. Alucard's bottom lip quivered, but no words were coming out. "Goddamnit. Would you rather _die_ than not telling her what you were saying?!"

"Please, Alucard! Just tell her!" Ruby begged, looking at him. She had no idea what made Alucard on Lesley's to-murder list, but she wanted his name to be crossed out. Fast. "Alucard!"

"I... I was..." Alucard stuttered, and Lesley's hand twitched on the trigger of her rifle. Alucard closed his eyes to brace himself, while blurting out, "I was asking Helcurt about Ruby, okay?!"

Lesley's eye widened, before she lowered her rifle a bit. A _bit_. But at least it wasn't aimed directly at his forehead anymore. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, look," Alucard said, and glanced at the Red Riding Hood. He took a deep breath, and his face suddenly looked like he was _so_ going to regret telling this to everyone. "I... I asked Helcurt to, uh, _observe_ Ruby everyday. He'll always—you know—report to me back whenever Ruby finishes talking to a guy. He'll tell me whether that guy is a potential threat or not."

Ruby crossed her arms, before her brows furrowed. "Hey, I can take care of myself you know."

"That's not what he means," Zilong said, looking at Ruby. "He doesn't mean that he's making sure you're safe. He's making sure that there are no potential threats—to your relationship."

Ruby blinked, then, her cheeks flushed. "Oh."

Alucard focused back onto Lesley, who had completely removed her rifle from his head. He let out a sigh of relief, because his head no longer had a high probability that it will get shot. He said, "Lesley, I'm sorry that your brother got taken. I really am."

Lesley felt the tears gathering in her eyes again. She blinked them back, but had to end up rubbing it with her hand. "Alucard, I'm so sorry for doubting you. I was just..."

"Hey, I understand," Alucard said and frowned. "To lose someone you love so much—the pain is just unbearable. But yours is worst. You don't know whether he's safe, or hurt, or–"

Lesley buried her face into her hands and started crying. She dropped to her knees and weeped at the thought of her brother's fate. Gusion knelt down onto one leg to rub her back, and looked at Alucard with his eyes narrowed. "Geez, thanks. You just _had_ to mention that her brother can get hurt, huh?"

"Uh..." Alucard said, and tried to come up with some other words that could help comfort the sniper. He crouched to look at Lesley. "It's okay, Lesley. We'll find your brother. Until we find him dead, we won't stop searching–"

Lesley cried harder, and Alucard earned himself two smacks on the head by Zilong and Ruby. Ruby huffed in annoyance, "Really, Alucard, I think you can stop talking now."

Zilong shook his head. "You just made everything worse."

Alucard instantly felt guilty. He was just trying to comfort her (but little did he know, he was _really_ bad with that kind of stuff). "Sorry."

Gusion continued rubbing Lesley's back with his hand, not noticing when she had leaned closer to cry in his arms. On other days, he would've felt so proud of himself that Lesley was seeking comfort from him. But the thought didn't register in his mind right now. Inwardly, he prayed that the brat wasn't dead. If they couldn't find Harley soon, who knows what would happen to him? It would be less worrisome if he wasn't a mage. But that wasn't the case. Harley was still young, and the fact that he was a mage; Gusion could only hope that Lolita could protect him while they all try to find them.

* * *

Lolita walked silently beside one of the two women. The other woman, who was carrying Harley, was walking in front of her. It had been a day since they've started walking to wherever they were going. They had stopped for the night, and Lolita couldn't find the perfect opportunity to escape from them. With Harley in their grasp, it was just impossible to run away. Moreover, with his unconscious state, he was basically defenseless. The women had said to her before; if she tries anything, they wouldn't hesitate to hurt Harley, and she wanted anything but that.

Right now, she was worried about him. He did hit the tree pretty hard, and it wasn't helping that he was a mage. Mages tend to have a fragile body, and they could easily get hurt. He had been out for a day now, and she wondered when he will be able to wake up. If he doesn't wake up soon, they wouldn't be able to escape from the women before they arrive their destination.

Lolita sighed, before gripping Harley's hat. He had dropped it while he was being carried by the woman in front of her. She _probably_ almost endangered him when she rebelled against the women and grabbed his hat, but it was worth the risk. Okay, probably not. But she couldn't imagine Harley's reaction after waking up, only to find his hat was gone. She remembered a time when he had lost his hat while he was with her, Alpha, and the others. He freaked out, and everybody had to search for his hat because he wouldn't stop complaining until they found it.

The woman, the one currently walking beside Lolita, was carrying her hammer and Harley's staff. She had forced her to give the hammer to her if she wanted Harley to live, and Lolita didn't hesitate to do so. But without her hammer, the only thing she could rely on right now was her shield if anything happens.

Lolita noticed that the woman beside her was staring at Harley. The woman shook her head before saying, "Sister, you were reckless. It has been a day since we took them, and the boy still hasn't awaken. Alice would be displeased if she finds him in this state. She wants the boy alive."

The woman walking in front of Lolita glanced over her shoulder. She scoffed, before facing the front again. "He _is_ alive. I admit; I was a little too rough with him. But it's not like he's dead."

"She needs him to be awake."

"He _will_ be awake when we arrive," the woman clipped, before shifting Harley over her shoulder. "I will make sure of that."

The woman beside Lolita rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else. Lolita now understood Harley's value in this. They were only bluffing when they said they would hurt Harley, but in reality, they were given orders not to hurt him. Now, she was confused. Alice wants Harley? Why? As far as Lolita was concerned, Harley doesn't even know Alice. She had asked him a few weeks ago about Alice, and the mage had no clue who she was. If Harley doesn't know about Alice, then how does Alice know about Harley?

There was a small whimper, and Harley started shifting in the woman's hold. Lolita was about to check on him, but the other woman placed a hand over her shoulder in warning. "Don't."

Harley lifted his head and blinked a few times with half-lidded eyes. He stared at Lolita for a while, before his eyes widened in realisation. He struggled to get himself off the woman holding him, but the woman reacted quickly, and tightened her hold around his waist. He shouted, "Let go of me!"

"Awake and fiesty now, are we?" the woman said, before chuckling darkly. She moved Harley so that he was now being carried over her shoulder, and he did his best as he could to get away from her grasp. "It's no use, child. Stop fighting. Without your staff, you're useless."

Harley stopped struggling, before his body fell limp in the woman's hold. All of a sudden, he said in a low voice, "I'm hungry."

Lolita inwardly cursed. Harley didn't eat enough before they head out to battle, and after he had fought the demons, there was no doubt his Mana was low. Without food to replenish his Mana, he was going to start feeling sick. This was another problem when one is a mage.

"Let him eat, please," Lolita said, looking at the woman beside her. The woman beside her stopped walking, and had a look of contemplation on her face. "He hasn't eaten for a day, and before he fought the demons, he only ate a little. He's going to be sick if he doesn't eat."

The woman walking in front of Lolita shook her head, before stopping. She turned around to face her. "Lies. What kind of mage doesn't eat enough before heading out for a battle?"

"It's true–"

All three of them glanced at Harley when he let out a cry of pain. The woman, who was holding him, instantly moved to place him down. He swayed a little when he stood, and, immediately, he placed a hand over his stomach. "It hurts..."

The woman, who stood beside Lolita, looked at the other woman. "Did you bring anything? Anything he can eat?"

"No," the other woman said, before scanning around the forest. "We need to hunt. Maybe a rabbit or–"

The second the woman was distracted, Harley casted a fire ring around her, and threw his poker cards. The woman screamed in pain, and tried to attack him, but Harley had used his teleport skill to keep some distance from her. The other woman, who was holding their weapons, tried to dash to Harley, but Lolita blocked her by punching her in the face. The woman staggered backwards, and it gave Lolita the perfect opportunity to kick her in the stomach. The woman instantly dropped Lolita's hammer and Harley's staff as she fell to the ground. Wasting no time, Lolita grabbed her hammer, and, without mercy, she lifted her hammer and slammed it right on top of the lying woman.

Harley picked his staff up, and wore his hat. He turned around, and his eyes narrowed at the two dead women. "Idiots."

"That was some nice acting back there," Lolita said, chuckling. She pointed to his staff. "But how were you able to cast that fire ring without your staff?"

Harley shook his head. "People often think that mages need some kind of staff, but in reality, they don't need one. Well, yeah, the staff kinda helps us to focus on our magic, but we can always use our powers without it."

"Oh," Lolita said. Her brows then furrowed as she asked, "And how come you were able to teleport without your hat? Don't you need it?"

A small smile made its way to his lips. "Nope. I can just create one if I want. Watch," he gave his hat to her, and, all of a sudden, he teleported a few meters away from her. There was another hat on the ground. Lolita tried to pick it up, but her hand passed right through it as if it wasn't there. He explained, "The hat is like some kind of pointer. It just shows where I'll teleport back. It's not real or anything."

"Woah, I never knew," Lolita said in awe. How come she only found out about this now? Maybe she had never wondered before how Harley's magic works. She gave back his hat. "Anyway, we should head back to the academy. I bet your sister is worried sick."

But the moment she said those words, Harley clutched his stomach, and cried out in pain. She grimaced and immediately ran over to check on him. She found him breathing heavily, and, all of a sudden, his face was very pale. He looked at her with his face contorted in pain. "I... I need to eat something."

"Damnit," Lolita said, and helped him lean against a tree. He slumped against it, and leaned back. "You weren't kidding when you said your stomach hurts, weren't you?"

"No," Harley answered weakly, and laughed humorlessly. "Just my luck that the pain temporarily stopped when I attacked her. And I guess it was a bad idea to demonstrate my teleportation ability when my Mana is so low."

"Hold on, let me find something for you to eat," she said, and started searching in the nearby bushes. There were berries, and she recognised them as the edible type. She started plucking them and placed it in her hand. She came back to Harley, and found his eyes squeezed shut. "Here. I know it's not much, but you have to eat something."

"Thanks," he said and ate them all in less than a minute. He swallowed, and lolled his head back. His eyes were closed when he said, "Okay, I think we can start walking now."

Lolita frowned. "Do you even have the energy to walk?"

"Don't worry about me," he said, pushing himself up. He had to support himself by placing a hand over the tree. Lolita knew that he was in really bad shape right now. The fact that he got slammed into a tree, used up all of his Mana, and hadn't eaten, was going to have a harsh consequence on him. However, even after all the bad things that had happened, he still forced himself to smile. "Let's go. I'll eat when we get back at the academy."

"I can carry you, you know," Lolita said, and added as an afterthought, "if you want."

Harley shook his head, but gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

Lolita gave him a hesitant nod. "If you say so."

They had just taken about ten steps, when Lolita heard Harley's stomach growl. He placed a hand over his midsection, and continued walking as if he hadn't heard his stomach's obvious need of food. Lolita watched helplessly as he slowly walked to the direction back at the academy. He was in pain, that much she could tell, but how was she going to help him when he doesn't want her help?

Suddenly, the bushes rustle, and the colour drained from Lolita's face when she saw a woman emerge from the bushes. She had light pink hair, horns planted on top of her head, red lips, and was wearing a purple attire. The woman spotted her, and gave her a menacing smile. Lolita knew the woman too well. Alice. Even if this was her first time seeing the Queen of the Apocalypse, she could just tell that it was her. Maybe it had something to do with her aura, or the way she was looking at her and Harley. Or maybe it was because she appeared right after they had just defeated the two women.

Alice licked her lips, and her eyes immediately fell onto Harley. On impulse, Lolita moved to stand in front of him. This was bad. Really, _really_ bad. Harley was in no condition to fight. And with low Mana, she doubted that he could use his ability to escape. Alice saw Lolita's reaction, and chuckled. "It's no use, elf. No matter how much you want this to be avoided, it can't be. I have waited too long. _Far_ too long for this moment."

"Why him?" Lolita asked, her eyes narrowed. She could feel Harley moving closer to her. "What do you want from him?"

"Hm." Alice tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then, her face lightened up as if an idea had hit her. She pointed to her back with her index finger. "See behind me? I used to have such _beautiful_ wings. But because the Lord had took them, I can no longer fly."

Lolita wasn't fazed the slightest. "So? What does Harley have to do with this?"

"Oh, you'll find out _really_ soon," Alice said, a sinister smile spreading on her lips. She glanced at Harley, and he narrowed his eyes at her. Lolita wanted to make him stop glaring at the woman. Doesn't he remember that he couldn't fight? The least he could do was not make himself a target. Alice chuckled as she continued, "Firstly, I congratulate you for defeating the twins. Unfortunately, your victory is short-lived."

The next thing the two of them knew, a man and a woman emerged from the bushes. Harley looked like he recognised the woman, because his eyes then widened. Lolita guessed the woman must be the one called Hanabi—the one Harley and Nana had seen a month ago. However, she did not recognise the man, and it was probably the same for Harley, because he had a confused look on his face the moment he saw him.

Lolita tried to come up with something that they could use to help them escape, but to no avail, she realised that this was a dead end for them. Alice was a powerful foe, and with Hanabi and the other man, there was no way they could beat them.

Alice threw a red blob, and the next thing Lolita knew, she had teleported behind Harley. Lolita's eyes widened in horror as Alice licked her lips again, before placing both hands onto his shoulders. Harley didn't move nor say a word. The only thing he did was closed his eyes, and let out an exhausted sigh. When he re-opened them, Lolita could see the message he tried to convey when looking at her.

 _It's no use. We can't escape._

Alice chuckled at Harley's silence and unmoving posture, before moving her lips towards his ear. She whispered, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you, Harley."

* * *

Lesley walked across the academy silently. She had been very inattentive today. When people talked to her, she almost didn't notice their presence. She couldn't help herself. Her mind had been deeply occupied, thinking about her little brother. Several emotions swirled inside of her. She felt guilty, depressed, but most of all, furious at herself for allowing this to happen.

For a few years, she had done her best to protect Harley from all the harm he might encounter. If Harley was not practicing his magic, she would kill every demon that tries to go near him. If Harley went out, she would accompany him. If Harley was hurt, she would remove the source that even _dare_ tried to hurt him. She had done so much just to make sure he was safe and happy. But it all took one, _stupid_ decision for him to fall into the hands of the enemy. She hated herself for choosing to leave her brother. What kind of sister was she?

After bawling her eyes out, she realised the horrible truth that Harley was taken away from her. She had tried searching him for hours in the forest, with some help from the other Heroes, but it was hopeless. The forest land was too big to cover. And it would probably take _days_ until she could find where her brother went— _if_ he was still in the forest. So, mind and body exhausted, she had reluctantly returned back to the academy. Now, she was on her way to the meeting room, because the Leaders had requested for her presence. Fanny was right beside her, leading the way. The Leaders were probably going to ask questions about Harley to figure out what was the enemy's motive.

"We'll find him." Lesley turned her head to the side, and found Fanny looking her. The assassin gave her a faint smile, "I know it sounds impossible at the moment, but try to think positive, alright? We'll find your brother soon."

"Thank you," Lesley said and smiled back at the redhead. She found out yesterday that Fanny had taken care of her brother while she was gone, and she was grateful that the assassin was willing to spend her energy to care for Harley—even if she had to take care of Cyclops and Nana, and was busy with training. She couldn't help but wonder how her brother's behaviour was when Fanny stayed at her home. So, she asked, "Fanny, may I ask you something?"

Fanny nodded. "Sure."

"Was Harley on his best behaviour when you stayed at our house?" Lesley asked sadly. She missed him so much. Nonetheless, she forced herself to smile as she continued, "Did he eat his vegetables? And sleep early?"

Fanny had a sympathetic look on her face. The assassin must've known that she was trying to keep her mind away from the possible bad things that could happen towards her brother. "Yes, he ate his vegetables. I had to force Cyclops and Nana, but he just ate his on his own. And I made _everyone_ sleep early," the tone Fanny was using gave no room for argument, "Everyone has to sleep not later than nine-thirty. I waited until everyone was actually asleep, before I head to bed. So you don't have to worry about your brother not having enough sleep."

Lesley sighed in relief, and a small smile crept on her face. She glanced at the redhead. "Thank you so much again—for taking care of Harley while I was gone."

"No problem," Fanny said, before she frowned. She continued in a low voice, "It's a shame that all of this happened though."

They both arrived in front of the meeting room. Lesley reached her hand out at the doorknob, but hesitated to turn it. She wasn't ready to face the Leaders, especially Lady Arcanus, who had caused her to become conflicted. How was she supposed to react after what the woman had said to her? Should she ask for details about who is the betrayer? But then again, how should she know whether Lady Arcanus wasn't the betrayer herself? For all the know, the Leader herself might have purposely said that in order to confuse her on who's the real betrayer.

"You okay?" Fanny asked, noticing her hesitancy in entering. She offered, "Do you want me to go in there with you?"

Lesley shook her head, and gave the assassin an appreciative smile. "Thank you, but it's okay. I'll be fine on my own."

With a nod, Fanny left right after she had turned the doorknob. She was greeted by Lady Callidus and Sir Fortis. Lady Arcanus, on the other hand, was missing. Lesley didn't know whether she should feel relieved or suspicious. On one hand, she was curious to know more about this 'betrayer', but on the other, she was glad that she didn't have to think about how to react if she saw the woman. She wasn't sure if the other Leaders are aware of this 'betrayer', but for now, she would keep her mouth shut.

Lesley gave a nod towards the Leaders. "Lady Callidus, Sir Fortis."

"Lesley," Lady Callidus said, greeting her back. She gestured at the seats in front of her; on the other side of the large, rectangular table. "Have a seat."

Lesley took a seat. She placed her hands onto her lap, before facing the two Leaders in front of her. Both, Lady Callidus and Sir Fortis, were frowning. "You wish to speak to me?"

"I think you are aware that we will be asking questions about Harley?" Lady Callidus said, and Lesley nodded at her statement. "I hope you don't mind."

Lesley shook her head. "Go ahead."

"Firstly, whether you are aware or not, I would like to inform you that the battle you had went, along with the other Heroes, was actually a diversion—for Alice to easily attack the academy." Lady Callidus' lips were pressed into a thin line. Her face then grew serious. "We don't know _how_ we weren't able to spot the demons arriving at Scholar City, but Alice did it. She managed to make us all act in haste."

"We weren't sure what she was aiming for. But one thing we _are_ sure is that; she couldn't possibly be aiming for Lolita. She's only a tank, which means, she had her eyes on Harley." Sir Fortis leaned forward, and placed his interlocked hands onto the table. "Now, we would like to ask you; have you two met Alice before? Or has Harley ever encountered her?"

"As far as I know—no," Lesley answered, swallowing the thick saliva that had gathered inside her mouth. Even before she was adopted, she had followed Harley around whenever he was out, and he had never once met Alice. "He doesn't know her, not until we joined this academy."

Sir Fortis and Lady Callidus exchanged looks, before Lady Callidus faced her again. "Okay. Now, we would like to ask you; does Harley have some kind of special ability we don't know of? You _do_ know about the temple with Alice's wings, right? Does he have an ability that could maybe unlock the temple's barrier?"

Now that Lady Callidus had mentioned about it, Lesley remembered that, a month ago, Layla was going to tell her how to unlock the temple's barrier. She never did though, and Lesley didn't remember to ask back. "Um, can you please tell me how to unlock the barrier? Layla tried telling me about it a few weeks ago, but I ended up having to join a battle, and she never finished what she was going to say."

"To unlock the barrier, you'll need three items; Haa's Claws, Endless Battle, and Bloodlust Axe," Sir Fortis explained. "Haa's Claws can easily be found in the Elf Kingdom—where King Estes has taken it under his supervision. Bloodlust Axe is hard to get in the Orc Kingdom, but Endless Battle is just impossible to achieve."

"Why is it impossible?"

"Because the Lord has placed Endless Battle in the Heriotza Cave," Lady Callidus interrupted. Lesley stared at the woman in bewilderment. She had never heard the name of that cave before. Seeing her reaction, Lady Callidus continued, "The Heriotza Cave is just an ordinary cave. It's where the cave has been located at is what makes retrieving Endless Battle impossible. The cave is in a place called the Land of Doom."

Lesley's brows furrowed. "The Land of Doom?"

"A land where _thousands_ of people disappear if they ever step onto the land," Lady Callidus enlightened. "No matter how powerful you are, you'll just disappear when you try to enter the land. Hundreds of powerful mages and fighters come to prove that the land is 'nothing' and just a bunch of made up stories, but those people end up disappearing, and never return. Soon, not many tries to go to the Land of Doom, afraid that they might disappear too."

This was the first time Lesley heard about the Land of Doom. It sounded like Alice will never be able to get her wings back if Endless Battle stays in the Land of Doom. But now, Lesley was confused to why this was related with her brother. "But why does Alice want my brother? He can't break barriers."

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Sir Fortis said, letting out an exhausted sigh. He leaned back at his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It just doesn't make sense. Why would she target your brother if there are other mages she could choose from? Why go all the trouble, distracting the Heroes here, when you can find another mage somewhere else? Even if she _does_ have your brother, that still doesn't mean she'll be able to get _all_ the items."

Wait. Lesley had just remembered something. "What if we get into the cave _without_ stepping into the Land of Doom? Can we do that?"

Lady Callidus looked at Sir Fortis, before facing her. The woman nodded her head slowly, as if trying to comprehend what she was trying to say. "I suppose so, if you have a teleportation ability. It's the land that had always been the problem. The cave is probably nothing–"

"Shoot," Lesley muttered. She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes widening.

Lady Callidus tilted her head in confusion. "Lesley?"

"Harley can create a space portal," Lesley said, her voice wavering. It was the easiest solution. If you can't step into an area, but you need to go _directly_ to a certain location, just use a teleport ability to go there. "Harley can make a space portal directly to an area. He barely uses that ability, but he can create one."

Lady Callidus and Sir Fortis stared at her wide-eye. Lady Callidus then leaned forward and subconsciously slammed her hands onto the table. "Are you _serious_?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"When was the last time he created a space portal?" Sir Fortis asked.

"Two years ago," Lesley answered. "It wasn't intentional, he just accidentally created one."

Sir Fortis cursed under his breath. "No wonder I wasn't aware of his ability. My spell to scan a mage's ability can only detect more prominent magic, or a magic that is about to bloom. Since it has been so long since he used that ability, my spell couldn't detect it, because it has been overshadowed by that fire ring ability of his."

"If we had known he has that kind of power, we would've put him under our supervision," Lady Callidus said, rubbing her face. "It seems Alice has found out about it first. Which means, we're going to have to ask the Heroes to get ready, because we'll need to get the items before she does. If we get at least _one_ of the items, she won't be able to unlock the barrier."

Lesley realised how bad the situation was. Firstly, Alice can now get Endless Battle. Secondly, who knows what the woman would do to Harley if he refuses to create a space portal?

* * *

Harley and Lolita were forcefully placed inside a cell. Right now, they were inside an abandon building deep inside the forest. While they were still in the forest, they had to pass through multiple demons. But because Alice seems to control them, they didn't even bother attacking.

Before they reached the building, Harley had to end up getting carried by Hanabi. The pain in his stomach was constantly growing, he could barely walk because of it. Lolita knew that the berries he had eaten were able to suppress only some of his hunger. But now, it seemed everything was becoming painful for him again. He did his best not to cry at the pain that emitted from his midsection, but it looked like it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back. The minute they entered their cell, he instantly let out a choked sob, before curling into a ball to try lessening the pain.

Lolita had never felt so helpless. Seeing Harley in so much agony, she wished that she had brought something. This was all her fault. If she had just _forced_ him to eat his food before the battle, he wouldn't be suffering so much.

The elf was startled when someone pounded the metal bars with their fist. It turned out to be one of the guards in this place. He unlocked their cell, before placing a tray with food on the floor. Then, he locked it again. Lolita eyed the food, and found it a little too much to be given to a prisoner. Her eyes narrowed. "How do we know it isn't poisoned?"

"It isn't."

Alice stood in front of the cell with her arms crossed. There was a wide smile on her face, and it turned into a disapproving look when she saw Harley all curled up.

"I need the boy alive," Alice said, as if that was any better. Lolita still felt cautious with the amount of food given. Usually, captives don't get this much food. Alice let out a dramatic sigh, and waved her hands around. "I would've killed you both if I wanted to. But right now, he plays such an important role in my plan. So, dying is not an option."

Alice _did_ have a point. It was three against two—okay, more like three against one—since Harley couldn't fight. Alice could've ended them right there and then, if she had wanted. But she didn't. So that means she wouldn't be planning to kill them through poison, right?

A guard called for Alice, and with a huff, the Queen of the Apocalypse walked away. When she was gone, Lolita reluctantly moved over to the food and picked up the tray. When she heard the faint sniff coming from Harley, only then her actions became quicker. She gently shook his shoulder, and he lifted his face, only to reveal her damped cheeks and a red nose. Poor guy. He was trying so hard to hold everything back. In an instant, Lolita started feeding him some chicken soup that Alice had provided.

Harley found himself eagerly wanting more. As he was chewing, he wiped his face with the sleeve of his coat. Lolita gave him a few more spoons of food, before giving him a large piece of bread so that he could lessen his hunger. He ate the thing so fast, she was afraid that he might choke by eating the large piece whole. She gave him more bread, and soon, he looked like he was finally relieved from his pain.

"Thanks," Harley said, still chewing his food. He sighed, and leaned against the wall. There were some leftovers on the tray, but he didn't eat it. He looked at her. "You should have those. You haven't eaten too."

"Don't worry about me. I can last a few days without food," Lolita said, and frowned. "It's you who I should be worried about. You looked like you were gonna pass out or something."

"I'm okay now," he said, giving her a small smile. He glanced at the food on the tray. "You should finish those. I'm already full."

Lolita was hesitant. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Harley said, crossing his legs. "I never have a big appetite to begin with."

"Okay, but tell me if you change your mind," Lolita said, finishing everything that was left on the tray.

Honestly, she was beginning to feel hungry. But, unlike Harley, her hunger wouldn't cause her so much pain. She was trained to last without food for days. Another thing, unlike mages, if she had low Mana, it wouldn't make her sick. It would just leave her exhausted.

Lolita sat down on the floor beside Harley, leaning against the wall. She glanced at her hammer and Harley's staff outside of their cell. It was placed at a far corner near a guard. Curious about something, she stood up and approached the cell bars. Harley only watched her in silence, not really sure what she was about to do.

Lolita stared at the metal bars for a while, before dashing towards it. It resulted her banging her head and she dropped flat to the ground with a groan. Harley ran towards her to see whether she was okay. His eyes widened when he saw her staring at the ceiling. "What were you _thinking_? Why did you do that?"

Lolita shifted into a sitting position. She propped her chin into her hand, while her other hand tapped on her cheek. "Huh. I thought we could pass them. Our dash skill is supposed to allow us to pass through thin walls. The bars should've been nothing."

Harley's brows shot up in realisation, before he, too, looked at the metal bars.

Lolita noticed what he was going to do, and yanked him back the moment he stepped forward. "Oh no you don't. You're going to hit your head, and I'm not going to lie, it hurts."

"But I have to try," Harley said and eyed the metal bars again. "We both know the range of my dash is longer than yours. Maybe I could pass them?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

" _Fine_ ," Lolita said, giving in. She then pointed to the rusty bars that kept them locked up. "But I'm telling you; don't come crying at me if it hurts, because for your information, I'm a tank, and you're a mage. So slamming into it probably hurts three times more for you."

Harley rolled his eyes. "Relax. You'll thank me later," he said, and adjusted his hat. His face was full with determination as he charged forward. "We're both going to get out of– _Ow_!"

Lolita caught him the moment he staggered backwards. He was covering his face, and by the look he had on his face, she could tell that it must've hurt really bad. "See?! What did I tell you?"

A guard, in the distance, shook his head. "Idiots."

Harley kept rubbing his nose and glowered at Lolita. "You should've told me it hurts- _hurts_!"

"What do you mean 'hurts- _hurts_ '?! Shouldn't telling you that it hurts is enough?!" Lolita yelled and sighed. She then let out a huff of annoyance. "Geez, Harley, sometimes, you just forget that you're a mage."

All of a sudden, Harley frowned. "I hate being a mage."

"What?" Lolita said, her brows furrowing. "Why? Don't say that. Mages are awesome. They're the most powerful, you know."

"Yeah, and the _weakest_ ," Harley mumbled and leaned back at the metal bars. He crossed his arms over his chest and added, "They have to be protected all the time. Lesley always protects me, and that's because I'm weak."

Lolita shook her head. "She protects you because she cares about you. Don't you like it when you're protected by her?"

"I do, and I'm glad she does, but it worries her a lot whenever something bad happens to me," Harley admitted and closed his eyes. "Whenever I train my magic with demons, she'll never interfere, but I _know_ she's scared—scared that something might go wrong and I might get hurt. She reacts fast, and I know it's because she had waited. She waits for something bad to happen to me, so that she can instantly spring into action when I'm in danger."

Lolita opened her mouth to say something that might change his mind, but found the words stuck in her throat. She was shocked. This was the first time Harley had opened up to her about something like this.

"And," Harley continued when Lolita lacked the words to say, "mages tend to easily get sick when their Mana is low. You saw what happened. I couldn't stand without food, and that's proof enough that my body couldn't handle it when I'm hungry."

"Harley, you have no idea how cool being a mage is," Lolita said, finally finding the words to say to him. If he hadn't slammed himself at the metal bars, she would've whacked his head for all the nonsense he had spoken. "I mean, _yeah_ , you have to he protected all the time, and _yeah_ you easily get sick, but you have to remember; you're powerful as f–"

"Lesley doesn't like it when people swear."

"–fork. I was going to say fork," Lolita finished. Harley raised a brow, and she gave him a guilty, toothy grin. She then shook her head while waving her hands around. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that; you should be grateful that you're born as a mage. You're on the offensive, and that means, people can't easily mess with you. You can one versus one and _boom_ , that person will instantly suffer from your power. Unlike you, all I can do is defend. I have to rely on others to help me finish the job."

Harley stared at her. "But you're strong."

"Yeah, strong in terms of defending. I'm not strong in power, Harley," Lolita said, and smiled. "But, you know, even if I have to rely on others, I'm still grateful to be a tank. Because that means other people relies on me for defense, and I'm glad I can be able to help them."

Harley's eyes widened at her statement, and Lolita couldn't help but feel proud of herself that she was able to make him realise. He only said it now because his power hasn't grown to the max. But she knew, once he becomes a powerful mage, he would regret complaining about being a mage. And when he is stronger, she would be there right beside him—to protect him from harm.

"Ah, so touching!"

Harley and Lolita whipped their heads, and found Alice observing them with her head tilted, and her cheek inside her hand. They had no idea how long she had been standing there, but the blissful moment was over. Lolita immediately stood up, and pulled Harley to his feet. She gently pushed him back so that he was standing behind her, and her eyes narrowed when she looked at the Queen of the Apocalpyse.

"Calm down, little elf," Alice said, giving them both a non too friendly smile. She gestured for a guard to unlock their cell, and he did what he was told. She stepped inside the cell—her heels clicking against the cement floor—and glanced at Lolita. She waved her hand. "Move, I want to talk to the mage."

Lolita scowled at her. "You have to pass through me first."

Alice rolled her eyes, and easily shoved Lolita to the side. Lolita lost her balance and dropped to the ground with an _oof_. "Really, elf, if you're a little bigger, I would've been slightly intimidated." She then turned her head to face Harley, who had his eyes widened and his back pressed against the wall. She gave him a menacing smile. "A little birdie told that you can create a space portal. I would _love_ it if you could do that."

Lolita blinked in confusion. "Space portal?" Her eyes then widened in horror when a memory hit her. She remembered—Harley once created a space portal towards Scholar City, and that was when their adventure started. So that was what Alice had been aiming for all along?!

Alice chuckled, and stared down at the smaller mage. "Well?"

"I don't–" Harley struggled to respond. "I don't know how to make one."

"Lies—all _lies_ ," Alice said in a sing-song voice, and her eyes fell onto him. His breathing hitched when those purple eyes gazed at him, as if staring into his soul. She continued, "Darling, I know you can create one. So how about you drop the act and get on with it. I've waited an _awfully_ long time for you, so don't disappoint me now."

"I don't know how!" Harley shouted. "It's been two years since I've made one. And it was an accident too. I don't–"

"Hm," Alice hummed. She tilted his chin with her finger so that he was looking at her. "Something tells me that you're lying again. Don't lie to me. You _do_ know how to make one, don't you?"

"Please tell me you actually don't know how to make one," Lolita said to Harley, earning herself a glare from Alice.

But the sudden emotionless look he had on his face told Lolita her answer.

He _does_ know how to make one.

"So what if I can?" Harley said and crossed his arms. Alice was taken aback at the sudden change of behaviour, she took a step back. "What are _you_ gonna do?"

"Listen here, you little brat," Alice said, gathering her composure. A vein popped through her temple at Harley's insolence, and she pointed a finger towards him as she said, "You _are_ going to make me a portal, whether you like it or not."

Instead of cowering in fear as she expected, Harley stuck his tongue out, and it made Lolita slap her forehead.

Why does he love getting himself into trouble?!

"You little–" Alice extended her arms to strangle his neck, but stopped the moment she realised what she was about to do. Harley didn't even flinch when her hands were already around his neck, and it surprised Lolita. Why was he so calm? _What_ made him so calm? Alice took a few deep breaths, before she returned to her calm and composed self. When her eyes opened to glare down at Harley, it was filled with barely suppressed rage. "You are _so_ lucky that I need you, and I am requested not to kill you. If it wasn't because of _her_ request, I would've planned to torture you until you scream your heart out. Consider yourself lucky that you are valuable," she turned her head, and a sinister smile appeared on her lips, "Your friend, however..."

Harley blanched as he figured out her intentions, and was about to agree to her request, but Lolita interrupted, "Don't. Let them do what they want."

"Such bravery," Alice said, her eyes focused at Lolita, "But I suppose it is natural, considering that you are a tank."

Harley sent her a pleading look, "But, Lolita–"

"It's okay," Lolita said, giving him a reassuring smile. Alice signaled for two guards to take her away, and she didn't miss to say to him, "I'll be fine. I'm a tank, remember?"

* * *

 **Nooo my baby Lolita. :( Honestly, this chapter was one of the hardest to write, especially when it involves Harley's emotions towards getting captured. I had a hard time figuring out how he is supposed to react, but I did it. Also, the next chapter will explain more about his sudden change of behaviour sooo yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'm currently having exams, so I barely have the time to edit. Hopefully, the next chapter could be out faster. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Fear**

* * *

Harley had his legs drawn to his chest, his chin resting over his knees. A finger absentmindedly traced the cement floor, coating his glove with some dirt. To others, he may appear relaxed, but, inwardly, he was actually afraid.

He was afraid of what was going to happen to Lolita.

The elf had been taken away by the guards, and it was all because of him. Because he didn't agree to Alice's request, now, Lolita was going to get hurt for it. The tank had reassured him that she would be fine, because she was a tank, but he knew; tanks weren't immortal. They could die just like any other person. So, telling him that she was a tank, didn't lessen his worry at all.

He sighed, and flicked his finger to get some of the dirt off. How long could he pretend that he was brave before Alice finds out how truly terrified he was? He was lucky that he had been able to act for this long. He remembered when Alice almost wrapped her fingers around his neck, and he shuddered at the memory. If it wasn't for the fact that Alice needed him, he probably would've died back there. How long could he push his luck before it runs out?

He could feel the fear crawling back to him, and he forced himself to push it down. He had to stay strong. He recollected what his parents had said to him a long time ago. _Act according to your enemy's behaviour._ If his enemies wanted to see him afraid, then he had to act like he was afraid. They told him that, because he was a child, he had an advantage. He could pretend that he was helpless, and, the moment his enemy believed his acting, he could end them. But, unfortunately, he didn't do the same thing with Alice. Instead of pretending to cower in fear, he had purposely annoyed her. He had to admit, it _was_ funny at first.

Until Alice decided to extend her hands, and encircle them around his neck.

He almost flinched at her action, because he didn't expect that to happen. But for some reason, he was able to stand his ground. Maybe it was because he knew that Alice wouldn't kill him? But next time, he knew, he wasn't going to stand still like that again. He was most likely going to teleport, and keep his distance from the mage.

Another sigh escaped his lips, and he decided to loll his head back. He shifted his legs so that they were outstretched in front of him, and his eyes drifted to a guard in the distance, who was half-asleep. The guard was obviously confident that the metal bars would keep him inside, otherwise, he wouldn't have lowered his guard.

Harley contemplated on teleporting outside of the metal bars again. He had no idea why his dash skill wasn't working, but he had to keep trying. He had to get out of here, find Lolita, and escape. Lesley must be worried about him, and he couldn't bear at the thought of her going insane because he was gone. After all, it happened once, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

He stood up and observed the metal bars. It was considered as a thin layer of wall, and with his range of dash, he should be able to pass it with ease. Adjusting his hat, he squeezed his eyes shut and teleported to the other side—but found himself slamming at the bars again. He dropped to the ground due to the impact, and he let out a quiet hiss when his whole body ached.

Why couldn't he just teleport to the other side? It usually works. And with this kind of wall blocking him, he should be able to pass through.

"It's no use, boy," the guard said, his eyes now fully opened. He stared at him with something that was akin to amusement, before leaning back against his chair. "There's a barrier at the bars that blocks any type of magic passing through. Meaning, you can use magic from the inside, or the outside, but you can't make it pass through the metal bars. It just blocks every type of magic that tries to go through."

Harley looked at the man solemnly. That would explain why he couldn't just teleport to the other side. There was a barrier blocking his dash, and no matter how fast he was, or how close he got to the bars, it would still block his magic. Sighing heavily, he decided to just sit back inside his cell. It was no use. He was stuck in here, and, until someone opens the door of the cell, he wouldn't be able to send his magic flying out of this place.

His eyes widened when Lolita returned. There was a guard standing behind her; a hand over her shoulder to lead her back to the cell. The guard unlocked the door, and shoved her inside, sending the elf tumbling towards the ground. Lolita groaned when she hit the floor, and Harley was horrified when he spotted bruises all over her pale flesh.

"Lolita!" he exclaimed, helping her sit up. She leaned back against the wall, and had an appreciative smile on her face as he helped her. He frowned at her injured body. "What did they do to you?"

Lolita waved a hand nonchantly in the air, but he knew, under that cool facade she had, she was in deep pain. "Stupid jerks thought they could hurt me. I mean, _come on_." She moved her face closer to him. "Who—in their right mind—targets a tank? We tanks endured much more worse during training compared to this. This?" She pointed to her bruised arm. "This is nothing. It's insulting, you know."

Okay, maybe she wasn't as hurt as he thought she would be. But how was he supposed to know? He wasn't a tank. Nonetheless, he shook his head, before looking at her with his face filled with remorse. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I'd just given what Alice had wanted, you wouldn't be–"

"No, stop," Lolita interrupted, placing a hand over his shoulder. She smiled reassuringly at him. "Stop feeling so guilty about it. It was _my_ decision, okay? _I_ didn't want you to do it. I rather have this than allow the world to be in danger. Do you know what will happen if you create a space portal? You will help Alice become a step closer to her goal, and we want to prevent that as much as possible. So think it like this; you're saving the world."

"And you're suffering because of it," Harley said, averting his gaze from her. Subconciously, he clenched his fists. "It's not fair."

"Life is always unfair," Lolita said, and laughed heartily. She then gave him an apologetic smile when his frown deepened. Her hand glowed green, and she started healing herself, starting with her arm. She looked at him again. "It's okay, Harley. I'm fine, really. This is nothing. What good is it for me to be a tank, when I can't sacrifice myself for others? Might as well I become a marksman or something."

"But–"

"I promise," Lolita said, giving him a small smile. She must've noticed that he still disagreed with the idea that she would get hurt, because she placed a hand over his cheek, and said, "It's either me, or you, Harley. And I will do anything for it not to be you. Have you forgotten?"

He looked at her, confused.

She grinned widely. "I will protect you."

* * *

A crowd had formed in front of a makeshift stage, the very same stage that was used to announce when a group of Heroes were going to head out for a battle. Walking towards the stage was Lady Callidus and Sir Fortis. Lady Callidus was holding a microphone, while Sir Fortis held a piece of paper in his hand. The moment the woman cleared her throat, all murmurs fell silent. Lady Callidus gave a grateful nod at the silence, before beginning her speech.

"I'm sure all of you are aware that two of our Heroes, Lolita and Harley, had been kidnapped." There were a few whispers at first, but in a matter of seconds, it turned into a commotion. Questions were thrown, and people fidgeted anxiously. Lady Callidus raised a hand, and soon, everything became quiet again. She sighed. "We are still searching for them, but there is something more important at hand."

"Something more important?!" Bruno shouted. Some people turned their heads to look at him. Beside the marksman, Saber and Alpha had disapproving looks on their faces. Bruno shook his head, before yelling, "My _friends_ are in danger, probably getting threatened or hurt right now, and you say there's something more important?!"

Lesley, who was standing not far from Bruno, just stared at Lady Callidus. She winced when Bruno said those words, but didn't add on to what he was saying. She knew that everyone was trying their hardest to find Lolita and her brother, but she was also aware about something more important. She had discussed about it with the woman, and something the woman had told her reassured her brother's safety—and probably Lolita's too.

"Calm down, Bruno," Lady Callidus said, and added as she looked at the two people beside him, "You too, Saber, Alpha." Saber straightened his posture, while Beta floated agitatedly above Alpha's shoulder. The woman let out another sigh. "Please, let me speak first."

Bruno frowned, but nodded.

"We have found the reason why Alice had taken Harley," Lady Callidus continued, earning gasps and whispers. "We were not aware about this before, but Harley can create a space portal." There were more gasps, and the whispers got louder. Bruno, Alpha and Saber only stared at each other in confusion, not understanding why this was such a big deal. They had known about Harley's ability to create a space portal long ago, so why was this brought up now? "To our misfortune, Harley's ability to create a space portal will help Alice obtain Endless Battle. All of you are aware that it is located in the Land of Doom, right?"

Bruno's eyes widened, finally understanding what the Leader was trying to say. "You don't mean to say that she's going to force Harley to make one, do you?"

"Unfortunately, that is most likely going to happen," Lady Callidus said, eyes focusing back onto the crowd. "Because of this, we must get the other two items; Haa's Claws and Bloodlust Axe, as soon as possible. If we can get our hands on at least one of the items, Alice won't be able to unlock the temple's barrier."

Alpha raised a hand, and Lady Callidus regarded him with her brows raised. He asked, "What about Harley and Lolita?"

"We will still search for them," Lady Callidus answered, face growing sober. "I assure you, Alice will not harm Harley. He's a mage, and she needs him for the space portal. It's Lolita you must worry about. If Harley refuses to make a space portal, what do you think Alice is going to do?"

It didn't take long for Bruno to figure out. His eyes widened in horror, and he looked up to face the woman on the stage. "They're going to threaten him by hurting Lolita."

"Exactly," Lady Callidus said, a sympathetic look on her face. "As much as I want to find the two of them, however, we all know how hard it is to find Alice's current location. We don't even know where she is to begin with. That's why, we must search for the items first. Hopefully, if we get one of the items, Alice would come to us, and, maybe, we could get the two of them back. But don't worry. I'm sure Alice won't end up killing Lolita. She needs her to threaten Harley."

Bruno nodded at the woman, before his shoulders slumped. Saber placed a hand over his shoulder as a sign of reassurance. They knew Lolita was one tough elf, but knowing that she might get hurt, the thought left them with an unpleasant feeling.

"All right," Lady Callidus said, exchanging looks with Sir Fortis, who nodded as she glanced at him. She faced back the crowd. "We'll be sending two squads to handle this mission. One squad will head to the Elf Kingdom, for Haa's Claws, while the other will try to search for Bloodlust Axe in the Orc Kingdom."

Lady Callidus took a step back, and passed the microphone to Sir Fortis. Everyone listened as Sir Fortis started listing down who would be going. The Heroes that would go to the Elf Kingdom were Miya, Jawhead, Kagura, Akai, and Hayabusa. For the Orc Kingdom, the Heroes chosen were Gusion, Lesley, Nana, Freya and Balmond.

Lesley was surprised that she would be going. She wanted to protest, and help search for Harley and Lolita instead, but Gusion told her that this may be the only way to get her brother back. Lady Callidus _had_ a point. No one knew where Alice had taken Lolita and Harley, and no matter how hard they try, they will never be able to track down Alice, as long as the mage hides under their radar. So maybe getting an item would make Alice come to them, and maybe, she could get her brother back, along with Lolita.

Unknowingly to Lesley, the Leaders purposely sent her on a mission, so that she could distract her mind for a while, while they continue to search for her brother.

* * *

"Freakin' buttholes," Lolita cursed, healing herself with Healing Spell. She had just received another beating, and it earned her cuts this time. "Laughing as if it hurts me that bad. Well, boo-hoo, it didn't hurt _that_ much." Subconsiously, she stuck her tongue out at the corner of her mouth, as she healed some of the bruises on her arm. "Wait 'til I get out of this cell and–"

Harley felt guilty. Really, _really_ guilty. It had been two days since they were trapped in here, and Lolita was getting the worst out of it. When she returned yesterday with another set of bruises, he almost, _almost_ accepted Alice's request. If it wasn't for Lolita stopping him, he would be helping Alice right now. She kept reminding him that she was a tank, that it didn't hurt her, etcetera, but it still _hurt_ him to know that she was getting beaten up all because of his refusal to help Alice.

He tried telling her that she wasn't an immortal, and that she could die just like any normal being, but she told him that it was better like this than endangering the whole world. Who cares about the whole world?! Okay, maybe seven billion lives mattered, but this... this was just _wrong_. He couldn't just sit here and hang around in his cell, while Lolita gets beaten up. Why can't Alice aim her anger at him instead? He deserved the beatings, not Lolita. Lolita just wanted to protect him from harm, and he hated it so much that he couldn't protect her in return.

"I'm sorry," Harley said. He had probably apologised to her for the tenth time today. He couldn't help himself. It hurt him to see his friend in pain, and he couldn't do anything but be aware of it. "You just keep getting hurt and I–"

"Harley, we've talked about this," Lolita responded, a frown on her lips. She glanced down, and she realised that some of the bruises had already faded. "I told you before, haven't I? What's the point of me being a tank when I can't protect?"

Something inside of him stirred, and the next thing he knew, he'd snapped. "And what's the point of me being a mage when I'm so _useless_?!" Lolita whipped her head towards him, and he met her gaze with a hardened expression. "You keep saying that you're fine, that you're a tank, but can't you tell that I _know_ it's slowly starting to hurt you? I'm not dumb, Lolita. So stop treating me like some ignorant _child_."

The elf stared at him wide-eye. Then, she had an apologetic look on her face. She spoke to him softly, "But you _are_ a child, Harley."

"Yeah? Well, children don't _kill_ for your information," he said, glowering at her. She flinched when he mentioned about it, but he knew. They both knew. He had killed a person with his magic. Not a demon or a monster, but an actual, living person. "The worst part? This isn't the first time I've killed a person. This is actually my second murder."

"Harley, I–" Lolita opened, then closed her mouth. It was obvious to him that she was speechless. The topic shouldn't have surprised her though. He had killed the assassin without hesitation. After a long silence, only then she asked, "How old were you then?"

"Nine," he said, his voice in a whisper. He wasn't proud that he had killed someone, but he had no choice. It was either that person, or Lesley gets killed. But that didn't mean he had liked it when he used his magic to end the person. "Someone was killing Lesley's father and I–" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I didn't have much of a choice."

Everything became silent again. Harley had no idea how this topic came up, but now he hated himself for bringing it up. He had tried so hard not to think about the people he had murdered, but, sometimes, the thought wouldn't get away from his mind. Maybe the people who died by his hand were silently haunting him?

He remembered the time when he told his parents that he actually killed someone. He didn't cry, but he got so upset because of it. He felt so impure, knowing that he had ended a person's life. Usually, he would only beat up bad guys, but never to the point of actually killing them. His parents had told him that it was okay—that the kill would teach him to be stronger. But he didn't feel stronger. He only felt miserable. But ever since then, he pretended as if it wasn't bothering him. Because if his parents told him that it wasn't his fault that he had to kill, then that means everything was okay, right?

 _Wrong_ , a voice said at the back of his mind.

"Harley," Lolita called, earning his attention. She had stopped using Healing Spell, and was now moving closer to him. She sat cross-legged in front of him, and he couldn't help but lower his head when her eyes were on him. "Harley, it's okay. They were the ones that attacked Lesley's father. It wasn't your fault. You had to protect Lesley, right?"

"I could've just knock them unconscious," Harley muttered, his eyes staring at his hands. He then looked up to her with remorse. "It's just... I didn't have time to control my magic, and I–"

"Hey, no one is blaming you for it," Lolita said, her voice reassuring. She placed a hand over his shoulder, and gave him a small smile. "I know you hate it. You're still too young to ever murder somebody, but some things just can't be avoided. Especially when it's a life and death situation. Remember this; _they_ gave you a reason to kill. It wasn't you who wanted it. It's them that made you do it."

Harley thought for a while. Maybe Lolita was right. It wasn't as if he was running around with a knife in his hand and was shouting _murder_. He did it because he had to. Not because he wanted to. He may not like it, but he had to accept what had happened. It wasn't as if he could turn back time and take back his actions.

"Ah, so the child isn't as innocent as I thought he was."

Harley whirled his head, and found Alice standing outside of their cell. She was looking at him with the same, sinister smile; her hands gripping the metal bars. Lolita, beside him, was now standing in a defensive stance. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Alice said coolly, her eyes flicking from him, to Lolita. She let out a dramatic sigh. "Are you really that heartless, child? You see your friend suffering because of you, yet you do nothing to stop the pain."

"Stop," Lolita said, but his body stiffened at Alice's words. Alice was right. He didn't do _anything_ to stop her from getting hurt. Lolita looked at him, face filled with reassurance. "Don't listen to her, Harley. It's not your fault. She's just trying to get you to make that space portal."

"Yes, create the space portal, and your friend won't get hurt," Alice said, her voice growing seductive. She pressed her forehead against the metal bars, and her eyes were piercing him when she gazed at him. She smiled, but it offered no warmth, no kindness. It was a cold, mocking smile. "You really are a bad person, Harley. You're a child. Aren't you supposed to be innocent? Free from sins? Yet, you have taken a person's life with your hands, and allowed your friend to suffer. You're no worse than I am."

Harley's eyes widened in realisation. Alice was right. No matter how hard he tried to see the lie in her words, she spoke nothing but the truth. He had killed a person. Lolita was hurting because of him. He...

He was a terrible person.

"No!" Lolita shouted. She gripped both of his shoulders, forcing him to look at her, and shook him so violently, until his head felt dizzy. It instantly caused him to snap out of his daze, and, all of a sudden, the negative thoughts vanished. He blinked a few times, and found her very worried. He had never seen her so worried before. "It's not your fault, Harley. You're not a bad person. Please, don't listen to her. She's just trying to manipulate you."

Alice chuckled. "Children are _so_ easy to manipulate," she said, her face bright. But then, her cheerful expression faded as fast as it appeared, and now, her face had turned grim. "Unfortunately, you two are just hopeless. I don't want to do this—probably because you're still too young, but—eh, I had enough of waiting."

She gestured for a guard, and he unlocked the cell. Two buff men entered the cell, and Lolita quickly moved to stand in front of Harley to shield him. Since the men had entered the cell, Harley can attack them no problem. He was about to throw his poker cards, but someone immediately held his arms down. He realised that Alice had teleported behind him, and was now restricting his movements by wrapping her arms around him. He struggled to get out of her grasp, but it proved to be fruitless when she merely laughed at his efforts.

"Stop wasting your energy, boy. You know you're weaker than me," Alice said, shifting behind him so that she was in a kneeling position. He didn't stop though, and kept on using his energy to get away from her. She ignored him, and looked at the two men. "Do it."

Harley watched in horror as Lolita was shoved to the side of the cell, her body slamming against the metal bars. The bars vibrated angrily, and her body swayed a little when she moved. She was just about to regain her balance, when a man kicked her from behind, causing her to collapse to the ground.

The two men started kicking her, and Harley watched helplessly as Lolita curled herself into a ball; her hands shielding her face, and her knees drawn to her chest.

"Yes... just keep watching as your friend slowly dies from her injuries," Alice whispered, her chin hovering above his shoulder. Her eyes were focused onto Lolita, showing not even the slighest of sympathy. "Because you are a terrible person. You killed, and now, you can add 'watching your friend die without helping' on your list."

Harley opened his mouth. "I–"

"Don't," Lolita said weakly, even in the midst of getting severely beaten up. A man lifted her by her arm, and threw her back to the ground as if she was like some kind of rag doll. Lolita coughed, and tried to sit up, but another man slammed his foot over her back, pinning her to the floor. She tilted her head to the side, and his heart broke when she looked at him, her face filled with pain. "Please... don't..."

He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the view. He was terrified at the image of seeing Lolita hurt. He could bear seeing a person getting killed, but this? This was just too much. At least the people he had killed didn't have to suffer continous pain. But Lolita's case was different. She was not dead. She was still alive, and receiving multiple blows. So this was what they did to her? This was what she had to endure when she was gone? This... this was _horrible_.

"Oh darling, you _must_ watch," Alice said, forcefully cupping his chin, and made him witness the two men beating the already weakened elf. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes at the sight of her. He just wanted all of this to stop. Couldn't they see that Lolita had enough? "Just say that you will make me a space portal, Harley, and this stops. I promise you. Agree with my request, and she will never be touched again."

He really was a terrible person.

 _Sorry, Lolita._

"I'll do it," he said, his voice wavering. His eyes blurred, and he could already feel the tears flowing down his cheeks at the thought of betraying Lolita, the Heroes in the academy, and the world. But he had no choice. He couldn't just stand here and watch as Lolita gets hurt some more. He looked at Alice when she didn't say anything. "I'll do it, alright?! I'll make the space portal! So please–" He inhaled sharply, and his voice was barely a whisper when he said, "Please stop hurting her."

Alice gave him a very pleased smile, before patting his shoulder. "Very well." She glanced at the guards, and raised a hand. The two of them instantly stopped, and waited for her next command. "Leave the elf alone. We are done with her."

The two men nodded, and left the cell. Harley ran towards Lolita's lying body, and checked to make sure whether she was okay. He sighed in relief when she was still breathing, but she looked horrible. There was a cut on her bottom lip and forehead, and more bruises on her already battered body. Dread twisted inside his gut at her very pale face. He should've accepted Alice's request from the beginning. If he had accepted it from the start, Lolita wouldn't have to go through this at all.

"Lolita, I–" He could feel the tears prickling at his eyes, and, all of a sudden, he felt like crying again. No, he didn't want to cry. He had to stay strong. Lesley hated it whenever he cries, and he had to be strong for his sister—and Lolita.

The only response he got from the elf was her fingers touching his wrist. He let out a shuddering breath, before saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't– I couldn't– They just–"

"I know," Lolita said, her voice hoarse and in a whisper. She slowly lifted her eyelids, and her face softened when she looked at him. "It's okay, Harley. It's okay."

No, this wasn't okay.

Everything was not okay.

He had just chosen to help Alice, and that meant, he was going to betray everyone. His friends, the Leaders, _Lesley_. But... but he couldn't just allow them to continue to beat Lolita. Was there another way out of this? Could he actually not help Alice, but prevent Lolita from getting hurt too?

He didn't have much time to think though. He was forcefully yanked to his feet when Alice grabbed his arm. He tried to fight against her hold, but the look she shot at his way told him that if he puts up a fight, the deal of not hurting Lolita would be off. So he stopped fighting, and allowed himself to be pulled away by Alice. He could feel his arm starting to hurt thanks to Alice's firm hold, but it doesn't matter. As long as Lolita wasn't hurt anymore, he would take whatever Alice would give him.

* * *

It had been a while since he had created a space portal. Even though the last time he made one was a long time ago, that didn't mean he had forgotten how to make it. The first time he did it was surely accidental, but ever since then, he had studied on how to properly make one, and was able to do it a few weeks after the first one. Though, he only made it once to teleport to the back of his house. It was actually a waste of his Mana, since he could just walk there, but he had been very excited to use his magic, so he made one anyway. He never told Lesley about this, however, and that was because he had never used the ability again. Why? Because it took him a while to make one, and he had to figure out the coordinates of the location he wanted to teleport to. So, in other words, making the space portal was too much work.

But now, he wished he hadn't learn how to make it at all. If he wasn't so curious in learning it, maybe he wouldn't be able to help Alice now. He could've saved himself—and probably a whole lot of others too—so much trouble.

A glow of light emitted from his hands as he slowly build the portal. He could feel his Mana draining, but he won't end up using all of it, because the location Alice had given to him wasn't that far. He had no idea what she would do to the people over there, but he wished he could apologise to every single one of them for sending Alice there.

A slight movement caught his attention, and he spotted a man standing not far away from him. It was the man that appeared with Hanabi during Alice's first appearance. If he wasn't wrong, the man's name was Melvin. He had no idea who he was, but the man had some kind of hatred towards him. He kept glaring at him every chance he gets, and it made Harley uncomfortable to know that, for some reason, this man hates him so much.

But, whatever. The man was the least of his worries. Right now, he should be more worried about what Alice was going to do once he finishes this portal.

* * *

Miya, Akai, Jawhead, Hayabusa and Kagura had arrived at the Elf Kingdom. It had taken them two days to travel, but, finally, they had arrived. Miya beamed as the others gasped at their surroundings. There were houses aligned with each other; grey roofs glimmering under the shining sun. Elves ambled around, moving from one place to another. The scenery gave off a calm atmosphere for the group, and it was a nice feeling for them, given how tensed things had been. But what captured most of their attention was the palace in the distance. The palace of the Elf Kingdom may not be as modern-looking as the academy, but that didn't mean its architecture wasn't a sight to behold.

"Welcome to my home," Miya announced, her smile growing wider as everyone had their eyes widened. She couldn't help but feel proud that they were amazed of this place; her home. "Come on, I'll lead you guys to the palace."

Everyone followed behind her, and everyone wouldn't stop turning their heads as they glanced around. Several elves stood outside of their houses, waving at them in greeting. Some were busy doing the laundry, while a few were washing their clothes at the river. There were also children running around, playing tag with each other. If one wasn't paying attention, they would've thought that the children were human. But the pointy ears were an obvious trait that they weren't.

"I've never been here before," Kagura said in awe, her eyes scanning around. Playfully, she twirled her umbrella and leaned closer towards Hayabusa. "What about you, Hayabusa?"

The ninja shook his head. His response was muffled when he said, "Nope."

As soon as they arrived in front of King Estes' palace, a few guards came out and surrounded them. They stood in an offensive stance, until they spotted Miya. Miya waved hello at them, and everyone lowered their spears. The elf gave her friends an apologetic smile, before talking to one of the guards.

Everyone waited as Miya talked about their purpose here. The guard nodded as he listened. Then, he gestured for everyone to follow him. Miya waved at her friends, and they all followed inside the castle. They entered, and the place was instantly filled with gasps the moment everyone saw the inside of the structure. There were symbols carved along the walls, a few artifacts placed here and there, and paintings that resembled the elf community.

"Greetings." Everyone glanced at where the voice came from, and all of them bowed when Estes approached them. The man gave a small chuckle. "There is no need for formalities–"

"Estes!" Miya exclaimed and threw her arms around the elf. The king catched her with a smile, and everyone dropped their jaws at Miya's definition of _no need for formalities_. The archer stayed like that for a while, until she was suddenly aware with what she was doing. Almost immediately, she pulled away, her cheeks flushed, and cleared her throat. "So, um, this is King Estes."

"Hmmm," Akai hummed, and he squinted his eyes. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I feel like there's something going on between the two of you."

Miya laughed nervously, and, without thinking, slapped Estes' back, earning her an _oof_. She recoiled, and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh Moon God. Sorry, Estes!"

"Wow, she really is happy to see him," Kagura whispered to Hayabusa, and the ninja nodded in agreement. Miya was currently blabbering nonsense at the moment, and it made the mage smile. "Do you think they're together?"

Hayabusa slapped his forehead. "Isn't that a bit too obvious?"

"Do not worry, Miya. I've missed you too," Estes said, giving her a gentle smile. All of a sudden, Miya's face went scarlet. Estes placed a hand over her shoulder. "We can talk about your adventures after this. Right now, I heard that you have something urgent?"

"Oh, right!" Miya said, snapping out of her embarrassment. In an instant, her face grew serious, and all the brightness she had on her face was now dim. She looked at the Elf King. "Estes, we need Haa's Claws. Alice has found a way to get Endless Battle, and if we don't take away the other items before she does, she'll be able to get her wings back from the temple."

"Impossible," Estes said, his eyes widening. He shook his head in disbelief. "Endless Battle is placed in the Land of Doom. There is no way anyone can step onto that land. Unless..."

"Unfortunately, we have someone who can create a space portal," Miya said, her face grim. She clenched both of her hands, and looked at the Elf King. "There is this child named Harley. He can create a space portal with his magic. Because of this, Alice had taken him, along with Lolita. I'm guessing she's planning to use Lolita in order to force Harley to make a space portal."

"To take two children away for her schemes... that woman really is despicable," Estes muttered, a frown on his lips. Then, he gave himself a small shake of his head, before looking at Miya. "Come, let me bring you to Haa's–"

A guard, all of a sudden, burst through the doors, his face covered in sweat, and his eyes widened in fear. "My king! Forgive me to interrupt, but there is a horde of demons approaching!"

"What?" Estes said, shocked. Just by standing near the doors, all of them could hear screams and the sound of growling from outside. Immediately, Estes ran outside to check on the situation.

The guard was right. A hundred of demons had approached, already close with the Elf Kingdom. They were just at the tip of the border, and they were approaching fast too. The elves were running towards the palace, seeking shelter as soon as possible. Numerous of guards were gesturing at them to hurry, some helping out those who had tripped while running. Seeing the horde of demons, the group from the academy instantly got into their positions to fight.

Miya prepared her bow and arrows, Akai held out his bamboo cane, Kagura was ready to use her umbrella, Hayabusa had his shurikens in his hand, and Jawhead–

Jawhead was ready to throw.

The moment the demons passed the houses that belonged to the elves, the group charged forward, along with multiple elf guards. Kagura threw her umbrella in the middle of the battlefield, and pink strings of light connected to about five demons. The demons tried to get away, but they struggled when their speed was slowed down. Hayabusa placed four shadows and teleported to a shadow that was the closest with the demons. He used Shadow Kill, and the demons screeched in pain when he cut their flesh with his katana.

Miya, who was standing behind Akai, fired her arrows at as much demons as she can. A demon almost leapt onto her, but Jawhead threw it to the side. Miya was about to thank the robot, until she realised that Jawhead had thrown the demon to Akai, thus, now making the panda as the demon's target.

Akai shrieked, and started spinning around. The demon was knocked back, and it died when Miya dropped her rain of arrows. The panda wiped some sweat of his forehead, before glaring daggers at Jawhead. "Hey! Watch where you throw your targets!"

Little Ellie was about to apologise to Akai, but the robot had beat him to it. "Sorry."

Some guards were injured because of the demons, but Estes used his healing spell, and all the injuries they faced immediately disappeared. Kagura, who witnessed the guards being healed, gasped in awe. Miya couldn't help but smile proudly at her king. Estes' spell, Blessing of the Moon Goddess, could heal anyone in a few seconds, and all the injuries they face would be gone. It was like Healing Spell, but ten times better.

"Damn it," Hayabusa cursed, swinging his katana around at the demons. "Of all times, they have to attack us now."

Kagura retrieved her umbrella again and glanced at the castle. She was caught in a daze for a second, but then realised what was truly happening. She looked at Hayabusa. "Hayabusa, we have to get to Haa's Claws!"

Hayabusa understood what Kagura was trying to imply. This was most likely another diversion so that Alice could get Haa's Claws. He nodded at Kagura, and, after killing a few more demons, they both ran towards Estes.

"King Estes, we need to get to Haa's Claws," Hayabusa said, keeping his katana back inside the sheath behind his back. "Where is the artifact?"

"It's in the room on the third floor. The third room to your left," Estes responded, creating a magic circle to trap the enemies. He looked back at the ninja. "I wish to follow you, but my people need me. Will you be fine on your own?"

Hayabusa nodded, and started running towards the castle. Kagura followed behind him to accompany him. They both ran up the stairs and searched for the room Estes talked about. After a few minutes of sprinting, they finally reached the room that had a sign written with elf language. They assumed it was the room, and opened the door, but their eyes widened when they spotted a woman with light pink hair, stepping back into a portal.

No one had seen Alice before, but, for some reason, they all could just tell that it was her. She turned around, as if she had sensed them, and her cherry lips were pulled into a smile when her eyes fell onto them. She lifted her hand, and both, Kagura and Hayabusa, gasped when she was holding an iron hand with claws.

"Looking for this?" Alice taunted, shaking the item in her grasp. A gleeful chuckle escaped her, and she used her free hand to wave them goodbye. "Well, too bad. It seems you're a little too late."

"Where's Lolita and Harley?" Kagura spoke, just before Alice fully disappeared inside the portal. Through the corner of her eye, she could see Hayabusa tensed, his body waiting to spring into action. She hoped that he could react fast. "Where are they?"

"Hm." Alice pursed her lips, before a smile took over her face. "They're alive, if that's what you're wondering. The elf isn't doing too well, but Harley? Oh, the little brat has chosen to betray all of you, and help me make this space portal."

Kagura knew that Harley wouldn't have made the space portal, unless he was threatened. And there was no doubt that the Queen of the Apocalypse had done just that. "What have you done to them?!"

Kagura looked at the corner of her eye, hoping that Hayabusa could get the message. He did. In a second, he had four shadows surrounding him, and he teleported to the nearest one to Alice. Alice had somewhat foresaw their plan, because she immediately jumped inside the portal, and Hayabusa's hand only caught the air. Her chuckle echoed from inside the portal, and they both watched as the portal slowly shunk.

They were too late. Alice had gotten Haa's Claws first.

* * *

Harley felt exhausted. He had his back leaned against the wall, and his legs were outstretched in front of him. He had created the space portal Alice had wanted, and now, the woman was out there heading towards Elf Kingdom. He felt so sorry to the people there. Because of him, lives were going to be endangered, and it was all his fault for sending the woman there.

Lolita was all curled up next to him, her breathing slow, but steady. She had slept for an hour now, and he had no intentions on waking her up any time soon. She deserved all the rest she could get, so he was glad that Alice was distracted with him at the moment. Even though he was betraying his friends back at the academy, but at least Lolita won't be hurt anymore.

His eyes slowly drifted to the front of his cell, when he spotted Melvin. The man was talking to a guard, but the guard seemed to hesitate about something. However, a few minutes later, the guard gave him the keys, and left. Harley felt his brows furrow. What was the guy planning to do?

Melvin, all of a sudden, glanced at him—with the same, burning hatred on his face—and started unlocking the cell door. Assuming that the man was aiming for Lolita, Harley forced himself to stand in front of her. But what he didn't expect was for the man's fingers to wrap around his throat, and the next thing he knew, he was lifted up by the neck.

His hat fell on the floor due to the man's grasp on him, and he gasped when he could barely breathe. He tried getting the man to release him by clawing at his hands, but it was no use. His feet dangled helplessly above the ground, and he could feel himself slowly failing to breathe when the air won't enter his lungs.

"Harley?" Lolita asked, her voice slurred. She slowly looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw him. She tried moving into a sitting position, but it must've been painful, because she immediately groaned. "W-What are you doing to him? Let go of him!"

The man simply ignored Lolita, and his eyes fell back onto him. Harley could feel his neck starting to bruise as the man continued cutting off his air supply. A strangled noise escaped from his mouth, and he made another attempt to release the man's hold. Unfortunately, it caused the man to slam his back at the metal bars—earning a loud _bang_ —and his head throbbed due to the impact of it.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long I've waited for you?" the man snarled. His grip around his neck tightened, and Harley could see black spots starting to dance around his vision. He tried to scream because he couldn't _breathe_ , but no sound came out of his mouth. The man continued, "Because of your family, my sister was killed!"

Harley had no idea what the man was talking about, but then again, maybe the lack of oxygen was preventing himself from thinking straight. He could feel his arms falling limp at his side, his energy slowly draining from him, and, all of a sudden, staying concious became a challenge.

"Let go of him! Can't you see you're hurting him?!" Lolita cried out from below. The man continued to ignore her, too distracted with him to even pay attention to the elf's words. "Please, stop!"

"Your stupid, _noble_ family killed all the assassins that broke into your home, and one of them was my sister," Melvin said, his form shaking with anger. The man gritted his teeth, before slamming his back again against the metal bars. His back ached, but he didn't know which one was worse; the fact that he couldn't breathe, or his back hurt. "I made a promise to kill every last one of you. And I will, starting from you. Once Alice is done with you, I'll–"

The words suddenly became muffled, and Harley could feel himself losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen. He blinked lazily, and found his vision blurred. He wanted to tell the man to go to hell, because it wasn't his fault that his sister decided to break inside his home, and died because she failed her assassination. But the words were stuck in his throat, and, judging by how his vision blurred, he could tell that it won't be long before he passes out.

"–you hear me?!"

All of sudden, he was dropped to the ground. He gasped when air rushed inside his lungs, and he took a sharp intake of air, before releasing a shuddering breath. His lungs no longer screamed for air, and he coughed a few times when he could finally breathe again. He looked up when a shadow loomed over, and he found himself staring into the man's fiery, blue eyes.

"Remember what I've said," Melvin said, before spinning on his heel, and exited the cell.

Harley clutched the front of his shirt, and continued taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Even though he knew that Melvin couldn't kill him yet, but he honestly thought he was going to die back there. Gingerly, he brushed his fingers around his neck, and winced at the fresh memory of being choked.

"Harley, are you okay?" Lolita asked softly, and he flinched when her voice broke the silence. She frowned at his reaction, and placed a hand over his shoulder. Her face was full of concern. "I'm so, so sorry I couldn't do anything. All I did was watch and–"

He shook his head, and gave her a ghost of a smile. He hated how his voice wavered when he said, "It's okay. I... I did the same thing to you, so I kinda deserve it–"

"No! Please don't say that," Lolita said. She wanted to say something else, but she must've noticed that something was wrong with him, because, suddenly, she shifted closer to him. Her brows furrowed when she asked, "Harley?"

He inhaled sharply, and, abruptly, he could feel his eyes welling up with tears. He felt his body tremble, and the next thing he knew, the tears that he tried so hard to hold were falling off his cheeks. He had just been choked. He had just been _choked_! That man's fingers was so close to breaking his neck, and from the look the man gave him, it told him that he wouldn't have hesitated if it wasn't for Alice wanting to keep him alive.

Everything that had happened to him was nothing compared to this. Sure, he had someone placed a dagger around his neck once, when he was only nine years old. But during that time, Lesley was there to protect him. Right now, she wasn't here. He was all by himself with Lolita, and even if the elf was a tank, she couldn't protect him all the time.

This... this was a nightmare.

Lolita wordlessly pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and allowed him to weep over her shoulder. He had no idea how she could be so strong, but he wished he was like her. It wasn't as if she was much older than him, and she had already been out in the battlefield, protecting her teammates from harm. If only he could be as strong as her.

"It's okay, Harley. It's okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He wanted to kill me. I was– and he–" His words were coming out in short breaths, and his voice was wavering so much, he wondered if Lolita understood what he was saying. The only thing that registered in his mind was the fresh memory that he was almost strangled to death, and the next thing he knew, he was repeating it over and over again. "He choked me. He _choked_ me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry you had to experience that. I'm so, so sorry," Lolita whispered, brushing the back of his hair. He hiccuped, and swallowed the huge lump in his throat. She continued in a low voice, "We're going to get out of here. I promise. We're going to get out of here."

* * *

 **So what happens when you write your story at 1AM in the morning? *points to the last scene* That.**

 **You have no idea how much ideas could flow inside of you when it's late at night, and I'm glad those ideas came to me.**

 **... including the bad ones.**

 **But I apologise to anyone who was disturbed. That's why I placed the warning that there would be violence in this story at the prologue.**

* * *

 **Anon Replies**

* * *

 **Guest (1):** Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry that Lesley and Gusion didn't appear much here, but I promise, we'll see them together in the next chapter. :) Lolita and Harley are pretty much my main focus at the moment, but that doesn't mean Gusley scenes won't appear!

 **Guest (2):** The phrase "a little birdie" is like a spy, but you're right. Maybe it is Diggie? We never know...


	9. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends. Mobile Legends: Bang Bang belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: My trials are over (thank god) and that means this chapter could be updated earlier than last time. Unfortunately, once we reach November, the next chapter would probably take longer than usual to be posted because of my exams. So I hope all of you can wait for my exams to be over in December.**

 **Don't worry, I'll still work on the story, but the progress is going to be slightly slower. That doesn't mean I would abandon it totally. Anyway, I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **The Plan**

* * *

Lesley, Gusion, Nana, Balmond and Freya had finally reached the Orc Kingdom. Okay, the place that was _once_ called the Orc Kingdom. The place was actually deserted. There was nothing left but a wide, empty field, and a few trees. There were no other orcs, no signs of anyone living here, not even a single animal.

Before they got here, Balmond had given a brief explanation about his past. He was once proud of killing. Anyone who challenges him would die by his axe. He had fought hundreds of orcs who had wanted to fight him, and had never once lost in a battle. But, one day, he felt like something was missing in his heart. He couldn't exactly describe the feeling, but he felt like some kind of regret for killing. So he left the place, and got his reputation ruined when the orcs called him a coward.

Fortunately for him, he left a few days before the Great War broke. Maybe he was the reason why the war happened. Because, without him, there was no one who could keep the orcs in place. So they ended up challenging each other, and, soon, because of their bloodlust, they started killing one another. Balmond wasn't entirely sure what had happened to the remaining orcs, but one thing he does know was that, the place was abandoned as soon as the war finished.

Lesley listened to Balmond's story, and felt proud that he had decided to stop killing. This allowed the academy to have a great fighter joining, and she was glad that he had chosen to fight along their side. With his strength, numerous of enemies could be taken down without a problem. It was too bad that the orcs recognised Balmond's decision to leave as a sign of fear. If they had followed him, maybe they wouldn't have to be one of the orcs that died during the war.

Lesley glanced at her side, and found Nana with a sober look on her face. She shifted the rifle over her shoulder, and used her free hand to place it on top of the cat elf's head. Nana was startled by the sudden gesture, but she gave her a small smile when she realised that it was only her. Lesley couldn't help but ask what was on her mind. "Is there something wrong?"

The small mage contemplated with her response. Then, abruptly, her ears drooped. She looked at her with worry gleaming in her eyes. "Do you think Harley and Lolita are going to be okay?"

The smile Lesley had wavered, and her arm fell limp at her side. Subconsciously, she squeezed her father's rifle. There wasn't a day where she didn't think about the two. They were just children, and the fact that they had been taken, it worried her a lot. Her brother _may_ have a chance in his survival, so she was actually more worried about Lolita. Who knows what they were going to do to her to make her brother create the space portal? Her best guess was that they would hurt her, but how far would they go? Lesley shook her head when she thought of the elf being—no, they wouldn't kill her. Lesley had a feeling they haven't, and if that was what she felt, then it must be right. She trusted her instincts.

"Cheer up, Nana. Harley and Lolita are two tough kids. They won't go down without a fight," Gusion said, breaking the silence. Lesley gave him an appreciative smile, and he returned it with a small grin. Thankfully, his sentence was able to change Nana's mood, because she was no longer all gloomy. "I promise, once we get Bloodlust Axe, Alice will surely bring the two of them to us to negotiate. I'm sure the Leaders already have a plan on how to get them back, without giving Bloodlust Axe."

Nana smiled, and nodded. "Yeah!"

Lesley nudged lightly at Gusion's arm to catch his attention, and it worked. He looked at her, and raised his brows. She smiled. "I didn't know you can be so... nice."

Gusion gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to be the type to cheer up children," she said, and leaned closer to him, " _and_ compliment my brother."

"W-What?!" he said, and coughed all of a sudden. His cheeks turned slightly red, and he averted his gaze with his chin held up high. "I didn't compliment your brother. I just said he was tough—that's all."

Lesley's grin couldn't help but grow wider. "That's complimenting all right."

"What? _No_ ," Gusion said, and mumbled, "Don't tell him that I said it. I swear he won't shut up if he finds out I said that."

Freya and Balmond exchanged small smiles with each other. It was nice to see Lesley at least smiling. They remembered her reaction when she first found out that Harley went missing, and it wasn't pretty. She cried for hours until her eyes were all dried up, and barely talked to anyone. She kept repeating that she had failed, and that all of this was all her fault. It was until Gusion visited her, comforted her, was when she started calming down. They weren't sure what the mage assassin had spoken to her, but at least she felt better later on.

Freya and Balmond, too, were worried about Lolita and Harley. Everyone was. Not only were the guards searching for them, but some Heroes took turns in looking for them too. It couldn't be helped. The children had always been the academy's priority. When things get too dangerous, they would always make sure the children retreat first. It was an unspoken rule. So now, with different Heroes taking turns searching for them, who knows? Maybe one of them could find where Alice is?

"So," Freya interrupted, looking at Balmond. "You know where the Bloodlust Axe is, yet you never make an effort to get it. Why?"

Balmond shook his head. "Obtaining Bloodlust Axe isn't that simple. The item is placed under the Sacred Tree. The tree is surrounded by two barriers. One barrier decides whether you can pass it or not, while the other requires you to solve a riddle."

"What do you mean when you say that the barrier decides whether you can pass it or not?" Lesley asked, the topic suddenly catching her interest.

"The barrier only allows the worthy to pass through," Balmond explained, pointing towards a tree in the distance. They were getting nearer to it as they walked. "I guess the barrier will know if you're someone with bad intentions, because none of the orcs, including me, were able to pass it. With our murderous intent, it's only natural for the barrier to keep us out."

They stopped a few meters from the tree. Only when they got closer, was when they saw the barrier. Everyone gasped in awe at the view of the tree. Unlike the other trees in the area, this tree looked like it had lived for more than a hundred years old, and it was probably the healthiest of them all. It was huge, with large branches and roots sticking out from it. The tree didn't look any different from the other older trees they had seen before, but something about its aura definitely told its difference compared to regular trees.

"If the barrier keeps bad people out, then why do we have to get the Bloodlust Axe?" Nana asked, tilting her head to look at them. "Wouldn't it be safer if we just leave it here?"

"We can, but if Alice decides to use an innocent to get Bloodlust Axe, then it won't be a problem for her to get it," Balmond explained, and Nana nodded in understanding.

"So... how do we–?" Nana yelped when her hand passed right through the barrier. She blinked a few times, before fully entering the barrier. She checked her arms and legs, and looked at them in confusion. "I– okay?"

"It means the barrier thinks you're worthy," Balmond clarified.

Next, Gusion, Lesley and Freya tried, and all three of them were able to pass through the barrier. Gusion beamed when he made it to the other side, and waved at Balmond. "Hurry up you stinky orc! We don't have forever, you know."

Lesley shot him a disapproving look. "There is no need for name-calling, Gusion. What if the barrier decides to kick you out?"

"I–" Gusion looked up thoughtfully, and found her statement right. He looked at Balmond. "Sorry for calling you stinky, man. I was just kidding."

But Balmond just stood there, and shook his head. "I'm not worthy. I've tried it before–"

Nana marched up to Balmond, grabbed his hand, and easily pulled him through the barrier. Balmond looked at all of them in shock when he passed through, and inspected his body as if he had received injuries. Nana giggled at his baffled look. "You weren't worthy before because you love killing. But now, you hate killing. I think that's good enough to make you worthy."

Balmond gave Nana a small smile, but it immediately turned into a frown when Gusion spoke in a sing-song voice, "Balmond has turned into a big softie ever since he stops killing."

Balmond was about to punch Gusion in the face—Lesley stepped aside because she didn't want to get involve—but they all froze when a voice interfered.

"Who goes there?"

Nana's eyes widened, before she pointed to the tree. "Woah, a talking tree. Cool!"

The tree chuckled—yes, _chuckled_ —and, all of a sudden, a face morphed into the tree bark. Lesley and Freya were awestruck at the face on the tree, but Gusion shivered and inwardly found the face creepy. Nonetheless, he was smart enough to keep that thought inside. Balmond, on the other hand, just stared at the tree with his eyes widened.

"I see you are the first few in a hundred years to be able to pass the barrier," the tree spoke, its mouth not moving, but its words audible. "So, what brings you here?"

"We want the Bloodlust Axe," Lesley answered, and added, "to defeat this mage called Alice.

"I see. Alice; the Apocalypse Queen. She is indeed a threat to all of us," the tree said, its eyes moving to stare at all of them. "Just answer one, simple riddle, and all of you may get the Bloodlust Axe." The tree did something that was akin to clearing its throat. "What starts with T, ends with T, and has T in it?"

"A tattoo!" Nana answered.

The tree hummed in response. There was a hint of amusement in his voice when he said, "No."

Lesley opened her mouth. "A t–"

"Tarot!" Freya said.

Gusion looked at the valkyrie, his brows furrowed. "Tarot?"

"Tarot—cards?" Freya finished sheepishly.

Lesley shook her head. "A t–"

"A tape!" Balmond said.

"Tape ends with an E, you idiot," Gusion said.

Lesley huffed in frustration. "A t–"

"Tophat!" Gusion exclaimed.

In an instant, Lesley flipped her rifle, aimed it at the sky, and pulled the trigger. The sound of gunshot echoed the empty place, and everyone flinched at the sudden burst of noise. All of them took a step back when they spotted Lesley with her nose flaring. The sniper took a deep breath, before saying, "A teapot."

"That," the tree's mouth curved into a smile, "is exactly correct, my dear."

"What?!" Gusion said, glancing at the woman with the eyepatch. "How come it's a teapot?"

"It starts with a T, ends with a T, and has _tea_ in it," Lesley said, and everyone nodded with an _oh_. She swung the rifle behind her back, and shook her head. "If all of you had just allowed me to answer, we wouldn't be wasting time."

"Wow! You're so smart, Miss Lesley!" Nana said, her eyes gleaming with wonderstruck. "How did you know?"

Lesley smiled, but then, it turned into a sad one. She lowered her gaze, and ended up staring at the ground. "Harley used to have this book of riddles—with more than two hundred riddles inside it—and would ask me a ton of them. I end up memorising the ones I liked."

Gusion noticed that her mood had turned sour. He placed a hand over her shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "Hey, we'll find him."

She gave him a faint, thankful smile. "I know."

The second barrier dissipated, and everyone was allowed to pass it. The roots of the tree shifted, and, suddenly, the ground started to shake. All of them braced themselves for whatever was going to happen, but they were all surprised when an axe with spikes emerged from the ground. The tree root moved, as if they were hands, and offered the axe to Lesley.

Lesley accepted the Bloodlust Axe with both hands. The item wasn't as heavy as she thought.

"I wish you the best of luck, all of you," the tree said.

Lesley gave a nod of gratitude to the tree. She smiled at it, before giving a slight bow. "Thank you, Sacred Tree."

* * *

Lolita had her legs crossed and her back leaned on the wall. Harley was at her side, his head currently resting on top of her lap. He was asleep at the moment, and she couldn't help but look at him sadly when she spotted the tear stains on his cheeks. After Melvin had choked him, he had cried for minutes, possibly hours, until his body fell into slumber.

This was the first time Lolita had seen Harley broken down like that. He had always appeared so strong, and so determined. But ever since today, Lolita had seen a side of him she thought she would never see, and she regretted every single second for allowing it to happen. Harley had never shown weakness before. When he was with her, Alpha, and the others, no matter how strong the enemies were, he would always get back up. He would even provoke the enemies—which would always lead her to having to shut him up, before he ends up getting himself killed—in order to buy him some time to form some kind of plan. And it worked.

But today, she could tell, that this was going to have a huge impact on his life. She knew that he was a strong kid, but, no matter how spirited he is, at the end of the day, he was still a child. An adult could only handle so much, and he had probably faced much more than he could as a child. He had seen people kill, he had even killed people himself, and, now, someone had almost killed him through strangling. It was no surprise that he couldn't hold it in anymore. Heck, she was surprised that he could even last this long before he broke down.

She sighed, and a frown made its way to her lips. She had failed as a tank. She was supposed to protect Harley, but, instead, she allowed _this_ to happen. She had allowed Harley to see things he shouldn't see, and had allowed him to experience things he shouldn't even face. What kind of tank was she? A bad one, that is.

She gently brushed his hair, and threw a glance at his hat that laid on the floor. All of a sudden, she was filled with some kind of determination. She shook her head, and clenched her fist. It wasn't good to dwell on the past. What happened, had happened, and if she kept blaming herself, she would never be able move on.

She secretly had a plan, and, she figured, that this was the time to execute it. Harley's suffering would not be for nothing, and she will make sure he would never have to face the same thing again.

She shook his shoulder, and the mage slowly lifted his head.

They were going to get out of here.

"Lolita?" Harley said, blinking a few times. He wiped his face with a gloved hand, and he looked at her with confusion when she handed him his hat. "What–"

"We're getting out of here," Lolita said, her voice in a whisper. His brows furrowed, and she looked around to see if there was anyone nearby. When she spotted none, she crouched, and looked at him eye-level. "I'm so, so sorry for not helping you. But if I tried to help you, it would get us no where, and we can't get out of here."

"I already said it's okay," he said, slowly, as if trying to understand what she was saying. "But what do you mean we can get out of here?"

"Firstly," Lolita interrupted, looking at the cell bars. There was only one guard. They could handle him if they were quick. She faced him again, "Do you still have some Mana left?"

He nodded.

She smiled faintly. "Good."

She stood up, and gestured for him to do the same. He looked at her warily, and stood beside her. She grabbed his hand, and chanted something in a foreign language. Three seconds later, they were standing right outside of their cell, and, the minute the guard yelled at them, Harley created a fire ring, and threw his cards. The guard collapsed to the ground—unconcious, Lolita realised—and Harley quickly grabbed his staff, gave her hammer to her, before pulling her to get out of here.

They heard footsteps from behind them, and they knew that they were being chased already. Lolita spared a glance behind, and found about five guards trying to catch them.

"How did you do that?" Harley asked, his eyes focused at the front. "How were we able to teleport?"

"It's called Arrival," Lolita said, her breathing heavy. Not many Heroes wanted to learn the spell. It was time-consuming, and had its rules on how to use it. Nonetheless, she learned it just in case she needed it, and she was glad she did. "While Melvin was—you know—busy with you, I casted the spell. You have to place your hand at the location you want to teleport, and you'll be there in three seconds. The spell lasts a day, so if you set your location, but don't teleport to it within twenty-four hours, the spell just disappears."

He frowned. "Then why didn't we just teleport in the first place?"

"The cell had a barrier, remember?" she said, and Harley responded with an _oh_. She would have done it the moment they were trapped if it wasn't for that stupid barrier. "So when Melvin left the door open, I quietly casted the spell. That's why," she exhaled deeply when she could feel her legs screaming, "I'm sorry for not helping you instead."

"It's okay," he said, and he turned his head to look at her. There was a faint smile on his face. "At least we're getting out of here."

They were finally out of the building, and were now running through the forest. Some of the demons outside the building tried to catch them, so Lolita swung her hammer at their direction. Unfortunately, since she barely had the energy to fight, her aiming was bad, thus, missed when she tried hitting the demons. Thankfully, Harley was quick to throw his cards, and he didn't waste time to grab her hand and lead her to another direction with lesser demons.

Lolita could feel the adrenaline rushing in her veins, but her body was reaching its limit, so she couldn't do much to fight off the demons behind her. All she could do was run, and rely on Harley to use his magic towards the demons that ended up too close with them. They kept on running, until, finally, she ended up dropping on her knees due to her growing fatigue.

"Lolita?!" Harley exclaimed, and stopped running. He whirled around to look her. "Are you okay?"

"I can't... keep..." she was breathing too fast, and could already see her vision becoming distorted. "Just go..."

"I'm not leaving you," he said, his voice firm. She looked at him, honestly surprised. Even after what had recently happened, at least he still had some fight in him left. He looked around, and pointed to a rock with hanging moss. "Come on. Can you make it over there?"

She nodded, and forced herself to stand up. He helped her walk towards the rock, and she found the reason why he chose this place. The rock had a weird shape, but its curve made a great hiding spot to hide underneath it. Harley gestured for her hammer, and when she gave it to him, he hid the thing inside a log nearby. He pointed towards the rock, and she understood the wordless instruction for her to crawl inside. But when she was about to enter their hiding place, she noticed something. Unfortunately for them, only one person can hide in the rock, and she was _not_ going to get inside if she ended up being the one having to hide under there.

She could already tell that Harley was planning to leave her here, just by the look he had on his face, and when he opened his mouth, she interrupted him with, "No."

He looked at her, surprised, then, stared at her. "I didn't even say anything yet."

"You're going to suggest me to hide in there, while you run, isn't it?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She crossed her arms. "Well, no. It's either we escape together, or end up getting captured together. There's no 'one of us leaves the other behind'—unless it's you."

"I'll distract them, and when the coast is clear, you head back to the academy," he said, as if he didn't hear what she had just said. Her eyes widened at his plan, and when she was about to protest, he cut her off. "Lolita, you can't fight anymore. Don't worry about me. I still have some Mana left, and... they won't kill me if they catch me. Probably."

She grabbed his shoulders, and forced him to look at her in the eye. "How are you so sure about that?! And how could you even suggest something so... so _absurd_! You had just been choked, and now you want me to leave you all by yourself? I know you're still scared about what had happened, so don't even dare try to–"

"I'm fine!" he said, and pushed her hands off him. She stared at him with her mouth agape. He was giving her a stern look, but his body was shaking. "I'm fine, all right? Just pretend that didn't happen. I... I can do this."

She knew that they were all lies. Harley wasn't prepared to face it if he ended up facing everything again. She shook her head. "No–"

They whipped their heads to the side when they heard the sound of footsteps padding across the ground. Some growling also emitted, and that meant, the demons were searching for them too. Harley looked at her, and pushed her a little roughly so that she ended up sitting in the tiny hole in the rock. Panicking, she tried to stand up from her position, but he wouldn't allow it, and held her down so that she couldn't get up.

"Harley!" she shouted, struggling to get his hold off from her. He didn't budge, and continued holding her shoulders down so that she couldn't get up. If it wasn't for the lack of energy, this wouldn't have been much of a challenge right now. "Stop! I am _not_ leaving you!"

"Please, Lolita," he said, giving her a pleading look. He looked to the side when he heard some yelling, before his eyes were focused onto her again. "You have to escape. I know you can do it. I'll wait for you to save me, okay?"

"No. No, no, _no_!" She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, and she grabbed his wrist when he was about to leave her. He stopped, and looked at her with a guilty expression. "Please don't, Harley! We can still run together. I still have..."

His eyes landed on her arm, and she realised that he was staring at the bruises she had gotten. When he gazed at her again, there was a sad smile on his face, and he used his hand to release the hold she had on him. "I'm sorry... for everything."

She wanted to cry out when he took a step back, and covered the rock with the moss. The sound of footsteps became closer, and she covered her mouth to muffle the sounds that escaped her. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of Harley being all alone. How could he do this to her?! She was supposed to protect him, yet, he was the one risking his life to protect her. She knew that she was injured and all, but he didn't have to go to such lengths to save her. She was a tank! It doesn't matter if she had to end up sacrificing her life for him. So why in the world wasn't he the one currently hiding here right now?!

However, despite the thought of wanting to get out of here and search for him, she stayed in there quietly. She didn't want Harley's efforts to go to waste, so she was going to fulfill his wish and come back with backup. She leaned back at the rocky surface of the inside of the rock, and closed her eyes. But first, if she wanted to head back to the academy, she needed to replenish some energy. Once she felt a little better, only then she will come out, and make her way back to everyone.

* * *

Harley could feel himself slowly becoming exhausted. The short sleep he had wasn't enough to recover his previous exhaustion due to the space portal, so he could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer. He was also running low on Mana, which was another problem. It wasn't as if he had much to begin with, but at least he still had enough to fight and run this far. He had left his hat every chance he got, and he could hear the sounds of shouting becoming distant. If he managed to lose them, then maybe, just _maybe_ , he could run back to Lolita, and they both could escape together like they had originally planned.

He was actually afraid at the thought of being alone, but he couldn't be selfish and allow Lolita to get captured again. No, she had faced too much. If they ended up being captured again, Alice was surely going to punish her, and she couldn't afford facing any more injuries. It was best if she returns to the academy, and call for backup. However, that meant he was left all by himself. He shook his head. Maybe now wasn't the time to think about being alone. Right now, he should focus on losing his captors first.

He stopped for a few seconds, and supported himself with a tree bark. His legs felt like it was on the verge of collapsing, but he couldn't stop now. Even if he was far away from the people chasing him, that didn't mean he had lost them. He could still hear them shouting from here, and each time he slows down, they were going to close the distance he had created. So, forcing his legs to move, he resumed with sprinting, and continued running until he could no longer hear them.

Unfortunately for him, because of his lack of concentration, he didn't notice when his foot got caught with a large tree root. He yelped when he toppled to the ground, but it didn't stop there. Since he ended up tripping near a deep slope, his body continued to roll down, and he could feel himself earning cuts and scratches when his face brushed against some dried leaves and twigs.

Finally, after what it seemed like forever, his body came to a stop, and he held back a sob when he could feel his cheeks and arms stinging. He whimpered when he pushed himself up, and he felt the faint trace of cool blood running down one of his arms from under his coat. He shook his head, ignored the pain he was feeling, and moved to grab his hat. When he stood back up, a shiver ran down his spine, and he could feel a hand grabbing his shoulder, its nails borderline piercing him.

" _Har-ley_ ," someone said in a sing-song voice, and he realised that the voice belonged to Alice. He could feel the warm air of her breath next to him, and he swallowed down the huge lump in his throat. "Oh, child. You were planning to leave me already? Oh, no, no, no. We still have another space portal to do."

He fought so hard to blink back the tears in his eyes. He thought that maybe he could somewhat escape too, but now that Alice had found him, the thought was nothing but a dream. He could only imagine what awaits him when he returns to that building, and he forced himself to push down the already rising fear. He should've known that it was impossible to escape Alice. It seemed that ever since she had her eyes on him, she would never let him go until she was done with him.

Well, at least Lolita was able to escape. Or he hoped that she could escape. Only time will tell whether she had made back to the academy or not.

Alice moved to stand in front of him, and she was genuinely surprised when she looked at his face. She crouched in front of him, and used her thumb to wipe away some of his tears. He inhaled sharply at the unexpected contact, but was able to stand his ground. Her bottom lip protuded, before she said in a low voice, "If you hadn't run off, you would've saved yourself _so_ much trouble."

She stood up, and grabbed his wrist. She had to tug at his arm for him to move, and he started walking behind her when she dragged him. He wanted to keep fighting—leave his hat, throw his cards, or do _something_ —but he was just so _tired_. His legs felt like they might detach, he had used up all of his Mana, he–

His head felt light all of a sudden, and, the next thing he knew, his vision had tilted. There was a thud, and he realised that he was already lying on the ground. He blinked a few times, surprised that he had collapsed without noticing it, but black spots continued to appear around his vision.

Before he blacked out, the last thing he heard from Alice was, "You've got to be joking."

* * *

Everything was dark and cold. There was some faint stinging coming from somewhere on his body, and it hurt at a few places. His stomach cramped, and he could somewhat feel himself curling into a ball to ease the pain. He couldn't tell where he was, but the cold floor reminded him of a certain place—a place he knew he didn't want to go back to.

"Hey."

He felt someone pat his cheek—thank god it wasn't at the place where it stung. He was slowly regaining conciousness, and, when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into deep, blue eyes. It was the woman with the black ponytail and ninja attire; Hanabi. She was looking at him with an indifferent look, but there was an odd emotion in her eyes. Concern? Or was that sympathetic?

"Took you a while to wake up," she said, standing up from her kneeling position. Her eyes seemed to be examining him, and a deep frown suddenly appeared on her lips. "Someone will have to patch you up. We don't want those injuries to become infected."

Injuries? He moved his hand towards his cheek, and winced when it stung. For a moment, he had forgotten he had gotten himself into this mess. If only he noticed that tree root sticking out from the ground, maybe everything wouldn't have to be so painful, or maybe he could've escaped from Alice.

It only took him a few seconds to realise that he was back in his cell. He inwardly sighed. So much for escaping. The plan would've worked if Lolita was in good shape. Too bad, that because of him, she _wasn't_ in good shape. If only he had agreed to Alice to make the space portal earlier, maybe she wouldn't be so badly hurt. It was the reason why he had wanted her to go without him. If anything, she deserved to escape first.

"Here." Hanabi broke the silence by giving him his hat. He looked at her suspiciously, but took it anyway. He must've lost it when he passed out. She then turned around to look at the door of his cell. "Melvin is going to bring you your food. He'll be here in a minute."

Harley couldn't help but almost flinch at the name. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and he could feel his eyes widening in fear. Melvin was going to come here? What was he going to do? Was he going to experience _that_ again? He could already feel the man's fingers around his throat, planning to squeeze the life out of him–

Harley didn't know when the woman had moved, but the next thing he knew, Hanabi was already kneeling onto one leg, and was now shaking his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? You're pale all of a sudden..."

"What are you doing?"

Melvin stood at the entrance of the cell. In his hands, was a tray of food; bread and butter, some mashed potatoes and a glass of water. His eyes were narrowed, and Harley caught a glimpse of the man's ire in those blue irises. Hanabi stood up from her kneeling position, and faced the man. She seemed to relax her body, but, somehow, Harley could see the tense in her shoulders.

"I'm just checking on him," Hanabi said, her voice having some slight defiance. She crossed her arms over her chest, and glowered at the man. "What took you so long?"

Melvin challenged her with an equally heated gaze. "None of your business."

Harley could feel the tension rising, and he didn't like it one bit. Hanabi and Melvin continued to stare each other, until Hanabi broke the silence. "Well? What are you waiting for? Give him the food."

" _Don't_ tell me what to do."

"Don't be stupid, Melvin." There was something in her voice that hinted that she knew what the man's intentions was. She narrowed her eyes. "I know what you're trying to do. Alice will kill you if the child gets hurt because of you."

"What do _you_ know?" the man hissed. A guard came to break their argument, but, instead, Melvin shoved the tray of food to him, and pointed his index finger at the ninja. "I have my reasons for what I do. What about you? You're doing all this because of some _guy_ –"

The next thing all of them knew, Hanabi had twisted the man's arm behind his back, and a dagger was aimed at his neck. The tip was only centimetres away from touching his flesh, and Melvin struggled to get out of her hold. Unfortunately, Hanabi's grip was firm. Her eyes darkened, and her voice held a dangerous threat when she said, "You don't know a thing about me. Say that again, and I swear you won't have a mouth to utter another single word."

"What's going on?"

All of them whipped their heads, and found Alice standing next to the currently frozen guard. Hanabi immediately released Melvin, and the man glared daggers at her when he moved away from her. Alice threw a glance at the both of them, as if she was trying to comprehend what was happening, but merely shrugged and rolled her eyes. She gestured towards Harley, and the guard gave a nod, before walking towards him.

The guard placed the tray of food on the floor, and pushed the thing towards him. Harley assumed it was an order for him to eat. As much as he hated that he was doing what he was told, he couldn't help but start feeding himself, especially when his stomach was growling. He chose to eat the mashed potatoes first, and chewed the food as silently as possible. Maybe if he was quiet, no one would notice that he was here.

"My queen," Hanabi said, giving a small bow to Alice.

Alice smiled, her eyes darting from her to Melvin. "Is everything all right here?"

"Yes," Melvin said, before Hanabi could. The ninja shot him a look, but he simply ignored it. "Everything's fine."

"Wonderful," Alice said, pleased. She clapped her hands, and focused onto Hanabi again. "Are you ready to leave for your mission?"

"Yes," Hanabi said, pulling her mask over her mouth. She gave the Apocalypse Queen another bow. "I will not fail you, my queen."

With a nod from Alice, Hanabi disappeared—not before giving Melvin one last glare. Harley just continued to chew his food, eyeing the guard beside him, who was now opening what it seemed like a first aid kit. There were rolls of bandages and a few bottles inside it. The guard started pouring some liquid onto some cotton, and, without warning, placed it on his cheek.

His cheek stung, and he forced himself not to wince at the pain. The guard continued to dab the cotton on his cheek, and he clenched his fist to hold back from crying out. The guard seemed to sense the pain he was feeling, because he slowed his movements. Still, even if the guard was trying to be gentle, it still hurt.

It felt like torture for the next few minutes, until, finally, the guard was done cleaning his face.

But just as he thought that it was done, Alice proved him wrong when she pointed at his arm. "There too."

He wondered how she knew that he had injured himself there, but realised that there were blood stains on his sleeve. The guard nodded obediently, and waited until he finished eating his food. Once he was done with his meal, the guard moved his hands to push his sleeve up. And when he did, Harley's eyes widened when he was finally aware that he had grazed his arm. The cut wasn't that big, but it was still there across his forearm. Thankfully, it had stopped bleeding, but the thing was just unsightly.

After cleaning the cut on his skin—he could've sworn he almost kicked the guard for applying too much pressure on his arm—he had a bandage wrapped over his forearm. The guard inspected his other arm, but there were only a few scratches there and nothing serious, so the guard only cleaned it. Alice then ordered for him to take off his gloves, and, reluctantly, he did so. His hands were okay, so the guard didn't bother with him there. Once the guard was done, he kept the bandages inside the kit, and left. Harley pushed down the sleeve of his coat, and sighed when the pain was finally over. But when he took note that Alice was still standing in the cell with him—Melvin had left while he was busy, thank the heavens—he realised that things were _far_ from over.

Alice crouched in front of him, and examined his face by tilting his head. She hummed in approval, before giving him a grim look. "Don't _ever_ do that again. I'm trying keep you alive here, and I can't do that if you keep hurting yourself. What am I going to tell _her_ if anything happens to you?"

"Her?" Harley couldn't help but ask.

Alice gave him a wide smile. "It's... someone. You know her, but at the same time... you don't."

Something about Alice's smile made Harley worried. Someone he knew, yet he doesn't? Who could it be? And what does this person want with him?

* * *

Lolita had no idea how, but she did it. It was a good thing she wasn't unconcious or anything when the assassins led her to Alice's base. Or else, she wouldn't have been able to memorise where the academy was at. She couldn't help but smile in relief when she spotted the academy building. She could feel her legs growing weak, and it wasn't helping that she had to drag her giant hammer behind her. But she pushed the thought of collapsing away from her mind. She was close. So, _so_ close. Just a few more steps, and she should be able to call for help.

Luckily for her, the moment her legs gave out, Fanny and Karina were nearby. The two of them ran towards her, and she forced herself to calm down at the excitement of seeing her friends again. She opened her mouth to say something to them, but the words were stuck in her throat. She was just too tired, her body hurt all over, she was hungry, and her Mana was low. It was a miracle she was able to make it this far without passing out.

"Hey, hang in there!" Fanny said. Lolita could feel the assassin's arms under her, and she felt herself being lifted up. "Karina, get her hammer."

Karina nodded, and they both hurried inside the academy. Lolita watched as Karina looked around, before asking, "Where's Harley?"

"He's still..." her voice was hoarse, and she coughed at the dryness of her throat.

"Tell us more once you're better," Fanny spoke, her voice soft. Lolita blinked, tilted her head up a little, and found the assassin examining her injuries. Fanny frowned. "You have bruises all over you, Lolita. After this, tell us what happened, okay?"

Lolita could only manage a nod, before her body went limp in the redhead's arms. Their footsteps echoed when they walked across the academy. She could hear Fanny calling for Rafaela, and Karina announcing that they found her, but that was all she could focus on. Other than that, she tried to focus on her breathing, just to keep her mind off from her body's current painful state.

She was sent to the infirmary, and Rafaela was dressed in her nurse attire when they entered. The angel scanned her body for her injuries, and started using her magic to heal some of the wounds that she could heal. Then, they connected her to an IV drip because she was dehydrated. Food was immediately sent to her room, with Angela carrying the tray, and she ate as much as she could to satisfy her hunger. Somehow, in the midst of treating her, her clothes had been changed into a navy blue t-shirt and pants. She had no idea how, but she was glad she finally got her armour and cap off from her.

Lolita leaned back, and let out an exhausted sigh. It felt like she hadn't slept for many days, and she wanted to sleep like the dead. However, as much as she wanted to close her eyes and dream like there's no tomorrow, Harley was still out there—alone. Subconciously, she fisted her hands against the bedsheets. How could she leave him defenseless? He was a mage; someone that needed to be protected, and he was a child too. What was she thinking when she allowed him to leave her like that? Sure, she was low on Mana and all, but that wasn't an excuse for her to leave him like that.

The moment she felt better, she was going to search for him. She didn't care whether her injuries were fully healed or not. She was _not_ going to leave Harley alone.

Lolita had forgotten that Fanny and Karina were in the same room. The assassin cleared her throat to catch her attention, and she turned her head to face her. There was a frown on the assassin's lips. "I'm assuming Harley's still captured. Am I right?"

Lolita swallowed thickly, and nodded. Then, she averted her gaze from the redhead. Hearing that Harley was still out there, it reminded her of how much of a failure she was. "Yeah. He probably got captured by Alice again." She looked at the two woman, her brows furrowed. "He saved me, you know."

"Saved you?" Karina asked.

"We could've escaped together actually," Lolita said, almost bitterly. She hated that, because of her, Harley was still stuck with Alice. "But, because of me, Harley couldn't. I was just too tired, my Mana was low, so I ended up not being able to run anymore. Harley then found this hiding spot, asked me to hide in there, and ran off to distract our captors."

"That was very brave of him," Fanny said, surprised. Lolita nodded. Fanny had no idea. Even after the traumatising experience, Harley could still ask her to escape without him. He was the bravest person she had ever met. Too bad that fate loves to test how brave he was until he reached his limit. The redhead then eyed her arms. "What did they to you, Lolita?"

"They beat me up." Fanny and Karina grimaced, but Lolita only shook her head. "That's not even the worst part. The worst part was that they made Harley _watch_ me getting beaten up. Alice threatened him that if he doesn't help her create the space portal, they were going to continue hurting me."

Karina's eyes widened. "That's horrible."

Lolita nodded, a frown on her face. "He ended up agreeing to make the space portal so that I don't get hurt anymore."

She opened her mouth to tell them about the part where Harley got choked, but found herself unable to say it out loud. She didn't know why, but telling them just felt _wrong_. Maybe it was because the incident had affected Harley a lot. He _did_ end up crying because of it, and it was something to be shocked about, because he had never cried before—at least, not in front of her. So, if he did, then that meant the experience was really, _really_ bad. And she felt like maybe, Harley should reveal about it himself.

"Lolita?"

Lolita realised that she had fallen silent. She looked up, only to find that Fanny and Karina were looking at her with their faces fully concerned. They must've known that there was more towards the story, but, thankfully, they didn't press her on what she was hiding about.

"It looks like Alice did a number on you," Fanny decided to say, her voice dangerously low. The assassin looked like she might go on a killing spree after this. She then added, "Tell me where Harley is, and I'll kill everyone that hurt you both."

Karina narrowed her eyes, and had one of her swords over her shoulder. "Count me in."

"Thanks guys," Lolita said, giving them both a grateful smile. As much as she wanted them to find Harley as soon as possible, Alice's base was not easy to find in the forest. She let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, Alice's base is just too far. It took me a day to reach here. I'll show you two where it is when I feel slightly better—but, Fanny, I don't think fighting in the forest is suitable for you. There are no walls."

"Oh, that's actually true," Fanny said, a disappointed look on her face. She leaned back at her seat, and crossed her arms over her chest. "A day you say? Alice's base must be really far then."

Lolita nodded. She was lucky that she somewhat memorised some parts of the forest in order to get back to the academy. Otherwise, she would be lost right now. When she was little, while her family was still alive, she was taught on how to pick up the little details in the forest. It was just a precaution, in case if she ever wandered too deep in the forest, she could lead herself back. She was glad that they were able to teach her that—before they died in the war.

Thinking about her parents, she subconciously shook her head.

She glanced at the tube connected to the back of her palm. Her body still felt weak, but she knew that, in a few more hours, she would probably feel better. She just had to eat enough and have some rest. After that, with or _without_ Rafaela's permission, she was going to head back to Alice's base, and save Harley.

* * *

 **Yay, Lolita finally escaped! Too bad Harley didn't. :( Hope he's going to be okay.** **Hehe... I hope.**

 **And thank you so much to those that have read this far. Your reviews motivated me and I especially want to thank the two guests (not sure if you both are the same person that reviewed in the last chapter, but I'm assuming you are!) for leaving a review. And thank you so much to my dear friend ajii for always giving me kind words and supporting me. SHE'S THE SWEETEST PERSON OK AND I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T COME OUT EARLIER. If it wasn't for my busy life, I would've posted this way sooner. :( And, thanks to her, I know about tarot cards. xD**

 **Oh, and to those that read this but didn't leave a review, thank you for reading. *throws a jar of hearts* I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope to bring more angst– I mean... fluffy scenes in the future.**

* * *

 **Anon Replies**

* * *

 **Guest (1):** Gotta add some Hayagura because they're a cute couple too. And you're right, poor Harley and Lolita. I hope nothing _bad_ happens to them after this. :( Thank you for reading!

 **Guest (2):** Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Hungry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: I have to admit, this chapter took longer than I have planned. I had writer's block, and even if I already had the points for the next chapter, I just couldn't seem to write this chapter. Thankfully, I was able to pass that phase, and as a reward for your patience, this chapter ended up being longer than the last one. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Hungry**

* * *

It was quiet in here, but he should've expected it now that he was all alone. Without Lolita, he had no one to talk to him about random things. Lolita loved to talk whenever she's bored, so when she does, she starts talking about anything at all. Even if she was hurt during that time, she would still be able to find something to talk about. Food, her hammer, _anything_.

Harley missed her presence. Not that he wanted her trapped and beaten up again, but he missed that he couldn't hear her rambling. The thought of Lolita led him to thinking about Lesley, and he frowned at the thought of his sister's reaction. Was she okay? Had she returned from battle? He still hadn't seen her ever since she left, and the thought of him not being able to see his sister again left him forlorn. He was so close to reuniting with his sister again that day, but, because of _this_ , he may or may not be able to see her anymore.

All of a sudden, Harley stiffened when he heard the sound of keys jingling. He slowly stood up, and his eyes widened when he spotted Melvin unlocking the door. The metal creaked when the door opened, and Harley could feel his back pressed against the wall as the man approached him. He tried to keep his distance from him by moving away, but he knew that there was nowhere else to go. He was stuck in here, and if he wanted to escape, he had to pass through the man currently standing in front of him.

The man's eerie chuckle made his blood run cold, and he could see the man's lips twisting into a cold and sadistic smile. There was a voice inside of his head, screaming for him to get away, but his feet were stuck firmly to the ground. His body couldn't move, and he could only watch in apprehension as the man closed the distance between them.

"Do you really think I would let you get away?" Melvin said, his voice menacing. His head tilted to the side, and his grin grew wider. "Well, you're wrong."

The man extended his arm, and his fingers made their way around his neck. Harley felt himself being lifted up, and he did his best to get the man to release him by kicking the air. His mouth opened to let out a scream, but the sound was inaudible to his ears.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't _breathe_!

He was going to die.

 _Please, help me!_

 _Les–_

Harley woke up with a jolt, and he was breathing heavily when he realised that he was back to reality. He looked around, and let out a shuddering sigh when there were no signs of Melvin. It was only a nightmare, but it felt so real. It had been a while since he had nightmares, but it doesn't take a genius to know why he got them now.

He leaned back, and gently rubbed his temple. He was never going back to sleep ever again. He thought that the experience was only going to happen once, but if he was going to feel it again in his sleep, then sleep be damned.

"Good, you're finally awake."

Harley was now aware that Alice was standing in front of his cell. Beside her, a guard was unlocking the door. There was a wide smile on her face, but it was nothing compared to Melvin's in his nightmare. He figured, that as long as it wasn't Melvin, he wasn't going to have a problem dealing with his captors.

"We couldn't find your elf friend, unfortunately," Alice said, her heels clicking against the cement floor as she approached him. She absentmindedly tapped her chin, and she looked up thoughtfully. "I don't know how she was able to escape," she looked at him with a smile that feigned sympathy, "but it seems she has chosen to abandon you. What kind of friend is she?"

"I was the one that told her to escape," Harley said, but his voice was unexpectedly quiet when he said it. Forcing himself to forget about the nightmare, he met Alice's gaze with an indifferent look. He was glad that his voice was louder and filled with more confidence when he said, "No thanks to you, she's hurt all over."

"Ah, but she's a tank, isn't she?" Alice said, sitting on her haunches. "Tanks _are_ supposed to be sacrificial, not mages. So you should've think twice when you asked her to leave you. Not that I'm complaining or anything, because if _you_ had escaped, it's going to be a another problem to get you back."

"Just because she's a tank, that doesn't mean she should sacrifice her life," Harley said, glowering at the woman in front of her. "She's a living being too."

Alice hummed—whether it was in agreement or disagreement, he didn't know—and started staring at him. Harley wasn't sure how to react as her eyes scanned him from top to bottom. She seemed to be examining him, and when she was done, only then she stood up.

"You're going to help me make another space portal," she said, her voice breaking the silence.

Harley narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I'm going to help _you_?"

Without Alice noticing, his hands started glowing, ready to cast a fire ring. After a few hours of rest and some food, he had replenished some of his Mana, and could land at least a few attacks before he exhaust himself. Since the guard was standing at the cell door, he probably wouldn't make it in time to save Alice once he attacks her.

"Oh, you will," Alice said, and turned around. "If not–"

Alice's eyes widened when he created a fire ring around her, and she cried in agony when he threw his cards at her. He teleported away when she tried to reach for him, and was about to attack the guard, but someone grabbed him by the shoulder, and he realised that Alice was still alive even after his fire ring had shrunk and burned her skin.

"You insolent brat!" Alice shouted, and dropped to her knees. Harley was about to move away from her, but she pulled him closer to her, and the next thing he knew, she had sunk her teeth in his bandaged forearm—that hasn't fully heal yet.

Harley screamed at the pain that emitted from his arm, and he could feel the energy inside of him drain as Alice continued to suck his blood. The burn marks she had on her face faded, and she released him the moment she realised what she was doing. He staggered backwards, and found himself bumping into the guard behind him. The guard held him in case he tried to make another attempt to escape, and he found himself barely able to stand up due to the lack of strength. His arm stung tenfold than it was before, and he could feel it bleeding all over again. He clutched his bleeding arm, and dropped to his knees when he couldn't stand the pain anymore.

"Damn it..." Alice said, her eyes widening. She hurried towards him, and took a moment to inspect his arm. She cursed under her breath, before looking at the guard. "What are you doing? Hurry and treat his wound!"

Another guard came inside the room, bringing the kit Harley had seen him use before. They pulled his sleeve up, and he could only imagine the ugly sight of his arm as blood seeped through his bandages. The two guards quickly removed the bloody bandages from his arm, cleaned his injury, and, before he knew it, a fresh bandage was wrapped around his forearm.

One guard looked up to face Alice. He was hesitant when he said, "M-My queen, what about _her_ –"

"I know, I know. I made a mistake," Alice said, her eyes drifting from the guard to Harley. "But I didn't know his magic is _that_ strong. If I hadn't used Blood Ode, I could've died."

Harley just stared as the other guard finished tying the bandage around his arm. Even after all the hours he had slept, it only took one incident to leave his body exhausted. Maybe it had something to do with Alice sucking his blood? If so, then he was lucky she didn't drink all of it until it killed him.

"You're a little too dangerous, Harley," Alice said all of a sudden, her smile strained. She stood up, and gestured at the guard. "Call a tank to handle him, and don't try to handle him yourself. His magic can kill you in an instant."

"Yes, my queen," the two guards answered in sync.

The both of them left, and Harley found himself leaning against the wall when his head felt light. His blood may be sucked, but that didn't mean his Mana was affected. He could still attack Alice—who was currently staring at him right now—but any future plans he had was interrupted when a mascular man entered the room. The man placed a hand over his shoulder, as if he had sensed what he was trying to do, and Alice started giving instructions to the man when she knew that he had a firm grip on him. Harley took this opportunity to study the man, and concluded that he couldn't win against the man's strength.

Suddenly, without his consent, the man started leading him out of his cell. He struggled to get away, but instantly stopped when the man tightened his grip on his shoulder. He knew that the gesture was a warning, and with his arm still hurt, he decided that maybe it was best if he stopped risking himself. If Lolita had reached the academy—and he hoped that she did—he didn't want to be dead by the time backup arrives.

"Put him in the machine," Alice said, her arms crossed over her chest.

Harley shot her a dirty look. "You can't force me to–"

He let out something that resembled a yelp when he was shoved inside the machine. Alice locked the door from outside, and pressed a button to turn it on. She looked at him, and her face was full of annoyance when she said, "You are _so_ stubborn, I wonder how your parents can tolerate you." She then shook her head, and rubbed her temple as if she received a headache. "It shouldn't have been surprising though. You're eight anyway, so it should only be natural that you act like one."

For crying out loud, why does everyone think he's younger than his age?! "I'm _eleven_!"

Alice blinked, then scanned him from head to toe. She pointed at his body with her index finger. " _That_ is eleven? I'm pretty sure kids your size are like... I don't know. Eight?"

How many times does he have to regret not eating his vegetables before people stop assuming that he was less than eleven. He was about to curse at the mage—sorry Lesley, but this woman deserved it—but he dropped to his knees when his legs felt weak. His vision was momentarily blurry, and he blinked a few times to help himself adjust it. What was happening to his body?

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, but that machine will continously suck your Mana until you reach your limit. I've always hated this method, but now that I can't use the elf anymore, it seems I'll have to use this," Alice explained, taking a step forward. "It takes _way_ longer to create a space portal, and consumes more of your Mana, but since you don't want to cooperate, I'm afraid this is what I must do."

Harley shifted so that he was now leaning against the glass wall of the machine. All of a sudden, his body felt extremely tired. So this machine _was_ sucking his energy out, as if getting his blood sucked wasn't bad enough. He could feel his eyelids drooping, and he knew that he was going to fall into slumber very soon. He tried figuring out a way to make this machine stop, but he knew that his attempts would only be futile. This machine was quickly draining him, and if he tried summoning his cards, he probably won't have enough Mana left to fight even if he got out of here.

Alice pressed her forehead against the clear glass, and sighed. "If I hadn't drink your blood, you probably would be able to last longer. Too bad I was careless. Hmm... but sucking your blood doesn't affect your Mana so..."

Alice's voice faded out soon enough, and Harley didn't realise the moment he had closed his eyes, and fallen asleep.

* * *

It was dark. The black space he was currently in was empty, and he could see nothing but an endless void ahead of him. It felt like his mind was floating around aimlessly, not knowing where to go. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened, but he knew that there was something he was supposed to be doing. If he could get out of here, maybe he could find some answers.

All of a sudden, the whole place shifted into a cell. He remembered where he was, and he looked around only to find the place empty. But in a blink of an eye, a man— _Melvin_ —appeared in front of him, and the next thing he knew, the man had his hands wrapped around his throat and–

Harley woke up with a start, and he clutched the front of his shirt when he realised that it was the same nightmare again. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, and he tried forcing himself to calm down by taking deep breaths. He really had to pull himself together if he wanted to get out of here. He glanced around, and found no guards taking care of his cell. How long had he been out? Probably a few hours, because his body still felt tired even after he had slept—if he could even call that sleeping.

His stomach growled, and he placed his hand over it in a mere attempt to ease the pain. Alice wasn't kidding when she said the machine would drain his Mana, because it felt like he had used his magic for hours. He drew his legs to his chest, and tried curling up as much as he could as his stomach continued making gurgling sounds. When will food arrive? Not that he should expect it, but if Alice wanted him alive, then she should really send him some food right now.

As if both heaven and hell heard him, Melvin entered, and walked towards his cell, bringing a tray of food. There was that same disgusted look on his face, and Harley inwardly wished that it was that Hanabi woman bringing the food instead. He would even prefer Alice, as long as it wasn't the man standing in front of him.

Melvin just stared at him. Then, a sly smirk appeared on his lips. Harley did not like that look on his face _at all_. He knew that Melvin had some kind of plan in his mind, but he wasn't going to show him any of his fear. So he morphed his expression, and his face ended up being devoid of emotion. As long as Melvin couldn't tell that he was afraid, that should at least count as an accomplishment.

"What's wrong? The noble _Harley Vance_ is feeling hunger for the first time?" Melvin asked, his voice mocking. Actually, this wasn't the first time he had faced hunger ever since he got here, but he wasn't going to entertain Melvin by saying that, so he kept his mouth shut. "Let's see... How about I hear you beg, then _maybe_ I could give you something to eat?"

Harley gave the man a deadpan stare. "Do you really think I'm going to do that just for some food? Go to hell."

"Do your parents ever teach you manners, kid? Or because you're a spoiled, genius brat, they've decided that you're a lost cause?" Melvin said, raising his brows. Harley had always kept it in mind to watch his language, but with the way people are treating him, it was hard not to just let out the string of curses he had in his vocabulary. The man continued, "Well, if you don't want it, then I'll have it."

Melvin took a piece of bread, and stuffed it in his mouth. Harley watched in anguish as the man chewed the food. His stomach clenched, and he let out a deep breath as his insides continued to pinch him. He was _not_ going to be swayed by the man's actions. He would rather starve than beg, so Melvin was going to be disappointed when he finds out that he won't give in.

The food on the tray was becoming less and less, and the last thing that laid on it was only an apple. Melvin wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, and placed the tray right outside of his cell. He was crouching now, and his eyes were locked onto him as if he was waiting for him to make some kind of move.

"That last one is for you," Melvin said, his lips now curling into a sneer. He stood up, and turned over his heel. "Don't want you dying now, don't we?"

Melvin left, and Harley let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stared at the apple in front of his cell, and came to a conclusion that; Melvin was, indeed, a huge jerk. He shakily got up to his feet, and supported himself with the wall to make his way to the front of his cell. To prove that Melvin was making it difficult for him, he had to outstretch his arm in order to reach for the apple. Thank goodness he could still grab it, and he bit the fruit the moment it was inside his hand. He leaned back at the metal bars, and forced himself to eat the food slowly. He didn't want the only food he had to be gone in a flash.

When the apple was reduced into a stem, Harley threw it aside, and decided to just stare at the wall in front of him. His stomach was still begging for him to give it more food, but he could only do much as rub it in circles for it to stop growling. This was going to be a huge problem if Melvin is in charge of giving him food. If Alice continues to force him to create the space portal, he was going to lose more Mana, and he won't be able to replenish it since he wasn't given enough food. At one point, his body won't be able to produce enough magic for the machine, and then...

He would die.

* * *

Lesley was glad that she was back at the academy. It was nice to distract herself for a while, but now that she was back, she was going to search for her brother in the forest again. She was holding the Bloodlust Axe in her arm, and when she entered the academy, she was surprised to find that Miya's squad had also return. Unfortunately, it seemed that Miya and her teammates weren't able to get Haa's Claws, because all of them had disappointed looks on their faces. Thankfully, Lady Callidus, who was standing beside Miya, seemed to be reassuring the dispirited heroes.

"It's okay, everyone," Lady Callidus said, looking at Miya and her teammates. "What's important is that you've tried. Hopefully, we could at least obtain the Bloodlust Axe. If we do, then that should be enough to stop Alice from–"

Gusion cleared his throat loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Lesley and her teammates beamed as they presented the Leader the Bloodlust Axe. Lady Callidus gasped, while Miya and her squad members, who were previously gloomy, immediately lightened up. All of them cheered when they found out that they were able to get the Bloodlust Axe, and Lesley knew that it was because they had hoped in stopping Alice from getting her wings back.

While everyone was busy celebrating that they got the Bloodlust Axe, all of a sudden, Lesley had a bad feeling. It was a rare feeling, but if she got it, then it meant something bad had happened to Harley, and it was _not_ a good sign at all.

Lesley didn't realise when Gusion had approached her. He placed a hand over her shoulder, and she spun around, only to find him with a concerned look. "Lesley?"

"I... I have to find him," Lesley said, stepping aside, and made her way to Lady Callidus. "Excuse me, Lady Callidus, may I ask if the guards have found Harley? Or at least know where he is?"

Lady Callidus shook her head, a frown on her lips. "Unfortunately, not yet. I'm really sorry, Lesley. Lolita had returned, and she's currently in the infirmary, but–" Lesley was about to head to the infirmary, but the woman stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Lesley! Calm down, you're hyperventilating."

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong with Harley!" Lesley said, almost to the point of screaming. Her heart was racing, and she could only imagine the bad things they had done to her brother. "I have to find him now. I can't wait any longer."

"At least let me form a plan–"

"There's no time. I have to find him _now_ ," Lesley interrupted. She was about to make another attempt to head to the infirmary, but someone stopped her by placing a hand over her shoulder. She was about to shout at the second person that was halting her, but closed her mouth when she realised it was Miya. "Miya–"

"I'm coming with you," Miya said, her face determined.

Lesley stared at the elf for a while in shock, before nodding her head. She gave the marksman a small smile of gratitude. "All right."

"I won't stop the two of you," Lady Callidus said, stepping forward. "But I hate the fact that you two ladies will be going alone."

All of a sudden, Hayabusa coughed, and pushed Gusion forward. Gusion glared at the ninja for the unnecessary move, because he _was_ about to volunteer himself anyway, but proceeded by taking a step forward towards Lesley. Gusion didn't notice the smirk the ninja had behind his mask, and Kagura covered her face in an attempt to block out the wide smile she had.

"Don't worry, Lady Callidus, _I_ will accompany them," Gusion said, subconciously twirling a dagger in between his fingers. He then looked up, and his face was smug when he said, "Besides, _someone_ needs to protect these ladies."

Lesley felt like he didn't have to add that last part, but she decided that now was not the time to think about that. Right now, Harley was in danger—based on her instincts—and it wouldn't do good if she continued wasting time. She hurried to the infirmary, with Gusion and Miya by her side, and was surprised to find Lolita all dressed up, even though she doesn't look as healthy as she was before. Beside Lolita, was Karina, who had a disapproving look on her face.

"Lolita, you're not fully healed yet," Karina said, trying to stop the smaller elf. Lolita ignored her, and the night elf groaned when Lolita put on her gloves. The mage assassin then took note of their presence, and gave something akin to a wave. "Hey. I was trying to get some directions from Lolita, but it seems she won't give out anything unless she's coming."

Miya's eyes widened. "But Lolita–"

Lolita raised her index finger in front of Miya's face, and shook her head. Her eyes were glimmering with determination when she spoke, "Harley risked his life to allow me to escape, so it's only fair that I come back and save him." She turned her head, and looked at Lesley. When Lesley met Lolita's gaze, the elf lowered her head. "I'm sorry for leaving him, Lesley. I'm a tank, yet I left your brother alone–"

Lesley pulled the elf into an embrace, and she could feel the elf stiffen under her arms. She shook her head, before pulling away. Her eyes drifted onto the faint bruises on Lolita's arms, and she knew that Lolita had tried her best to defend her brother. Yes, Lolita was a tank, and a tank's role was to protect their teammates, but that doesn't mean that they shouldn't be protected too.

"Don't ever blame yourself, Lolita," Lesley said, her voice soft. She gave the elf a small, reassuring smile. "I know you've tried your best, and I want to thank you for that."

Lolita's eyes welled up with tears, and she gave a vigorous nod. She wiped her face with her forearm, and reached out for her hammer. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming with you."

All of them turned around, and Gusion's eyes widened when Karina stepped forward. The night elf had a serious look on her, and, judging by her stance, Lesley could tell that Karina was itching to shed some blood.

"Wait, what?" Miya asked.

Karina nodded. "Yes."

"Woah, woah, woah." Gusion moved closer to Karina, and pointed towards her with his index finger. "What do you think you're doing? You are _not_ coming with us."

Karina looked at the man, unfazed. "Yes I am."

"What?!" Gusion exclaimed, and gestured towards Lesley and Miya, who furrowed their brows in confusion. "We already have two marksmen. We don't need two mage assassins! What kind of team composition is this?"

Karina rolled her eyes, and raised a brow at Gusion. "A brilliant one?"

"No," Gusion said, and shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Karina. "We are _not_ having two mage assassins. Two marksmen is already enough."

"Hey!" Lesley and Miya shouted in sync, feeling offended that having two marksmen sounded like a bad thing.

Karina shook her head, and used a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. She then closed the distance between her and Gusion, and her violet eyes were glowing when she said, "Let me remind you," she begun, her voice in a dangerous tone, "about the mission where there were _three_ marksmen and two assassins."

Gusion shuddered, and averted his gaze when Karina's face got closer. "They just got lucky."

"Do you remember what happened to the enemies?"

Gusion tensed, before he let out a sigh. He mumbled, "Let's just say having Yi Sun-shin, Karrie, and Layla on one team is a nightmare."

Karina patted the man's shoulder, and smiled. "Good. So I don't see why having two marksmen, one tank, and two mage assassins is a big deal. Now," the elf spun on her heel, "are we going to save your fiancée's brother, or what?"

Gusion's face immediately turned red, and he started chasing the elf when she sprinted. "Why you–"

* * *

One day.

He had survived one day with only an apple to feed his stomach. Alice doesn't seem to be aware of what Melvin was doing, but Harley didn't even bother to let her find out. If he told Alice what Melvin was doing to him, then that meant he was asking for her help, and he didn't want that. So he stayed quiet, and ate whatever he could that Melvin would give him—which, unfortunately, was not very much.

He rubbed his eye with his fist, and he could feel his eyelids drooping to go to sleep. He shook his head, and forced himself to stay awake. As much as he hated to admit, he was afraid to see Melvin's face in his sleep. He _had_ dozed off a couple of times, but it would always leave him awake with a start. He must've looked terrible right now, because he could feel his eyes all dried up, and his body could barely move.

Alice had used almost all of his Mana today. She was surprised by how fast the machine stopped after she had put him inside. If he had heard correctly, he was able to last thirty minutes before his body reached his limit. Soon, with each passing day, he could tell that the duration of him being in the machine would become smaller, and, when Alice finally realises that he hadn't been given enough food, it was going to be too late, and he would never _ever_ have to help her again.

Harley was slightly startled when Melvin entered, and placed the tray on the floor, but turned his face away when the man started eating what was on it. Melvin purposely chewed loudly in order to torture his already painful stomach, and he tried his best to lessen the pain by rubbing it. He brought his knees as close as possible towards his chest, and placed his forehead on top of them. He was just so tired, and he was just so _hungry_. When will all of this end?

Apparently, Melvin still had some humanity in him when he left the slice of bread, and the glass of water, untouched. Or maybe it was because if he had died, then Alice would surely blame him for his death. But it didn't matter which reason. Because the moment Melvin left, Harley dragged himself towards his food, and outstretched his hand to reach for it. His hands were shaking when he tried grabbing the glass of water, but it was no use.

This time, Melvin had placed his food out of reach.

He used his other hand to grip the metal bars, and continued reaching out for the glass of water, but no matter how hard he tried, his fingertips could only do much as brush against the glass surface. He leaned his forehead against the bars, and closed his eyes when he could feel his stomach growling.

Why was life so cruel? Was it because he had always been living an easy life, so fate was now testing him when he's at the bottom? If so, then he finally understood how the poor people living in the streets felt, and he was grateful that he had escaped so many hardships other people had endured.

"Aww, what's wrong? Someone can't get their own food?"

Harley slowly opened his eyes, and he stared at Melvin, who had a large, sinister grin on his face. He was sitting on his haunches, and one index finger was tracing the food tray. So Melvin _was_ aware that he had placed the food a little too far. Harley thought that he might've miscalculated the distance, but he should've known that the man just wanted to see him suffer. Subconciously, the grip he had on the metal bars tightened. If it wasn't for the barrier surrounding the cell, he would've used the last of his magic to send that grin straight to the man's grave.

"Here, let me push it a _little_ closer for you," Melvin said, his voice having that same mocking tone he used the other day. He moved the tip of his finger, and pushed the tray an inch closer to him. "There. I'm sure you can reach it now."

Harley hated how the man was making a fool out of him, so he pulled himself away from the bars, and sent a hateful glare at the man. Just as he was about to open his mouth, a guard came to them, and Melvin was startled when the guard spoke, "Sir, the queen requests for your presence."

In a state of panic, Melvin shoved the piece of bread inside his mouth, and Harley almost choked when the slice was too big to fit it all at once. He pull the bread out of his mouth, and coughed at the discomfort of his throat. He looked up, only to find Melvin pushing the tray closer to him, while his face was looking at the guard. It was obvious that Melvin was trying to hide what he had been doing, but the guard seemed to notice that there was something going on here.

"Sir, is the child–"

"The kid's _fine_ ," Melvin replied, his voice gruff. He stood up, and waved his hand in the air. "He's just being stubborn, that's all." The man turned around to look at him, and his eyes narrowed as a warning that if he told the guard what was happening, he was in deep trouble. "Because he was born in a rich family, he doesn't want to eat the low quality food we give him. What do we expect? He _is_ a noble brat after all."

The guard shot Harley a dirty look, before he left. Melvin followed behind the guard, not after giving him another threatening look. Harley could feel his body stiffen as the man's eyes were on him, and he watched as the man disappear. He waited for the man's footsteps to become faint, and relaxed his body when he could no longer hear them.

He clutched the piece of bread in his hand, and took a small bite out of it. He chewed the thing slowly, and swallowed. After several more bites, the food was gone. It was no use. His abdomen emitted the same amount of pain, and he knew that a small piece of food wasn't going to be enough to ease it—not even the slightest. He glanced at the glass of water on the tray, and reached out to it. Fortunately, it didn't take much effort to grab it, but the mere action was still able to leave him fatigued. He brought the glass towards his lips, and swallowed down every drop of water.

He placed the glass down next to him, and, all of a sudden, he started coughing. He leaned back, and rubbed his temple when he could feel himself becoming dizzy; probably due to the lack of sleep. He wanted to sleep so bad, but if he kept seeing Melvin's face, he was going to be reminded of how much the man had terrified him, and he didn't want that.

He was so tired, and he had no idea how much longer he could hold on before his body gives up on him. Probably another day, but any longer than that, then he was surely going to die.

He opened his eyes, and tilted his head slightly upwards. His vision became blurry when he stared at the ceiling, and he smiled sadly when he could imagine his sister's happy face.

 _Sorry, Lesley._

* * *

It was a good thing Lolita was fully awake when the assassins had led her to Alice's base. The route there may be a bit complicated, but she could still tell where to go in order to find it. The trees, the log on the ground, the bushes—she could use all of them to remember where Alice's base had been. They were probably half a day away from the place now, and that meant, they were getting closer and closer to the building with each passing minute.

They had been travelling through the forest for about a few hours. When they first exited the building, they almost forgot to pack some supplies to survive the night. Lesley had insisted that they should just go, or she could go alone, but with Gusion's amazing ability to persuade the sniper, he was able to convince her to wait just a few minutes as they pack their things. They could tell that a few minutes felt like hours to Lesley, but, thankfully, she was patient enough to wait until they were all suited up, and ready to leave.

After Lolita had given Gusion, Miya and Lesley a brief explanation on how she was able to escape, everything became silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, yet it wasn't comfortable either. The only thing they could hear was the sound of the leaves crunching from underneath them. Lesley, however, decided to break the quiet atmosphere when she asked, "What did they do to you and Harley back there, Lolita?"

Lolita slowed her pace, and lowered her gaze so that she ended up staring at her feet. The elf answered, "It was bad. At first they just let Harley know that I get beaten up to force him to make the space portal, but when they realise that their method wasn't working, they decided to just beat me up right in front of him. I tried telling him to not give in, but in the end, he couldn't stand it, and helped Alice make the space portal."

Lesley moved so that she was standing beside the Steel Elf, and pulled her closer so that she could give her a quick hug. Lolita felt all warm inside as Lesley wrapped her arm around her, and she couldn't help but be all teary-eyed when Lesley pulled away. "I'm sorry they did that to you. And I know that this isn't enough, but thank you again for trying your best to protect Harley. I promise that the people who hurt you will face what they deserve soon."

Lolita nodded, before noticing that Karina was inspecting her face with an expression that hinted suspicion. The night elf knew that she was keeping something, and, as much as Lolita wanted to tell everyone what Melvin had done to Harley, she felt like it would be best if Harley revealed it himself. She felt guilty that she was keeping this from Lesley when the sniper deserved to know what had happened to her brother, but she also felt like she would betray Harley if she told them. She would just have to wait until they get Harley back, and get it out of her chest.

They continued walking, but then, Lesley made an abrupt stop. The eye that wasn't covered by her eyepatch widened. The others, noticing that Lesley had halted, stopped walking too. Gusion was the one that asked, "Lesley?"

"I have a bad feeling..." Lesley said, her voice in a whisper. She looked at Gusion, and started panicking. "Something happened to Harley, Gusion! Something's wrong with him, I can tell–"

"Lesley, calm down!" Gusion said, grabbing her by her arms. He was shocked to find her face full of despair; seemingly begging him to do _something_. He really wished he could, but he couldn't help her, at least, not now. As much as he wanted to find Harley as soon as possible, all they could do was follow Lolita's directions. "Lesley, breathe."

She took in a deep breath, and exhaled. Gusion raised his brows a little, as a wordless question whether she was okay, and she nodded at his expression.

"Okay," Gusion said, and slowly released her. He looked at her, and found her slightly calmer. "Tell me, what do you think happened to your brother? _Why_ do you think something happened to your brother? Can you tell me that?"

Lesley lowered her head, and pushed a strand of her magenta hair over her ear. Her eyes were staring at her rifle as she spoke, "I think... he's badly hurt."

"Why?"

"Because whenever something bad happens to him, I'll get this strange feeling in my chest. It's getting worse and worse, and, sometimes, the feeling is ten times more than it usually is, so I know something bad is happening." When Gusion gave her a questioning look, she knew that he must think that it was ridiculous for her to just trust her instincts. She narrowed her eyes. "My instincts don't lie, Gusion. There were times when Harley got seriously injured, and it only took one feeling for me to start finding him."

Gusion's face softened. "I never said your instincts were wrong. I just... I guess I pity you whenever you have _that_ feeling, because it will immediately turn you into this mess."

Lesley clutched her rifle, and shifted the thing closer to her so that she could somewhat hug it. She responded quietly, "I don't mind if I become into 'this mess'. As long as I get to know when Harley is safe and in danger, that's good enough for me."

The two of them had temporarily forgotten that they have an audience. Lolita, Miya and Karina watched as Gusion and Lesley talk with each other. Lolita wiped some tears with her finger, while Miya and Karina exchanged sympathetic looks with each other. They could tell that Lesley must be feeling helpless; knowing that her brother was in danger, yet she couldn't do anything to help him. They may have met the Vance siblings for only a month now, but, during that one month, they could see just how close the two of them were. Lesley would do anything to make her brother happy—though, Gusion secretly thinks that she is spoiling the brat—while Harley would just do the same for his sister. The two siblings were close with each other, it pains them that this had to happen.

Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted when Lolita said, "Guys, sorry to ruin the moment, but there's a horde of demons coming towards us, and there's a lot of them."

All of them looked at where Lolita was facing, and they had to agree. There were about twenty demons heading towards them, and they could tell that there were more coming to surround them. This was going to be a problem. With the demons attacking them, that would mean their mission to retrieve Harley would be delayed. Lesley was having none of it though, and had taken a step forward to launch an attack.

Noticing how Lesley was prepared to fight, Gusion, Karina, Lolita and Miya shifted their stance into an offensive. Somehow, the atmosphere felt quiet and calm despite the sound of the demons' footsteps growing louder. Lesley looked through the scope of her rifle, aimed it towards a demon's head, and pulled the trigger. The moment a gunshot echoed the forest, it was as if everything was set into motion.

Karina and Gusion had charged forward, slicing the demons with their weapons. They were aggressive when they landed their attacks, but they made sure that they careful with their positioning. Gusion was swift as he threw his daggers at the demons, while Karina seemingly looked like she was dancing as she swung her swords. The two of them may be enemies—Lesley noticed how they would argue with each other—but that didn't mean they couldn't work together during team fights.

Lolita moved every now and then, making sure that everyone was within her range. She prioritised with taking care of the marksmen behind her, but that didn't mean the mage assassins were abandoned completely. When there were too many demons for the mage assassins to handle, Lolita lifted her hammer, gathering energy inside it, and stunned the demons as she knocked the ground with her weapon. Lesley and Miya took this opportunity to take down as much demons as possible, while Karina and Gusion get rid of the demons that tried to get close to them.

Lesley could hear the sound of demons roaring, and, as expected, more demons appeared. She was becoming annoyed that the demons were slowing her down from meeting her brother, and if she doesn't see him soon, she swore she was going to tear this whole forest apart by throwing her grenades.

Wait, grenades?

She wanted to slap herself because she had completely forgotten about them. She took three grenades out, and yelled, "Everyone, stand back!"

Thankfully, everyone moved when she released the pins of the grenades, and threw it. Everyone ran behind a tree, and the next thing all of them knew, the forest exploded; killing about a dozen demons at the same time. Everyone had their ears covered, and when they realised that the bombs had exploded, they all stood up to check whatever demons were left. They were surprised to find the place wiped out.

"You had grenades, and you didn't tell us?!" Gusion exclaimed, pointing at two more grenades attached to her belt. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Sorry, I completely forgot about it," Lesley replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. When she had _that_ feeling again, her face turned solemn, and she started running to the direction where Alice's base should be. "Let's go."

* * *

Kagura and Hayabusa were currently walking across the hallway. Kagura was busy humming while twirling her umbrella, while Hayabusa was distracted with examining his surroundings. The two of them were currently heading back from the infirmary.

Their plan was to pay Lolita a visit, but after they found out that the elf was gone, they realised that they were a little too late to give her a get well soon gift. It was disappointing, because they had spent their time making the food they were supposed to give to Lolita, only to find that she had left the academy. If only they were faster, maybe they had a chance in giving Lolita something to make her feel better.

"I guess we were a little too late," Kagura muttered, lifting the plastic bag in her hand. Inside it was some cookies she had baked with Hayabusa (though, the ninja wouldn't admit doing such a task). "It's too bad. I thought we could give her some cookies."

"She probably wanted to save Harley as soon as possible," Hayabusa responded, his voice muffled. He then added, "But maybe it would have been wise if she had waited for her injuries to fully heal first. Judging by how frustrated Rafaela is, I'm guessing she went out even though she's not healed yet."

Kagura giggled. "You know Lolita. She can be quite stubborn when she sets her mind onto something." Her smile then disappeared, replaced by a deep frown. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she said, "I'm worried about Harley, Hayabusa. Do you think he's still...?"

Hayabusa stopped walking, and it surprised Kagura when he placed a hand over her head. Even if most of his face was covered by his mask, she could still tell that he was smiling just by looking at his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's still out there, fighting Alice. You told me he was strong, right? Of course he's still alive."

Kagura's cheeks had a faint, red tint, and she cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her embarassment. "Y-Yeah, you're right. I guess I should be a little more positive."

Hayabusa was about to change the topic to lighten her mood, but his body became tensed when he felt like something was wrong. He glanced at the room next to him, and he realised that it was the room where the Leaders kept the Bloodlust Axe.

Kagura noticed his sudden change of behaviour, and moved closer to him. "Hayabusa, is something wrong?"

Hayabusa had a bad feeling, and he quickly opened the door of the room. They both had their eyes widened when a woman with a black ponytail was currently grabbing the Bloodlust Axe. The woman, who seemed to be aware of their presence, turned around. Her face may be covered by a mask, but Hayabusa could still tell who it was behind it. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Kagura.

Kagura gasped. "You're the woman that broke in last month!" She looked at Hayabusa. "Hanabi, right?"

Hayabusa gave a hesitant nod of his head.

Hanabi looked at the ninja, before her eyes landed onto Kagura. She regarded the mage with cold eyes, and her voice was devoid of emotion when she mumbled to herself, "Do all men like cute girls?"

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hayabusa said, taking a step forward. "What happened to you? Why have you become like this?"

Hanabi's eyes were slits now, and she instantly attacked him by throwing her blades. Hayabusa blocked her attack by throwing his shurikens, but was caught off guard when Hanabi was already launching at him, swinging her blade. Fortunately, Kagura had thrown her umbrella at the woman, and it forced Hanabi to leap back and create some distance between them.

Hanabi stared at Kagura, and, abruptly, her face darkened. She threw a blade at their direction, before shouting, "Higanbana!"

Hayabusa was about to grab Kagura, but the large flower bloomed first, and it trapped Kagura inside it. Kagura struggled to get out, but, without her umbrella, her efforts were fruitless. At the same time, a smaller flower grew from under Hayabusa, and he realised that he had accidentally stepped in range with the jutsu circle too. He unsheathed his katana to cut the flower open, but it was going to take some time before he could get himself out.

Hanabi passed the both of them, carrying the Bloodlust Axe. She threw one last glance behind, and her face was filled with suppressed rage when she looked at Kagura. "Just show me an umbrella, and see what happens to you."

And with that, the ninja disappeared.

Hayabusa stared at where Hanabi was last seen, before it hit him that he was still stuck in the Higanbana. He sunk his katana at the flower, and twisted it to get the thing to release him. He noticed that Kagura was still looking at where Hanabi had been standing, and he realised that she was deep in thought.

"Kagura," he called, and the mage turned her head to look at him. "Why didn't you teleport to your umbrella when she threw the Higanbana at you?"

"I... Sorry." She lowered her head, before looking at him again. Her brows were furrowed, and, judging by the way she was looking at him, he could tell that she was confused. "I just... I got distracted. Did you see the way she looked at me?"

Hayabusa nodded, slowly.

"Why does she hate me so much? Did I do something wrong to her?" Kagura asked, her voice sad. "But... I haven't met her before..."

Hayabusa didn't know the reason why Hanabi looked at Kagura with so much hatred, but he _did_ notice the dirty glare she had sent at the mage. Maybe she had some kind of grudge against Kagura's family, who knows?

But, before he tried to figure out the reason why Hanabi was so mad at Kagura, or how in the world she was able to break into the academy without the alarms going off, he should get himself and the mage out of here first.

* * *

Melvin was now approaching the room where Alice had kept Harley. In his hands was the food he should be giving to the brat, but, of course, he wasn't going to simply do that. He loved seeing the kid suffer, just like how he had suffered when he received the news that his sister was dead. So, as long as the brat was alive, he was going to continue eating most of the mage's food, until he was satisfied.

His actions had almost been caught by the guard the other day. Thank god the guard doesn't seem to notice what he was doing, and had actually believed his statement. If Alice found out that he had been starving the kid, he was _so_ dead. But, as long as he fed the kid _some_ food, he was sure that no one would realise that the kid was actually hungry. Harley doesn't even seem to tell anyone what he had done, and he was inwardly pleased that the brat knew when to keep his mouth shut.

The thought of seeing Harley's face filled with despair... he couldn't wait to torment the kid.

He entered the room, and was surprised to see the brat asleep. The kid was sleeping on his side, his back faced against him, and he didn't know whether he should open the cell doors to wake him up, or just yell at the kid for him to be awake. Since there was a possibility that the kid would try to escape, maybe it was a better idea if he just tried to wake the kid up by yelling at him.

"Hey!" he called, his fist pounding against the metal bars. His own ears hurt by the sound of the metals clanging, but the kid didn't even twitch. "Hey! Wake up if you want your food!"

He waited for a few seconds for some movement, but the kid still laid there, unmoving. A nerve popped through his temple at the thought of the kid ignoring him. Fine, if that was how the kid wanted to play, then he would show him what would happen if he played along.

He put the tray on the floor, and started unlocking the cell door. Roughly, he lifted the kid by the arm, and the kid's feet dangled as he was hovered in the air. Melvin's eyes narrowed when he said, "You better stop pretending to be asleep, or else–"

Melvin's eyes widened when Harley started coughing. Upon closer inspection, he realised that the kid looked awfully pale, and, only now he realised, that the kid's arm was burning where he held him. He immediately released the kid from his grasp, and he watched as the kid dropped to the ground, his small form curling into a ball. The kid coughed again, and it dawned on Melvin that the kid was seriously sick.

What had he done? The kid looked fine yesterday—okay, that was a lie, the kid looked terrible—but he didn't know that the brat was sick. How _did_ he become sick anyway? Was it because he gave the kid too little food? But even if he didn't have enough food, the kid should only feel hungry. Why was he sick to this extent?

"Melvin, what are you waiting for?" Great, the last person he wanted for to appear had entered the room. Hanabi had her arms crossed over her chest, and her chin was held up high when she entered. "Alice is complaining that you're late–"

The ninja's eyes widened when she spotted the kid, and, instantly, she was already at the kid's side. Melvin looked away when she placed a hand over the mage's forehead. His voice was gruff when he said, "He got a fever."

"No kidding. He's burning up, Melvin!" Hanabi exclaimed, her eyes widening. Then, she narrowed them after staring at him for a while. " _You_... You starved him, didn't you?!"

Melvin used a finger to dig one of his ears. He lied, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Hanabi shouted, standing up. She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I knew it! I saw what you were planning to do, and I can't believe you actually did it. Now do you see what you have done? He's not like us, Melvin. He's a goddamn _mage_ , and mages can get sick if their Mana is too low!"

"Shut up!" Melvin yelled, pointing at Harley. "The brat's fine! He's just pretending to be sick!"

"The hell? You can't _pretend_ to be sick. This is _your_ doing." Hanabi snarled, and her voice was dangerously low when she said, "He is _dying_ because of you. Alice will kill you if she finds out."

"What? Worried about me?" Melvin asked, a mocking smile on his face. "I thought you always hated me."

Hanabi gave him a glower. "Oh, it's not you I'm worried about."

Melvin opened his mouth. "What do you–"

"Where oh where is Melvin?"

Hanabi and Melvin whipped their heads at Alice, who was now entering the room with her arms crossed. Her footsteps echoed against the cement floor, and she had a displeased look on her face when she glanced at the two of them.

"What took you so long?" Alice said, flicking her gaze from Melvin to Harley. "I told you to–"

Alice gasped, and knelt on the ground next to Harley. She shook her head in disbelief, and placed a hand over the mage's forehead. She retreated her hand almost immediately, and her face was filled with barely suppressed rage when she looked at the two.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"I just got back from my mission," Hanabi answered coolly, pointing towards Melvin's direction with her thumb. "You can ask Melvin, my queen."

Alice glared at Melvin, and, suddenly, he could feel his blood running cold when those purple irises were on him. He cleared his throat, and mumbled, "I... I don't know, my queen."

Alice stared at him, before glancing at Harley when he whimpered, and clutched his stomach with both of his hands. The kid coughed again, but, other than that, there were no signs that he would be awake soon.

"You..." Alice begun, her voice eerily calm. She looked at him with a smile that screamed she was going to kill him. "Did you or did you not feed him, Melvin?"

Melvin wondered why Hanabi didn't just blurt out what he had done, but maybe it was because the ninja wanted Alice to find out herself. He could've lied if Harley hadn't shifted. But with the kid clutching his stomach like that, Alice would know in an instant that the kid was starving. So, deciding that it would be best if he answered truthfully, he answered, "Only a little, my queen."

"How little?"

Melvin was surprised when Alice's voice sounded emotionless. Maybe he had a chance in saving himself from death. "As much as... an apple a day?"

Alice chuckled, and Melvin realised that the sound was mirthless. She slowly turned her head to look at him, and his eyes widened when he saw Alice's eyes darkened. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away, huh?"

All of a sudden, a red ball of blood hit Melvin, and he cried out in pain when he could feel his flesh burning. He didn't realise when Alice had gotten close to him, and he dropped to his knees when she kicked him right in the abdomen. He could feel her feet stepping over his back, and he was planted to the ground when she added pressure on top of it. Only now he realised that there was a dark aura radiating around the Apocalypse Queen, and it only occured to him at this moment that he had completely angered the woman.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long it would take for me to find another mage, who can create a space portal, if this one dies?" Alice asked, her voice close to shouting. He cried out when she stepped on him again. "There's a reason why we feed him, Melvin. Do you not know a thing about mages?"

Melvin breathed out, "F-Forgive me, my queen... I... I was just..."

" _I was just trying to fulfill my_ stupid _revenge_ ," Alice mocked, adding pressure again on top of his back. It felt like his back might break because of the heels she was wearing. "How foolish of me to think that you would choose to obey my orders instead of taking revenge. I should've dispose of you the moment you appear in my sight."

Melvin didn't know which hurt more; the pain over his back, or the acidic words the queen was uttering. He knew that he had deserved them, but he had thought, maybe, just maybe, the queen would understand why he had done it. He _was_ one of the queen's trustworthy henchmen after all, and she had mentioned it a couple of times by how pleased she was with his service. But after he had realised that the trust he had earned can no longer be regained, it hit him that he had completely messed up, and the chances of him making this one out of here alive is as good as none.

He was so busy enjoying the pleasure of seeing Harley hurt, he had forgotten his responsibilities. Okay, truthfully, he _knew_ what the consequences were. But he thought that he could escape, because he had been a fool, and he thought that Alice would forgive him for his actions because he was "important" to her. But seeing how angry the queen was, it seemed that the brat was more valuable to her than he was.

Alice got her feet off him, and crouched low. She looked at him with a bored look on her face, before her fangs protuded, and the next thing he knew, she was sucking his blood dry.

Melvin cried in agony when he could feel himself becoming weaker within seconds. Alice continued to suck his blood, and everything became fuzzy when his mind could no longer think. Alice drank the last of his blood, and wiped her mouth with her wrist when she had finished dealing with the betrayer.

Alice glanced at Harley, and found the boy barely alive. The young mage needed to be dealt as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Alice does not have any healers that could stabilise his condition. And even if she tried to give him food to satisfy his hunger, it won't be enough, because Harley's condition was at its worst, and that meant, she needed someone with the ability to heal him.

"It's all because of _him_ ," Alice said angrily, her eyes on Melvin's corpse. She looked at the mutilated body, and, all of a sudden, a manic laughter escaped from her lips, before it turned into a scream of frustration. "Now what am I going to do?!"

Hanabi took a step back as Alice was shooting out blood orbs. It was Melvin's fault for causing the queen to rage like this, and she does not have a deathwish to interrupt the woman while she lets out her anger. Some guards, who had entered to see what was the commotion, immediately retreated when they realised that Alice would kill anyone who stands in her way. Hanabi waited for Alice to calm down, and, after a few minutes later, the mage finally did.

"This child won't live after sunset," Alice said, her face impassive. From her posture, it looked like the queen was exhausted. "I have to find someone who could heal him, or else find another mage who could create a space portal. Damn Melvin–"

Another guard entered the room, and instantly bowed at the Apocalypse Queen for intruding. "My queen, we've detected a small group—most likely from the academy—heading this way. We've been trying to push them away by releasing the demons, but they won't stop advancing."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "What other problems must I know?"

"A-And," the guard stuttered, before he continued, " _she's_ here."

"Already?" Alice said, her eyes widening. She shook her head, before looking at the guard again. "Bring me to her."

* * *

 **Sorry guys, but it seems we won't find out who's this "she" woman until the next chapter. As much as I want to let you guys know who's the _real_ betrayer, unfortunately, the next chapter will probably come out in December. I have exams in two weeks, and it ends in 12 December, so the next chapter will probably be out by then. That doesn't mean it can't be updated earlier though. I'm just saying if I can't update it during my exams.**

 **But you can always check the next chapter progress on my profile. Sorry for leaving you guys at a terrible cliffhanger, but you're going to be shocked when you find out who is the betrayer. :)**

* * *

 **Anon Replies**

* * *

 **Guest:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like this story, and I'm happy to know that the heroes that have been appearing are the ones you often use. Also, you're lucky to have someone good with Gusion to play with you in rank. I bet it makes ranking easier. xD As a solo player, sometimes I have to deal with feeders and AFK players. :( Again, thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: Okay, I did not expect to finish this chapter before my exams finish. But since I was still able to work on it during my exams, I finished writing this chapter earlier than I had predicted. It's a good thing, right? Because that means you can finally know who's the traitor. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Return**

* * *

Lady Callidus was walking around the academy, her eyes seemingly searching for someone. Not too long ago, she received news from Hayabusa and Kagura that the ninja who had once broken into the academy, Hanabi, had stolen the Bloodlust Axe. She was so shocked, she had almost spilt her coffee when she heard it. This was really bad news. Assuming that Hanabi was working for Alice—which she had no doubt she was—meant Alice now has Bloodlust Axe and Haa's Claws. If the Apocalypse Queen gets a space portal and teleports to Endless Battle, the world is going to be in so much danger.

Lady Callidus let out a sigh of relief when she spotted a familiar redhead, and she waved at the person's direction. Fanny looked surprised when she got her attention. Nonetheless, the assassin approached her. "Good evening, Lady Callidus. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Have you seen Sir Fortis?" Lady Callidus asked, her face hopeful.

"It has been a few hours since he left the academy," Fanny answered, tilting her head. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll announce it later," Lady Callidus responded, inwardly cursing that the most reliable Leader was out at the moment. She then met Fanny's gaze. "What about Lady Arcanus?"

Fanny gave her an apologetic smile before giving her a small shake of her head. "I'm sorry, but I barely see her in the academy. In fact, it's been days since I last saw her."

"I know," Lady Callidus said and sighed. She rubbed her temple, before giving the assassin a grateful smile. "Thank you anyway, Fanny. It's just—there's an important matter at hand, and without those two, I'm not so sure what to do."

"I wish I could be more of an assistance," Fanny said, frowning. "Hopefully, you are able to find at least one of them."

With a nod of gratitude, Lady Callidus headed over to the meeting room. She had to discuss about the Bloodlust Axe being stolen with any of the Leaders as soon as possible. Since it doesn't look like Fanny was aware with the Bloodlust Axe being stolen, that meant the news hadn't spread yet. But she knew, soon, word was going to spread, and everyone was going to panic when they found out that their last hope was taken away. Before that happens, she has to find a way to stop Alice from getting her wings. If not, then they have to prepare themselves for the worst; and that was fighting Alice at her full power.

Lady Callidus was surprised to find Lady Arcanus in the meeting room, standing near the window. Usually, it was rare to find her lingering around in the academy, unless they have to evacuate the citizens. The woman's back was faced against her, and she wondered what was on the woman's mind that kept her silent. Slowly, she pushed the door closed and approached the hooded woman currently staring outside of the window.

"Arcanus," Lady Callidus greeted before staring out of the window to see what had caught the other Leader's interest. She could only see Chou and Gatotkaca practicing their abilities on the field. "I have to admit, I'm quite surprised to see you here when I can't even find Fortis. Have you heard?"

She was referring towards the news of the Bloodlust Axe being stolen, and Lady Arcanus nodded at her question. So it seemed the Leader was aware, not that she should've thought otherwise.

"I wonder how that Hanabi ninja was able to break in. I've increased the security to the max, so the alarms should've went off when she stole the Bloodlust Axe," Lady Callidus said, the exhaustion in her voice evident. She placed her palm over the glass window, her eyes locking onto the fighter and tank below. "We must discuss on what we should do next. The Heroes will panic once they hear that the Bloodlust Axe has been stolen. It seems the last item Alice needs is Endless Battle, and if we don't get Harley back, then there's no doubt she will retrieve her wings once again."

Lady Callidus was hoping that Lady Arcanus would not give her the silent treatment. It wasn't as if they disliked each other, but Lady Arcanus was just a mysterious person. She barely talks to her or Sir Fortis, and when she does, her words were either short, or in riddles. It was frustrating to crack what she was trying to say, but at least she proved to be helpful through actions whenever they needed to evacuate the citizens.

The two of them stayed silent, and Lady Callidus sighed when it seemed that Lady Arcanus was not going to respond to her. She started heading towards the door. "I'm going to search for Fortis. It seems discussing matters with you is just hopeless."

Just as she was about to exit the room, Lady Arcanus stopped her by saying, " _How much do you trust your allies? Because within these walls, lie a betrayer._ " Lady Callidus turned around, and she found Lady Arcanus looking at her with her shadowed face. The hooded woman tilted her head before adding, "How many times have I told you that, Callidus?"

Lady Callidus looked at the other woman, baffled. Then, her eyes widened when she realised what Lady Arcanus was trying to say. "Don't tell me it's–"

* * *

Alice followed the guard in front of her in silence. She wasn't expecting _her_ to visit so soon, but it shouldn't have been surprising, considering their preparation was almost complete. The only obstacle now was Harley's state, and she cursed Melvin to the depths of hell for ruining her plan. If Harley wasn't on the brink of death right now, she could still use him to create the space portal. But now that things didn't go as smoothly as she expected, it was time for her to form an alternate plan.

Alice's frown transformed into a smile when she spotted a man wearing a suit. Her lips couldn't help but twitch upwards, and her voice was playful when she said, "My, my, look at you. How are you, _Sir Fortis_?"

The man spun around and smirked when he spotted her. His form immediately shifted, and the next thing she knew, she was looking at a woman with platinum blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The woman flipped her hair before replying, "I'm done being Sir Fortis. You have no idea how much I've longed for to stop pretending to be a guy."

Alice couldn't help but chuckle at the woman. The woman, Valerie Stone, had formed an alliance with her many months ago. They had made a deal; Valerie would find a mage that could create a space portal, while Alice shares some of her power with her. Alice was also the one that gave her the disguise of 'Sir Fortis'. After Valerie got herself into a sticky situation, she had to end up wearing that disguise wherever she goes.

"So, where's the child?" Valerie asked, her voice excited. "I have never thought of the day I would see him again. If only the assassins I'd sent did their job right, I could've had him _years_ ago."

"I wonder how you were able to get away after attacking the Vance family," Alice said, gesturing for the woman to follow her. "Magic, I suppose."

"We have our ways," Valerie answered vaguely, following behind her. "But you're not far off the mark."

Alice leaded Valerie to the room where they kept Harley. She hesitated when she almost reached the room, but entered when she realised that Valerie would find out one way or another. The woman gasped when she saw Hanabi placing a wet cloth on top of Harley's forehead, and she instantly went over to the child's side to inspect him.

"What happened?" Valerie asked, placing a hand on top of Harley's temple before facing her again. "The child looks like he's dying."

"He is." Alice had her lips pressed into a thin line, and she glowered at the corpse not far from where she was standing. "I didn't realise it before, but one of my idiotic henchmen did not feed him like he was supposed to. Because of that, the child is dying."

Valerie sighed before standing up. She rubbed her chin and looked at Harley thoughtfully. "I need him alive if I want to have him. And I'm guessing the space portal isn't completed yet?"

Alice nodded her head.

"This is just disappointing," Valerie said with a groan and pinched the bridge of her nose. She met Alice's gaze and her face grew solemn when she said, "I'm also guessing you have no healer, otherwise, you would've called one right now."

Alice nodded again, wearing something akin to an apologetic look on her face. "You are correct."

Valerie waved at a guard, and the guard bobbed his head as if he understood what Valerie was trying to say. Alice raised a brow, inwardly wondering what the woman had in her mind, and she was surprised when a woman with green hair, wearing a black dress, entered the room. She recognised the woman in an instant. It was Vexana, the Necromancer. It had been a while since she last saw her. After they had fought side-by-side together in a battle, the mage disappeared, and Alice had no idea where to find her again. For years, she had always wondered where the mage had went off to. Though, she never bothered to find the mage herself.

"I take it that you two know each other?" Valerie asked, exchanging glances from Alice to Vexana.

Alice smiled. "It's scary how you know a lot of things, but yes, we do know each other." She looked at the Necromancer. "It's been a while, Vexana."

"Indeed it has, Alice," Vexana greeted, the corners of her lips twitching upwards.

Valerie looked at Alice. "I have a plan that can save our original plan. Are you willing to listen?"

Alice waved a hand. "Go on."

"You are aware that Vexana can create puppets of her targets, right?" Valerie asked, and Alice nodded her head, slowly. "The reason why I called Vexana is so that she can put her magic on Harley and create a puppet version of him. At least, even if he's not here, we can use the puppet to create the space portal. I know that puppets are the mindless version of its target, but it seems Vexana can create complicated ones that can at least use a skill of its target."

"Wait," Alice said, lifting a hand as she interrupted the woman's speech. "What will happen to Harley?"

"We will return him to the academy," Valerie said, and Alice's eyes widened at the idea. "We cannot let him die, so it's best if we send him back to a place we know there's a healer."

"I understand, but what about you?" Alice asked, pointing towards the child lying on the ground. "That means we have to get him back from the academy again, which means, you'll have to wait some more. Don't you think it's a win-lose situation?"

"Perhaps it is for me, but I do not mind having to wait a little longer. You know how much of a patient person I am. As long as I get results, I will do whatever it takes," Valerie explained, smiling. "The only thing I ask is that, in return for this, you will allow me to borrow some of your henchmen."

Alice had always liked Valerie's characteristics. She was intelligent, a fast-thinker, and powerful. Her specialty had always been solving problems whenever complicated ones arise. Alice was glad that she was able to find someone like her to work under her wing. Soon, after she was able to obtain her wings, she was going to fulfill her promise by handing Harley over to the woman. What the woman will do to the child was none of her concern. But one thing she does know was that; she _will_ give Harley to the woman.

"Very well," Alice said, allowing herself to sound visibly pleased to the woman in front of her.

Valerie nodded and gestured at Vexana. The Necromancer eyed Hanabi, then to Harley, and Hanabi somewhat understood the silent instruction for her to move Harley. Carefully, the ninja lifted the mage and shifted him so that he was now leaning against the wall. Vexana gave a grateful nod and started waving her hands as her mouth moved to form inaudible words.

Vexana's hands glowed as she casted the spell onto Harley, and Alice could see a round symbol forming on top of the smaller mage's forehead. While Vexana was busy with the spell, Harley twitched, and Alice could see the mage slowly opening his eyes. Though, they were only half-opened as he stared at her blankly.

"Don't mind her, Harley. She's just putting a spell on you," Alice said, gleefully. Harley just kept staring her with that empty look, before flicking his gaze towards the Necromancer in front of him. Alice added, "Don't worry, it's going to be over soon."

Whether he had heard her or not, Alice didn't care. She was just so happy that her plan could continue, she just felt like saying something. Harley, however, did not respond to her words. Instead, he let out a few coughs, before his head lolled forward, and he fell back to his unconscious state. Alice realised that this was an extremely bad sign. If the brat does not protest, it means something was definitely wrong.

"Are we almost done?" Alice couldn't help but ask.

"It'll take a few more minutes," Vexana answered, her face focused onto Harley. To ease her worries, the Necromancer added, "Don't worry. Unless I activate the spell, it won't hurt him or consume any of his Mana. I can tell just by looking at him that he can't withstand the spell if I activate it now."

Soon, the symbol on top of Harley's forehead started fading and disappeared. Alice didn't know what that would mean, but, right now, her mind was focused onto Harley's laboured breathing. She couldn't lose the boy, at least, not now. Not after she was so close to reaching her goal. Who knows how long it would take for her to get another person who could create a space portal? Unlike Valerie, she does not have the woman's patience.

"It's done," Vexana announced and took a step back. She looked at Alice. "You better hurry. He only has a few more hours."

Alice gave a firm nod and ordered Hanabi to give Harley back to the people heading their way. Wordlessly, Hanabi obeyed her orders and lifted Harley over her back. In a matter of seconds, the ninja was already gone.

"So," Alice said, flicking her gaze to Valerie. "How and when do you plan on getting the boy back?"

Valerie smiled. "Oh, I'll tell you really soon."

* * *

Lesley could feel her heart beating faster as they neared the building in the distance. Lolita had pointed to all of them that the place was where Alice had kept Harley, and Lesley was getting more nervous to finally see her brother again. It wasn't as if she wasn't excited to see him, but with the constant bad feeling she had been having, the suspense to know what had happened to her brother was almost too much to bear. All she knew was that something bad had happened, but she didn't know how bad it was that was making her feel this way.

They should've reached the building hours ago, but with the demons appearing every few minutes, it was hard to reach the place faster. Lesley had never fought so hard in her life, and she did all that just to see Harley as soon as possible. The thought of being too late to see her brother again... she didn't know what she would do if she _was_ too late.

"We're almost there," Lolita said, pointing to the building up ahead. "We just need to pass this slope and–"

They heard the bushes rustle, and everyone got into their positions. Suddenly, a woman with a black ponytail and blue eyes appeared—Hanabi—and over her back was no one other than Harley.

Lesley's hand was shaking as she aimed her rifle at the woman carrying her brother. Words couldn't express how furious she was at the sight of Harley. Even if she wasn't inspecting her brother closely, she could see his face pale, and his body shivering. Someone had reduced her brother to such a terrible state, Lesley would've shot Hanabi if she wasn't carrying him right now.

"You will release him," Lesley said, her voice grim and left no room for argument. " _Now_."

Lesley was mildly surprised when the ninja shifted into a crouching position and lowered her brother to the ground. In an instant, Gusion dashed over to Hanabi, restraining her arms, and it gave Lesley the opportunity to run over to her brother. She slung her rifle behind her back and instantly checked her brother's pulse. He was alive— _thank goodness_ —but his pulse was faint. Her eyes widened when she realised that Harley was dying.

"What did you to do him?" Lesley asked, her voice eerily calm. She slowly turned her head to face the ninja, and her hands subconsciously reached for her rifle behind her. "Tell me."

"I didn't do anything," Hanabi said, her voice monotone. Lesley eyed the ninja, and she came to a conclusion that the woman may not be lying. The ninja added, "There is a man that did not do his job right and left the boy starving. If you do not return him before sunset, he will die."

Sunset? Lesley glanced at the sun in the sky, and she realised that they have about three hours before the sun goes down. This was bad. Reaching here took about a day, so there was no way they would make it in time.

Karina took a step forward and lifted Harley into her arms. Lesley looked at the night elf with a confused expression. The mage assassin explained, "There's a spell I could use to reach the academy faster. It's called Sprint. With my skill, Elusiveness, and Sprint, I'll be able to reach the academy in about two hours."

"Please take my brother back as fast as possible," Lesley pleaded, and the night elf nodded in understanding.

In a flash, Karina was gone. Gusion, Lolita, Miya and Lesley watched as the mage assassin covered a five-minute walk in a few seconds. As soon as Karina disappeared from her sight, Lesley whirled around and aimed her rifle at Hanabi's forehead. The ninja didn't flinch even though the end of her rifle was pressed against her temple. Instead, she was looking at her with a calm demeanour. Lesley wanted so bad to fire at the woman, but something about killing the woman seemed wrong.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you," Lesley said, her eyes narrowed.

"You can, but it will cause you problems." Hanabi looked through the corner of her eye, and Lesley realised that the woman was sending a signal that someone was watching them. "You should prioritise with heading back to check out on your brother. If you kill me now, Alice will attack you. You and your friends won't stand a chance. Trust me, the enemy knows you better than you do."

Lesley lowered her rifle and took a few seconds to inspect Hanabi's face. Hanabi did not refer Alice as her ally, or her leader, or at least 'they'. Instead, she used the word _the enemy_. Was she saying that Alice was her enemy too? But how was Lesley so sure that Hanabi was not lying to get herself out of here? And why did she return Harley without a fight? This doesn't make any sense.

"Lesley?" Gusion called, and Lesley realised that he was still holding onto Hanabi. "It's your call. We can go back and see your brother right now, or we can fight."

Lesley glanced at Lolita and Miya, and the two of them nodded their heads; a sign that they were allowing her to make the decision. She looked back at Hanabi and found the woman waiting patiently for her choice. If she killed Hanabi, she might start an early war, and she may or may not survive it. Meanwhile, if she decided to retreat, she could see her brother and probably form a better plan with the Leaders involved.

"Release her, Gusion," Lesley said.

The mage assassin nodded and pulled his hands away from the ninja. Hanabi looked at her, surprised, before giving her a look that resembled sympathy. Lesley didn't expect Hanabi to give her that look before the ninja left. What was that supposed to mean? Was that an apology? A look of pity? Lesley shook her head at these mixed emotions before looking at where Hanabi had left. Something told her that she had made a good decision for sparing the ninja. _Maybe_ the ninja wasn't all that bad.

When Hanabi was no longer within their range, Gusion turned to look at her. She was silently wondering whether she had made the right choice, and she couldn't help but ask the man for his opinion. "Do you think it's okay to let her go?"

"Honestly, I prefer this choice better," Gusion said, placing a hand over her shoulder. "We avoided a battle, _and_ we got your brother back. I know you want to kill those that hurt him, but I think it's best if we wait first."

"Thank you," Lesley said, smiling. She looked at her other two friends. "Thank you guys for accompanying me. Come on, let's head back to the academy."

* * *

It took them a day to reach back at the academy. If possible, Lesley would've skipped sleeping and head back to the academy. But because she had used most of her energy to fight the demons, she had to take a break in the midst of heading back. After many hours of waiting, only now they finally arrive at the familar building. Thank god the demons didn't decide to attack on their way back. She would've snapped if they did.

The first thing she did the moment she reached the academy was burst through the doors of the infirmary. In there, she could see Rafaela talking to Karina with a disapproving look on her face. Behind the two heroes was Angela, who was currently dabbing a wet cloth on top of Harley's forehead. Instantly, she moved towards her brother's side, and she couldn't help gasp when she realised that her brother's state was worse than she thought. His cheeks had faint scratches, and there were dark circles under his eyes. What happened during his captivity?

She noticed that his clothes were changed into a navy t-shirt and pants, and it gave her the chance to see his arms, which, she realised, was also covered in faint scratches. His left hand was wrapped in an elastic bandage, and on the back of it, there was a drip attached. Her eyes drifted to the drip, and she couldn't help but notice that it wasn't water inside the bag of plastic. Instead, it was some blue glowing liquid. Though, that wasn't her main focus right now. Right now, the sight of her brother was what really was on her mind.

"Lesley," Rafaela said, placing a hand over her shoulder from behind. Her voice was soft, motherly. Abruptly, Lesley could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "You are very lucky. If Karina had brought your brother a little sooner, we could've lost him. His Mana was dangerously low, and, without food to sustain him, he could've..."

Lesley knew what the angel was trying to say. She nodded at the angel, before turning around to look at Karina. "Thank you so, so much. I owe you a huge debt for–"

"Hey, it's no problem. Everyone wants him to be safe as much as I do," Karina said, smiling reassuringly at her. "You don't owe me anything, Lesley. I'm just helping a friend out."

Lesley wiped the tears with the heel of her hand as she nodded. She was so glad that Karina had brought Harley back just in time. She couldn't imagine what would've happened if she had lost her brother.

"Rafaela," Karina called, and the angel looked at her with her brows raised. "You should tell Lesley what you told me."

"Oh, right." Rafaela looked at Lesley and glanced at the chart she had in her hand. "Lesley, your brother cannot use any of his magic for the next few days. If he uses it, it will strain him. He also needs to eat a lot and have plenty of rest. His body is truly exhausted."

Lesley frowned and threw a glance at her brother. "I understand."

"He also has a fever, but we were able to control that," Rafaela continued and gave her an apologetic look. "We tried our best to heal him as much as we could. Unfortunately, his weak condition is preventing him from healing fast. The only thing I could do now is give him some magic through that liquid."

Rafaela pointed towards the blue, glowing water inside the drip, and Lesley nodded in understanding. Lesley looked back towards the angel and gave her a small, appreciative smile. "Thank you for everything, Rafaela."

"It's no problem," Rafaela responded, looking at the time. "I have to go for some training. Angela will be here, so you can ask her for any assistance if anything happens to your brother."

Angela, who was dipping the cloth inside a basin, waved at Lesley.

After sending a grateful nod towards the angel, Rafaela left the room. Lesley couldn't help but clench her fists as she stared at her brother. She had truly failed as his sister. She was supposed to protect him from all the dangers he might or would encounter. She had made a vow after her father died; that she would do anything to keep her brother safe and happy. But, looking at him right now, she could tell that she had broken her promise. What kind of her sister was she?

"Don't beat yourself up, Lesley." Karina was in her view when she stood next to her. She didn't know how, but it seemed that the night elf was aware that she was blaming herself right now. "Some things were meant to happen. We can't prevent everything from happening."

"I know." Her voice was soft, and she bit her lip when the tears were prickling at her eyes again. "But I could've prevented it. This... this is my fault." She turned to look at the mage assassin. "I had a choice, Karina. I could've brought him with me, yet I didn't. I left him alone and defenseless. And now, he suffered the consequences."

Karina's eyes widened in surprised. "Don't say that. None of this is your fault. How were you supposed to know that this would happen? Besides, if you had brought Harley along, maybe something else might happen."

"But at least I could be there to help him."

"Yes, but–" Karina sighed before averting her gaze. "Still, you shouldn't blame yourself. I bet Harley would hate it if he knows you think this is all your fault."

"But I failed, Karina," Lesley said, placing a hand on top of her brother's smaller one. "As his sister, I failed to protect him."

"Don't say that, Lesley," a voice behind them said.

Lesley didn't realise when Angela had left to get more water for the basin, but she was back. Her face had that same smile she would usually wear whenever she treats someone. The robot placed the basin on top of a table next to Harley's bed and dipped the cloth she was holding inside the water.

"Doctor used to say that everyone has their limits," Angela said, her eyes on Harley. She gently placed the cloth on his forehead. "Failing doesn't mean you are weak, he said. It helps you become stronger." She gave Lesley a smile and continued cheerfully, "So I think, after this, you're going to be stronger when you're protecting him."

Lesley couldn't help but smile at the robot. Beside her, Karina was grinning too. Angela was right. After this, she would train herself to take care of Harley better. She still blamed herself that this happened because of her decision, but at least it helped her overcome some of her guilt.

She looked at her brother and gently brushed his hair. From now on, she would never make any foolish decisions that would affect her brother. It doesn't matter if she had to endure pain or hardships. She would never allow Harley to experience what she had gone through. She would take all his pain away and eliminate any future threats from him.

It was a promise she had made and had broken, but it was a promise she still planned to keep.

* * *

Lesley was sleeping when she felt her brother shift. She had no idea when she had fallen asleep, but she lifted her head just in time to see Harley move a little. She had accidentally dozed off while sitting on a chair next to her brother's bed. She was so determined to look out for her brother, she didn't realise when her eyes had drooped, and she had fallen into slumber.

She watched as her brother's eyelid twitch, before he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a while before turning to the side to look at her. He blinked a few times, and his voice was hoarse when he said, "Lesley?"

She didn't waste any time to throw her arms around her brother. He had no idea how worried she was for him. Her nights had been sleepless, and her mind was only filled with her brother while he was captured. She could feel the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, and she pulled away to wipe them. She gave him a watery smile. "Yes, it's me."

He took a few seconds to look at her before glancing around. He opened his mouth to say something, but coughed instead. Lesley realised that he might be thirsty and handed him a glass of water that she had next to her. He gave her a small, grateful smile and started gulping down the drink.

Once he had finished, he placed the glass aside. He leaned back and let out a shaky breath. "Where am I?"

"Before that, do you want some more?" Lesley asked, pointing towards the glass of water, and her brother shook his head. She nodded and added, "You're at the infirmary by the way. I was on my way to save you, but that Hanabi woman returned you to us before we could reach the building where Alice held you captive."

"Oh." His eyes became distant for a moment, but then, he seemed to return back to reality. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for saving–"

"I'm so sorry," she interrupted, and he looked at her, confused. She didn't deserve any of his thanks, not after what she had put him through. She reached out for his bandaged hand—careful not to hit the drip—and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm so, so sorry for leaving you. This is all my fault. If I hadn't left you alone, you wouldn't be–"

"Lesley, it's not–" He moved into a sitting position and coughed a few times. Lesley patted his back as he coughed. He cleared his throat and said, "It's not your fault, so please stop apologising."

"I was supposed to protect you," Lesley murmured, averting his gaze. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well," he smiled faintly, "that's just how life works, Lesley. The things you don't want to happen _will_ happen; including things you can't stop from happening. But none of this is your fault. So will you please stop looking at me like you were the reason why I got captured?"

"I'm sorry. I just... I guess I regretted every moment for not bringing you with me," she said and bowed her head. It was silent for a few seconds. Then, she spoke in a low voice, "I missed you, Harley. So, so much. You have no idea how much I wanted for the battle to be over to see you again."

A small smile crept onto his lips, and he gave her the reassurance she needed when he squeezed her hand. "I missed you too, Lesley."

Lesley gazed at her brother's serene face for a while. She wanted to ask what had happened during his captivity that left her brother in his current state, but she felt like now may not be the suitable time to question him. He was still exhausted, and reminding him what had happened was a bad idea. Deciding to abandon that topic, she spoke, "Food is going to arrive soon. I asked Gusion to buy you something from the cafeteria."

For a second, Lesley noticed that Harley seemed to tensed, but he quickly recovered by nodding with a miniscule grin. She pretended not to see it, but he couldn't hide it, because she saw. Something definitely had happened to her brother, and she was going to find out very soon.

The both of them heard someone knock, and Gusion entered with some food in his hands. He brought some mushroom soup, carbonara and some sandwiches. Since Rafaela had told her that Harley needs to eat a lot to feel better, she had asked the mage assassin to use all the money she had given to buy her brother some food.

"Thank you, Gusion," Lesley said, sending the mage assassin an appreciative smile. She moved the overbed table in front of her brother and placed the food on the table. "Here."

Harley's eyes widened at the sight of the food on the table. "Isn't this a little too much?"

"Rafaela said that you need to eat a lot to replenish your Mana," Lesley said, opening the container for the cabonara. She scooped some of it and moved the fork towards her brother's mouth. "Now, say _ahhh_..."

"What the–" Harley's eyes grew wider as she moved the fork closer towards his mouth. In a flash, he grabbed the fork from her—with the hand that wasn't wrapped in a bandage—and fed the food himself. She laughed when he glowered at her. "I'm not a baby, Lesley."

"Yes you are," Lesley chirped, tousling her brother's hair. "You'll always be a baby–"

All of a sudden, Harley started feeding himself so fast, Lesley was afraid that he might choke from the large amount of food he kept shoving down his throat. She exchanged looks with Gusion; who had both brows raised in surprised. She turned back to look at her brother and found him adding more and more food into his mouth. He must've realised that he was feeding himself too fast, because he immediately placed the fork down and covered his mouth when he started coughing.

"Harley, slow down!" Lesley exclaimed, patting her brother's back when his coughing became worse. He gagged a little, before he seemed to swallow down the food in his mouth. "The food isn't going anywhere, Harley. Please slow down."

"S-Sorry," Harley said in between coughs and grabbed his fork again. He poked his fork into his food, but paused in between feeding himself. Suddenly, his cheeks turned slightly red, and he looked down in embarrassement when he muttered, "I was just..."

Gusion shook his head before saying. "You look like you hadn't eaten in a–"

Gusion seemed to realise what he was about to say and immediately shut his mouth. Now that Gusion was about to say it, only now Lesley remembered that Hanabi told her that her brother wasn't fed enough. And seeing how her brother's head was lowered, it confirmed her that Hanabi's statement was true.

"Harley," Lesley said, and her brother slowly met her gaze by turning his head. "When was the last time you had eaten?"

He stared at his food for a while before saying, "Depends. How long had I been out?"

Gusion was the one that answered, "Ever since we got you, probably about a day."

Harley nodded and fed himself some food. After chewing and swallowing, only then he continued, "Two days, I guess."

"Two days?!" Lesley almost shouted.

Her brother gave her a hesitant nod.

"Then you'll eat everything Gusion had bought for you. And if you're still hungry, we'll buy some more food," Lesley said, opening the container for the mushroom soup. She placed it next to the carbonara. "How much did they give you over there?"

Harley swallowed the food he was eating and stared blankly at the carbonara. Lesley was starting to think that something had happened that continously made her brother space out. It took all she could not to ask what they did to him, but not knowing what he had eaten over there was too much. She had to know _something_. What did they do to him?

"Alice actually feeds me enough—enough for me to stay alive," Harley said, his voice quiet. "But she has this guy working for her, and this guy turns out to be someone related to the assassins that broke into our home two years ago."

" _What_?" Lesley said, her voice darkened.

Gusion's face instantly turned solemn. She had told him about the story where the assassins had broken into her brother's home. It seemed that the story she told him had not been forgotten.

"He's not one of the assassins," Harley continued softly, and Lesley realised that he might actually be scared to tell her what had happened. Someone was definitely going to die because of this. "He's one of the assassins' brother, and he... he held a grudge against our family for killing his sister."

"What did he do to you?" Lesley spoke, her voice gentle. She didn't want to pressure her brother to tell the story, so the best way was to approach to him slowly. Noticing how her brother was hesitating, she added, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me right now."

Harley shook his head. He let out a deep breath, before saying, "He... he was supposed to give me the food, but he didn't. He ate until..."

Lesley could feel her fists clenching into a ball again, but she forced her features to soften. "Until?"

"Until there's only too little food left," Harley finally finished. She could see his grip tightening against the fork, and she realised that this must be a hard topic to discuss with him. Was that all the person did to her brother? Or was there more? "He told me that if I wanted more, I had to beg. So when I didn't, he... he ate most of my food in front of me."

Silence had filled the air after Harley had finished his sentence. There was a look of reluctance on his face; and it told her that there was definitely more towards this story. However, his sentence was more than enough to leave herself frozen. She had always made sure to keep her brother healthy, so imagining him while he was starving, it left her with a burning feeling inside.

All of a sudden, she could feel her mind coming up with numerous of ways to kill a person, and if she _ever_ found the person who did wrong to her brother, she would–

"Hey, it's okay."

Lesley was surprised when Gusion had spoken. She was so deep in thought, she had momentarily forgotten that Gusion was standing next to her. His face was calm, and his posture was relaxed, but something about his eyes screamed that he wanted to kill. This was the first time she was seeing Gusion having bloodlust. Usually, he was actually a cool person.

"He's not here anymore, so you should eat as much as you want," Gusion said, giving her brother a grin. However, his eyes still had that same, murderous look. "Fill your belly up so that you can be that annoying brat again."

Harley was genuinely surprised when Gusion had said that. Though, he doesn't seem to notice the murderous look Gusion had in his eyes. He looked at the mage assassin in awe, before giving him a small smile. With a nod, he resumed with eating his food, but this time, slowly.

Gusion spun around to look at Lesley. "Lesley, I have something I need to talk to you. Can we talk outside?"

Lesley was reluctant to leave her brother, but when Harley gave her an encouraging smile, she decided that she should hear what Gusion was going to say. It probably had something to do with her brother if he wanted to discuss about it outside. Internally, she was grateful that Gusion didn't ask Harley what had happened. It seemed that he was also aware that her brother wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

She exited the room and found Gusion with a frown on his face. He looked at her with his face full of concern. "Something else happened."

"I know," Lesley said, looking at the man in front of her. "I just don't want to ask about it yet, but I can tell that something happened too. I know he's not lying, but I feel like there's more. I just need to be patient and wait for him to tell me himself."

"I don't know if you had noticed, but did you see Lolita's reaction after you asked her what'd happened to Harley?" Gusion asked, and Lesley gave a small nod of her head. He continued, "I noticed Karina looking at her, and when I looked at Lolita myself, I could tell that she wasn't telling everything."

Lesley bobbed her head. "I noticed it too, actually. The only reason why I didn't say a word is because I know there's a reason why she didn't tell me. Maybe they're both not ready yet to reveal what happened?"

"I guess so. I just hope it's not the worst," Gusion answered, his frown deepening. "Also, have you heard? The Leaders found out there's a betrayer in the academy—which I wasn't even aware we had one in the first place."

Lesley's eyes widened. They found out who was the betrayer? After having doubts for so long, only now the answer will be revealed to her. "Who?"

"Sir Fortis."

Lesley felt her body stiffen. How on earth was Sir Fortis the betrayer? He had been a nice and decent man. He had always helped her brother out, and he was the one that didn't mind if she brought her brother along–

Wait. Had it always been that man's plan for her to leave her brother? She couldn't believe she actually fell for the Leader's response. Now that she realised it, Sir Fortis had been careful with his response to her. He told her that her brother could be in danger if she brought him along, but, in reality, it was just to make her leave her brother here. She had been so suspicious with Lady Arcanus, she didn't realise that she had the wrong enemy all along.

"Lady Callidus and Lady Arcanus wants to see you," Gusion added and gave her an apologetic look at her bewildered expression. "Trust me, things will clear up soon. You should just go and talk to them."

"I don't want to leave my brother alone," Lesley said, fidgeting nervously. She looked up to him in anticipation. "Can you look out for him while I talk to them?"

"Should that even be a question?" he asked, smirking. Then, he gave her a sincere smile. "Annoying as your brother may be, I want him to return back to his normal self."

"Aww," Lesley cooed before saying, "I knew you cared about him."

Gusion scoffed and looked away. "I don't care about him." A lie. "It's just... quiet Harley is scary, and it's slowly creeping me out."

"Yeah, right," Lesley said with a smile.

The both of them chuckled, and Lesley averted her gaze from him when she could feel her cheeks warming up. But her smile instantly shifted into a sad one when she remembered her brother's current condition. Just like Gusion, she wanted Harley to return back to his normal self as soon as possible. She had always loved his energetic and mischievous nature. So seeing him so quiet and sickly was heartbreaking to her.

"I'm going to talk to the Leaders now," Lesley said, spinning around. She looked at him with her face full of gratitude. "Thank you for everything, Gusion."

"Hey, it's no problem," he said and saluted. "See ya."

* * *

Lesley didn't know what to expect when she entered the meeting room, so she was surprised when she found Lady Arcanus sitting beside Lady Callidus. She wasn't sure how the woman was feeling right now—since she had her whole face under that cloak—but she could tell that Lady Callidus was very displeased. Her fingers were tapping against the wooden table impatiently, and, the moment she entered, only then she seemed to stop with that action.

"Lesley, finally, you're here," Lady Callidus greeted, standing up. She gestured for the seat across the table. "Have a seat."

Lesley nodded and sat at the seat right in front of Lady Arcanus. She noticed that the hooded woman kept on staring at her, but she chose to ignore it since she knew that the woman wasn't really the betrayer here. She faced Lady Callidus. "I heard that Sir Fortis was the betrayer."

Lady Callidus sighed before nodding. "Indeed. After some investigating, I realised that all the things that had been happening is related to that man."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you find?"

"Well, it all started when you mentioned that Harley could create a space portal," Lady Callidus said. "I was a bit suspicious on how he was never aware that Harley could create space portal, but when he said that the magic was overshadowed by Harley's fire ring ability, I immediately believed his statement because it somehow made sense. But then I wondered, how come Alice found out if we haven't? Surely, she doesn't have someone who could look into someone's magic like Sir Fortis? That ability is a rare one—probably one in a million mages. So it doesn't seem logical that Alice has someone that has the ability like Sir Fortis."

Lesley's eyes widened. That could only mean Sir Fortis was the one that informed about Harley's space portal ability. "But he's always at the academy, right?"

"That's what you think," Lady Callidus said, interlocking her hands and resting her chin upon them. "The part where you mentioned about Harley's ability is actually my second discovery. The first is when I noticed that Sir Fortis had been leaving the academy every now and then. He won't leave for long, just about an hour or two, but I _did_ notice his absence. And whenever I ask him about his disappearance, he would somehow dodge the question until I end up forgetting to ask about it again."

If she had known what Sir Fortis had been doing, she would know in an instant that something was up.

"He is also the one responsible for the security system, I assume," Lady Callidus continued, leaning back in her chair. "Now that the clues led to him, it's only obvious that he was the one that adjusted the security so that it couldn't sense when Hanabi broke in. Which was the reason why I was surprised when the alarm didn't go off when Hanabi entered."

"But can we really confirm that it's him?" Lesley asked all of a sudden. As much as it seemed that the betrayer was Sir Fortis, she didn't want to aim her anger at the wrong person. Because, once she aims her anger at a person, she would never stop until that person is found dead. And if she ended up killing the person that didn't have anything to do with her brother—and is actually innocent—she would feel guilty for the rest of her life.

"Oh, we can confirm that, especially when we have Arcanus here," Lady Callidus said, looking at the woman beside her. "In fact, she was the reason why I can confirm all my suspicions. Because Lady Arcanus here, can look into the future."

What?

Lady Arcanus pulled back her hood, and Lesley was shocked to find such a beautiful woman with silver hair and pale, blue eyes. Her hair looked grey, as if she had aged, but her skin was so smooth and fair, that it made her look like she was still young. The whole time she was at the academy, Lesley had never once seen Lady Arcanus' face. This was the first time she was seeing it, and, she had to admit, if she had seen the woman's face from the start, she would know in an instant that this couldn't possibly be the betrayer. Her eyes were gentle and kind. It was just her behaviour that left Lesley with doubts.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your brother, Lesley," Lady Arcanus said. Even though her hair was grey, her voice still sounded young. It also sounded different than when she acted all strange. "There was a way to prevent it from happening, but..."

Lesley was immediately filled with fury. All this time, her brother could avoid all of this, yet the woman said nothing? She knew that it was wrong to blame the woman in front of her, but all the rage building inside of her was blinding her judgement. "You mean to say that all of this could be _avoided_? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Lesley, calm down," Lady Arcanus said, her features softening. Lesley instantly realised what she was doing and forced herself to regain her composure. The woman gave her an apologetic look. "I did try to stop it from happening, but, as someone who has the power to see into the future, I have my limits. Do you remember the time where you got a nightmare about your brother?"

The one she got before she joined the battle with all marksmen? That nightmare never left her mind while she was fighting.

"It was actually because of me. I tried to warn you that danger would befall on your brother, but that's all I could do. If you had chosen to bring your brother with you, your brother could've avoided this." Lady Arcanus looked down and her face was filled with remorse when she said, "If I tried to tell you what was going to happen, or if I interfere with any of the events, there would be other consequences towards your brother, and one of them is death."

 _Death_. The word rung in her ears like a bell. If her brother had died, she would...

"I had looked into all the possibilities of the outcome, and I've decided that this is probably the second best. I know you feel like your brother has had enough, but, trust me. If you had seen what other things could happen to your brother, you would've chosen this one for sure."

So her brother was going to be in danger no matter what. The only escape route was if she had brought him along, and she didn't do that. Her brother's suffering was all her fault. If _only_ she had chosen to bring him along, he wouldn't have to go through any of this.

Lesley looked up to meet the woman in the eyes. "I'm so sorry for raising my voice. It's just... I'm so furious at myself for allowing this to happen to my brother. If only I had brought him along, he wouldn't–"

"Lesley," Lady Arcanus called, and she was surprised when she found the woman giving her a heartwarming smile. It reminded her of Mrs. Vance at home. "It's not your fault, Lesley. The odds of saving him were against you. It's like choosing the right answer between fifty options. How are you supposed to know that this would happen?"

Lesley could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. "But because of my decision, Harley got hurt. He's still a child, yet all of this happened to him. He doesn't deserve any of this. It's bad enough that he had to experience someone breaking into his home."

Lady Arcanus leaned forward and extended her arm so that she could place her hand over Lesley's. It took Lesley by surprise when her hand was enveloped with warmth. Lady Callidus said, "Lesley, your brother is very lucky to have you. I have heard him telling stories about you many times to his friends. He's very proud of your skills, and he wouldn't stop saying how lucky he is to have you as a sister."

Lesley's eyes widened. "Really?"

Lady Arcanus nodded. "It's true. He loves you very much, Lesley. And I'm sure he'll be sad if he sees you keep blaming yourself for what has happened. Now that he has reunited with you again, how about you focus on helping him recover? That would surely help him a lot."

Lesley felt like she might throw her arms around the woman after what she said. She was so overwhelmed by these emotions, she felt like she might actually cry.

She gave the woman a watery smile. "Thank you, Lady Arcanus."

* * *

Gusion observed as Harley watched the television with half-lidded eyes. It had been half an hour already, and he could tell that the kid was forcing himself not to sleep. He glanced at the clock and it showed _7:35pm_. It was still early to sleep, but the kid needed rest. He had lost count on how many times Harley had yawned, but no matter how long he waited, the mage still hadn't gone to sleep.

He had examined the mage and had reached a conclusion that; Harley may be having nightmares while he's asleep, which might be the reason why he refused to sleep. If it was true, then it proved his assumption that something more had happened to him while he was captured.

To prove that the kid doesn't get enough sleep, Gusion could see the dark circles that had formed under his eyes. What had Alice done to him? He had told Harley to get some rest, but it seemed that the mage was stubborn to do that. He had wanted to turn off the TV so that the kid would end up sleeping, but he realised how cruel it would be if he forced Harley to face his nightmares—assuming he has them. So, right now, he was stuck in between telling the mage to go to sleep, or help the mage stay awake.

Harley let out a yawn, and Gusion could see his eyes drooping. Finally. But he was surprised when the kid shook himself awake and focused back with the TV. Gusion inwardly sighed. This was going to be hard. He looked at Harley and contemplated whether or not he should ask what had happened. Lesley told him that it would be best if he waited for Harley to open up himself, but Gusion was getting a little impatient. Maybe he should try asking him. He won't force the kid to tell, but maybe the kid might tell him if he asked?

"Harley," Gusion called, and the mage regarded him with sleepy eyes. "What happened while you were there?"

Harley blinked a few times, opened his mouth, but started coughing. Gusion offered him a glass of water, and the kid gave him a thankful nod for it. After drinking the water, only then Harley responded. "Alice forced me to make a space portal."

He knew about that already, but he didn't say it out loud. Gusion looked at the smaller mage and realised that the kid had this somewhat guilty look on his face. Guilty because he didn't tell him everything? Gusion wasn't sure. But one thing he does know; Harley was hiding something again. He hoped that this would be the time for him to find out, but it seemed he would have to wait some more.

"I see," Gusion said, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. He knew it was bad if the kid had nightmares, but Lesley was going to kill him if her brother doesn't get enough rest. He turned the television off. "You should go to sleep. She's not here anymore to force you."

"Hey, I was watching that," Harley said, but he shifted against the pillows and closed his eyes. He mumbled groggily, "I'm not _that_ tired..."

Within seconds, Harley had fallen asleep. Gusion felt his jaw drop as he stared at the mage. He didn't expect Harley to fall asleep so quickly, so he regetted for not doing that earlier. He just hoped that the kid doesn't get any nightmares like he assumed he does.

Without him realising, he ended up focusing on the slow rise and fall of Harley's chest. He had to say, the kid was annoying if he was energetic and awake. He had no idea how many times he wanted to kill the mage whenever he interferes while he was with his sister. It annoyed him to no end. But seeing him now, he would prefer seeing the kid's annoying personality than this. Seeing him all weak and vulnerable; it was just sad to see him like this. It reminded Gusion of how much a child he actually was. Not that the kid wasn't childish sometimes, but whenever he was with someone _other_ than his sister, he was all mature and boastful and—well, _annoying_.

"Is he asleep?"

Gusion flinched when he heard Lesley's voice. He was so content watching the kid sleep, he didn't notice when Lesley had opened the door and entered. She came into his view, and he could see her smiling when she looked at her brother. He nodded and said, "Finally asleep."

"Poor guy," Lesley muttered and brushed some of her brother's hair. She moved her face closer and kissed her brother's forehead. She whispered, "Get well soon, Harley."

Gusion couldn't help but smile at Lesley's affection towards her brother. She gives the kid so much love, it was no wonder why Harley was always spoiled whenever he was with her.

"I talked to Lady Arcanus and Lady Callidus," Lesley said all of a sudden, her voice low. "They told me that Hanabi took the Bloodlust Axe."

Gusion nodded, his face sober. "Yeah. They announced it while you were rushing to the infirmary."

"They said we have to prepare for the worst," Lesley said, looking at her brother. "I don't mind if I have to fight. As long as I know Harley's safe, that's fine by me."

"Don't worry. If the kids have to end up joining the fight too, they'll be our priority. I'm sure you are aware, but if we're fighting an enemy, the adults would usually look out for the children. It's usually like that."

"I know," she said, turning her head to look at him. She smiled. "And I'm glad for that."

The two of them looked at Harley for a while. Everything was silent, until Gusion decided to say, "You know, I think your brother might be having nightmares."

"I think so too," she answered, her voice quiet. "Hence, the eyebags."

They both continued eyeing Harley as he slept, not knowing what else to say. Gusion internally hoped that whatever happened to the mage wasn't something so bad—to the point where the mage couldn't handle it. Hopefully, Harley would be able to overcome whatever was bothering him and return back to his old, normal, annoying self.

Though, he would never, _ever_ tell the kid that.

* * *

Alice watched as Valerie arranges her strategy to attack the academy. The plan may not work, Valerie herself had said, so Alice had given her all the men she could use as a sacrifice. She somewhat pitied her henchmen. All of them didn't know that they were probably going to end up dying for this mission. Alice couldn't care less though. There were millions of humans all over this world. Replacing the ones she lost wouldn't be any trouble at all. If she loses any them, she could always find others to do her bidding.

"So," Alice said, propping her cheek in her hand. Her eyes landed onto the academy's layout and the red lines drawn onto it. "When will we be attacking?"

"Tomorrow," Valerie answered. "The sooner the better."

Alice's eyes widened. "Tomorrow? I didn't expect it to be so soon. Aren't we supposed to allow that boy to heal?"

"He's probably stable by then. Our only problem was that he was dying. It's not a problem if we take him back while he's still healing. He can heal here." Valerie gave a cunning smile. "Besides, wouldn't it be better if we take him while he is at his weakest? It would save us a lot of problems."

"It is," Alice said, frowning. "But I don't want to risk that brat dying."

"Relax, he won't."

"Are you sure this is a good idea though?"

"Again, I'm not sure if it will succeed, but we have to try," Valerie responded, her eyes onto the map in front of her. She wrote something onto a piece of paper before saying, "You know, another reason why I'm trying to act as soon as possible is—it's going to be a problem for me if they decide to send that child back to his home."

Alice's brows shot up. "Why?"

"You don't know this but," Valerie chuckled darkly, "the child's parents are like monsters. Especially that witch he calls a mother. After I sent those assassins to attack his home, a barrier is set up around that mansion. It's the reason why I could never land an attack on them again." She pinched the bridge of her nose and continued, "My family disappeared from the radar just as they were about to counter-attack. If we had moved an hour later... the attack would've been fatal."

"Then why did you agree with returning the child? This means that you might end up losing him."

"I'm just saying that things are going to be complicated, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to get him forever. His parents think that we disappeared for good. I'll just wait for the time when he decides to go out and take him when I have the chance. Of course, with your help."

Alice shrugged. "I don't mind. You're doing your part of the bargain, so it's only fair if I do mine."

Valerie gave her a pleased hum and continued with forming a plan. Alice glanced to the side and found Vexana leaning back against her chair with her eyes closed. It looked like the Necromancer was resting.

When Valerie said that Vexana could create a puppet that could imitate the target's skills, Alice was honestly surprised. For all the years she had been with Vexana, she had never known that Vexana's puppets could use complicated magic too. Maybe after many years of disappearing, Vexana had improved her magic, thus, allowing her to make much more stronger puppets. Alice was glad that Valerie was here. She wouldn't have thought about searching Vexana to create a puppet of Harley. The best part was that; this method could help her continue making the space portal without the child's presence.

Even if this plan was going to fail, Alice didn't care. Like Valerie had said, they had to try. If they succeed, it would be easier for them. But if they failed, then they would just have to use the alternative by waiting for Vexana to create a puppet of Harley.

Alice doesn't say this out loud, but she admired Valerie's patience. The woman could wait so long just for her reward. Usually, no one would want to be in a bargain that doesn't seem fair to them. But it seemed, just for more power, Valerie would do just that.

"It's done." Alice was surprised when Valerie broke the silence, and she looked up, only to see a wide, sinister grin over the woman's face. "If this works, we can get that child again."

Alice smiled. "Tomorrow?"

The woman nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **According to my notes, there should at least be two more scenes before the last one. But since this chapter was getting too long, I had to move it to the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **And what was your reaction when you found out that it's actually the Leaders of the academy? I know, none of you could've guessed it, especially since it's a woman dressing up as a male. xD I know it's unfair since I kept mentioning a 'she', but I had to make it hard to guess because Sir Fortis actually has the clues to be the betrayer. I mean, he's the only one who could see other people's abilities, so it's only natural that Alice found out Harley could create a space portal through him.**

 **Hopefully, I could fit everything I had planned in the next chapter. If I do, then be prepared, because things are about to happen, and all of us might have to brace for another incoming attack. :)**

* * *

 **Anon Replies**

* * *

 **Guest:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm actually not good with writing romance, but I try. xD And I'm glad that the scenes weren't overly fluffy. I don't know about you, but I can't handle it when a scene is too fluffy. Probably because I'm an angst lover, so I would always find a way to lessen the fluff added haha. Also, I know it's kind of unexpected for Miya to follow, but I think she would've done that, especially when her housemate (Lolita) had been treated badly by the enemy. And I would've written Hayabusa and Kagura following them, but then, how are they going to meet Hanabi? :(

Yep, Melvin got what he deserved. Though, I wish it was Lesley who ended him instead. But because of some things, I couldn't make that happen.

Now that you know who the traitor is, how do you feel? :)

But after this chapter, what do you think Hanabi? I'm sure you must be wondering what really is her intentions... hehe. Ooh and same! I used to be a Ruby main, but after I bought Hanabi, she ended up being the hero I mostly use. Maybe it's because no one wants to be a marksman anymore whenever I play. :( Not that I don't mind being Hanabi, but it's stressful when you have to catch up with the enemy's level so that you can be powerful in late game. If I ended up playing carelessly, then I'm doomed—which sometimes happen because I'm actually a tank user, so I tend to fight head on with enemies instead of standing behind my teammates. xD

Ughhh don't get me started on pro Gusion players. I suffer whenever I become Hanabi and I ended up meeting a pro Gusion mid lane. :( His magic damage is a lot, and it feels like that there's no counter for him. You're so lucky that your bf can Gusion! And sameee haha I love seeing pro Gusion players (on my team of course xD). It's just so cool to watch them do their combos. And, for me, I'm really in love with his Moonlight Sonata wallpaper. He looks so hot. It's no surprise that he gets banned in draft pick though. He can be a real pain to deal with in early and mid game. But it's good that your bf can use Claude too. :) That means there's always an alternative hero he can use if his main gets banned.

And yesss I'm so happy to see Gusion and Lesley having a Valentine's skin! Lesley looks so beautiful, I wish I could buy it. Too bad I don't use her anymore after they nerfed her. :(

Again, thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if you waited so long for this update!


	12. Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: I'm so, so sorry for delaying this chapter! I know I said I would update faster when my exams are over, but, when it does, that was the time writer's block decided to hit me, and I couldn't work on the chapter for more than a week. You have no idea how frustrating it is when you already have the idea inside your head, but you can't write it. Thank god the phase is finally over, and I'm finally done with this chapter.**

 **Also, can you believe that this story has reached more than 100,000 words? This is the longest story I've ever written, and it's not even completed yet. Who knew I could write this much for a mobile game? xD But I wouldn't have been able to make it this far without your support, so thank you to everyone who have been reading my stories and left a review!**

 **Oh, and happy new year! I didn't expect to post it today, but I guess this is one way to start off 2019. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Surprise Attack**

* * *

Lesley slowly opened her eyes, only to find out that it was already six in the morning. She didn't realise that she had fallen asleep while sitting next to her brother's bed, but maybe it was because she was still tired after she had just returned from the forest. She threw a glance at her brother and smiled when she knew that he was no longer held captive. Even though her brother's condition wasn't to her liking, but this was good enough for her.

She was about to stand up, when she saw Harley's body becoming tensed. A frown made its to her lips, and she leaned closer to her brother to inspect what was wrong. Harley's brows were furrowed and his face was all scrunched up. His hands twitched a little, and Lesley realised that maybe Gusion was right; maybe Harley _does_ have nightmares.

Just as she was about to wake him up, he opened his eyes and jolted into a sitting position. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were widened, but the moment he spotted her, he seemed to relax a little and gave her a small smile—which she realised, was forced.

"Harley?" Lesley called, her frown deepening. "Are you all right?"

Her brother let out a shaky breath before nodding. "I'm sorry I just–" He averted his gaze from her and ended up mumbling, "It's nothing."

She placed a hand over his cheek, and he was surprised at the sudden gesture. She gave him a reassuring smile. "You can tell me anything, all right? I'm always here to listen."

He stared at her, slightly shocked. Then, he gave her a small nod and laid back onto his pillow. "Okay."

Lesley couldn't help but clench her fist when she found her brother slightly terrified. Her lips had already parted, ready to ask him what had happened, but she had to hold herself back from questioning. If Harley didn't want to talk about it, then that meant he wasn't ready. But how long would he keep this from her before he opens up? Hopefully, not too long, because if this continously bothers him, then she wouldn't be able to help since she had no idea what was the source that made her brother so afraid.

"I need to get ready for training," Lesley said, untying her hair. She could feel it flowing down her shoulders, and she tied it into a neat bun. "Do you want anything from the cafeteria before I go? I know they will serve you food, but this is just in case you still end up hungry."

Harley shook his head and gave her a faint smile. "No thanks."

Lesley nodded and searched for some new set of clothes in her bag. Yesterday, while Harley was asleep, she had went home for a while to grab herself some clothes. She also brought her brother's comfortable ones, in case he hated the ones given to him. While she was at home, Gusion had kept an eye on her brother, and she was glad that the mage assassin didn't mind spending his time to look out for Harley.

After stepping out of the bathroom, Lesley was surprised to find that food had arrived for her brother. Harley was currently feeding himself, slowly, while his eyes were focusing onto the TV. His breakfast was cereal with some banana slices in it. Next to him, a glass of milk had been prepared.

"You sure you don't want anything from the cafeteria?" Lesley asked.

"No, it's okay," Harley said and smiled. "I think this is enough."

Lesley watched as her brother chewed his food. She didn't realise that she had frowned after looking at her brother's tired face. Hopefully, now that he had returned, he could get enough rest. She glanced at the clock and realised that it was time to go train, but she didn't want to leave her brother alone. She decided to go in a few more minutes.

"Lesley?" Harley called, all of a sudden, and his brows furrowed in confusion when she looked at him. He must be aware that she wasn't making a move to go to training, because he asked, "Aren't you going to train?"

"Oh, right," Lesley said, picking up her rifle next to her brother's bed. She was hesitant to leave, but she realised that her brother should be okay here. It wasn't as if he was completely alone. If anything happens, a support would instantly come to his side, since their training room is right next to the infirmary. Before she exited the door, she couldn't help but ask, "Will you be okay on your own?"

He gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine."

Lesley nodded and waved at him. She trusted him when he said that, so he better not disappoint her. "Take care of yourself."

She exited the room and let out a deep breath. Lady Callidus and Lady Arcanus had told her that the security could no longer be under Sir Fortis' control, so that meant the place was practically safe. But she couldn't help but have doubts with the security, especially after what Lady Arcanus had said. After she had a discussion with the two Leaders yesterday and was about to exit the meeting room, Lady Arcanus had said something that had been bothering her.

" _Take care of your brother_ ," the woman had said.

She knew that the sentence could mean that Lady Arcanus wanted Harley to be fully healed, but something about the woman's look gave her a bad feeling. The woman had looked serious, with her lips thinned. She could tell that the woman meant something else when she spoke it, and she didn't like it at all.

Just as she was about to head to the training room, she met Cyclops, Nana and Diggie. The three of them were currently heading to the infirmary to see her brother. The moment they spotted her, they all waved and approached her.

"Hello, Miss Lesley!" Nana greeted, her face grinning. "Is Harley awake? Can we visit him?"

"Hello you three," Lesley said, looking at the three youngsters. She then glanced at Nana. "Yes, he's awake now. I'm sure he'll enjoy your company. But... may I ask you all a favour?"

"What is it?" Cyclops asked, peering from behind Nana.

"Can you accompany my brother while I train? It's just... I don't like at the thought of leaving my brother alone."

Diggie grinned. "Sure, Miss!" All three of them looked at each other and nodded. Diggie continued, "We don't have training today, so we can watch on him while you train."

"Thank you so much," Lesley said, smiling at the three children. "I promise I'll give you all a treat after I train."

Nana and Cyclops looked at each other excitedly, while Diggie just smiled at her. She caught Nana whispering that they were going to get a treat. She held back a laugh at how adorable the cat elf is whenever she's excited. But, on a side note, she was glad that someone would be accompanying her brother. She knew that Rafaela and Angela were ready whenever there was an emergency, but this was just a safety precaution.

She waved goodbye at the three children and headed towards the training room for assassins. She was determined to get this over with. Because, the faster she finishes her training, the faster she could see her brother again.

* * *

Harley was surprised when Nana, Diggie and Cyclops entered the room. The moment they saw him, they all started throwing questions; asking him whether he was okay and what had happened to him. Harley had to calm them down at their worried expressions. Cyclops was looking at him with a concerned look, Nana was giving him those large, puppy eyes, while Diggie was just frowning. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his friends. It had been a while since he had last seen them.

"We've been so worried about you!" Nana said, looking at Cyclops. Cyclops seemed to understand the look she was giving him and started searching in the bag he had brought. "We made you something."

Cyclops was grinning when he took out a packet of biscuits. Harley couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat when he found out that most of them were burnt. Nonetheless, he gave them all a small smile. "Thanks..."

Nana beamed. "No problem! We wanted to wait for Fanny, but her training is too long. So we decided to make those cookies without her."

She looked at Cyclops and Diggie proudly, and the three of them nodded their heads in satisfaction. Ah, now Harley knew why those cookies were like that. Though, he didn't mention it out loud, because it looked like the three of them had worked hard for it. He wanted to place it aside, but with all three of them looking at him in anticipation, he knew that they were waiting for him to taste them.

Nervously, he searched for a cookie that looked the most decent and ate it. He grimaced at the weird taste, but he forced himself not to spit it out. He let out a hum to emphasize that he found it delicious, and all three of them cheered when he swallowed it down his throat.

"We should totally make more of these," Nana said, looking at Cyclops and Diggie. The two of them bobbed their heads in excitement. She added, "Since Harley finds it good, it means we can sell it!"

"Yeah!" Cyclops and Diggie responded at the same time.

A bead of sweat rolled down Harley's forehead. If the trio _does_ end up selling these cookies, then he felt sorry to anyone who was forced to buy them. Because Nana was a determined person, and whenever she was determined, she would end up persuading the person to do as they were told. He could just imagine the guilt the adults would feel if they don't end up buying it.

The three of them spent the rest of their time trying to take care of him. Nana played nurse by slapping a wet cloth on his forehead whenever she gets the chance, Cyclops examined all the injuries he sustained—which wasn't much, since most of them had faded—while Diggie gave instructions from a book on how to care for him. Harley couldn't help but smile at their attempts to care for him. Even though they weren't really doing anything, but he appreciated their effort. It helped him take his mind off a bit from everything that had happened.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. They turned their heads and found Lolita entering the room. Harley sighed in relief when she looked better than before, but he could tell that she wasn't quite healed yet. She looked at him, gave him a small smile, before facing the other three.

"Hey," Lolita said, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "Do you guys mind if I talk to Harley for a while? In private."

Cyclops, Diggie and Nana exchanged looks, but ended up nodding their heads anyway. They all kept their stuff in a bag and motioned towards the door.

"Thanks," Lolita said to them before facing him. She moved to sit on a chair next to him and placed her hammer on the floor, near her ankle. She let out a deep breath and met his gaze. "Hey."

"Hey," Harley responded, his voice quiet. Suddenly, it felt strange to talk. Maybe because they both knew what had taken place together. "I'm glad you made it back okay."

"Yeah," Lolita said, averting her gaze. She lowered her head. "Harley, I'm sorry for leaving–"

"Lolita, I was the one that asked you to run," Harley interrupted, frowning. He thought that the elf had forgotten about it, but it seemed that the memory was still in her mind. "You were in bad shape because of me."

"Harley, you don't understand," Lolita said and ran a hand through her hair. "You're a mage, and I'm a tank. It's my job to protect you. But I abandoned you, left you alone for the enemy to capture you again."

"I don't care if you're a tank or if I'm a mage," Harley said, his eyes narrowed. "You were _hurt_ , and as a _friend_ , I wanted that to stop. So, because you're a tank, I'm supposed to just sit there and watch you get hurt again and again? That's just wrong, Lolita."

Lolita stared at him for a while, her eyes widening. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up closing it instead. She didn't know what to say.

Harley leaned back and let out a shuddering breath. "Besides, it's not like they hurt me or anything. Compared to what they did to you, yours was worst."

Lolita's mouth fell agape. "Harley, you almost _died_. How is that any better?"

"That's... not true."

"Yes it is," Lolita said, crossing her arms. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. "What did they do to you? They forced you to make the space portal, isn't it?"

Harley stiffened at her sentence. Nonetheless, he nodded.

"What else did they do to you?" Lolita asked, her face solemn. Her eyes then widened in realisation, before she blurted out, "Did Melvin choke you again?"

Harley's eyes grew wide at the memory, but he shook his head. "No, he didn't."

"Did... did he do something else to you?"

Harley fisted the blankets and looked down. He mumbled, "It's nothing."

"Tell me," Lolita said, placing a hand over his. "What else did he do to you? I know you're not telling me the truth."

Harley sighed. It seemed like Lolita won't move on from this topic unless he answers her. Maybe she deserves the truth after what he had put her through. Besides, it wasn't as if Gusion and Lesley doesn't know about this. So, he decided to answer, "It's nothing, really. He just kind of left me starving." Lolita was horrified at his statement, and he gave her a small, reassuring smile. "It's okay, he didn't hurt me or anything. He just didn't give me much to eat."

"Harley, I'm so sorry!" Lolita said, squeezing his hand. "That's why you almost died, isn't it? You didn't have enough food to sustain the Mana you lost."

He nodded. Honestly, it doesn't matter now. What happened had happened, and it wasn't as if Melvin had physically hurt him. As long as he doesn't find the man's fingers around his neck again, that should be better than anything. Thinking about the man, he wondered if he was still alive. Was Alice mad when she found out he didn't feed him? Did he get away with his actions? It seemed he would never know.

"I'm sorry," Lolita said, probably for the hundredth time by now. She looked at him, her eyes tearful. "I promise I won't leave you again. I'll make it up to you."

Noticing how the elf was close to crying, Harley couldn't help but stare at her wide-eyed. Why was she so upset about leaving him? _He_ was the one that forced her to leave him. "Lolita, please don't cry. I already said that it's not your fault. _I_ was the one that told you to run."

"I know, but–" She sniffed and wiped the tears with her hand. "What kind of tank am I for leaving you?"

Harley frowned before shaking his head. He muttered, "Lolita, I _watched_ you get beaten up. Don't you think that's even worse?"

Her eyes widened, before she shook her head vigorously. "No, it's not! Leaving a friend helpless is way worse!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's _not_!"

After repeating the same thing for a while, only then the both of them gave up by letting out a sigh. Harley couldn't help but smile a little. Some things never change. The two of them used to argue for _hours_ , while Alpha, Saber and Bruno just stare at them while eating popcorn. The three of them never really get involve in their arguments, and, instead, they actually find it amusing to see who ends up winning the argument.

Lolita leaned back and exhaled deeply. Harley eyed her and found her slightly tired. She was worried about him, but she doesn't realise that she needed rest just as much as himself. Sure, she was physically stronger because of her training, but that didn't mean she should take her health lightly.

He took a moment to examine her and noticed that most of her injuries were gone. He couldn't help but ask, "Are you okay now?"

"Huh?" Lolita looked at him, blinking. Then, she glanced at her arms. "Oh, you mean the bruises? Most of them had faded, but some are still stubborn to heal."

Harley frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, let's never talk about this again," Lolita said, placing a hand over his shoulder. "I never blamed you for it, Harley. It was _my_ choice. What's done is done, so let's move on, all right?"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "All right."

The two of them sat there in silence, not knowing what else to say. Talking about this made Harley recollect what had happened. Never in his life had he watched someone get beaten up in front of his face. Not only were they merciless when they hurt Lolita, but they did it repeatedly, until he ended up creating a space portal for them. If he still refused to help them, would they have killed her?

"Harley," Lolita called, breaking the silence. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Alpha, Bruno and Saber said they are going to visit you after training. They're asking if you're all right with that."

Harley tilted his head slightly in confusion. Saber, Alpha and Bruno were his close friends, why wouldn't he be okay if they visit him?

Noticing his perplexed expression, Lolita smiled. "They just want to make sure that you're okay with visitors. They don't want to visit you if you're going to rest."

"Oh," Harley said and grinned. "I don't mind them visiting. It's been a while since I've talked to them."

Since their training time had always been different, whenever he finishes training, the other three, or at least one of them, would be having their training next. It was saddening, because none of them had the time to talk each other these days. But he hoped that he could at least have a nice conversation with them today. He missed hearing Alpha talking about girls, Saber talking about swords, and Bruno complaining about his life.

* * *

Nana knew eavesdropping was bad. She knew she was supposed to give them privacy. But she couldn't help but place an ear over the door to hear what Lolita and Harley were saying. She knew that the two of them had faced something horrible, but she didn't have the courage to ask them because—that was like reminding them the terrible thing that had happened. So she ended up deciding to just overhear the conversation. At least she could get some information without asking, right?

Even though Harley just kept smiling the whole time they were in there, she knew that something wasn't right with him. The moment she saw him again, he acted slightly different. He was quiet and had stopped making remarks about them whenever they do something childish. He had always been the brains of their small group—though, she never said that our loud—so when he didn't say anything about their behaviour, she knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Well?" Cyclops asked, taking a step closer to her. "What did you hear?"

Nana pulled away and sighed. She looked at her friends and found them waiting for her answer. She shook her head. "Sorry guys, but their voices are too low, I can't hear them clearly."

Cyclops may hid most of his face under his scarf and hat, but that doesn't mean Nana couldn't tell when he was frowning. "This sucks. And I thought we could help him if we know what was wrong."

Nana nodded in disappointment, her ears drooping. "Yeah."

Cyclops leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I mean, look at him. Don't you think he's acting less... 'Harley'?"

Diggie, beside him, raised a brow. "You mean less boastful, mischievous and arrogant?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

The Timekeeper looked up thoughtfully. "You know, other people would say that's a good thing. But to people who actually know him, they would know that all the high and mighty facade he has is only an act. He's not really what he makes out to be."

"That's true," Nana said, her face lighting up. "He's actually kind-hearted and generous. It's just that he hides it well with his acting."

"Exactly."

"Well, I hope he reverts back to his old, arrogant self," Cyclops commented, looking at them with worry glimmering in his eye. "Because now that he's acting different, we know something isn't right."

The three of them whipped their heads to the side when they heard the sound of a click. The door opened, and Lolita was now stepping out of the room. It was a good thing Nana had moved away from the door a few minutes earlier. It would be a problem having to explain why she was leaning against the door with her ears pressed.

"Thank you for waiting out here," Lolita said and smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" Nana answered, forcing herself to sound cheery. She then gave the elf a small smile. "We wanted to visit you too, but you already left. It was funny to see Rafaela, because she looked like she might end up pulling her hair because you left while you're still healing."

Lolita rubbed the back of her head, giving them all a sheepish smile. "Well... I had to do what I did."

All three of them exchanged looks before looking at Lolita. They were actually worried about her too. They heard that the elf had returned back to the academy all injured. They had tried to visit her, but it seemed they were too late when Rafaela just shook her head. They all felt bad that their training was the cause of their delay to visit her. If they had finished a little earlier, they could at least see her and convince her not to go while she was still hurt.

"Lolita, you're okay now, right?" Cyclops suddenly asked, surprising the Steel Elf. "We heard that you were badly injured when you returned. But you've healed, right?"

Lolita gave them all a grin. "I'm fine, Cyclops. I'm a tank, the injuries I faced have mostly healed now." A deep frown then appeared on her lips, and she continued by saying, "It's Harley you should be more worried about. His Mana had been suck dry, and he couldn't use any of his magic for the next few days."

Diggie's eyes widened. "At all?"

"Yeah," Lolita muttered, nodding. "That's why he would be resting here for a while. If anything, the supports could reach to him in an instant."

Hearing a mage not being able to use their magic was like hearing a person not being able to walk. Magic was everything to mages. It was how they defend themselves and fight. Sure, they could still rely on physical strength, but everyone knows how weak a mage really is based on that. It's their magic that makes them powerful. And knowing that Harley couldn't use it for a while, it was terrible news to all of them.

"Hey, but look on the bright side," Lolita said, sending them all a smile at their saddened expressions, "At least he's back at the academy. If he had returned later, we could've lost him. So how about you three help him out by keeping him company?"

The trio nodded at Lolita's suggestion. It was their plan from the beginning to do that, but now that Lolita had told them about Harley's condition, they felt more determined to take care of him until he feels better. Cyclops had a few games in mind to play with him, and Diggie was planning to read him some interesting stories he found. Meanwhile, Nana regretted for not making more cookies. If she had known, she would've baked more for him. That would certainly help cheer him up.

But little did she know, maybe it was best if she didn't make them at all.

* * *

Lesley returned from her training late in the evening, her mind and body exhausted. While she was training, she kept thinking about her brother. There were a few times where she would lose her focus while aiming her rifle, but thank goodness the other heroes like Layla and Karrie helped her get back on track. She knew that she shouldn't be worried about her brother, since he was _here_ now, but she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about something.

When she entered the room, she found Nana, Cyclops and Diggie watching a comedy show. All three of them were trying their best to hold back from laughing. She glanced at her brother and found him asleep. No wonder they were keeping themselves quiet. They didn't want to wake Harley up. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her brother's peaceful face. At least he was getting enough rest. She focused back onto the three children and showed them the food she had bought for them.

"Have you three eaten?" Lesley asked, lifting up the plastic filled with food in her hand.

"We ate lunch already," Diggie answered, and it was at this moment his stomach decided to growl nosily. He looked down in embarrassment and rubbed his stomach. "We haven't eat dinner yet though."

"Here, I bought these for you," Lesley said, giving them all the spaghetti she had paid for them. She also bought a box of brownies for each of them as dessert. "Has Harley eaten already?"

Nana nodded and pointed to an empty bowl on the table next to the bed. "They sent him food about an hour ago, so he already ate."

That was good to hear. At least her brother was eating. But maybe she shouldn't worry about his appetite much. After they had starved him back there, it was only natural that he would want to eat. Hopefully, by eating a lot, he could replenish the Mana he had lost. She wanted him to feel better as soon as possible.

Lesley observed as the three children grinned to each other when they found out what she had bought for them. She knew that spaghetti was one of their favourite meals, so she decided to buy it for them. And since they had helped her by taking care of Harley, she wanted to reward them by buying dessert. It wasn't as if she minded spending some money for them. She would've bought more, but since it was evening now, the cafeteria offered only limited types of food.

"I hope it's enough for you three," Lesley said, taking out her pouch. "Or would you like some extra money to buy more food?"

"Ah, don't worry! This is enough," Nana quickly said, smiling at her. Diggie and Cyclops nodded their heads at her side. The cat elf continued, "Thank you so much, Miss Lesley."

"No, thank _you_ for taking care of Harley," Lesley said, looking at all three of them. She was glad that someone could keep an eye on her brother. "I'm sure he's glad that all three of you kept him company. So I would like to thank you for him."

"It's no problem!" Cyclops answered, exchanging looks with his friends. He then gave her a nod of his head. "Well, we better get going now. Fanny would want us home soon, and I'm sure Angela will miss Diggie if he doesn't come back."

Diggie's face flushed a crimson, and Lesley could immediately tell what was going on here. She gave the support a knowing grin, and he instantly lowered his head in embarrassment. Cyclops and Nana snorted at their friend's expression. Seeing his friends' reactions, Diggie motioned to Cyclops and started punching his arm.

"Don't say it while she's here!" Diggie exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the mage. The support then crossed his arms and let out a huff of annoyance. He mumbled, "Besides, Angela has to stay at the academy tonight. She says it's her turn to be prepared in case anything happens to Harley."

"Aww," Nana cooed, placing a hand over her friend's shoulder. "Cheer up, Diggie! It's just for tonight."

Diggie batted her hand away and stomped to the door. It was obvious to Lesley that he was still mad at Cyclops for making a remark like that, and she had to hold herself back from laughing. Cyclops and Nana followed the support from behind, giving her a wave, before they left the room. Honestly, the three of them are just so adorable and innocent. She wanted to protect their innocence just as much as she wanted to protect her brother.

Speaking of her brother, Lesley walked over to her brother's bed and watched as Harley's brows knitted. She frowned. Was her brother having nightmares again? She wondered what had happened that caused her brother to become like this. If only she could get her brother to speak, it would be so much easier to help him out.

Harley turned to lay on his side, and his body started curling into a ball. Lesley moved her face closer to inspect her brother's face, and she couldn't help but notice that her brother looked really distressed.

The next thing she knew, she heard her brother whisper, "No... I didn't want to kill them."

Her eyes widened. What was her brother dreaming about? Perhaps murdering someone? She inwardly shook her head. There was no way her brother could've killed someone. He may be powerful, but he would never use his magic to end a person's life. It wasn't as if she was totally against killing. She had killed people herself, but, if possible, she wanted Harley to never stain his hands with other people's blood. Ever. She hoped that he was just dreaming it and that none of it was real. She wondered what else happened while she wasn't around?

All of a sudden, Harley's eyes flew open and he immediately moved into a sitting position. His breathing was heavy and his forehead was covered in sweat. He checked his palms, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips when the thing he expected to happen didn't happen. His body then stiffened when he realised that she was watching him, and he slowly turned his head to face her.

"Lesley," he said, his voice wavering a little. He exhaled deeply and gave her a forceful smile. "What time did you finish?"

She knew he was trying to hide what he felt earlier, but he was failing at it. She looked at him, her face sombre. "Harley," she begun, "I know that you don't want to talk about what had happened, but I want to let you know that I'm here if you ever need to talk about it, okay?"

Harley quickly shook his head. "Nothing really happened, Lesley. Other than the one I told you."

Lesley looked at him, a deep frown on her face.

 _You're a terrible liar, Harley._

He leaned back against the headboard with his eyes closed. At first, Lesley thought that he was going to fall asleep like that. But when he opened his eyes, it seemed her assumptions were wrong. She watched as Harley glanced at his empty bowl and glass, only to find him with a disappointed look. Just by looking at him, she could tell that he was either hungry or thirsty. Or maybe both.

"Do you need anything?" Lesley asked, breaking the silence.

He seemed to hesitate, but he ended up saying, "Do you think they sell any hot chocolate tonight?"

"Is that what you want?" Lesley said, picking up her rifle. She slung it over her shoulder and checked her pouch to see whether she had enough money inside. She had more than enough. "I can head over to the cafeteria for a few minutes to buy it."

Harley lowered his head. "If it's not too much trouble."

Lesley smiled and instinctively placed a hand over her brother's head. Harley looked up, his face surprised. "Harley, whatever you want is never trouble for me. Wait here, all right? I'll be right back."

He smiled and nodded.

Lesley went out of the room and headed to the ground floor of the academy. On her way, she found Odette and Lancelot, who questioned whether it was the right time to visit Harley. Since it would be better if someone was with her brother, she insisted the couple to visit him. With Odette and Lancelot in her brother's room, she wouldn't have to be worried about her brother staying alone, even if it was only for a few minutes.

She found Cyclops and Nana chatting with each other at one of the tables. Diggie must've went home already, because she couldn't find him with them. She smiled at the sight of the children and focused on purchasing her brother's hot chocolate. As she was waiting for the cafeteria lady to make it, all of a sudden, she had a bad feeling. She grabbed for her rifle behind her and held it in her hand. Her eyes darted around, and she couldn't help but pick up a faint, cracking sound. Something definitely wasn't right, and it wasn't helping that her heart was beating faster.

Suddenly, she heard Nana scream, and she found herself rushing to the table where the cat elf was sitting with Cyclops. In the distance, she watched as a group of men dressed in black were breaking the glass window. Just as she was about to grab the two of them out of here, the glass shattered, and the alarm went off the moment the group of men started entering the academy.

"Run!" she shouted, looking at Nana and Cyclops. At the same time, she shot at two men. When she noticed that the two kids were reluctant, she yelled, "What are you waiting for?! I said _run_!"

"But... but we can't leave you!" Nana said.

This was going to be a problem if they weren't going to leave. Luckily for her, Chou and Johnson were nearby and was now running to their direction. Lesley had to push the two children back, and she quickly knocked a table down to use it as a shield from the bullets that were being fired by the men. She took the risk of shooting at the men, and she was glad that she was able to take another three down.

"Chou!" she shouted, looking at Nana and Cyclops. "Bring them somewhere safe. Johnson, protect me."

"Yes, ma'am!" Johnson said, and he took out his shield to give her more defense.

Chou grabbed Cyclops and Nana. "Come on!"

"But we can help!" Cyclops said, and Nana nodded beside him. "Lesley can't handle this all by herself with Johnson!"

"Yes I can!" Lesley said. Actually, she couldn't. Cyclops was right. The moment these men advance at her at the same time, she was going to get killed. She would have to retreat the moment they do so. But, for now, she would stay. "Call for backup! They should hear the alarms by now! Hurry!"

"We'll be back, we promise!" Nana said.

Chou gave her a nod and dragged the two children out of here. Now that Cyclops and Nana were out of the way, she could focus solely on the men. She narrowed her uncovered eye and forced herself to be steady. Looking through the scope of her rifle, she headshot a few men.

Beside her, Johnson could only do as much as shielding her. It would be helpful if he could turn into a car and crash the men. But, she knew, if he did that, he would leave her all defenseless for another group of men to attack her. So she was glad that he was here, right at her side.

While shooting the men, Lesley couldn't help but think of her brother. _Oh god_ , she thought inwardly. She hoped that her brother was safe with Odette and Lancelot. She knew that these men were probably sent to search for him, and if they get their hands on him again, she had no idea what she would do if her brother had to face everything he had faced for the second time. Determined, she focused on her aiming. She was _not_ going to be seperated from him again.

"Lesley, we have to go back!" Johnson said, grabbing her arm. "More are coming, and they're all moving forward. We need to wait for backup."

Lesley cursed under her breath. She had to stop them from advancing. If they reached her brother's room, she would–

All of a sudden, two cables attached to the wall, and she watched in awe as Fanny flew to the group of men. It was amazing to see how she could get rid of at least three people at once. The redhead flew to the side, knocking down four men, and she thrust her swords onto a man when the man was about to die.

"For victory!"

* * *

Harley had no idea when he had dozed off, but he opened his eyes when he heard the sound of gunshots. Wait, gunshots? He blinked a few times and found Lancelot stealing a glance outside of the room. Beside the assassin, Odette was looking at the man worriedly. When Lancelot moved away from the door to close it, Harley caught the grim look he had on his face when glancing at Odette. The mage frowned, and he knew in an instant that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Harley asked, looking at Odette, then to Lancelot. Lancelot motioned towards him and wordlessly detached him from the drip. "What are you–"

"Harley, listen to me," Lancelot said, his voice serious. He had to admit, this was the first time he had seen the assassin so sober. "The academy is under attack. Angela will be taking you out of here very soon."

Harley's eyes widened. The academy was under attack? No wonder there were gunshots. And now that he was aware of the current situation, what happened to Lesley? Was she okay? Thinking about his sister, he realised that he had endangered her. He wanted so badly to slap himself. Why was he so stupid to ask her to buy him a drink? He should've just drank whatever they give to him. If he hadn't asked for Lesley to buy him hot chocolate, she wouldn't be out there, fighting them.

He moved to get off the bed, but he dropped to his knees the moment he tried standing up. Damn it, why was he so weak, and at this particular moment too? He knew that he had lost almost all of his Mana, but shouldn't he be okay after a day of rest? It seemed that his condition was worse than he thought.

"Harley, don't push yourself," Lancelot said, helping him move into a sitting position. He placed a hand over his forehead when he was starting to feel dizzy. The assassin looked around. "Where _is_ Angela?"

A secret door—which Harley had no idea was there—opened, and Angela entered the moment Lancelot questioned her presence. "Sorry," she said as she hurried to him. She bent down and looked at him, but her words were directed to Lancelot and Odette when she said, "The academy is surrounded. They're almost at the infirmary, so I have to take Harley to the safe room."

"You do that," Lancelot said, standing up. He took out his sword and faced the door. "He can't walk, so it seems you have to carry him."

Harley was about to protest, but Angela had lifted him up inside her arms the moment he opened his mouth. She gave him an apologetic smile and looked at Odette when she heard her name being called.

"Take care, both of you," Odette said, giving them both a small smile. "Don't let them catch you."

"Take care of yourselves too," Angela said and focused onto him. She smiled. "Let's go, Harley!"

The two of them left the room. The moment the secret door closed behind them, Harley heard the sound of the other door bursting open, and he could hear Odette's melodic voice singing. He knew that the couple were fighting at the moment, and he inwardly hoped that the both of them would be okay. He had no idea how many there were, but, judging from Angela's statement, he could tell that there were _lots_ of them.

Right now, the two of them were passing a secret passageway. The only thing that illuminated it was the light coming from the torches on the wall. And, only now Harley found out that a secret passageway existed. How did he not know about this? Did they keep this from some heroes? He had no idea why they would do that, but he guessed that the less people knew about this, the better.

He realised that there were other paths, and it seemed that this passageway might lead to other rooms too. He didn't know which path would lead him to which room, but he guessed that some of them would end up leading them to their training rooms.

"We're almost there," Angela said, looking down at him. She shifted him so that he could lie in her arms more comfortably. "Just a little more–"

The two of them heard the sound of shouting men, and Harley realised that the enemy, too, were aware of this hidden passageway. They must've used other paths, because surely they wouldn't have been able to pass Lancelot and Odette. He had no idea how they knew, but, now that they were heading their way, it was going to be a problem. He obviously didn't have enough strength to fight, and since Angela was a support, her damage won't be enough to beat all of them. She also couldn't use Heartguard on him. She could, but that would only waste her ability, because he couldn't do much if she combines magic with him.

"Oh no, they're getting close," Angela said, and she bent down to place him on the ground. He supported himself with a wall to stand up, and he looked at her, confused. She said, "Harley, you have to run. I'll try my best to slow them down."

" _What_? No, I am _not_ leaving you," he said and focused onto his magic. "I can–"

"Don't!" she said, grabbing his forearm. His eyes widened, and he found her vigorously shaking her head. "You can't! You'll only hurt yourself. Please, just run."

"I can't leave you!"

She shook her head again before giving him a miniscule smile. "Trust me, I'll be fine. I can sense someone coming here to help. Now, hurry. They're going to catch you if they see you."

Why can't life give him a break? He had just returned, for crying out loud. He gave the robot a nod before moving to the exit not far from where they were standing. He could feel his breathing becoming laboured, and his legs were trembling underneath him, but he forced himself to keep moving. The heroes had done so much to keep him safe, and if he gets caught again, their efforts would only go to waste.

He squinted his eyes when he saw a beam of light shining from under the wall, and he pushed himself to head there. Just as he thought it was a dead end, abruptly, a door opened, and he found himself staring at the hallway of the academy. He looked around and found the area empty. He could hear the sounds of fighting, and he realised that he should hide somewhere in case someone finds him here.

But first, he needed to sit down.

He was so tired, he felt like he might collapse if he doesn't sit. He sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He let out a few deep breaths and rubbed his forehead when he felt a dull throb. If only this happened after he had fully recovered, maybe things wouldn't have been so difficult, and maybe he could join his friends in fighting. But now that Alice had decided to attack the academy at this very moment, it seemed like she was determined to get him back, and he couldn't afford getting captured the second time.

He opened his eyes and shakily got onto his feet. He had to keep moving before they reach here. He had no idea what happened to Angela, but he hoped that she was okay. She said that someone was coming, and he trusted her that it was a hero from this academy that would be helping her.

The moment he took a step forward, a shadow loomed over, and he looked up to see who it was. His eyes widened when he spotted who was standing in front of him, and he couldn't help but take a step back.

 _Oh no._

* * *

Gusion finished off the last man with his dagger. He pulled out the dagger from the man's chest and wiped the blood onto the dead man's clothes. He had entered the secret passageway through the assassin's training room and found Angela being cornered by a group of men. The moment she spotted him, she instantly merged with his soul, and he wasted no time to attack the men. He had received some wounds while fighting, but they were instantly healed by Angela. She jumped out of his body when he was done, and they both took a moment to inspect the mess they had made in the secret passageway.

"Sir Fortis is really bringing the academy down by sharing its secrets," Gusion said, annoyed, as he kept his daggers. He looked at the direction where the exit was at. "Did Harley go that way?"

Angela nodded, looking at the dead bodies lying around on the floor. Curiously, she poked a man's cheek. "Yes, I told him to run because they were getting too close."

He grimaced when she did that and pulled her hand away. "Stop doing that. It's gross."

"Sorry," she said, standing up. She shook her head and propped her face in her hand. "Oh dear. It seems we have to clean this up soon. I guess I'll be home later than promised. Sorry, Diggie."

Gusion slapped his forehead. "We can worry about that later. Now, we have to find that brat and make sure he's safe."

"You're right!" Angela said, finally returning to her senses. She led the way by running off to the exit first. "Come on!"

The two of them glanced around and searched for Harley in the rooms near the exit. They called for his name, but they didn't get an answer. Gusion was starting to have an unsettling feeling. Harley couldn't have gone far with his state, since Angela told him that she had to end up carrying him, so he should be around here. It was either a hero had found him and had taken him to somewhere safe, or _they_ had found him—which he hoped not.

"He's not here," Gusion said, crossing his arms. Angela was currently looking for Harley under a table. "Angela, I'm sure he's smart enough not to hide under there."

"Maybe he fell asleep while hiding?" Angela said, looking around. "He did look tired just now. So I thought he might not hear us calling for his name."

Gusion shook his head. "I don't think so. Come on. Maybe someone else found him? We have to see if he's with the others."

The two of them were on their way to the ground floor, when Gusion heard muffled voices. Quickly, he pulled Angela to hide near a corner with him. She opened her mouth to say something, but he placed an index finger over his lips as a sign to keep quiet. She gave him a wordless nod, and he focused on his hearing to hear what the men were saying.

"Damn it, we've been played! She definitely doesn't care what happens to us."

"Isn't it obvious? I knew this plan was suicide. There was something fishy when she said she didn't want to follow us. We're just pawns to her."

"Why are we serving her anyway? We should just get out of here and forget about the kid. If we continue to stay, we'll die."

"I checked the whole place. We're completely surrounded. We don't even have any bullets left to shoot if they find us. Either we surrender ourselves, or we–"

Knowing that none of them could use their guns, Gusion used this opportunity to place a mark on a man. He could hear their startled voices, and he wasted no time to dash to the man and stab him in the shoulder. The man cried in pain, and he quickly moved to attack another one, but his eyes widened when one of the men revealed what they have.

 _Harley_.

The man pulled Harley forward by his forearm, and he watched as the kid knelt on the ground, his face exhausted. The kid met his gaze when he looked up, and Gusion couldn't help but stare at him wide-eye when the mage gave him a small, apologetic smile.

 _Sorry._

* * *

 **Yes, I'm so cruel. But to any of you who have made it this far, I'm sure all of you are aware by now of how much I enjoy Harley's suffering hahaha. Don't worry, he'll have a break soon. I don't plan to torment him forever. Sorry that this chapter came out shorter than the previous one, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **Anon Replies**

* * *

 **Guest:** I'm sorry that this chapter took so long! If only I wasn't stuck while writing it, it would've been out way faster. And I'm sorry for making it hard to guess that it was Sir Fortis. I couldn't risk anyone guessing it correctly. About his/her intentions, we will find out about that soon, I promise. :) Also, as long as I'm the author of this story, everything that happens to Harley will never be enough. xD

I hope Hanabi is on the heroes' side too. :( I guess we'll just have to wait and see hehe.

Yup, I miss writing interactions between Harley and Gusion. I guess I enjoy writing their rivalry, or when they secretly care for each other. It's the reason why I love the ending, because I get to write them together in one scene. (Although, the situation looks really bad at the moment.)

Omg how could your boyfriend so such a thing? He should be protecting you, not abandoning you. xD If Gusion had done that to Lesley in this story, I'm pretty sure a bullet will penetrate his skull the next day!

Ooh I can't wait to see you use Kagura's epic skin one day! I've always loved her model. Honestly, Kagura has all the nice skins haha. I would buy them, but, sadly, I can't use her. xD

Thank you so much for your review! Again, I'm sorry that this chapter took way too long. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out faster. Also, I'm glad that I get to be your friend. And thanks for being my mentor! I hope we can play together again when you're not busy. :)


	13. Broken Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends. Mobile Legends: Bang Bang belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: Okay, I know you must be tired of hearing my apologies by now, but I'm going to say this again; sorry for making you guys wait for so long!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Broken Promises**

* * *

Gusion couldn't move.

Right now, he was currently holding one of the men, but now that he was seeing Harley in their grasp, he couldn't help but release him. The man, the one who got stabbed, clutched his bleeding shoulder, and he quickly moved away from him to join his other buddies—who had gathered around Harley.

Gusion took a moment to analyse the situation. There were four men at the moment, and he realised that he couldn't risk attacking the man next to Harley. If he did, the others would join the man and either grab Harley first or take him down. As much as he could fight them, if they all attacked at the same time, he could still be brought down nonetheless.

Angela, who had been watching him attack, moved closer to him. He observed as her pupils moved left and right, trying to see an opportunity in this situation. But she must've reached the same conclusion as him, because she merely frowned, and he could see the disapproving look she had on her face.

"Wise choice for you to stop attacking," the man next to Harley said, crouching so that he could be at the same eye-level as the mage. The man tilted his head to look at Harley. "Your brother?"

Harley didn't say anything. He just shook his head.

The man hummed and stood back up. He took a few seconds to look at Gusion and Angela. Then, a sinister smile appeared on his lips as he focused onto Gusion. "How about you drop that weapon? Come on, we can make this peaceful. No blood will be shed, and no one would get hurt. How does that sound?"

Gusion knew that this was a trap, but he couldn't risk getting Harley hurt. Besides, even if he dropped this dagger, he still had another nine with him. So, he released the dagger in his hand, and a loud clang echoed around the area. He could tell that Harley was eyeing his movements, and it seemed that the kid was slightly worried that he had dropped his weapon. His lips couldn't help but twitch upwards at the kid's concern.

 _Don't worry, I have another nine of them with me._

"Very good," the man said, pleased. Casually, he placed a hand over Harley's head, and Gusion watched as the mage stiffened under the man's touch. "Now, how should we settle this?"

Gusion glanced at Angela, and her face was solemn when he looked at her. She looked like she was deep in thought, before she seemed to snap out of her stupor. She then met his gaze and gave him a small shake of her head.

 _Not yet._

Gusion shifted his gaze onto the man and narrowed his eyes. "How about we start by you letting go of the kid first? Then, we can settle this."

"No, no, that's not good," the man said, tapping his finger at his chin. "I told you already that we will settle this peacefully, didn't I? Well, how about we start off by you showing us the safest escape route, and _then_ I will release the kid."

One of the other men, interrupted, "Harold, we have to hurry. If we delay this, his friends might come over. Besides, Dave is wounded."

Dave must be the guy Gusion had stabbed a few minutes ago. He eyed said man and found him pressing his hand over his injured shoulder. Good. With the man bleeding, it would make these men react faster. However, how long does he have to wait for the other heroes to arrive?

He looked at Angela, and she shook her head.

 _Not yet._

"Then, we'll decide this as quickly as possible," the man named Harold said, pulling Harley closer to him. Gusion could tell that the kid was growing uncomfortable with the close proximity, because the kid had his eyes closed and his lips were thinned. The man then continued, "I'll give you one minute. We can settle this in two ways. Show us where the safest exit is, and the kid doesn't get hurt. If not, then I guess we'll just have to go with the hard way—and I'm sure you don't want that."

Gusion could fight all of these men with Angela, but he had to prioritise Harley's safety first. If he chooses to fight, there was no doubt that the man was going to use Harley as a hostage to stop him from fighting. That meant, the kid would get hurt, and he didn't want that.

He looked at Angela, and, without the other men noticing, the robot showed him five fingers.

 _Good._

"Fine, I'll show you where the exit is," Gusion said, glancing at Harley, who was staring at him with a blank look. "But hurt the kid, and the deal is off."

Harley looked surprised by his sentence, and Gusion inwardly shook his head. Did the brat really think he would let them hurt him? Sure, they weren't exactly on good terms, but he would never wish for something as bad as the mage getting hurt.

With a smile, Harold yanked Harley to his feet, and he forced the kid to follow them. Gusion could tell that Harley doesn't really have the energy to walk, because, judging by his heavy breathing, it was obvious to him that Harley was tired. Nonetheless, he forced himself to just keep walking towards the exit. He had no idea how long Harley would last, but he hoped that he could last long enough until they release him.

Just as he hoped that Harley could last for a while, he heard a thud and found Harley on his knees, his face growing pale. That was not good. He knew that Angela said that the kid was tired, but he didn't expect for him to be _this_ tired. No wonder Lesley would help him out whenever he needs to head over to the bathroom. He couldn't even last a few minutes of walking.

"Get up," Harold said, tugging at Harley's arm. Gusion could see the mage's legs trembling as he tried to stand up, but he ended up sitting back on the floor. He noticed that the man was growing impatient when he said, "I won't repeat it again."

Harley's voice was low when he said, "I can't..."

The man rolled his eyes and cupped Harley's face, forcing the kid to look at him. "Listen, you, I don't care if you can't walk or anything. When I say get up, I mean _get up_."

"Wait!" Angela interrupted, taking a step forward. The group of men immediately shifted into an offensive stance at the sudden movement. Gusion wanted to roll his eyes at how pathetic they were against one mechanical girl. "He's still healing from the Mana he had lost. Please let me carry him."

"Nice try little missy, but we're not falling for that," another man said, walking over to Harley and subconsciously placing his hand at the back of the kid's neck. "We know you're just trying to–"

All of a sudden, Gusion watched as Harley's eyes widened, before a deafening scream emitted. The four men were startled by the sudden reaction, and Gusion found himself stiffening on the spot, failing to comprehend on what was going on. Why was the kid screaming? Did the man do something? He wasn't sure what the man did, but he definitely had to help the kid _now_.

He placed a mark on Harold because he was the closest to Harley. But, just as he was about to dash towards the man, said man quickly pulled out something that glinted under the ceiling light, and Gusion realised it was a dagger. He watched in horror as the man swiftly moved to stand behind Harley, his arm wrapped around the kid's throat, and he placed the dagger only inches away from the mage's face.

"Move an inch, and I swear I won't hesitate to kill him," the man said, his voice dangerously low. He tightened his grasp around Harley when the kid started quivering. "Well, since you tried to attack me, I guess that means change of plans. _We_ will release the kid once we decide that we are far enough from the academy."

Gusion clenched his jaw. "Like hell I would–"

Just a twitch of the man's arm got Gusion shutting his mouth. The man moved the dagger slightly closer to Harley, and he could tell that the man was tightening his grasp again, because Harley suddenly let out a sharp gasp. But that wasn't what concerned him the most. What concerned him the most right now was Harley's laboured breathing, his eyes widening in fear. The kid was currently mouthing the words _no_ repeatedly, and Gusion was about to wonder what that meant when the kid started screaming again.

"Let go of me!" Harley cried out as he started thrashing around in the man's hold. Gusion could feel his body becoming tensed as the mage didn't care at all about the dagger the man was holding. "No! _Not again_!"

Again? What does he mean _again_? What did they do to him before this?

"Harley, stop moving!" Angela tried to move towards Harley, but the man pointed the dagger towards her, reminding her about his earlier threat. It instantly made Angela stop moving. "Harley–"

Harold used a hand to signal his other buddies—including the one with the bleeding shoulder—and all of them took out their knives. They moved into an offensive stance, blocking Gusion and Angela from being able to approach Harley. Gusion could see Harley struggling to get out of the man's grasp right now, his hands clawing at the man's arm to release him.

"Oh my god, just _shut up_!" the man bellowed, shoving Harley to the ground. Gusion could hear the kid crying out in pain when he landed on the floor, and he stared at the man, wide-eye, as the man raised his hand. "This is why I hate dealing with–"

Gusion could feel something inside him stir, and, the next thing he knew, he was already doing his dagger combo. He threw five daggers to the ground, teleported to the side, and threw another four. Then, he placed a mark onto one of the men blocking his way and dashed to him. He did his combo within seconds, to the point where the man didn't have time to dodge at all. He felt someone standing behind him, and, just as he expected a knife to pierce his skin, he could feel himself being immuned to the attack. It turned out that Angela had used Heartguard on him—providing him a shield—and he watched as she wrapped the other man with her golden strings.

They defeated three men in less than a minute. Harold was so shocked by Gusion's speed, he ended up stunned next to Harley. Gusion looked at the man, his face emotionless, and he felt Angela jumping out of his soul. He then decided to approach the man, a hand absentmindedly twirling a dagger.

The man tried to get away from him by moving away, but he ended up leaning against the wall. Gusion could tell that he was afraid, but he merely glowered at the man's quaking form in disinterest.

"You know," Gusion begun, his voice bland, "for hurting the kid like that, I would've killed you."

"Then why don't you just go ahead and do that?" the man challenged, feigning a cool expression. His slightly trembling hands gave away his fear though. "I'm right here, so what are you waiting for?"

A mirthless chuckle escaped Gusion. It had been a while since he had _this_ feeling; the desire to kill someone so badly. But, he knew, someone else deserved to kill this man. If he was the one that killed him, he was sure that the other would definitely be filled with too much bloodlust, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to help them control it. "Oh, I'll leave you to someone else."

He turned his head to the side and found Angela embracing Harley. He could hear a few sniffs coming from the mage, and he knew that the kid must be weeping right now. He frowned. He had no idea what made the kid so terrified, but he was sure he was going to find out soon.

All of a sudden, he heard a faint click, and he found Harold aiming a tiny gun at him. He cursed under his breath. Didn't they say they were out of bullets? How many weapons do they have exactly? Just as the man was about to shoot him, a gunshot could be heard, and he found the man clutching his hand and crying out in pain. Gusion whipped his head to a direction, and he found Lesley running towards him with Fanny by her side.

"Gusion, are you all right?" Lesley asked, looking around. "Where's Har–"

She found her brother resting his head against Angela's shoulder with his eyes closed. Angela noticed that the sniper was looking at her brother, and she gave the woman a small smile. "He must be very tired. He's asleep now."

Gusion could see the corner of Lesley's lips twitching upwards, as if she wanted to smile, but it was almost immediately replaced with a frown. She moved closer towards her brother and brushed her fingertips against his cheek. She must've noticed the tear stains on his face, because she asked, "Why was he crying?"

"How about you ask that guy over there," Gusion answered, jerking his head to the last man alive. He could tell that the man was slightly startled by the attention drawn to him. He continued, "He should be able to answer your question."

Lesley motioned towards the guy, her face turning menacing by the second. The man must've sensed the incoming danger, because it looked like he desperately wanted to get away from the sniper as soon as possible. Lesley stopped only a meter away from the man and looked down at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What have you done to my brother?" Lesley asked, her voice monotone. The man was about to answer, but since he was a second late, Lesley was already aiming her rifle at the man's forehead. "I said, _what have you done to my brother_?"

The man scoffed, relaxing his features. But Gusion could still tell that he was afraid, judging by how tensed his body was. The man said, "If you want to shoot me, just do it. I've prepared myself for this. I'm not afraid of you."

What an idiot.

How badly does this man want to die?

Lesley just stared at the man for a while before smiling. But Gusion had known her long enough to know that she actually had different reasons for smiling. One, because she is genuinely happy. Two, it's because someone was going to die in a gruesome way.

And he knew that the smile Lesley had right now meant number two.

Lesley slowly turned around to look at Angela, a small smile on her face. Her voice was sickeningly sweet when she said, "Angela, can you bring my brother out of here? I don't want to wake him up."

Angela seemed to be confused by her request, but then, she nodded. She lifted Harley in her arms and started walking away. Fanny looked like she wanted to stay, but she ended up following the robot instead. Gusion knew, the assassin was going to ask him questions soon. He didn't mind answering her, but, right now, he would stay here with Lesley. He could tell that things were going to get ugly, but he didn't want to leave her alone. Besides, it wasn't as if he minded if blood was going to be shed—which he totally expected was going to happen.

Lesley doesn't seem to mind his presence, because she sent him a sincere smile before facing the man in front of her. She aimed her rifle at the man again, her finger hovering above the trigger.

"Now, let me ask you again," she said, tilting her head to the side. "What have you done to my brother?"

* * *

Six bullets.

It was the first time she had used that many bullets on one man.

She had fired a bullet at each of the man's shoulder, used two bullets on the man's arms, and another two bullets on the man's legs. Yet, she still wasn't satisfied, because she didn't get to use her seventh bullet.

The seventh would be at the head, of course.

But, just as she was about to do that, Lady Arcanus had stopped her, telling her that they needed the man alive for some questioning. She didn't listen at first. Her head was filled with nothing but the desire to _kill_ the man right in front of her. She couldn't help herself. After she had heard that the man caused her brother to scream, shoved him to the ground, and attempted to hurt him, she could only think of killing the man. How _dare_ that man do that to her brother—especially while he was still recovering.

Just as she was about to kill him with her seventh bullet, Gusion was the one who snapped her out of her trance. When she had returned to her senses, she was surprised to find the man in tears, begging her not to kill him. She wasn't aware of his begging at all. And, when she turned around, only then she realised that Lady Arcanus was staring at her, her face concerned. It was then she realised that she had totally lost control of herself.

Well, it wasn't like this was the first time.

Right now, Lesley was heading towards her brother's room in the infirmary. She hoped that he was okay. Though, it was most likely he wasn't. Gusion had told her how badly he had reacted when one of the men touched him, and, now, she really wanted to know what they did to him back then that made him so terrified.

When she entered his room, she didn't expect to find her brother awake. He was gingerly brushing his neck with his free hand—since the other was attached to the drip. He must be trapped in a daze, because he wasn't even aware when she had entered and stood next to his bed.

"Harley?" she called, and he was startled by her voice. He stared at her for a while before his eyes seemed to be scanning her. She wanted to ask what had happened to him, but, since he looked like he was searching for something, she couldn't help but ask a different question instead. "What's wrong?"

"You weren't hurt, were you?" he asked, his brows furrowing. "I'm sorry for making you go down there. If I had known–"

"Hey, I'm actually all right, Harley," Lesley said, her voice soft. She placed a hand over her brother's shoulder before frowning. "Right now, I'm more worried about _you_. I heard from Gusion that you started screaming even though they didn't do anything to you. Mind telling me what happened that caused you to react like that?"

Harley stiffened at her question. Then, he looked away. "It's nothing."

Lesley placed her rifle down before sitting at the end of his bed. She placed her hands onto her lap and looked at her brother. "Harley, you know I'm aware that you're lying, right?"

Harley suddenly found his hands interesting and just kept staring at them. He fidgeted nervously before stealing a glance at her. When he realised that she was still waiting for his explanation, he let out a deep sigh and looked at her, his face sober.

"You remember about the guy I told you about, right?" he begun, his voice almost inaudible. "The one that didn't let me eat."

Lesley immediately had her eyes narrowed. She knew that something else happened, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "What else did he do to you?"

Harley took a sharp intake of breath and let out a shuddering sigh. She watched as he clenched his fist. "So... one time, after Lolita got beaten up pretty badly, he came to our cell. I thought he was going to hurt her, but then..."

Slowly, he moved his fingers and touched his neck. She watched as he hesitated to continue. He kept opening and closing his mouth. But, finally, after a few seconds of silence, he said, "He started _choking_ me."

Lesley froze, her eyes widened. Choke him? Someone tried to _choke_ her brother? She looked at her brother and found him with his head bowed and his eyes glimmering.

"Back then, I thought he would actually kill me," Harley continued, his voice barely above a whisper. He moved his hand over his throat, his fingertips brushing against his skin. "It was painful, Lesley."

Abruptly, Lesley recollected some of the times Harley had hurt himself. Among all those times, the worst one was Harley spraining his ankle. He had no idea how scared she was when she heard him screaming at the bottom of the stairs, crying out in pain. During that time, he was still very young. But she remembered what he had said to her.

 _"It hurts, Lesley."_

He wasn't even screaming when he said it, but the way he said it was filled with so much anguish, she felt like crying because of it. It sounded like he wanted her to stop his suffering, but she couldn't do anything. All she could do was wait for someone else to help him treat his injury, because she didn't have the experience to. Ever since then, she had always reminded him to never run down the stairs. It would annoy him whenever she does that, but he understood the reason why.

However, right now, the words her brother had uttered were different, but it sounded just like back then. Even though he was saying it emotionlessly, but, she could tell, it must've hurt him when it had happened. Not only that, but ever since he had returned, she noticed that he had been having nightmares. Which means, this must've affected him a lot.

"I'm sorry," Lesley said, leaning forward to embrace her brother. She wrapped her arms around his small frame—making sure not to hit the drip—and she felt him stiffen. "I'm so, so sorry. I let this happen to you. If only I had brought you along like you had suggested, this wouldn't have happened."

She could feel Harley's head shifting in her hold, and she assumed that he was looking at her. "Lesley, it's not your–"

"It _is_ my fault," she interrupted, pulling away to look at him. She found him staring at her wide-eye with his mouth left agape. "As your sister, I failed to protect you. I promised to never endanger you, yet I–"

"Lesley, it's _not_ your fault!" Harley exclaimed, his voice cracking a little. She was silenced by the sudden raise of his voice, and his eyes widened when he realised what he did. He cleared his throat and immediately averted his gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. It's just... you have to stop blaming yourself for all the bad things that's happening to me."

"But–"

"I know you promised you would protect me. I'm happy that you risk your life to take care of me, and I think I don't thank you enough for that. But you have to _stop_ blaming yourself whenever I'm hurt. You're human, Lesley. Sometimes, there are just some things you can't stop from happening."

She knew that. She knew that she doesn't have the power to stop every bad thing from happening to her brother. But she couldn't help but blame herself. She had a choice that time; to bring her brother along during that battle, or to leave him here at the academy. And which one did she choose? Oh, right, the one that clearly got her brother _hurt_.

She was startled when Harley held her hand, and she found him looking at her with a frown. "Please stop blaming yourself. If there's someone who should be blamed for, it should be me. I was careless during that fight with the demons."

"Oh, Harley," she said, giving her brother a faint smile, "That's not true. It's not your–"

"I skipped lunch before fighting them."

Lesley froze. She looked at her brother for a while, waiting him to deny that statement and tell her that it was a joke. But when he didn't add anything else, she said, "What?"

Harley gave her a small, sheepish smile. "I mean, it's not like I didn't have enough Mana to fight the demons. But... yeah, I didn't eat enough that day."

Lesley stared at her brother blankly. She blinked a few times, inwardly trying to calm herself, but then, she snapped. "Harley!" she yelled, and her brother flinched as she had her voice raised now. "How could you skip _lunch_?! Didn't I remind you to never, _ever_ skip your meals? How many times do I have to tell you? Eat three times a day. _Three_. Did I ever say skip lunch? _No_. It's okay for you to eat more than three times. But less than that? _No_. Why in the world would you _do_ that?!"

She could tell that her brother was starting to regret telling her that piece of information, because, right now, he seemed to be shrinking at her words. He deserved it though. One thing she had always hated is whenever he doesn't eat enough. He was still growing. And the last thing she wanted was her brother to be unhealthy.

After a fifteen-minute lecture about _never_ to skip meals again, only then Lesley relaxed. She had made her brother promise to never do something like that again or else she would tell their parents, and she was glad when her brother nodded his head vigorously, while repeating the word _I promise_.

She looked at her brother and found herself not knowing what to do. So, apparently, her brother had a fear of someone touching his neck. It was only natural that he would be afraid, given that the events happened were only recently. But, hopefully, he could overcome his fears soon. It might take a while, but she knew he could do it.

She then started thinking about other things they could've possibly done that would scare her brother. Then, she remembered about her brother mentioning that he didn't want to kill while he was sleeping a few hours ago. What did he mean by that? Did they force him to kill innocent people? She wanted to ask him about it, but would it be too much to talk about? She didn't want to stress him out.

But, she decided, maybe it was worth asking.

"Harley?" she called, and her brother met her gaze. He raised a brow, and she contemplated whether this would actually be a good idea. Well, if he didn't want to answer this now, she could always ask him later. "Have you killed someone before?"

She watched as her brother became tensed. His eyes were widened, and his jaw dropped. He stared at her for a while before asking, "How did you know?"

So he _did_ kill someone.

It wasn't as if she was mad at him for doing it, she had killed people too, but she had to know why. He was too young to be killing people, and she wanted him to keep his innocence for as long as he could. But now that she was hearing this, it seemed she had failed to prevent this from happening too.

"While you were sleeping," Lesley begun, looking at her brother with a frown, "you mentioned something about not wanting to kill somebody."

Harley chuckled, but it was humourless. " _I_ said that?"

Lesley nodded. She hated that she had to ruin his mood again, but if he doesn't open up what had happened, he was never going to get it over with. She had enough seeing him afraid whenever he wakes up, and she hated that his nightmares were disturbing his sleep. So, to help him get rid of it, she had to make him explain what really happened.

"It's nothing new, really," Harley said, his voice quiet. Lesley's eyes widened in shock. _Nothing new_? Does that mean this wasn't the first time he had killed? When was his first? How did she not know about this? Her brother continued, "There were these two women who captured me and Lolita. Okay, more like captured me and probably used me as hostage for Lolita. After we saw an opening to escape, I killed one of them."

Now that she knew about his situation, it was understandable that he would end up killing the woman. She would have done so too. It was a wise choice for her brother, but it was a choice she would never recommend to him. He was still young to make that choice, and, hearing that he had to do it, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. From the way he sounded, it seemed he did not like doing it at all.

"When was your first time?" Lesley asked after a few moments of silence.

"During the time when those assassins broke into our home," Harley said, his eyes downcast. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "It was after your father got killed. You didn't notice that the person wanted to kill you too, so I killed him. I mean, it's not like I had wanted to kill him. I just didn't have time to control my magic to just knock that person out."

He had saved her? She looked at her brother and found his head hung low. All these years, he had saved her from getting killed, yet she never acknowledges it. Not only that, but he had to do it when he was very young. She could feel the guilt inside of her building up at the thought of her brother doing something he didn't want to. He was still a child, but he had done and had faced so many things he wasn't supposed to.

"Thank you," Lesley said, suddenly. It made her brother surprise, and she wasted no time to throw her arms around her brother. She whispered, "Thank you for saving me back then. But I'm sorry you had to do it. I should've killed that person myself, not you."

He returned her hug with one arm and sighed. "It's okay, Lesley." He then pulled away, and a small smile made its way to his lips. "It's nothing compared to what you did for me."

She smiled back, but it faded as fast as it appeared. "Does Mother and Father know about this?"

Harley looked down and bobbed his head. "Yeah. They weren't mad at me or anything. They just told me that it will help me become stronger."

 _They're wrong._

If Harley continues to kill people, it would only tear him apart. Just by his story, she could tell that he was very affected by his own actions. Unlike her, murdering people was almost too much for him to bear. She wasn't sure if he would feel the same way when he was older, but, for now, he couldn't and _shouldn't_ be killing people. It doesn't matter if his magic is strong enough to end lives. He was a child, and murdering people was the last thing a child should and _never_ do.

So why didn't she stop it from happening the first time?

This was all her fault.

If she had noticed that person behind her, maybe her brother's hands would be kept clean from other people's blood. If she had brought her brother along during her battle, maybe he wouldn't have to be captured by those two women. She could've prevented it from happening.

Yet, she didn't.

She knew he hated it when she blames herself, so she was going to keep quiet this time. After hearing all the things that happened to him, she had come to make a decision. Her brother may not approve of it, but she didn't care. Maybe this was for the best. As long as her decision keeps her brother safe, she would do it.

Lesley smiled faintly at her brother. She stood up and pulled the blankets over him. He was confused by the action, but then he understood the wordless instruction for him to sleep. So he laid down and let her wrap him under the blankets. She brushed his hair and kissed his forehead. Her voice was soft when she said, "Rest, all right? You've been through so much. I promise I will never let you kill another person again."

He smiled, nodded, and closed his eyes. She waited for a few minutes, and she knew he had fallen asleep when his breathing became even. She couldn't help but smile sadly.

Tomorrow, she was going to send Harley back home.

* * *

Lesley was busy reading a book when she noticed her brother twitching. She lowered the book she was reading and found Harley yawning with his eyes half-opened. He seemed to be trapped in a daze for a moment, before he noticed that she was sitting next to him and staring at him.

He moved into a sitting position and smiled. "Good morning, Lesley."

Seeing how he was in a good mood, it made her grin. At least he didn't wake up with a start. She _did_ found him whimpering in the middle of the night while he was asleep, so that meant the nightmares he had wasn't entirely gone. But at least he didn't wake up all startled. So this should be considered as some kind of improvement. Soon, she hoped that those nightmares will never appear again.

"Good morning, Harley," she responded, detaching his drip. He gave her questioning look, and she smiled at him. "Come on, let's get you ready for the day. Do you want me to carry you?"

He shook his head, his face flushing a crimson, and he moved to the edge of the bed. He had always been embarrassed whenever she asks him that. She just wanted to help, but he would always protest; saying that he wasn't a baby and he could walk himself. Well, as long as he doesn't collapse, it should be fine. She helped him stand up by holding his hand, and they both started walking towards the bathroom. She noticed that he was still relying on her to support him, so, that meant he was still very weak.

She helped him bathe and wear his clothes. He decided to wear one of the t-shirts she had brought from their home. Her brother seemed to notice that there was a suitcase on the floor, and he tilted his head to the side. "Are you going somewhere, Lesley?"

Lesley smiled a little. Now was not the time to tell her brother. "I'll tell you about it after we eat. Do you want to eat at the cafeteria today?"

A wide grin took over his face. "Sure."

It took them a while to reach the cafeteria. Harley had to sit down every few minutes, but Lesley was patient. She waited for her brother to take a break before he could walk again. Some heroes stopped by to greet them and ask how her brother was doing, and he would answer that he feels better than before. Finally, after a few more minutes of walking, only then they reached the cafeteria.

Harley ordered something light to eat for breakfast. She suggested him to choose a heavier meal, but he doesn't have the appetite in the morning. She understood that, but she couldn't help but feel worried that he wasn't eating much. However, she decided to respect his wishes and let him eat his current meal.

He was surprised when she led him outside of the building and was puzzled when Angela arrived, bringing the suitcase she left in his room. The robot gave him a tiny smile at his confused expression before walking away. He stared at the suitcase for a while before looking at her. "So, are you going to tell me where you're going now?"

She opened her mouth to answer. "Harley, I–"

"Lesley."

She turned her head to the side and found Gusion approaching them. Harley exchanged looks between her and the mage assassin. Gusion had his hands in the pocket of his pants and was looking at her with a serious look. Lesley had told him all about her decision while Harley was sleeping. He had said that it was a good idea to keep her brother out of trouble, but, he told her that her brother may not like the idea. She had a feeling too, but she couldn't afford her brother getting hurt again.

"Hey, Gusion," Lesley said, smiling faintly at him. She pushed a strand of her magenta hair over her ear. "I guess I'll get going."

He nodded his head, his eyes landing onto Harley. "Take care."

"Wait," Harley interrupted, looking at her. "Where are you going? You haven't told me yet."

She took in a deep breath and sighed. She placed both hands over her brother's shoulders and crouched so that she could be the same eye-level as him. "Harley, I'm going to send you home."

" _What_?" Instantly, he took a step back. She watched as his eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt anymore," she spoke softly. She could vision all the bad things that had happened to her brother, and she immediately shook her head. She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Harley."

She tugged at his hand, but he didn't move. She spun around and looked at him with her brows raised. He had his feet firmly placed to the ground, and, now, he had his eyes narrowed. "No."

"Harley," she begun, tugging at his hand again. He didn't budge. Her face grew solemn at her brother's stubbornness, and she couldn't help but sound stern when she said, "Harley, I'm _sending_ you home."

"No!" he shouted, taking a few more steps backwards. He ended up leaning against the iron fence that surrounded the academy. "I can't believe it. You're planning to _leave_ me."

"It's not leaving you," she said, motioning towards her brother. "I just want to keep you safe. Until I defeat Alice and the people that had hurt you, only then I'll bring you back."

He shook his head and held the iron bars behind him. "That's _leaving_ me!"

"Miss, the carriage is ready," a staff said, and Lesley could hear the sound of horses.

"Just a moment," she said, and the staff nodded before leaving. She found Gusion staring at her, but she turned around to look at her brother instead. She grabbed his arm. "Harley, stop being stubborn. I'm sending you home whether you like it or not."

"No!" he yelled, using both hands to grip the iron fence. She started pulling his arm, but he wouldn't let go. "Stop it, Lesley! I don't want to go home! At least, not without you!"

"Harley, stop being difficult!" she hissed as she pulled at his arm again. She didn't expect for him to have such a strong grip. She looked at him and found his eyes squeezed shut as he continued to hold the fence. " _Harley_!"

Meanwhile, Gusion was stuck in between trying to interfere them or just stay where he was at. Lesley sent him a glower, warning him that he shouldn't interrupt them. She knew that he disapproved of them fighting, but she was going to do this for her brother's sake.

"You promised!" Harley shouted, his fingers still wrapped around the iron fence. He looked at her, and she noticed that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "You said that you wouldn't leave me no matter what happens. _You_ said that!"

"I know what I said!" It hurt her to see her brother like this, but she had no choice. She couldn't bear seeing him get hurt anymore. If she couldn't stop bad things from happening to him, then she would definitely leave him at a place she _knows_ it would be safe for him. She pulled his arm again. "Harley, this is for y–"

She felt someone grabbing her arm, and she was shocked when she found Gusion standing next to her, a deep frown on his face. His voice was low when he said, "I don't want to get involve, but... you're hurting him, Lesley."

"What–"

She looked at her brother, and she was horrified when she found tears streaming down his face. She released his arm, and he immediately dropped to his knees, his hands finally letting go of the fence he had been holding onto like it was his dear life. She let out a gasp when she found his palms all red, and it occured to her that he had been using most of his strength to hold onto it. Slowly, she shifted her gaze towards her brother, and she covered her mouth when she realised that her brother was crying.

Not because of pain, but because of her.

 _She_ was making her brother cry.

 _She_ was hurting her brother.

What kind of sister was she?

"Oh my god. Harley, I'm so sorry!" she said, extending her hand to hold him. She froze when her brother flinched at her touch, and she watched as he started curling himself up; drawing his knees against his chest. He continued to sob as he hid his face against his folded arms. "Harley–"

"You promised," he whispered, his voice muffled. Slowly, he lifted his face to look at her, and her heart broke at the sight of his face. "You said you will never leave me. You made a promise. You _promised_."

"I know," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She embraced her brother, and she was relieved when her brother let her hold him this time. She could feel her own tears prickling at her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I know. I'm sorry I tried to send you away. I'm so, so sorry. It's just... I can't stand you getting hurt anymore."

Harley didn't respond right away. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and stared ahead. His words were almost inaudible when he said, "Please don't send me away."

Lesley tightened her embrace and nodded. Her voice was soft when she said, "I won't." She felt her brother return her hug, and she couldn't help but let out a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for trying to send you home."

She felt him nod his head.

* * *

 _Why can I never make him happy?_

Lesley stared at her brother, who was now fast asleep. One hand was attached to the drip again, while the other was grasping her hand, making sure that she couldn't pull away without waking him up. Before he had fallen into slumber, he kept asking whether or not she would send him home while he was asleep. Of course, she promised that she wouldn't. It took her a while, but soon, he finally believed her. That was when he demanded her to give him her hand, and he held it as if it was the only thing he could hold onto.

Whenever she tries to pull away, he would only tighten his hold. After a few attempts, only then she realised that he was serious with holding her hand until he wakes up in the next few hours. That was when she allowed him to hold her hand like that. Even though her arm felt slightly uncomfortable, but if it helps her brother relax, then she would let him hold her.

"Hey."

Lesley turned her head to the side and found Gusion standing next to her, staring at Harley. His expression was hard to read, but she caught the slight frown on his lips.

"Is he all right now?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her.

"Yes, he is," she responded, her eyes locked onto her brother. She remembered how he had begged her not to send him away. Why did she ignore all of his cries? She was so determined to send him home, she didn't care at all about how he felt. She definitely had gotten her priorities all wrong. She continued, "Thank you, Gusion."

Gusion seemed surprised, and his brows furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"For stopping me," she said and looked at him with a small smile. Then, she lowered her gaze. "I was too busy with wanting to send him home, I didn't realise that it was upsetting him. But thanks to you, I was able to snap out of it."

"Ah, it's nothing, really," he said, his cheeks colouring a little. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly before looking away. There was a frown on his face now. "I was getting a little worried because... I had never seen you so angry with him before. Honestly, it scared me."

She sighed. "I wasn't angry at him. I guess I got a little annoyed that he was being stubborn. All I tried to do was keep him safe."

"Well, I'm just glad you two sorted it out," Gusion said, crossing his arms. He was silent for a while, but then, he spoke, "You know, I understand that you want to keep him safe, but I don't think it's a good idea to seperate him from you. I mean, you two need each other. He needs you just as much as you need him. Without him, you won't be the same."

"I know."

"Then, why did you still try to send him back?"

"Because I'm tired of him getting _hurt_ ," Lesley almost shouted. Thankfully, she still managed to keep her voice low. She glanced at her brother and found him shifting a little. But, other than that, he was still asleep. She looked at the mage assassin next to her. "Ever since we got here, ever since _Alice_ found out my brother could make a space portal, his life had been miserable. He got hurt, he got captured, he got starved and he got _choked_. He even _killed_ , Gusion!"

The mage assassin's eyes immediately widened. "What?"

"You heard what I said." Lesley ran her free hand through her hair, and she forced herself to calm her nerves. "I mean, I just found out that this isn't the first time he had killed, but still– those are all the things he shouldn't have experienced. He's only _eleven_ , for heaven's sake."

Gusion's mouth was left agape, and she knew it was because he didn't have a response for her. She flicked her gaze towards her brother and stared at him. Ever since they got here, _sure_ , they met new friends, they get to improve their skills, but was all of this really worth it? Was it worth it to trade Harley's childhood innocence for all _that_?

"I couldn't stop any of those from happening," she continued, her voice wavering. She placed her free hand over her forehead. "I'm supposed to protect him. I made a _promise_ to protect him. But look at him now. Does it _look_ like I was able to keep it?"

She felt someone place a hand over her shoulder, and she looked to the side, only to find Gusion with a sober look on his face. "Lesley, you know you can't stop every single bad thing from happening."

"I know that," she said, clenching her fist. "But what kind of sister am I if I can't keep my brother happy?"

Gusion's eyes widened. "Lesley, what the hell are you talking about? You're the only person who can make him _very_ happy."

"Well, he can't be happy if he keeps getting hurt."

"Yeah, it sucks if he gets hurt, but... okay, _look_ ," he let out a deep breath and forced her to look at him. "Despite everything that has happened, why do you think he still wants to stay with you? He knew he could get hurt by being here, yet, he still wants to stay here—with _you_. Because he loves you too much to leave your side. I mean, look at him," Gusion glanced at Harley, and Lesley followed his gaze. Harley still had his fingers interlocked with hers. "He won't let you go while he's asleep. And, let's be honest, it's been a while since we've seen him sleep peacefully like this."

She took a few seconds to stare at her brother. Gusion was right. Usually, after a few minutes of falling asleep, Harley would suddenly toss and turn, or his face would scrunch up. But now, it looked like he finally got the peaceful sleep he deserves.

Lesley looked at Gusion before using her free hand to give him a hug. It didn't turn out much of a hug, since she couldn't move with Harley holding her other arm, but it was at least something. She couldn't help but laugh when Gusion let out a quiet shriek.

Gusion cleared his throat before glaring at her. "Okay, what was that for?"

Lesley smiled. "Thank you, Gusion. Thank you for making me realise."

Gusion's face abruptly turned red, and he quickly looked away. He waved a hand nonchalantly in the air. "Pfft, like I said, it's nothing." He then looked at her arm before looking at her brother. "By the way, isn't that uncomfortable?"

Lesley stared at her arm for a while. Then, she shook her head. "I don't mind. If it helps him sleep, I'll just let him hold my hand like that."

 _Besides_ , she thought inwardly, looking at her brother, _I deserve it, especially after I made him cry._

* * *

Alice had expected that the plan would fail, but _damn_ was it annoying to hear it being said directly at her face. The guard in front of her was hesitating as he speaks, and she knew it was because he was afraid she might start raging after hearing this. So he was surprised when she merely waved a hand in the air, silently dismissing him. The guard quickly bowed before exiting the room, leaving her with Valerie and Vexana.

"It didn't work?" Valerie asked, looking down at the notes she had written for their plan. When Alice shook her head, the woman let out a sigh. "I was hoping that it would, since we sent half of your men there. And it was a surprise attack too. It should've worked."

"Well, you know those idiots," Alice said, leaning back against her seat. Casually, she laid her legs onto the table. "They can't do a _simple_ job. I mean, it's just getting that child back, yet they can't do it. I guess we have to go with Plan B then."

She looked at Vexana, and the Necromancer currently had her eyes closed. One would think she was sleeping, but Alice had known her for a while now to know that she was not asleep, but focusing onto her magic instead.

Alice couldn't help but tilt her head with curiosity. "So, is he ready for the spell now?"

She wanted to groan out loud when Vexana shook her head. How much longer does she have to wait to get her wings back? It had been _ages_. Abruptly, the Necromancer opened her eyes and stared at her. "Patience, Alice." Slowly, a smile spreaded across her face. "In a few more days, he will be."

* * *

 **I think it's safe to say that, now, we're at least halfway through the story or maybe more. I feel like it's getting closer to the end, but that depends on how much stuff I will be adding. I still have a lot of ideas I want to add, so I guess we'll just see how long this thing will end up. I still can't believe I made it this far with this story. Thank you for your continous support!**

* * *

 **Anon Replies**

* * *

 **Guest (1):** Hahaha you really want to see Sir Fortis getting beaten up, huh? xD Don't worry, we'll get there soon. Judging by the current pace of this story, I'm guessing it won't be long until the final battle.

And it's totally fine if you're rarely online! I know that you can be very busy with work. I'm lazy to rank up too nowadays. Maybe it's because I encountered a team once where no one wanted to be marksman and they ended up choosing Nana even though we already got Harith. :') It was a bit stressing, so I'll probably have to wait a while before I get the mood to play rank again. I also hope you'll be able to get back with Kagura soon! Both Lunox and Kagura are good mages, but you should choose the ones you are more comfortable with. And I'm just grateful that Moonton buffed Hanabi's lifesteal. At least that's something. Thank you for reading! :)

 **Guest (2):** Woah, I'm shocked that another person also enjoys his misery. I don't know why, but it's so fun to hurt him. xD Also, you must be a pro Fanny if she's your main! I hate her whenever she's in the enemy team and she turns out to be a pro hahaha. But I really love her in-game voice and her character itself. She's just so unique. That's why I try to include her as much as I could in my fics. And thank you so much omg! :') I don't think it's the best, since there are other fics written better than this, but I'll try to improve my writing more! And I'm sorry if you've waited so long for this chapter. :(

 **HotnSpicy:** Ahh, I'm so sorry if this chapter took so long! I'm trying to update this story every two weeks, but with my constant writer's block, it's hard to accomplish that goal. But the most you'll wait is only a month, so don't worry. And if it helps, you can check my profile to see the progress of the next chapter. I always update it so that everyone can predict when's the next chapter coming out. :)


	14. Tired

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends. Mobile Legends: Bang Bang belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: Again, I'm so sorry for being so slow. I keep forgetting what I was supposed to write, and that led me to procrastinate. I really need to stop being lazy. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Tired**

* * *

It had been a few days since the break in incident, and Harley was recovering steadily from his weakened state. He had been eating and sleeping a lot, and he could feel himself getting better as the days pass by. Rafaela had been keeping track of his condition, and she was starting to allow him to use his magic again. As long as he doesn't strain himself, he should be fine with using his magic.

Lesley had told him about Sir Fortis being the betrayer, and Harley was shocked to find out the man being Alice's ally. Sir Fortis had been such a good teacher. The man was the one who taught him Deadly Magic. But now, Harley lost all his respect towards the man. He found out that, because of the Leader, Alice was able to find out about him being able to create a space portal. If it wasn't for that man, a lot of things could have been prevented. He had no idea why Sir Fortis would do it, but he couldn't help but feel worried for what was going to happen next.

Since Sir Fortis was no longer teaching the mages at the academy, Aurora had taken over to teach the mages here. She had a lot of experience with magic, and the Leaders agreed that she would be a good teacher for now. Though, Nana and Cyclops wished it was Sir Fortis, because it turned out that Aurora was quite strict. They were smart enough to keep that part to themselves, of course.

Harley, on the other hand, didn't mind with Aurora teaching him. He found the woman's teachings to be interesting, and he was willing to learn more from her. Even though it was hard to satisfy her, but at least he knew that he would improve.

"Your Deadly Magic and Poker Trick combination is very powerful," Aurora said, her arms crossed and her face solemn. "However, if you don't land all your cards towards your target, you won't be able to get the maximum output. Now, I know it's difficult when the target is moving, but you need to work on it if you want to improve."

Harley nodded his head and forced himself to focus. It had been a few minutes since he started practicing in the training room. He could hear Cyclops and Nana cheering for him at the corner of the room. The both of them were waiting for their turn to train, and they both were happy that he was the one currently training with the North Queen. He couldn't help but smile at his friends' support, and he waited for the holograms to appear. Once they do, he teleported to one of the nearest holograms, created a fire ring around it, and threw his cards.

"Aw, you missed some!" Nana said, throwing some popcorn she had bought into her mouth. She was chewing it when she said, "I know you can do it, Harley!"

"Nana, would you like to have a turn?" Aurora said, glaring at the cat elf. Nana shrieked and quickly shook her head. The mage sighed before looking at him. "Focus, Harley."

Harley clenched his fist and proceeded to attack the next hologram. The hologram started running around, making it complicated for him to land his cards. Nonetheless, he still made a fire ring and threw his poker cards at it. He glanced at the screen and found his damage being higher than the last one. He couldn't help but beam to himself when he could feel his aiming getting better.

He heard Aurora humming in approval, and he found the mage's face propped in her hand as she nodded. "Very good."

Harley attacked a few more holograms with the same combination. Each time he lands his attack, his damage seemed to be getting higher. Though, he knew that he still missed some of his cards. He finished the last hologram off, and he watched as the screen displayed the scores he obtained from attacking the holograms. Aurora took a while to look at it, and the nod she gave to him was enough for him to know that he was getting a lot better with his aiming.

"Good work," Aurora said, her lips twitching slightly upwards. It wasn't fully a smile, but it was better than a frown. "I hope to see you get better with your aiming in a few days time. Then, we can work on with your teleportation ability."

"All right," Harley said, giving her a grateful nod. "Thanks for teaching me, Aurora."

With a wave of her hand, Harley knew that he was dismissed. He could hear Nana whining that she doesn't want to train, and it followed with Aurora telling her that she needs to be stronger. Harley chuckled at the cat elf's reluctance, and he decided to head back home.

Lesley's training would end in a few more hours, so it seemed he would have to wait for her. She had promised to bring him somewhere to eat in the city, and he was excited to have lunch with her. Gusion would be joining them, unfortunately. But after he had saved his life, Harley felt like he should thank him when they have lunch later.

He reached home and found the place empty. He let out an exhausted sigh and slumped on the couch. Suddenly, he felt so tired. It wasn't like he used a lot of his magic just now, but it felt like he had been spending his Mana for hours. Maybe he hadn't fully healed yet. He could feel his eyes drooping, and he started yawning. He looked at the clock and realised that he could take a short nap. He laid on his side, threw his hat on the floor, and closed his eyes.

 _Just a few minutes._

* * *

"Lesley, you don't have to treat me for lunch. _I_ should be the one doing that."

Lesley laughed at Gusion's refusal to allow her to pay for lunch. She had invited him to eat with her and her brother this afternoon at the city. The mage assassin wasn't too happy that her brother would be tagging along, but that doesn't mean he wasn't excited to have lunch. That was, until she mentioned that she would be paying. He immediately told her that she didn't have to pay for his food, but she insisted that she would. What was the point of inviting him if he was going to end up being the one to pay?

"Gusion, this is for saving my brother," Lesley said, smiling at the man. The mage assassin opened his mouth to protest, but she placed her index finger over his lips, silencing him. "Now, not another word from you. I'll be paying and that's final. So, eat whatever you want when we get there."

"Fine," Gusion said, letting out a huff. Then, he grinned. "But the next time we eat together, I'm paying."

"We'll see," Lesley said. She finally reached her doorstep and knocked on the door. Harley should be home by now. When there was no response, she decided to just unlock the door. "That's funny. I thought Harley's training is–"

She was surprised to find her brother all curled up on the couch, asleep. She looked at Gusion in confusion, and he merely gave her a shrug. She motioned towards her brother and knelt in front of him. Gently, she started shaking his shoulder, and she watched as he started stirring.

"Lesley?" he called, blinking a few times as he looked at her. He moved into a sitting position. "What time is it?"

"One thirty," Lesley answered, and she took a moment to inspect her brother. It had been a while since he had napped. It wasn't supposed to be odd, since he just recently recovered from his Mana loss, but she couldn't help but feel worried. Maybe he wasn't as better as she thought he was. She noticed that his face was slightly pale, and she placed a hand over his forehead. "Harley, are you okay? Do you want to see Rafaela?"

Harley shook his head and grabbed for his hat. He stood up, and she notice how he swayed a little when he started walking. He yawned and waved a hand in the air. "I'm okay, Lesley. Just a little tired." He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Now, where are we eating? I'm hungry."

Lesley couldn't help but grin at her brother. Maybe she was just worrying about nothing. She gave a knowing look at Gusion. "Well, Gusion suggested us to eat at this one restaurant, and I think you'll like it. It sells pasta and all."

With a nod from Harley, all three of them headed out to the city. Gusion started talking about the food he usually orders, but Lesley was only half-listening. She gave her brother a side-glance, and she found him eerily quiet at her side. She watched as his eyes constantly drooped, and he seemed to jerk his head whenever he realises that he was going to fall asleep.

"Gusion, wait," Lesley interrupted, lifting a hand in front of the mage assassin's face. Gusion paused and looked at where she was looking. He frowned when he found Harley with his eyes drooped. Lesley stopped walking and placed a hand over her brother's shoulder. "Harley, are you okay?"

Harley slowly lifted his head, and he stared blankly at her. His eyes were half-lidded, and he covered his mouth when he yawned. Slowly, he started leaning forward. "Yeah... just a little tired..."

Lesley was quick to catch him before he could collapse. She pulled away and found her brother unconscious. "Harley?" She shook his body a little, but there was no response. He just laid there in her arms, unmoving. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still breathing, she would be screaming hysterically by now. She turned her head to the side to look at Gusion. "Gusion, I think there's something wrong with him!"

"I know," he said, his voice even. Though, his expression told her that he was just as worried. He extended his arms in front of him. "Come on, let me carry him. We'll bring him to Rafaela."

The two of them ran back to the academy in less than an hour. The moment they entered the academy, everybody started asking what was wrong with Harley. They have no time to answer. They needed to know what happened to him. They headed towards the infirmary and found Rafaela currently reading a book. The support was startled when they entered, but she was quick to instruct them to place Harley onto the bed the moment she saw him.

Lesley waited anxiously as Rafaela waved her staff around Harley. She watched as the support had her eyes closed, her face fully concentrating on whatever she was doing. Abruptly, her eyes flew open, and Lesley knew that something bad had happened to her brother now that the angel was giving her _that_ look.

"This is bad. Really, really, bad," Rafaela said, chanting something in a foreign language. She waved her staff around and tapped the tip of it onto Harley's forehead. All of a sudden, a weird looking symbol appeared on his head. Rafaela cursed under her breath before saying, "I knew it."

"What's wrong?" Lesley said, exchanging glances between Rafaela and her brother. "Why is that on top of my brother's forehead? What is it?"

"This is that Necromancer's doing," Rafaela said, her lips thinned. Her face grew serious, and Lesley immediately understood the weight of the current situation. The angel looked at her and Gusion. "Have you heard about Vexana, the Necromancer?"

Lesley shook her head, but Gusion nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest before saying, "I heard that Vexana can create puppets of her target."

"Exactly," Rafaela said, and her eyes landed onto Lesley. "Lesley, it seems Vexana has cast a spell onto your brother. And, right now, she is currently draining your brother's strength for that puppet."

Lesley's eyes widened. " _What_?!"

"But I don't get it," Gusion said all of a sudden. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at Harley. "I heard that Vexana can create puppets of their targets and that it's going to be painful, but I've never heard of them draining someone's energy."

"That's true," Rafaela said, frowning. She tapped her index finger over her chin. "It seems that this is some kind of spell that we are not aware of. I mean, it's the same spell that creates a puppet of her targets, but this one is slightly different. I'm afraid to say that this one is more powerful than the ones I've seen before."

"How do we get rid of it?" Lesley asked.

Rafaela opened her mouth before closing it. The angel averted her gaze and slowly shook her head. "Lesley, I don't think there's a way to remove it. Once the spell is on him, it's going to stay like that until she's done with him."

"What?! There must be a way!"

"If there is, it is beyond my knowledge," Rafaela said, sending her an apologetic look. Her eyes then flickered to Harley. "The only thing I can advice you to do is prepare lots of nutritious food for him. With his Mana constantly draining, he's going to be very weak when he wakes up. If not, he'll return back to the state when he first returned here."

Lesley gazed at her brother. When will all of this end? Every time she thought he was safe, life would prove to her that he wasn't out of the woods yet. Selfish as this sounds, why can't Alice search for someone else? Why must it be her brother?

But now that she thought about this, what was going to happen next? Rafaela said that Vexana was most likely creating a puppet of Harley, which meant, the space portal Harley was supposed to create for Alice must be incomplete. Well, the break in incident proved that they still needed him. But if they could make a puppet of Harley, why do they still need to get him back?

For what other purpose do they still need Harley for?

* * *

Alice was in awe as she watched the puppet version of Harley create a space portal. She motioned closer towards the puppet and poked the puppet's face. It didn't even flinch. Interesting. She pulled her face away and examined the puppet from head to toe. The puppet looked just like that brat, but his eyes were like a dead fish. Those green eyes it had were dull, unresponsive. She had to say, maybe she preferred the noisy one better. At least his protests were amusing to see.

"So, how does this affect the boy?" Alice said, tempted to touch the puppet again. She did, and the skin felt cold like a corpse. Very interesting indeed. She looked at Vexana. "Or will Harley not feel anything at all?"

Vexana was sitting back with her legs crossed, her back leaned against the chair. She had a brow raised now as she looked at her. "Well, the boy will feel tired because this puppet is linked to him. So whatever magic this puppet uses will use up his Mana."

"Can it kill him?"

"Chill, Alice, I won't let him die," Vexana said, leaning forward and placing her elbows onto the table. She interlocked her fingers and propped her chin onto her hands. "As long as he eats enough, he won't die. And, since he's back at the academy, I'm sure they're going to give him lots of food."

Alice hummed and nodded her head. "True."

They both observed as the puppet continued creating the space portal. It was probably more than halfway done. Unlike putting Harley into that machine, this method was way faster. It was as if Harley was making it himself, and Alice couldn't help but feel excited that she was going to reunite with her wings soon.

She would ramble to Valerie about her wings, but said woman was out at the moment, buying them something to eat. Even though Alice loved drinking people's blood, but fast food from those human restaurants sounded good too. It seemed she would have to tell the woman about their good progress later. Once she was able to get her wings again, they would go and get Harley. Alice still had no idea what the woman wanted to do with the brat, but a deal is a deal, and Alice wasn't one to take a bargain lightly.

Just a little more.

* * *

Lesley was busy setting the table, when she heard her brother's voice calling for her. Quickly, she motioned towards the couch and found her brother rubbing his eye. He blinked a few times before looking around. Abruptly, his brows furrowed, and he seemed to be confused on how he ended up here.

"What happened?" Harley asked, pushing the blankets she had placed off from him. He shifted himself so that his legs dangled above the floor. "I thought we were heading out to eat."

Lesley bit her lip. It seemed that her brother had no idea what happened. "Harley, you passed out while we were on our way to that restaurant."

Harley's eyes widened. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah," Lesley said, frowning. She glanced at her brother's face, and she was somewhat glad that the symbol on his forehead was gone. Whether it was gone entirely or temporarily, she wasn't sure. But at least it doesn't look like the spell was activated now. All of a sudden, she heard her brother's stomach growl, and she knew what that sign meant. "Are you hungry?"

Harley's cheeks were flushed, and he nodded his head. He stood up to head over to the kitchen, but he instantly sat back down. He placed a hand over his forehead and sighed. "Why does it feel like I've been using up all my magic?"

Lesley wanted to explain what was going on, but she was interrupted when she heard a knock coming from the door. She opened the door, and Gusion was standing there with food in his hands. Earlier, the mage assassin had offered to take away the food from the restaurant they were supposed to go. Lesley just ordered whatever she could eat. For her brother, she ordered some pasta. Gusion almost declined the money she gave for him to buy his own food, but she insisted that he accept it, and she was glad when he finally did.

"Bought your brother some macaroni and cheese," Gusion said, placing the food onto the dining table. Lesley helped him take them out. The mage assassin added, "For you, I bought what I usually ordered."

"That's fine with me," Lesley said, approaching her brother to help lead him to the table. She then sent Gusion a sincere smile. "Thank you for buying us food. It's a shame that we couldn't eat there."

Harley stared down at his food for a while. Then, he frowned. "What happened earlier exactly?"

Lesley sat on her chair, with Gusion sitting at the opposite end. She was taking her food out, but now that Harley was questioning her, she paused midway. She gave her brother an apologetic look. "Harley, there's this person called Vexana. She cast some kind of spell onto you and created a puppet of you. Because of that, she'll constantly drain your Mana. It was the reason why you suddenly passed out."

"No wonder I'm so hungry," Harley muttered, poking at his food. He then started feeding himself his macaroni and cheese. He chewed the food for a while before swallowing. "And here I thought I finally got away from them."

Lesley couldn't help but frown.

She had hoped that too. If _only_ this was all over for her brother.

All of a sudden, the three of them found themselves eating in awkward silence. Lesley wanted to say something to break it, but now that this mage called Vexana was on her mind, she couldn't help but keep quiet instead. Talking about the Necromancer would only make her mood sour, and she didn't want to ruin this lunch with topics about the mage. It was the reason why it led to this silence.

Thankfully, Harley was the one who broke the silence when he cleared his throat. Both, Lesley and Gusion, looked at him, and Lesley noticed how her brother's cheeks were suddenly red. Reluctantly, he spoke, "Gusion, I just wanna say... thanks."

Lesley expected the mage assassin to tease her brother, but, instead, she found him genuinely confused. He raised a brow at Harley. "For what?"

"For helping me out back then," Harley mumbled, almost inaudibly. When Gusion continued to stare at him, he added, "You know... from those people."

"Oh," Gusion said, finally aware of what Harley was talking about. Abruptly, a smirk made its way to his face, and he waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. "Well, couldn't just leave your sorry ass like that–"

" _Gusion_ ," Lesley hissed, sending a light kick to his foot.

Gusion winced when she did that. Then, he scratched the back of his head with his face bewildered. "What?"

"No cursing at the table, and especially not in front of my brother."

"What? But 'ass' isn't a curse–"

She sent him another light kick, and she watched as he bent down to rub his shin. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm serious, Gusion."

"All right, all right," Gusion said, raising both hands as a sign of surrender. He then glanced at Harley, who met his gaze with a questioning look. "See? This is another reason why I saved you. Imagine the dirty look she would send me if she finds out something bad happened to you and I couldn't prevent it."

Lesley rolled her eyes. She would never blame Gusion for the bad things that happens to her brother. If anything bad happens to Harley, she would definitely blame herself. It was her job to protect him, so, if she wasn't able to do that, then she was the one who failed.

She was so busy focusing on Gusion, she failed to notice the wide grin her brother had on his face.

* * *

Lesley helped rearrange the pillows on Harley's bed. She knew that her brother hated it when she does it—since he wasn't a baby, he had claimed—but she loved doing it before he goes to bed. She remembered how he used to tell her not to do it whenever he catches her setting his bed. But, at one point, he gave up with it and just allowed her to do whatever she wanted. To be honest, she was so glad she was able to do this again. When her brother got captured, she always wondered whether she would ever set his bed before he sleeps again.

"Okay, you can climb on the bed now," Lesley said the moment she heard her brother's footsteps. Just as she had predicted, Harley was now standing at the door, his hand covering his mouth when he yawned. He was all ready for bed, and she invited him to sleep by patting the mattress. "Come, Harley. The bed's ready for you."

Harley gave her an appreciative smile before climbing onto the bed. He shifted into a more comfortable position, and she pulled the blankets over his body when he laid down. Just as she was about to turn off the lamp, Harley said, "Lesley, can I ask you something?"

Her hand lingered over the switch off the lamp. She then looked at her brother. "What is it?"

"Are you going to marry Gusion some day?"

Lesley could feel her cheeks heating up, and if it wasn't the dim light coming from the lamp, Harley would surely have seen how red her face had turned. "W-Why are you suddenly asking me this?"

"I just want to know," Harley said, sleepily. He yawned again, and Lesley watched as his eyes started drooping. "You really like him, right?"

Lesley was quiet for a while. It was pretty obvious already that she has feelings for Gusion, but admitting it to her brother was somewhat embarrassing. Nonetheless, she decided to say, "Yes, I do like him."

Suddenly, a small smile spread across his face. He then tilted his face up to stare at the ceiling. "You know, the first time I saw him, I don't really like him. He's annoying, a jerk sometimes—and I guess you could say I was afraid that you would leave me for him."

"Harley, I would never–"

"I know," Harley said, turning his body so that he could lay on his side to face her. "But, after a while, I realise that he's actually a good guy. I mean, he makes you happy, so I guess that reason is good enough. But, seeing how he treats you, I don't really mind if you end up marrying him. Sure, I have to brace myself with seeing his annoying face every time I see you, but I support with the idea of you being with him."

"Aww," Lesley cooed. She extended her hand and pinched her brother's cheek. "You're so sweet, Harley. I guess that means you approve him being my husband?"

Harley averted her gaze, and Lesley could see his cheeks blushing a little under the dim light. She held herself back from chuckling at his reaction. He then nodded his head. "Yeah, I approve him—but only because all the other guys you've met so far aren't good enough for you."

Lesley laughed. "If he gets your approval, I guess that means he's _very_ good."

Harley let out a faint scoff before mumbling, "Not really."

Lesley smiled at her brother. He had no idea how much his support means a lot to her. She knew it was too early to think about marrying Gusion, because there could be a chance he ended up loving someone else, but she couldn't help herself. The thought of her ending up with him just makes her happy.

All of a sudden, she remembered something, and she decided to reveal it to Harley. "Harley, can I tell you something?"

He hummed. "What is it?"

"Don't _ever_ tell Gusion this, but–"

There was a sneaky smile on her brother's face, and she lightly hit his arm. He laughed before giving her a reassuring smile, "I won't tell him, Lesley. Trust me. Now, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Lesley hesitated for a few seconds, afraid that her brother might end up telling Gusion. But this was Harley, and she knew that he keeps his word. At least, most of the time. His mischievous nature is just unpredictable. Nonetheless, she continued, "Every day, I always imagine how our wedding would be like," she said, her voice in a whisper. Her cheeks felt hot, but she forced herself to continue. This was only Harley, after all. If there is one person who she would reveal her secrets to, it's him. "I always imagine Mother, Father and you cheering for me after I'm declared married to Gusion. I know this sounds silly, but–"

"No, it's not," Harley said, smiling. "It sounds great, Lesley, and I can't wait when it really happens."

Lesley had a wide grin on her face now, and she moved closer to give her brother a tight hug. She could hear Harley humming as she embraced him, and she pulled away, only to find him with his eyes closed. She brushed his hair aside and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Harley."

"Goodnight, sis."

If Lesley's grin wasn't wide already, it was wider now. She gave a gentle pat on her brother's shoulder before turning the lamp off. Before she left the room, she stole one last glance behind her and found her brother already asleep. Face softening, she exited his room and closed the door.

She remembered her argument with her brother a few days ago. Eventually, they were able to talk about it. She had explained to him that her intention was to keep him safe until all of this was over, but he was determined to stay by her side and fight along. She didn't like that her brother would be exposed to danger when that happens, but if her brother wants to stay with her, then she would have to protect him with everything she could.

It doesn't matter if she ends up losing her life during the battle. As long her brother was safe, she would sacrifice her life anytime. Sure, the thought of her marrying Gusion was still on her mind–

But her brother comes first.

* * *

Gusion was busy walking towards the restroom, when he heard Harley's voice. Quickly, he hid behind a wall and focused to hear what the mage was saying. If someone passed him right now, they were going to question what in the world was he doing. But, right now, he had to confirm something. Secretly, he had been eyeing Harley from afar, and he noticed that his behaviour was slightly odd these past few days. So, in order to find an explanation, he had to take this opportunity.

"You guys can go without me. I just remembered that Lesley wants me home so that I can have lunch with her," Gusion heard Harley say.

It was a lie. Lesley's training doesn't end until three. Now, Gusion felt more suspicious. What was the kid planning to do?

"Aww," Nana said, and Gusion could only guess that the cat elf was pouting at the moment. "Come on, Harley, are you sure you don't want to join us? I'm sure she doesn't mind."

"Sorry, I'm feeling a little tired. I don't want to end up sleeping while watching the movie." So it seemed that his friends had invited him to watch a movie.

"Nana, let him rest. You know that he's under some kind of spell and his Mana is draining," Cyclops commented.

Gusion heard Nana sigh. There was a pause, before the cat elf said, "All right. See you later then."

They exchanged goodbyes, and Gusion could hear Nana and Cyclops' footsteps fading away. He waited for a few seconds before peering from behind the wall. Just as he expected, Harley was not heading towards the residential area of the academy. Instead, he was motioning towards rarely-used rooms, and Gusion wondered where he was going. Without the mage noticing, he started following him. It was a good thing he was a mage assassin. Otherwise. tailing someone like this would've been a fail.

The reason why he was doing this was because he noticed that Harley was behaving differently after they found out there was that Mana-draining spell on him. He was okay on the first day, but, after that, Gusion caught how Harley would sometimes distance himself from everyone—including Lesley. He knew that maybe the mage wasn't in a good mood because he was constantly tired, and that he just wanted to be alone. But distancing himself away from Lesley? Now that was a sign that something was wrong.

Gusion was aware by how close Harley and Lesley were. They had this inseparable bond that showed everyone how much they wouldn't be the same without the other. So, seeing how Harley was pushing Lesley away, it was concerning. If he was distancing himself from Lesley, that meant, he was going through something that he didn't want Lesley to find out.

Which was more worrisome.

Gusion might just be overthinking things, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He just needed to make sure the kid was fine. As much as he wouldn't admit it directly to the mage's face, he would get worried if something bad happens to him. He was only a child after all. Though, he wished that Lesley was the one who noticed this. But, since Harley was such a great actor, the sniper failed to notice the signs of her brother's different behaviour.

Gusion quickly hid behind a corner the moment he saw Harley stop walking. He forced himself to keep quiet, and he waited a few seconds for the sound of Harley walking again. But, instead, he heard a thud, and he looked over to see what the mage was doing. He was confused when he found Harley with his knees drawn to his chest and his head resting on top of them. What was going on?

Harley, who didn't realise he was spying on him, sighed before mumbling. "When will all of this end?"

Gusion's face softened, and he suddenly felt sorry for the kid. He must be tired with all of this—literally. He would've told the mage that this would be over soon, but that was _so_ unlike him. Maybe it would be better if he told Lesley that Harley needed some comfort. Thinking about it, Gusion gave himself a pat on the shoulder.

 _Wow, I'm so smart._

He was about to search for Lesley, when he heard the mage sniffle before saying, "It hurts so much."

Gusion froze.

What?

He focused onto his hearing for Harley to say anything else, but there was nothing. He waited for a few minutes, hoping that he would get more information out of the mage, but there was only silence. What was going on? Was Harley in pain? He was about to glance at the mage, when his eyes landed onto the person standing next to him. It seemed that Harley had decided to head back, but now that he found out he had been standing there, the two of them ended up staring at each other in shock.

Harley's brows instantly furrowed, and his lips twitched into a frown. He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at him. "Are you _stalking_ me, Gusion?"

"What– _no_." It took Gusion only seconds to examine Harley's facial expression. There wasn't a single sign that he was in pain, and Gusion would've thought that he was fine, if it wasn't for the statement Harley had said earlier. He decided to say, "What are you doing here anyway? These are nothing but unused rooms."

Harley seemed to relax his body—probably thinking that he hadn't heard—and raised a brow. He gave Gusion a skeptical look. "I could ask you the same thing. What are _you_ doing here?"

He was such a great actor, Gusion would give credit for that.

Unfortunately, he heard everything.

"Listen, I followed you just now after you talked with Cyclops and Nana," Gusion spoke, his face serious, and he watched as the mage visibly blanched. Within seconds, Harley's cool facade was gone. "What's going on with you? Are you hurt?"

Aburptly, Harley took a step back. He let out a scoff, before his eyes narrowed. "Since when are _you_ so caring?"

"Hey, you know that I don't want you hurt as much as Lesley does," Gusion said, taking a step forward. "I know we argue a lot, but, come on, I can tell something's wrong with you. In fact, I _heard_ you say that you're hurt."

"I'm _fine_ ," Harley snapped, spinning over his heel. "You're just worrying about nothing. Now, leave me alone."

Gusion was _not_ going to let the mage go that easily. On instinct, he reached out his hand to grab Harley's arm. The reaction he got was not expected at all. The mage suddenly cried out in pain, and Gusion immediately released his arm because he thought his hold might hurting him. Harley took a few steps back and leaned against his wall, his body trembling. He was now clutching his arm, and Gusion wondered whether his grip was a little too firm on him.

" _Don't_ do that," Harley said, his teeth gritted. He sucked in a deep breath and let out a shuddering sigh. "Just leave me alone."

"What's going on?" Gusion asked, the worry evident in his voice. He couldn't see any wounds, but it looked like Harley was in pain. "Harley, you have to tell me. I can't help you if you don't speak up."

Harley refused to tell him and was about to run away, but Gusion quickly extended his hand to grab him again. Noticing this, Harley immediately had his eyes widened, and Gusion watched as he shrinked away. "Don't!"

Gusion's hand lingered in the air, and it fell limp by his side when he realised that Harley didn't want his hand anywhere near him. He ended up staring at the mage, his face demanding for some explanation.

"I'll tell you, but... don't touch me, okay?" Harley said, his voice soft. Gusion was surprised at his request, nonetheless, he nodded. Harley continued, "So it happened a day after we found out that there was this spell on me. I was at home when, all of a sudden, it felt like my skin was burning."

Gusion's eyes widened. "What?"

Harley lowered his head and fidgeted a little. "The first time it happened was when Lesley was training, so I couldn't immediately tell her. I was confused on why it was suddenly painful. I even checked to see if I had gotten a cut or something. But, when I did, nothing was there. Then I realised that this must be that spell's doing. The pain doesn't come all the time, but, when it does, it hurts so much."

Gusion could tell that Harley was struggling to keep a straight face, but the look in his eyes told him how much anguish he was in right now. He decided to ask, "Does Lesley know about this?"

Harley was reluctant when he shook his head.

"Why haven't you told her?" Gusion asked, his eyes narrowed. "This is serious, Harley. She deserves to know that you're feeling like this."

"No!" Harley exclaimed, and Gusion was taken aback by the sudden raise in his voice. "Lesley _doesn't_ deserve to know about this. If she does, it'll only make her worried. She has too much on her mind right now, and I don't want to end up bothering her."

"Harley, you have to tell her," Gusion said, a frown on his face now. "I know that she doesn't say anything about this, but what if she gets the wrong message when she realises you're pushing her away?"

"That's..." Harley looked down thoughtfully and sighed. He clenched his hands into fists. "I won't let her think like that."

Gusion just stared at the kid in front of him for a while. As much as he hated making Lesley worried, Harley was hurting right now. Sure, they couldn't do much since all they had to do was wait for the spell to be over, but at least Harley would feel better if his sister gets to comfort him. Right now, Lesley was only aware that Harley keeps feeling tired. Gusion noticed that she would look sad whenever she sees her brother sleeping, but she thinks nothing was harming him right now.

If only she knew.

Noticing how he had fallen silent, Harley said, "You're not going to tell her, right?"

"I don't know," Gusion said, his face solemn. He didn't know which one was better; letting Harley suffer alone or making Lesley worried. Both were horrible choices. "I won't say anything for now. But, if it's that bad, I'm going to tell her."

"That's good enough, I guess," Harley said, taking a deep breath. Gusion watched as his face slowly start to relax, and his body doesn't seem as tensed as before. "Finally, the pain's going away."

Gusion just stood there as he waited for whatever pain Harley felt to subside. Slowly, Harley sat on the ground and leaned his back against the wall. Gusion wasn't sure whether it was a sign that the pain was gone or not. To cease his curiosity, he decided to poke the mage's arm. Surprisingly, Harley's reaction was not the same as before. Instead, the mage was now giving him a dirty look instead.

"Are you _trying_ to hurt me?" Harley asked, his arms crossed.

"Of course not," Gusion quickly said, his hands raised defensively. He added jokingly, "I would _never_ try to hurt you."

"Ha ha," Harley replied sarcastically with his eyes rolled. He then seemed to be lost in his thoughts, before he spoke, "You know, it's very unlike you to feel concern for me. You should stop it, it's creeping me out."

A nerve popped through Gusion's temple, and he could feel his fist curling into a ball. "You really are an annoying brat, you know that?"

Harley chuckled, and Gusion couldn't help but smile a little. He probably had told Lesley this many times, but he preferred this Harley more than the one that just got back at the academy. Lesley would laugh whenever he says this, but, it was true that quiet Harley was creepier than the one he was facing now.

"Thank you," Harley suddenly said, and Gusion was surprised. The mage's words weren't insincere or spoken in a mocking way, but it sounded genuine. Harley continued, "You know, for asking if I was okay and all."

Gusion could feel his cheeks becoming warmer, and he had to look away before the brat notices. He then raised his chin and rubbed his nose in arrogance. "Well, I _had_ to make sure you were okay. I mean, how am I supposed to marry your sister if I don't get your blessing?"

Harley had an amused expression, before a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Oh? I think you should be more worried about having my parents' blessing. They're quite picky, you know. Oh, and they're not the nicest of people."

Gusion scoffed. That had to be a lie. Lesley had told him many times about her parents, and she made them sound like angels. But when he looked at Harley, all the kid had was that sneaky look, and Gusion suddenly felt unsure whether or not he was lying or telling the truth.

"You're joking, right?" Gusion asked, but Harley merely hummed and started walking away. He quickly followed the kid to walk next to him. "You're joking."

Harley looked up thoughtfully and tapped on his cheek. "You'll find out soon."

Gusion could feel the anxiety building inside him at the mage's words. This must be some kind of joke just to get him afraid. But what if it wasn't? What if Lesley's parents weren't as good with other people? What if they don't accept him?

Sure, it was too early to think about marriage— _calm down, Gusion_ —but the idea of it was just so appealing, it won't get out of his mind. He had been imagining the day where he would declare Lesley as his wife, and he could finally have a smug look at Harley's face to show him that he _could_ have Lesley.

But what if Harley wasn't kidding about his parents being strict? What if they were the kind who would say no to a commoner? Yeah, he was originally from a noble family, but he was banished from it. Which meant, he no longer held the Paxley title. What if they only accept nobles?

Ah, but then again, Harley could be lying. He had to be.

Right?

 _Right_?!

* * *

Alice groaned. It had only been three days, but she was becoming more and more impatient. How much longer does she have to wait? She wanted her wings _now_. She turned around and found Vexana staring at the puppet, her face impassive. Whether she was deep in thought or was just bored, Alice wasn't sure. All she could think of was reuniting with her beautiful wings.

"When will it be done?" Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest. She glowered at the puppet making the portal. "Don't tell me it takes another day or something."

Valerie chuckled. She was now eating some potato chips while reading a book. "Are you _that_ excited to see your wings again?"

"Of course I am," Alice said, snapping her fingers. She then turned her head to face Vexana. "How much longer must I wait? This is getting boring."

Vexana looked up thoughtfully. "Well... I _can_ speed up the process, but it's going to harm the boy even more."

"Will he die because of it?"

"I'll just make sure it doesn't kill him."

Alice waved her hand before pointing at the puppet. "Then speed up the process. I'm so done waiting. I want it _now_."

"You're _so_ impatient, Alice," Vexana said, rolling her eyes. She waved her hands around, and Alice watched as they started glowing. "But if that's what you want, then, sure."

Alice focused back onto the puppet, and she noticed how the puppet looked livelier than before. The puppet's magic seemed to grow stronger, and its eyes seem to have more colour. Curious, she headed over to the puppet and poked its cheek.

It felt slightly warm.

"Wait, is this spell life-draining?" Alice asked. She didn't care if that brat dies because of it, but since she had made a deal with Valerie, she had to make sure he was alive. "You can't kill him, you know. Valerie wants him."

"I know," Vexana answered, coolly. She then wave a hand nonchalantly in the air. "Do not fear, Alice. Like I said, it's not going to kill the child. Compared to what you did to him, I'd say he recover within a day. It'll just be slightly painful for him for a while."

Alice gave the Necromancer an offended look. "What do you mean? I didn't hurt him _that_ bad."

"I know it's not your fault, but asking a mage to use their magic continuously without giving them food to replenish their Mana is much worse than this. But, trust me, he will live. You wanted your wings as soon as possible, right?"

Alice gave Valerie a side-glance, and she noticed that the mage doesn't look bothered the slightest. Well, if Valerie doesn't mind this way, then it seemed Vexana could just continue with what she was doing. She had no idea how bad this will affect the brat this time, but, hopefully, Vexana is true to her word. If Harley dies, she had no idea where to get another mage who could create a space portal.

"Oh, prepare yourself, Alice." Alice was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Vexana's voice. She looked at the mage and found her smiling. The Necromancer continued, "The portal is almost done."

"What? Already?" Alice asked. She knew that she had requested Vexana to speed up the process, but she didn't know it would be _that_ fast. This was why she trusted the Necromancer. "You never fail to amaze me, Vexana. I owe you one for this."

But Vexana just shook her head. "Consider it a thanks for all the meals you had been paying. That hamburger you gave me was really nice. I'm glad you bought me five of those."

When Vexana said 'paid', she meant the money Alice had stolen from families and children. Alice could always just suck their blood and get the food for free, but she didn't want to cause a commotion yet. For now, stealing was way easier than killing all the workers in that fast food restaurant. However, she was glad that they were even. She didn't mind having a debt with Vexana, but since the mage said that, she guessed that all was good.

Alice waited in anticipation for the portal to be done. She watched as the portal slowly grew into a size that would allow her to enter it.

The moment she saw Vexana leaned back at her seat with a satisfied smile on her face, she knew it was ready.

"Go and get your wings, Alice."

* * *

 **I don't really have much to say except for the fact that this story is going to end soon. I'm going to miss writing this story when that times comes. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to continue writing Mobile Legends fics.**

 **Also, somebody asked me where Selena and Moskov is since Karina appeared in this fic. Some heroes may not appear here because they're not suitable in this story or because I don't really have a role for them. But that doesn't mean it's not possible for them to come out. We'll just have to wait and see soon. :)**

* * *

 **Anon Replies**

* * *

 **RiS:** Hehe, thanks for reading! I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters. :)

 **Guest:** You have no idea how much distractions I had when writing this chapter. It's not helping that writer's block hit me too. I'm sorry you had to wait for so long! And obviously you can tell that things aren't getting any better for him. xD

Woah, five hundred matches?! You're an experienced Fanny then! And I'm sure you can do cables. You just need to have more faith in yourself. Oh and I'm actually using the app too to write stories. Will you be writing Mobile Legends fics? I wanna follow you! And it's okay omg I love reading long reviews. If I had posted this chapter earlier, I could've wished you a Happy Chinese New Year to you too. Sorry for taking so long! Also, yes! I think you should get his epic skin. I love it when I see someone uses if. xD He looks so adorable! Who cares if you're wasting money for a game? It's your money. Do whatever you want with it!

 **VenussProdigy:** Ahh I'm so glad you're enjoying this story so far! I'm so happy to know that some people re-reads it, because I have some regrets with the older chapters. xD And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I really love writing them... hehehe...

Oh, yes, Lesley is going to kill me for all the things I've put him through. And they're my favourite siblings in game, which is the reason why I wrote this story about them hahaha.

I'll make sure I won't stop until I finish this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
